Papai Noel Existe?
by Insane Dreams
Summary: Fic paralela a “Presente dos Deuses”...Yaoi... “Um pedido de Natal, uma carta para o Papai Noel. O que tudo isso pode fazer para melhorar a vida de duas órfãs?”Milo e Kamus Hyoga e Shun E claro, as Yus Presente de natal para minha querida irmãzinha Teffy
1. A Carta

**Papai Noel existe?**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro ou devo dizer Dreams? XD**

**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Se fossem meus eu juro que matava o Pocotó e faria a alegria de muitos douradinhos! Se você não gosta de yaoi e lemon, cenas de sexo entre homens, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Reclamações?? Já sabem... Reviews... Eu vou adorar, mesmo que sejam pedradas! Krikrikri!

(Fic paralela a "Presente dos Deuses_")"Um pedido de Natal, uma carta para o Papai Noel. O que tudo isso pode fazer para melhorar a vida de duas órfãs?"_(Milo e Kamus)(Hyoga e Shun) (E claro, as Yus)

**Lembretes:** Os sobrenomes Lykourgos e Deschamps são de minha autoria, Namida Yoru e Namida Yuki são de propriedade da dupla Insane Dreams (Teffy Chan e Theka Tsukishiro – Vulgas Insane Teffy e Theka Dreams), por favor, se quiser os usar, peçam autorização. Plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças! Krikrikrikrikri Ah e amores, não queiram ver a Teffynha brava...

_**Presente de Natal para minha eterna imouto-san Teffy. Está adiantado, itoshi, mas saiba que euzinha, a Dreams da dupla Insane Dreams, tentei fazer uma fic toda especial. Espero que goste do seu presentinho... E aceite, pois é de coração!**_

_**Theka Dreams**_

**oOoOoOo**

**:: Capítulo 1 ::**

**:: A Carta ::**

**:: Dezembro de 2000 – Sibéria ::**

Quanto tempo já havia se passado da saída conturbada do Santuário, nem mesmo a pequena garotinha de longos, encaracolados e louros cabelos sabia dizer. Parecia que sua mente havia congelado como todo o resto daquele lugar. Namida Yoru fora separada de sua irmã mais velha por conta dos treinamentos que deveriam se iniciar e, lá estava ela naquela imensidão branca e fria em que a Sibéria se transformava com as fortes nevascas provenientes daquela época do ano.

Yoru já estava com nove anos, mas por mais que seu mestre, o mais forte dos cavaleiros de gelo de Athena, Kamus, tentasse incutir na aprendiz um pouco do famoso auto controle e frieza que todos os cavaleiros daquela linhagem tinham por natureza, não conseguia muito êxito. A pequena era teimosa demais e parecia que seu temperamento nunca seria frio como deveria ser. Era muito ligado a seus sentimentos.

Ao vê-la batendo o queixo e, com lágrimas congeladas em seu rostinho, Kamus condoia-se, mas tinha de ser daquele jeito. Yoru precisava agüentar a baixas temperaturas. Fazia pouco tempo que estavam ali, pouco mais de duas semanas e meias e, ele sabia que por mais que Athena lhes houvesse dito que ambas as pequenas aprenderiam rápido, não seria da noite para o dia que o cosmo gelado da pequena seria despertado como deveria.

Kamus ainda tinha vivo na memória o dia da partida. Milo e ele haviam conseguido passar a noite antecedente à partida juntos. Haviam deixado às duas pequenas aos cuidados de Afrodite. O pisciano adorava as duas pequenas e havia se prontificado a ficar com elas. Mas na manhã seguinte o desespero. Milo e Yuki foram os primeiros a saírem do Santuário seguindo para as docas. Yoru mesmo entendendo que aquela separação era necessária, ainda muito apegada a irmã mais velha correra atrás do carro da Fundação que estava levando os dois escorpianos embora.

Ver Yoru chorar cortava o coração do frio aquariano, mas ele não podia fazer nada, não era muito do seu feitio se abrir muito para a pequena, mas ela tinha certo dom... Talvez o mesmo que Milo tinha para fazer com que ele baixasse a guarda e, ele a pegara no colo tentando a consolar. Deixara que a pequena fosse despedir-se do aprendiz de Shaka, Astyrian e, uma hora depois ambos partiam com outro carro da Fundação para o aeroporto internacional de Atenas e ali estavam os dois... Sentia-se muito bem na Sibéria, mas Yoru não parecia nada bem.

"_No início é assim, petite! Mas assim como todos os cavaleiros do gelo você vai conseguir resistir ao frio intenso!"_ – Kamus a observou mais um pouco e lhe deu as costas. Ele tinha ordenado que ela ficasse ali no frio para treinar a resistência por 2 horas e, faltava pouco para que ela conseguisse. Não era muito, mas era assim que teria de ser no começo até que ela conseguisse passar um dia inteiro no frio intenso. – Vamos Yoru! – Se aproximou devagar de onde ela estava e tocou de leve em seu ombro. – Já terminou, você conseguiu agüentar.

Yoru abriu os olhos devagar e passando as mãos pelo rostinho vermelho pela friagem, abraçou o próprio corpo e seguiu sem falar nada para o mestre. Quando finalmente adentrou na casa que a jovem Saori Kido havia comprado e que mesmo assim ficava no meio do nada, ela quase caiu exausta.

- Vá tomar um banho bem quente, petite! Agasalhe-se bem enquanto eu vou começar a fazer o jantar. – Kamus a viu arrastar os pezinhos em direção ao segundo andar da casa. Aquele mutismo o estava preocupando um pouco. Logo que eles haviam chegado ali, Yoru havia ficado um pouco doente, mas ele a havia curado com os remédios caseiros... – _"Só me falta petite ficar novamente doente! Mon Dieu... Desse jeito ela non poderá ser um cavaleiro!"_ – A preocupação era visível em seu rosto, mas ele acreditava no que havia ouvido de Athena. Yuki e Yoru já estavam predestinadas e, as armaduras douradas de Escorpião e Aquário serão delas.

Pensativo o aquariano seguiu para a cozinha para preparar uma janta para ambos. Depois de quase uma hora, Yoru reapareceu, usava calça comprida azul marinha, as polainas de pele marrom, o sapato de couro preto e uma regata bordô. Os cabelos levemente úmidos soltos lhe emoldurando o rostinho infantil.

Kamus a observou intrigado, o sorriso infantil não mais iluminava o rostinho redondo. Sério, voltou para junto do fogão de lenha e virou-se para a mesa, onde a pequena já estava sentada, trazendo uma panela fumegante que exalava um aroma delicioso.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver as vestes de Yoru e sério comentou. – Eu tenho plena certeza que te mandei vestir roupas quentes, Yoru! – E colocou um pouco do caldo grosso e substancial no prato a frente dela.

- Não estou mais com frio, Kamy! – Yoru respondeu baixinho sem o encarar, pegando a colher na mão e a mergulhando no caldo.

Pensativo o ruivo apenas murmurou algo em francês, que a pobrezinha não entendeu direito e nem fez questão de entender. – Mas com fome você está, non? – Perguntou ao vê-la brincando com a colher no ensopado.

Ela o encarou e levando a colher aos lábios assoprou para esfriar um pouco e colocou a colher na boca, fez o mesmo movimento algumas vezes sobre os olhos curiosos de Kamus, e pela primeira vez sorriu ao concordar com ele. Estava mesmo com muita fome e, o ensopado de carne com legumes estava muito gostoso.

Começando a comer também, Kamus sorriu de lado. Com a pequena Yoru, ele passou a ser um pouco mais observador... Ele tinha certeza que o motivo da tristeza da pequena era a saudade que estava sentindo da irmã mais velha. Sabia que ela ainda poderia sofrer muito, mas teria de aprender a não se apegar tanto aos sentimentos e, que se necessário fosse, aprenderia da pior maneira possível.

"_Petite, os cavaleiros do gelo non podem demonstrar seus sentimentos, non devem nem os ter! Mas non quero errar contigo como foi comigo, isso quase custou minha felicidade e de mon scorpion!"_ – Kamus pensou sentindo um aperto no coração ao simples fato de ter lembrado de seu lindo grego. Com o coração aos saltos, disfarçou a saudades que ele próprio sentia e terminaram de jantar em silêncio.

Levantando da mesa, Kamus seguiu para lavar a louça sendo ajudado por Yoru que enxugava e guardava tudo em seus devidos lugares. Depois de tudo arrumado mestre e aprendiz se entreolharam.

- Venha, Yoru! Você tem coisas para fazer antes de ir deitar. – Kamus falou antes de sair da cozinha e seguir para a sala.

Yoru seguiu o ruivo para a sala onde encontraram a lareira já acesa. Parada no meio da sala grande, ela o viu pegar dois livros da estante, o qual um deles ela reconheceria até mesmo com os olhos vendados. Ela estava tendo de o ler e, a leitura não era nem um pouco agradável. Aos nove anos, ela não entendia por que tinha de ler sobre filósofos, entender sobre as estrelas, física, química... E a aquele livro em particular era todinho em grego e sem figuras como aquele que ela tinha ganhado de Afrodite, no qual a princesa Aurora era despertada pelo beijo apaixonado de seu príncipe encantado.

Torcendo os lábios, pegou seu estojinho com os muitos lápis de cor e os de escrever, seu caderninho de anotações e deitou-se no chão sobre o tapete de urso polar que ficava bem a frente da lareira e aos pés da poltrona onde Kamus gostava de sentar-se. Ela teria de ler dois capítulos por noite e, nem bem começara a ler o primeiro já estava ficando irrequieta e, sem que percebesse já ostentava um bico que ganhava sossegado de uma chaleira. Com as pernas dobradas, joelhos fincados no chão, a pequena balançava os pés no alto, enrolando uma mexa de seu próprio cabelo entre os dedinhos.

Kamus deixou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios ao ver o jeitinho de Yoru, sentou-se na poltrona azul escura e abriu o livro que havia começado a ler. Vez ou outra espiava para ter a certeza que a pequena não tinha dormido sobre o livro e se não estava rabiscando desenhos de pingüins ou mesmo huskys siberianos em seu caderno. Satisfeito por ver a pupila lendo direitinho e fazendo anotações, voltou a ler tranquilamente.

O único ruído que quebrava o silêncio na sala era o crepitar da lenha no fogo. Kamus tornou a olhar para Yoru, a pequena mesmo com os olhinhos pesados de sono, continuava lendo. As vezes fazia algumas anotações e bocejava, mas estava brigando bravamente com o sono, tentando ler os dois capítulos que ela tinha de ler por noite.

- Kamy, por que tenho de ler isso? – Yoru perguntou bocejando novamente e limpando o rostinho das lágrimas que acabaram por escorrer de seus olhos.

- Por que isso vai lhe ajudar depois, petite. – Kamus a olhou por cima da aba do livro que lia.

Yoru fez uma fusquinha e voltou seus olhos para o livro. Quando finalmente terminou de ler o segundo capítulo daquela noite, fechou o livro e abrindo seu caderninho de anotações em uma folha limpa, começou a escrever colocando a data, mês e o ano no cabeçalho da folha.

- Kamy, aqui tem correio? – Perguntou virando de barriga para cima, colocando os bracinhos atrás da cabeça e olhando diretamente para seu mestre.

- Oui, petite, tem lá na vila, por quê? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você sabe que não pode se comunicar com sua irmã. – Lembrou-a vendo a lourinha bufar contrariada.

- Não é uma carta para Yuki, Kamy! – Yoru ficou vermelha e coçou a cabeça. – É para o Papai Noel! Você a coloca para mim no correio? – Perguntou baixando os olhinhos azuis. – Sempre é Yuki quem escreve as cartinhas e, no orfanato as tias colocavam para a gente no correio.

- Para nós Yoru... E oui, eu coloco para você! – Respondeu Kamus sorrindo ao ver a pequena voltar a deitar-se de barriga para baixo e começar a bater devagar o lápis no queixo.

Olhando para Kamus mais uma vez, Yoru voltou a escrever assim que constatou que ele não estava querendo saber o que ela estava escrevendo. A letrinha ainda infantil, mas redondinha preenchia as linhas da folha de caderno. Assim que terminou de escrever, dobrou a folha e guardou suas coisas. Colocou o livro na estante, seu caderno e estojo na gaveta e parou ao lado do mestre.

- Temos envelope? – Yoru perguntou segurando a carta próxima ao coração.

Baixando o livro devagar, Kamus a encarou. – Ali na terceira gaveta, Yoru. – Indicou, vendo a pequenina ir pegar e, colocando a carta dentro do envelope, escreveu alguma coisa e novamente parou ao lado dele.

- Obrigado por colocar para mim no correio. – Yoru agradeceu ao entregar a carta.

Kamus apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente e segurou a carta a colocando dentro do livro que estava lendo. – Vá dormir agora Yoru, amanhã seu treino será puxado.

Bocejando, a pequena deu um beijo no rosto do mestre e seguiu para seu quarto. Colocou o pijama prendendo os cabelos soltos e, na companhia de Casquinha, seu caranguejo de pelúcia, deitou na cama adormecendo logo em seguida.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que se viu sozinho, Kamus voltou a ler mais um pouco. A leitura era sua melhor distração, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer o que Athena havia contado a Milo e ele na última reunião... As pequenas não poderiam passar por tamanha provação... Ele estava transtornado e, tinha certeza que Milo também estava... O torneio se aproximava lentamente e, as duas assim que voltassem dos treinos teriam de serem submetidas há treinamentos beirando a exaustão. Aquilo não agradava ao aquariano, ainda mais tendo de serem treinadas por todos os mestres dos novos cavaleiros de ouro.

Baixou os olhos ao lembrar de Milo novamente... Sentia falta dele, da companhia, de seus beijos e abraços. Fechou o livro devagar pronto para ir deitar, mas a ponta do envelope a um tempo esquecido dentro do livro lhe chamou a atenção. Pensativo, levou a mão direita duas vezes até próximo ao envelope, mas não o tocou.

"_Isso non é correto, Kamus Deschamps, mas... Non seria correto deixar ma petite sem presente no Natal, seria?"_ – Pensou ao finalmente pegar o envelope e o abrir com cuidado e retirar a carta dobradinha de dentro dele. Pensou mais um pouco se aquilo seria correto, mas não resistiu e desdobrou a carta começando a ler.

Em silêncio, o ruivo arregalou os olhos e releu a cartinha mais uma vez. Pensativo, dobrou a carta novamente e a colocou no envelope de novo. Levantou devagar da poltrona, apagando a luz do abajur e seguiu para seu quarto no fim do corredor do segundo andar. Ao adentrar no ambiente confortável com uma enorme cama, o guarda roupa antigo a um lado e uma pequena mesa de cabeceira, deixou a carta ao lado do porta retrato de Milo e Yuki. Seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um bom banho, colocou o pijama e deitou-se mesmo sem ter sono.

"_Preciso pensar o que vou fazer a respeito dessa cartinha... Pense Kamus... Pense, tem de haver uma solução!"_ – Pensou ao virar-se de lado e tentar dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

No outro dia pela manhã, Kamus seguiu até o quarto da pequena lourinha ao perceber que ela novamente iria perder a hora de levantar. Abriu a porta devagar e a viu dormindo a sono solto abraçada ao caranguejo de pelúcia. Aproximou-se da cama e sorrindo a chamou.

- Vamos Yoru, é hora de levantar!

- Me deixa dormir mais cinco minutinhos, papai...

A voz infantil sonolenta o deixou enternecido e mesmo que não quisesse lembrar-se do que havia lido, não teve como remediar o pensamento e, parecia que estava lendo novamente a carta.

'_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Sei que o senhor só dá presentes para quem não foi malcriado o ano todo. Será que esse ano poderia me perdoar por não ter sido uma boa menininha? Eu briguei muito com a Yuki, mas ela me provocou. O senhor deve saber disso, não é? _

_Bem, mas se o senhor puder me perdoar, e principalmente por dormir demais e dar problemas ao mestre Kamus, eu gostaria muito que me atendesse o pedido de Natal...'_

"_Eu vou dar um jeitinho pequena, vou sim!"_ – Kamus pensou e, com um sorriso nos lábios gelou um pouco a palma da mão e colocou na barriguinha da menina. Não demorou muito para ela levar um susto e acordar.

- Kamy...

- Sem reclamações Yoru, você sempre vai perder hora e hoje temos muito que fazer! Vamos, hora de pular da cama manhosa! – Kamus puxou as cobertas e a tirou da cama. Ao colocá-la de pé deu-lhe um tapinha no bumbum e fez com que ela seguisse para o banheiro. – Espero você lá embaixo para tomar-mos o café daqui quinze minutos.

Resmungando a pequena seguiu para o banheiro levando sua roupa de treino enquanto o mestre seguia para o andar debaixo para terminar de preparar o café da manhã. Pouco tempo depois, sendo mais exato os quinze minutos, Yoru aparecia com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e com sua regata preta e a calça da mesma cor.

- Você vai sentir frio petite, ainda não se acostumou com o tempo aqui! – Comentou Kamus preocupado.

- Kamy, eu tenho que me acostumar com as baixas temperaturas e vou conseguir me adaptar. – Yoru estava decidida e, com muito apetite comeu tudo que lhe foi oferecido.

Saíram logo para o frio e o branco que rodeava todo o local. Indo em direção de uma caverna gelada, onde o treino iria ser mais rigoroso, Kamus percebeu que finalmente parecia que a pequena estava se esforçando mais e, começando a ganhar resistência.

"_Não sei o que mudou em uma noite, petite, mas queira Zeus que isso não seja apenas um engano!"_ – Pensou o ruivo ao derrubar uma estalactite a frente da aprendiz que soube desviar rapidamente.

Enquanto via a pequena treinar socos em uma parede de gelo e vendo de seus punhos machucados o sangue manchar o branco da parede fria, Kamus sentiu uma vontade grande de abraçá-la e a ninar em seu colo, prometer estar sempre ao seu lado. Novamente a carta lhe veio à mente.

'_E o meu pedido, Papai Noel, não é brinquedo, o senhor pode dar a uma outra criança que precise, eu só gostaria que Yuki e eu tivéssemos uma família. Uma família de verdade e, que fossemos amadas. _

_Por favor, Papai Noel, atenda meu pedido de Natal!_

_Com amor _

_Yoru'_

Um gemido chamou-lhe a atenção e ao ver a pequena parando de socar a parede, Kamus se aproximou devagar. – Calma petite, deixe-me ver o que aconteceu. – Examinou a mãozinha direita de Yoru devagar. Nada havia sido quebrado, mas os cortes profundos deixariam cicatrizes feias nos nódulos dos dedos. Ele pegou a mão esquerda e a examinou também. Penalizou-se, mas aquilo tinha de ser feito. – Venha Yoru, vamos para casa almoçar e, cuidar desses machucados. À tarde vamos treinar o cosmo.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Com pedaços de tecidos da blusa de Kamus enrolados nas mãos, Yoru seguiu o mestre para casa e deixou que ele cuidasse de seus machucados e, somente depois almoçaram.

**oOoOoOo**

Naquela noite, após Yoru se recolher, Kamus sentou-se a mesa na cozinha e escreveu uma carta endereçada a ilha de Milos na Grécia. No outro dia logo cedo estaria mandando a correspondência para o amado escorpiano. Juntou a pequena cartinha de Yoru e fechou o envelope. Em seguida pegou outro papel e começou uma nova carta, essa destinada ao Japão, que também seria enviada no outro dia.

Depois de ler o conteúdo da segunda carta uma segunda vez, assinou, dobrou e a colocou no envelope. Endereçou e somente ai deu-se por satisfeito indo para seu quarto.

"_Tenha paciência pequena Yoru, Papai Noel não vai te desapontar!"_ – Pensou Kamus já deitado em sua cama antes de adormecer.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

N/A.: Vamos lá, uma fictosa paralela a fic da dupla... Teffynha, espero que goste mesmo...

Obrigado a Panpan, por ter tido a coragem de novamente betar uma fic para mim, afinal eu não poderia pedir para minha irmãzinha, a presenteada, betar! Auauaua

Espero que todos gostem e... Deixem reviews please... a Dreams agradece!

bjs


	2. O Sol da meia noite

**:: Capítulo 2 ::**

**:: O Sol da Meia noite ::**

Sobrevoando o céu claro, apesar de ser noite, o sol da meia noite saudava um dos poucos passageiros do avião rumo a Sibéria. Seus olhos azuis profundos tinham um brilho divertido, e a todo o momento recordava do conteúdo de uma carta urgente que recebera de seu mestre. Tirando o envelope do bolso do leve casaco que usava, puxou a carta meio amarrotada e releu o conteúdo com cuidado vendo se não estava esquecendo nada.

Pensativo, tinha certeza de não ter se esquecido de nada. Olhou para o lado e, sorriu matreiro. – _"É incrível como uma pessoa pode sentir tanto frio. Ainda não sei para que tanto agasalho!"_ – Pensou ao vislumbrar a cabeça de cabelos esmeraldinos que repousava em seu ombro. – _"Se não fosse por você, meu amor, eu não teria conseguido fazer metade das compras!"_ – E voltou seus olhos novamente para a cartinha.

Kamus nunca havia feito nada daquele tipo para ele... – _"Fazer uma festa de Natal para uma aprendiz? Kamus deve estar louco?" _– Pensou não conseguindo ficar sem sentir um pouco de raiva da pequena e das atitudes de seu mestre. O sorriso lhe morreu nos lábios. Mas ele tinha de concordar, o aquariano frio e meticuloso havia mudado um bocado depois que assumira seu romance com Milo, o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Hyoga olhou para a janela novamente e, acomodou melhor o namorado que adormecera devido o cansaço. Lembrou-se de uma carta que chegara meses atrás lhe informando que Kamus estava com uma nova aprendiz. Sentira-se um pouco enciumado, mas sabia que um dia um jovem iria assumir o posto de cavaleiro de Aquário, mas nunca imaginara que não seria ele. Sofrera horrores com a novidade, e ainda mais por saber que perderia o posto para uma menina. A principio nem mesmo Shun conseguira o fazer aceitar a idéia, mas depois com calma, o virginiano conseguira colocar-lhe um pouco de juízo na cabeça.

Agora ali estava ele, viajando para casa, ou melhor, para uma casa nova, levando enfeites de natal, uma roupa vermelha que ele não sabia muito bem para que Kamus a queria e alguns presentes - Que no fundo ele sabia que Shun tinha razão... Natal sem presentes não é Natal! – que ambos haviam comprado para dar as duas pequenas que estariam ali, e sim claro... Presentes para eles também!

Deixou que um sorriso, que muito poucas vezes surgia em seus lábios, iluminasse seu belo rosto ao recordar-se de toda maratona imposta por Shun para que não ficasse nada para trás e, que conseguissem pegar o último avião daquela noite.

**oOoOoOo**

Tinham levado menos de dois dias para comprarem tudo o que precisariam levar para a nova casa que a senhorita Saori havia comprado perto do pequeno vilarejo onde ele fora um dia treinado. Já haviam entrado em várias lojas procurando por presentes para todos e agora só faltavam os presentes para as duas garotinhas que não iriam encontrar naquele lugar remoto. E entrando em uma loja de brinquedos, Hyoga recordou-se da carta de seu mestre.

'_Hyoga,_

_Tenho muitas novidades para te contar... Coisas com as quais você nem sonha, mas devo começar desde o principio... Acho que te devo isso! Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, por isso deixe te colocar a par de algumas coisas que estão acontecendo no Santuário desde nosso retorno.'_

"_Kamus eu já sabia há muito tempo que os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam sendo trazidos à vida novamente, mesmo estando tão longe, mas dou-te um desconto, ficar na mansão Kido muitas vezes pode parecer estar em uma ilhota sem comunicação"_ – Pensou olhando para Shun que estava escolhendo uma boneca. – Querido, acho que nenhuma delas vai gostar de bonecas! Talvez uns patins, ou mesmo bichinhos de pelúcia!

Shun o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Tem razão, não sabemos se vão gostar! Eu já sei o que vou levar para serem nossos presentes, eu acabei de passar por eles! Venha comigo, venha ver também! – Sorrindo o jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos e profundos olhos quase do mesmo tom de cabelos o puxou pela mão o levando para frente de uma estante com vários estilos de ursinhos e apontou alguns.

O louro sorriu de lado, sabia que o namorado tinha bom gosto e perdido nos pelos brancos de um ursinho polar, lembrou-se do resto da carta.

'_Estou já alguns meses treinando uma nova discípula, não queria lhe contar por carta, mas já estou na Sibéria como pode ver pelo remetente desta carta, e você sabe os telefones aqui no vilarejo quase nunca funcionam, e para contar pessoalmente não teria como lhe explicar tudo o que estou pedindo para trazer mais abaixo. Essa jovenzinha será a nova detentora da armadura de Ouro de Aquário. Não se espante, pois contarei a você assim que chegar aqui. Ela é uma criança inteligente, um pouco bagunceira e cheia de sentimentos, como você, e fez um pedido em uma carta para o Papai Noel, não me estranhe, não mudei, apenas não soube fazer vistas grossas para um simples pedido como este...'_

- Hyoga! Estou falando com você! – Chamou Shun com um coelhinho malhado nas mãos o tirando de seus pensamentos. – O que acha deste para a pequena Yoru? – E agitou o bichinho branco e preto.

- Acho que ela deve gostar mais do rosa, ou do gatinho siamês! – E pegou o bichano de pelúcia na mão.

- Sim, você tem razão... Vamos levar para ela o gatinho e para a irmã dela que você falou que Kamus escreveu dizendo ser séria, vamos levar uma Hello Kitty, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar! – Shun pegou a caixa da gatinha branca com vestidinho cor de rosa e sorriu.

- Feito, mas acho que ela vai gostar mais da com a roupinha azul. – Pensativo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia para levarem a azul.

- A não Hyoga... Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar da rosa! – Arqueou as sobrancelhas o virginiano.

- Shunny querido, nem todas as garotinhas gostam de rosa! – Tentou driblar a situação para não começarem uma pequena e boba discussão. – E olhe meu amor, seja coerente, a azulzinha está mais bonitinha! – E ao ver o amado concordar pegou rapidamente a outra caixa e sorrindo o puxou para longe da pilha de caixas. - Agora passar no caixa, pagar e pedir para serem feitos embrulhos bem bonitos com laçarotes enormes! – O cavaleiro de Cisne deu uma piscadela para o de Andrômeda e seguiram para os caixas, que ainda não estavam congestionados, pois estavam ainda a duas semanas do Natal.

Depois que saíram da loja no shopping lotado, seguiram para a praça de alimentação onde comeram um lanche e, voltaram para a mansão Kido. As malas já arrumadas, só foi preciso arrumar os presentes para todos. Mais tarde, despediram-se de Seiya que no outro dia partiria para passar as férias natalinas no Santuário e, um pouco antes Shun conseguiu falar com Ikki, que ligara de uma cidade próxima a Rozan, onde ele havia ido passar um tempo na companhia de Shiryu para tentar entender as decisões do irmão.

O aeroporto estava cheio de pessoas voando para outros lugares, muitos japoneses se misturavam com turistas e, logo o vôo de ambos foi anunciado. Discretamente ambos seguiram lado à lado para poderem embarcar.

**oOoOoOo**

A aeromoça passando ao lado de Hyoga, querendo saber se ele precisava de algo, o tirou de seus pensamentos. O jovem de olhos azuis encarou a moça e, polidamente respondeu-lhe que não precisava de nada. Voltou seus olhos para a janela e os raios do sol da meia noite cortaram as nuvens brancas que ganhavam tons avermelhados. Baixou a cortina da janela assim que sentiu Shun se remexer, precisou esticar-se todo, mas conseguira e aninhando novamente o amado em seu ombro, recostou sua cabeça sobre a dele fechando os olhos, pois sabia que ainda teriam mais algum tempo de vôo.

**oOoOoOo**

Hyoga não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia adormecido. Ele acordou com a aeromoça o olhando de um jeito estranho. Arregalando os olhos para ela, deu-se conta que enquanto dormia havia abraçado Shun e o puxado para junto de si. Com seu melhor olhar frio, encarou a aeromoça que avisou apenas que os cintos deveriam ser colocados, pois iriam pousar em alguns minutos.

Assim que se viu 'sozinho' com Shun, Hyoga delicadamente o chamou e esperou até que ele levantasse a cabeça e os lindos olhos esmeraldinos o encarassem. – Sente-se direito, Shunny, já chegamos e o avião está prestes a pousar. – A voz baixa e profunda, tendo o dom de deixar o jovem que se sentou direito corado.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Shun perguntou passando as mãos pelos olhos e prendendo o cinto.

- A maior parte da viagem! – O loiro respondeu bem humorado. – Até eu dormi meu anjo! Quando conseguirmos um hotel, vamos descansar um pouco e, assim que as lojas abrirem, vamos comprar a árvore de natal e alugar um carro para conseguirmos chegar a cidade mais próxima ao pequeno vilarejo, de acordo? – Perguntou sentindo o avião começar a descer.

- De acordo! – respondeu Shun sorrindo.

**oOoOoOo**

Não demorou muito para conseguirem verem-se livres da alfândega e, conseguirem alugar uma pick-up com tração nas quatro rodas e seguiram para um hotel, onde conseguiram um quarto com uma grande cama de casal. Certo que evitaram olhares do atendente atrás do balcão e seguiram para o quarto que iriam ficar pouco tempo, só até o dia clarear mesmo. Mas o dia clareou e Hyoga e nem Shun conseguiram levantar antes do meio dia.

Assim que finalmente conseguiram chegar à recepção do hotel, Hyoga pagou e, com as malas seguiram para a rua. Tinham de ir até uma loja para comprar a árvore de natal e seus enfeites! Novamente o louro sentiu a pontada do ciúme em seu peito, mas segurou-se e seguiu com Shun até um shopping.

Depois de muito procurarem acharam os enfeites que queriam, e depois de muito conversarem resolveram deixar para comprar um pinheiro próximo a vila. E mesmo sobre os protestos de Shun que se não achassem ele iria fazer Hyoga voltar para comprar sozinho, seguiram viagem na imensidão branca até a cidade próxima ao vilarejo.

Quando finalmente encontraram um lugar vendendo pinheiros, Hyoga olhou atravessado para Shun, que apenas lhe sorriu.

– Ok, eu estava errado! Vamos escolher um pinheiro bem bonito e ir embora logo para o vilarejo, pois estou começando a enjoar de ver todo esse branco. – Sorriu sem graça. – Quero tomar um bom banho quente, e conhecer a pequena Yoru!

Hyoga olhou de soslaio para o namorado, mas não falou nada a respeito da menina. Limitou-se apenas a procurar um bom pinheiro. E assim que escolherem um bom, colocaram na pick-up e seguiram viagem para o pequeno vilarejo mais afastado.

Depois de algum tempo, Hyoga finalmente apontou para os telhados e para mais longe um pequeno sinal de fumaça cortando o céu mais ao longe.

- Naquela direção fica a casa que a senhorita Saori comprou! Em questão de minutos estaremos lá, Shunny! – Hyoga sorriu apertando a mão que ele tinha repousada sobre sua perna. Olhando para ele de soslaio, viu o sorriso lindo nos lábios rosados e a mão dele apertou um pouco sua cocha.

- Que bom... Banho quentinho! – Shun sorriu olhando para as casas e pequenas vendas que ficavam para trás, enquanto Hyoga ria divertido.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/A.:**_

_**Mais um capítulo... **_

_**Não foi fácil, Panpan que o diga, não Pan?**_

_**Mas sabe, valeu cada linha escrita. **_

_**Façam uma ficwriter feliz, review... Vai... aquele botãozinho ali embaixo... Ele não morde nem arranca pedaço!**_

_**bjs**_


	3. A curiosidade de Yoru

**:: Capítulo 3 ::**

**:: A curiosidade de Yoru ::**

Sentada na beira de um penhasco congelado, Yoru observava de longe os pingüins mergulharem para o mar buscando por alimento. A pequena lourinha aproveitara que seu mestre a deixara sozinha para correr até o paredão de gelo e ficar olhando para o mar gelado que ribombava contra o gelo. O vento castigava-lhe o rostinho, mas ela já não se importava tanto com a baixa temperatura. O cabelo todo preso em uma trança que batia-lhe para baixo da cintura sendo agitada pelo vento forte. Estava tão distraída que não ouviu a voz de seu mestre a chamando, quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinha, ficou de pé em um pulo e encarou Kamus com o rosto muito vermelho. Fora pega em uma traquinagem e estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Então era aqui que você se encontrava? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Aquário sério.

- É... – A voz baixa e arrependida. Os olhos baixos e suplicantes.

- Eu tenho certeza que lhe mandei treinar socos hoje, não foi? – E a encarou com os olhos avermelhados parecendo duas fendas.

- Desculpe Kamy, não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo! – Prometeu a pequena olhando mais uma vez para os pingüins mergulhando no oceano.

- Venha Yoru, já está ficando tarde e estamos um pouco longe de casa. – Kamus queria muito contar a pequena que ela teria uma surpresa ao chegar em casa, mas segurou-se e não falou nada.

Enquanto venciam a distância entre um local e o outro, o aquariano relembrou do momento em que deixara Yoru voltando para a casa e acabar presenciando a chegada da pick-up em que Shun e Hyoga estavam.

**oOoOoOo**

A neve pela manhã tinha deixado à paisagem mais branca do que já era. A nova camada de neve fazia com quem tentasse andar fora de suas casas tivesse que fazer muito esforço para andar, pois a neve chegava até perto dos joelhos.

Pela manhã Kamus havia deixado a pequena Yoru estudando dentro de casa, mas depois do almoço a levara para a geleira fazendo-a desferir socos contra o gelo. Depois de observá-la por algum tempo, a deixara sozinha voltando para casa, pois queria dar notícias para o Mestre do Santuário de como estavam indo os treinamentos.

Quando se aproximava da casa, avistou se aproximando uma pick-up azul metálica. Kamus parou intrigado a frente da entrada principal e, quando percebeu quem era abriu um sorriso de lado. – Sejam bem vindos! – Saudou o antigo aprendiz e o namorado. Estendeu a mão para os dois os cumprimentando. – Fizeram boa viagem? – Perguntou curioso.

- Sim fizemos! – Respondeu Hyoga sorrindo. – Mestre Kamus, trouxemos tudo o que nos pediu na carta, e acho melhor irmos descarregando tudo. E o pinheiro ficou mais pesado com o vaso escolhido. – Olhando de esguelha para Shun, que sorria divertido.

Kamus encarou os dois, mas dando de ombros ajudou-os a descarregarem os enfeites de Natal e depois o pinheiro que foi uma dificuldade faze entrar na casa devido ao seu tamanho.

- Dá próxima vez me lembre de tirar a medida da porta antes de comprar o pinheiro! – Reclamou Hyoga jogado no sofá.

- Sem descanso, Hyoga, temos de trazer as malas agora! – Sorriu matreiro e olhou para Kamus encafifado. – Kamus, você disse na carta que tem uma aprendiz, mas com todo o barulho que fizemos ela não apareceu! Onde ela está? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Hyoga não respondeu e apenas encarou o mestre com cara de poucos amigos.

- Yoru está treinando nas geleiras, eu vou buscá-la para que vocês a conheçam. – E notou certo desconforto da parte de Hyoga. – Deixem à árvore para quando a pequena chegar ajudar a arrumar, creio que ela vai gostar, mas levem os presentes para o quarto que separei para vocês, é a terceira porta a esquerda lá em cima. Não quero que ela pense que 'Papai Noel' não existe! – Deixou no ar a frase e saiu rapidamente para buscar Yoru.

Quando chegou finalmente onde a pequena deveria estar, Kamus tomou um grande susto. Olhou para todos os lados e localizou algumas poucas pegadas na neve que já começavam a sumir devido a que caia devagar em pequenos flocos brancos.

Indo o mais rápido que conseguia, o aquariano localizou a pequena lourinha na beira da geleira. E depois de ter dado uma bronca leve, finalmente a estava levando embora.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru seguia atrás do mestre quietinha, estava morrendo de vergonha e tinha medo de levar um castigo. A pobrezinha ainda tinha incutido dentro de si os castigos que a irmã e ela levavam quando ainda estavam no orfanato. Por mais que soubesse que nunca mais pisaria em um lugar como aquele novamente, esses fantasmas ainda rondavam a mente dela sem que seu mestre soubesse.

A neve começou a cair intensamente dificultando o caminhar da pequena que começava a ficar para trás. Kamus olhou por cima dos ombros, mas não voltou para ajudá-la. Doía-lhe o coração, mas ela tinha de vencer aqueles obstáculos sozinha.

Quando finalmente a casa surgiu ao longe, Kamus parou esperando por ela. Olhou para trás e a viu vindo devagar, tropeçando no monte de neve, mas lutando para se aproximar. Assim que ela parou ao lado dele o encarou brava e voltou os olhinhos azuis, que tanto o lembrava de Milo, para a casa.

- Mestre Kamy, de quem é aquele carro? – Perguntou Yoru apontando para a casa e o encarando novamente. – Temos visitas? – Arregalou os olhos segurando na mão do aquariano e a chacoalhando. – Conta pra mim vai? Quem é? – E deu alguns passos para frente.

- Calma, petite, você já irá saber quem está em casa. – Kamus respondeu sério sem olhar para ela. Segurou o sorriso ao senti-la segurar em sua mão e a balançar. Soltou-se em seguida e voltou a andar. – Vamos, Yoru! – A chamou, mas sem a esperar.

- Eu já estou indo, Kamy! – A voz fininha mais alta apenas para se fazer ouvir.

Yoru fazia um esforço fora do comum para seguir Kamus de perto, mas a pequena era persistente, coisa que talvez nem Yuki desconfiasse que ela pudesse ser e, estava conseguindo seguir aos tropeços. Quando finalmente eles chegaram à frente da casa, a pequena passou por seu mestre e entrou patinando no piso de madeira escovado, tropeçando no tapete de urso e caindo aos pés de uma pessoa.

- Aiii! – Gemeu baixinho sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e devagar levantando os olhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que Kamus saiu da sala aconchegante, Shun olhou de esguelha para o namorado. – Você poderia ter disfarçado essa sua carranca pelo menos na frente de seu mestre? – Perguntou levantando do sofá e dando-lhe as costas.

- Shun... Chega a ser mais forte do que eu! – Hyoga tentou justificar-se.

O virginiano o encarou torcendo os lábios. – Hyoga tenha paciência, você já é um homem, tem 22 anos... Não tem cabimento ter ciúmes de uma menininha de 8, ou 9 anos! Pare com isso! – Pediu com o jeito calmo, mas com a voz enérgica. – Não deixe que Kamus perceba mais do que o necessário. Ele te estima muito, ou não teria te chamado para cá. – Sem dizer mais nada, o jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos pegou os presentes e começou a levar para o quarto indicado.

Bufando, o louro seguiu para fora indo pegar as malas na pick-up e subindo atrás do virginiano. Ao entrar no quarto indicado por Kamus, abriu a boca espantado. – Nunca imaginei que essa casa fosse ser assim! – Comentou deixando o corpo cair na cama. – Mil vezes mais confortável... Quem dera se na nossa época tivéssemos tido esse tipo de conforto.

- Hyoga, não tivemos por que era para ser assim! – Sorrindo. – Aproveite tudo isso agora e, tente não fazer pouco da pequena quando a ver! – E encarou o namorado seriamente. – Eu te conheço, não adianta olhar para mim assim!

Hyoga sorriu desenxabido e se aproximou de Shun devagar o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo calmo e terno. – Eu prometo tentar me controlar! – Disse assim que interromperam o beijo a procura de ar. – Agora vamos descer, pois não faço idéia de onde mestre Kamus possa ter levado a nova aprendiz e podem estar voltando a qualquer minuto.

Shun apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou para a sala abraçado com o namorado. Olhando para todos os lados e vendo grande pinheiro escolhido em um canto, encarou Hyoga pensativo. – Onde você acha que deveríamos montar a árvore?

- Talvez perto da lareira, naquele canto próximo da janela... – Respondeu o louro sentando no sofá e puxando o namorado junto e o abraçando. – Quem estiver lá fora sempre verá a árvore montada!

Shun ficou pensativo um pouco e, sorrindo beijou o namorado e concordou. – Você tem razão, mas acho que daria tempo de ir tomar um banho quente antes de Kamus voltar com a pequena!

- Boa idéia! Talvez possamos tomar banho juntinhos e...

- Não senhor! – Fala balançando de leve o dedo a frente de Hyoga enquanto sorria. - Temos uma jovenzinha na casa e... - Ficando sério -... Não sei até que ponto essa pequena sabe do que acontece realmente entre Kamus e Milo e se ela iria aceitar um relacionamento entre eles ou mesmo nós dois!

- Shun... – Protestou Hyoga vendo o namorado desvencilhar-se de seus braços e começar a subir as escadas e correndo atrás dele. – Espere por mim! – Gritou ele nas escadas ouvindo o risinho abafado de Shun ao entrar no banheiro. Correndo pelo corredor conseguiu entrar a tempo no banheiro e fechou a porta. – Só eu e você agora, meu amor! – Avançou sobre o virginiano com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Beijou com sofreguidão e com uma das mãos já foi lhe puxando a blusa para fora da calça. – Shun, para quê tantas roupas? – Perguntou quase não acreditando. O riso cristalino do virginiano encheu o banheiro e o louro também rio divertido.

**oOoOoOo**

Uma hora mais tarde os dois cavaleiros de bronze estavam voltando para a sala quando ouviram alguém mexer na porta. Shun foi o primeiro a se apressar para receber quem vinha chegando. Foi quando a porta se escancarou e uma jovenzinha lourinha entrou escorregando como se usasse patins e tropeçando cair aos pés do virginiano.

- Aiii! – Gemeu baixinho sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas e devagar levantando os olhos.

- Yoru, cuidado! – Kamus a alertou tarde demais. Ela já havia caído.

Hyoga parou naquele exato momento ao lado de Shun e, seus olhos azuis parecendo duas geleiras matizadas a encararam. A pequena se encolheu um pouco, não percebendo o olhar de seu mestre para o ex-aprendiz e também o gesto de Shun. Andrômeda se abaixou e tocando de leve nos ombros da pequena fez com que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos.

- Então você é a pequena Yoru? – Perguntou sorrindo amavelmente, e alargou mais o sorriso ao ver a jovenzinha concordar. – Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, querida! – Shun limpou-lhe aos poucos flocos de neve que ainda estavam sobre a cabeça dela e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

Yoru encarou o jovem a sua frente com curiosidade. – Quem são vocês? – E olhou para Kamus que parava ao lado deles.

- Eu sou Shun, o cavaleiro de Bronze de Andrômeda e, é um prazer conhecer você, Yoru! – Sorriu divertido tentando descontrair a pequena.

Os olhinhos de Yoru pousaram sobre Hyoga e, ela não titubeou em tornar a perguntar. – E você?

- Sou Hyoga, cavaleiro de Bronze de Cisne, discípulo de Kamus! – Respondeu friamente.

Yoru arregalou os olhos e olhou de Kamus para Hyoga, depois baixou os olhinhos tentando olhar para outro lado que não fosse para o cavaleiro de Cisne parado bem a sua frente. Ao ver o pinheiro próximo a janela, voltou a sorrir e saiu aos pulos até o local onde estava o pinheiro e começando a correr em volta e pular alegre.

- Um pinheiro, um pinheiro! – E sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, parou rapidamente e voltou os olhinhos para Kamus perguntando com a curiosidade que lhe era característica. – Vamos ter uma árvore de Natal?

- Oui, petite! Vamos ter uma árvore e Hyoga e Shun vieram para ficar conosco no Natal e Ano Novo! – Kamus a encarou com um sorriso de lado, o que deixou o louro ali ao lado intrigado.

- Podemos começar a enfeitar? – Perguntou chegando perto de Kamus sorrindo.

- Bem, foram Shun e Hyoga que trouxeram as coisas, pergunte a eles!

Yoru apenas olhou para Shun evitando olhar para Hyoga e, segurando nas mãos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda perguntou com alegria. – Podemos montar a árvore?

- Claro que sim, meu anjinho! Vou pegar os enfeites e já vamos enfeitar! – Respondeu Shun sorrindo, mas olhando para Hyoga sério. Ao passar ao lado de Cisne o fuzilou com os olhos. – Eu pedi a você, não pedi? – E voltando a sorrir foi pegar os enfeites tendo a pequena aprendiz como sua sombra.

Kamus olhou para Hyoga intrigado e passando por ele falou apenas uma vez. – Yoru e Yuki não têm ninguém nessa vida... São órfãs, sei que você também é Hyoga, mas elas são duas menininhas, não são diferentes de você e dos outros quando chegaram para serem treinados, mas não a subestime e nem tenha ciúmes. – E viu o espanto nos olhos azuis do discípulo. – Sei que você almejava receber a honra de usar a armadura de ouro de Aquário como muitas vezes já usou. Mas os deuses quiseram os poupar mandando novos aprendizes para as novas batalhas. Deixe que ela prove seu valor. – E deu umas palmadinhas no ombro dele antes de sair da sala.

Hyoga ficou sem ação, não esperava que Kamus tivesse percebido o que se passava com ele, mas seu mestre percebera e não adiantava mais ficar bravo. O jeito era tentar tratar bem a pequena aprendiz e quem sabe até acabar gostando dela. Naquele momento vozes fizeram com que ele voltasse a olhar para onde o pinheiro que iria passar pela transformação e ficar enfeitado, viu Shun as voltas com as caixas e a pequena menina de mais ou menos um metro e quarenta de altura pulando ao redor dele. Não pode conter um sorriso e resignado dirigiu-se até eles.

- Vamos lá, onde será que temos uma escada aqui para podermos colocar os enfeites na parte de cima do pinheiro? – Perguntou olhando para Yoru.

Arregalando os olhinhos, a lourinha correu pegar a mão de Hyoga para levá-lo até onde a escadinha estava. – Olha, mas depois de usar temos de colocar no lugar, mestre Kamy não gosta que deixe as coisas espalhadas por ai! – E baixou os olhinhos.

- Sei como é, Yoru. – Sorriu Hyoga e, pegou a escada. Quando reapareceu na sala viu os olhos brilhantes de Shun e o compreendia. Tinha caído nas boas graças de seu namorado novamente e ficou tentado a lhe beijar, segurando-se apenas por causa da pequena Yoru.

Com os três enfeitando o pinheiro, em questão de uma hora, faltava pouco para terminarem e, ainda bem que as bolinhas eram todas de plástico, pois a pobre Yoru derrubara a maioria no chão antes de conseguir colocar no pinheiro. Fora as vezes que trombara nas pernas do dois cavaleiros.

Em cima da escada, Hyoga terminava de arrumar o pisca-pisca. – Pronto, Shunny, pode ligar o pisca. – Sorriu olhando para baixo.

Shun pegou a ponta do cabo de extensão e o ligou na tomada. – Ai está minha lindinha! Toda iluminada, pronta para receber Papai Noel com os presentes!

Yoru balançou-se para frente e para trás sobre os pézinhos e encarou Shun. – Eu não pedi brinquedo para o Papai Noel, Shun! Pedi o que eu peço todos os anos!

Hyoga arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para as escadas onde Kamus havia parado surpreso. – E o que você pediu, Yoru? – Perguntou ele ajoelhando a frente dela e ficando um pouco mais alto.

- Eu pedi... – Yoru ficou vermelha e olhando para os dois arregalou os olhinhos. – O que eu pedi é segredo, só Papai Noel sabe!

Kamus balançou a cabeça e se aproximou devagar. – Petite, eu trouxe o último enfeite! – E mostrou uma bonita estrela de cinco pontas de cristal. – Quer colocar lá em cima?

Os olhinhos de Yoru brilharam de alegria e com um aceno de cabeça respondeu que sim. – Kamy, eu não alcanço lá em cima!

Sorrindo, Kamus se abaixou e pediu. – Hyoga, ajude a petite a sentar em meus ombros! No que foi atendido prontamente. Os risinhos divertidos da pequena quebrando o silêncio. – Segure-se! – Pediu ele ficando de pé. – Eu vou me aproximar e você coloca lá na pontinha da árvore.

- Vou colocar direitinho, Kamy! – Yoru respondeu sorrindo de felicidade.

- E não pode derrubar, ma belle! – Kamus parou o mais próximo da árvore de Natal e esperou um pouco. – Colocou, Yoru? – Perguntou preocupado a segurando pelas perninhas.

- Quase lá, Kamy! – Sorriu divertida a pequena e, deixou escapar gritinhos e palmas ao finalmente conseguir colocar a estrela no lugar e ver que a árvore de natal havia ficado linda. – Ficou linda! – Sorriu ao ser retirada dos ombros e ser colocada no chão. – Ficou mais bonita que a árvore que montavam no orfanato. Obrigado, Shun! – Correu até ele e abraçou pela cintura.

- Magina Yoru! – Shun segurou nas mãozinhas dela e abaixou-se a abraçando e recebendo um beijo estalado no rosto. – Vai lá, foi o Hyoga que escolheu o pinheiro!

A lourinha olhou para Hyoga e, vendo-o abaixar-se, correu para os braços dele agradecendo e o beijando no rosto. – Não foi nada, Yoru... – Falou acariciando a longa trança da pequena.

Kamus sorriu de lado e, checando as horas no relógio de parede encarou Yoru. – Hora de tomar banho, petite. Vá logo e não faça cara feia. Hyoga e Shun vão ficar aqui conosco, lembra?

Yoru olhou para o mestre e depois para os dois cavaleiros e subiu correndo as escadas, indo direto para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente a pequena voltou para junto dos três adultos, o jantar já estava pronto e, eles só esperavam por ela. Sentadinha ao lado de Kamus, ela perguntava tudo para Shun e Hyoga, este último parecendo um pouco mais acessível e respondia tudo para a pequena. Ela parecia os observar com interesse.

- Vocês se gostam? – Perguntou Yoru a queima roupa.

Shun engasgou. Kamus arregalou os olhos e, Hyoga tentou manter a calma. – Mas por que você pensou isso? – Perguntou a encarando.

- Por que, vocês vivem juntos e achei que como eu e minha irmã, que vocês dois também sentissem alguma coisa... Assim como eu! Eu amo minha irmã! – Yoru respondeu sorrindo. Sua curiosidade não tinha limites.

- Sim, Yoru... Hyoga é meu melhor amigo e, eu gosto muito dele assim como você de sua irmã! – Responde Shun olhando para o namorado e depois para a pequena e lhe fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Yoru gargalhou divertida e continuou com suas perguntas e curiosidades até o final do jantar. Kamus a encarava agradecido, apenas com a chegada de Hyoga e Shun uma pequena revolução já se fazia presente no humor da pequena lourinha.

Depois do jantar, Yoru não teve como escapar de suas tarefas e, novamente reclamou de ter de estudar aquele livro velho, mas assim que terminou de ler o capítulo da noite, bocejando ela se despediu de todos e seguiu para seu quarto.

Quando finalmente o dia clareou, Yoru levantou sozinha e sentou no sofá olhando para a árvore. Ela estava encantada e não via a hora de que a noite de Natal chegasse, pois tinha certeza que Papai Noel ia lhe atender ao pedido. Ao ouvir a voz do mestre cortando o silêncio, olhou para trás assustada.

- Caiu da cama, Yoru? – Perguntou Kamus a encarando.

- Não, Kamy! Apenas perdi o sono! – Sorriu a pequena indo atrás do mestre para a cozinha e o enchendo de perguntas. – Hyoga e Shun ainda não acordaram? – Perguntou não escondendo seu interesse.

- Ainda não petite! Você gostou deles non? – Perguntou a encarando.

- Sim... Mas mais de Shun... – Baixou os olhinhos brincando com um pedaço de queijo e o colocando na boca. – Hmm... Mas acho que posso gostar de Hyoga também. – Abriu um sorrisinho maroto. – Mestre Kamy, então Hyoga foi seu aprendiz também? – Perguntou ficando rubra de vergonha.

- Oui, ele era emotivo assim como você e, veja como se tornou forte e confiante. É assim que os cavaleiros de gelo têm que ser. – Respondeu Kamus pensativo. Parecia que naquele dia Yoru tinha tirado para perguntar tudo que queria para seu mestre e depois para os dois visitantes.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Quero agradecer as reviews deixadas... Muito obrigado as pessoas que tiveram a paciência de ler e, Teffynha, fica fria não vai ter briga não... **_

_**Kamus: Só um pouquinho!**_

_**Cala boca francês e, não estraga a surpresa ta bom! cruzando os braços**_

_**Kamus: Non se tem mais respeito!**_

_**Shiiuuu! **_

_**Esse capítulo foi meio difícil de sair, apesar de todo a curiosidade da Yo ser a minha... É... Thekinha também sofre com a curiosidade, mas enfim saiu! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Ja**_


	4. Notícias da Sibéria

**:: Capítulo 4 ::**

**:: Notícias da Sibéria ::**

Trajando calça jeans, tênis e uma jaqueta preta, o louro alto levava pela mão a pequena lourinha, que bem... Já não poderia ser dito que era pequena. Aos onze anos, Namida Yuki já tinha bem um metro e cinqüenta de altura e, andava pelos corredores lotados do shopping de Atenas com muito segurança. Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que haviam chegado ao shopping e, ainda não tinham conseguido comprar nada... Nenhum presente... Nada que agradasse ao escorpiano indeciso.

- Yuki, não adianta... Estamos rodando há mais de uma hora! Não encontrei nada que sua irmã irá gostar e nada para Hyoga, Shun, Kamus e você! – Milo reclamava com a lourinha ao seu lado. Estavam sentados na praça de alimentação com a lista de coisas para levar e, também onde os nomes das pessoas que estariam presentes no natal estavam enfileirados um embaixo do outro com pontos de interrogação do lado.

- Já disse que não precisa se preocupar comigo, Mi-sama! Não ligo de não ganhar presentes! – Yuki falou séria o encarando. – No orfanato, sempre dava meus brinquedos para Yoru... – E o encarou decidida.

Milo balançou a cabeça e bufou tomando um pouco mais do milkshake de chocolate. – _"Droga, sempre consegui comprar tudo com facilidade, mas quando os presentes são para pessoas especiais não consigo ter boas idéias." _– Pensou observando o movimento ao seu redor, de repente um estalo fez com que o louro sorrisse abertamente. – Yu, já sei o que dar para os meninos! Você já terminou?

Yuki olhou desconfiada para o mestre e tomou o último gole de seu refrigerante. – Sim já! – E ficando de pé, não percebeu que a euforia de Milo havia a contagiado.

Levantando ofereceu a mão para a lourinha, que logo aceitou colocando a pequena mãozinha entre a dele. Saíram apressados pelos corredores e entraram na primeira loja de CD's. Alguns minutos depois, os dois escorpianos deixavam a loja com uma sacolinha nas mãos.

- Um já foi, Yu... – Milo sorria ao desviar das pessoas carregadas com pacotes e mais pacotes pelas escadas rolantes e corredores do shopping.

- Calma Mi-sama... As lojas não vão fechar antes das dez da noite! – Yuki andava apressada, segurando fortemente a mão do mestre. Os sapatinhos de verniz preto batendo no chão em seu ritmado 'toc, toc, toc'.

Rindo descontraído, o louro conteve os passos andando um pouco mais devagar e, foi entrando em outra loja. Yuki que vinha atrás se escorou nas costas do mestre com as mãozinhas espalmadas para não se desequilibrar e olhou emburrada para ele quando este olhou para trás. Sorrindo, voltou a segurar em sua mãozinha e continuou andando e olhando as vitrines. Agora que havia finalmente decido qual presente dar para cada um, estava sentindo-se leve e, não via a hora de poder ver-se livre dos pacotes.

Após mais algumas lojas visitadas, faltavam apenas os presentes de Yoru e de Yuki. Olhando para a aprendiz ao seu lado, Milo ficou pensando o que mais poderia agradar a menina. Se ela não fosse tão séria talvez até gostasse de ganhar alguma coisa como bonecas, mas nunca a vira se interessar por esse tipo de brinquedo e, sim em livros.

"_Milo... A resposta estava em sua cabeça..."_ – Pensou divertido e voltou-se para Yuki, os olhinhos avermelhados pareciam estar o observando com certa curiosidade. – Escuta meu anjinho, você fica um segundinho na fila para pagar o ticket de saído do shopping? – E olhou para a fila enorme de espera para pagar o estacionamento.

- Mas... Mi-sama... Olha quanta gente, e você ainda não comprou o presente da Yo! – Yuki lembrou-lhe olhando na listinha.

Pensando rápido levou-a para dentro de uma livraria. – Vamos lá, vou procurar um livro para Kamus. – E olhou ao redor.

- Mas você já comprou o presente do mestre Kamus, Mi-sama! – Yuki arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- Não tem problema, Yu... Ele ama livros! Se nos perdemos nos encontramos daqui a meia hora no caixa... – E apontou para o balcão no final da loja. -... Daqui a meia hora, ok? – E ao ver a aprendiz concordar com um gesto de cabeça, saiu andando pela loja olhando todos os livros em exposição.

Yuki parou em um amontoado de livros que pareciam ser uma série. Olhou curiosa para as capas bem decoradas e pegou um na mão. Leu a lombada onde se localizava o nome, virou o livro para olhar melhor a capa, em que um garotinho muito estranho com uma cicatriz na testa voava em uma vassoura com um objeto com asas preso em uma das mãos. Virou o livro novamente e leu a contracapa. Sorriu discretamente, arqueou a sobrancelha e recolocou o livro na prateleira seguindo para outro lado.

Escondido atrás de uma das grandes estantes carregadas de livros, Milo observava sua aprendiz e, não lhe passou despercebido que ela havia se interessado um pouco por um livro. Saiu devagar de onde estava e, olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que Yuki não estava o observando. Pegou um dos livros na mão e leu a contracapa, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Estava pegando o segundo livro da mesma série, mas ao ouvir gritinhos entusiasmados virou-se a tempo de ver um garotinho e uma garotinha correndo até onde ele estava. Observou-os pegar o último livro com, o que parecia ser o mesmo garotinho da capa do primeiro livro só que mais velho, segurando uma varinha e uma taça dourada. Olhou melhor para o que estava escrito nas flâmulas chamativas e, sorriu. Tinha achado o presente para Yuki.

Seguiu para o caixa e enfrentou uma grande fila para pagar pelos quatro livros da série. Quando já estavam terminando de embrulhar o último livro e, que era o maior de todos, Milo sentiu que já não estava mais sozinho. Olhou para o lado e viu Yuki.

- Que bom que me achou! Já comprei o presente...

- Mi-sama... São quatro livros! – Yuki arregalou os olhos.

- Sim minha querida, mas tenho certeza que Kamus vai adorar! – E rindo pegou a sacola com os livros e foi saindo da loja. – Agora o presente para sua irmã! O que você acha que mais ela gostaria de ganhar? – Perguntou a encarando.

- Yoru se contenta com qualquer coisa que der para ela, Mi-sama. É chorona e criança de mais! – Falou fazendo uma fusquinha. – Dê-lhe uma boneca! – Fez pouco caso.

- Yuki, não fale assim de sua irmã! E creio que ela não vá gostar de ganhar uma boneca. – Ralhou Milo, encarou-a bravo a levando para fora do shopping. – Vou comprar o presente de sua irmã quando chegarmos à Sibéria, estou ficando cansado deste shopping lotado. – E aproveitou que não tinha ninguém na fila para o guichê onde se pagava o tíquete de saído do estacionamento para fazer o pagamento.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuki sabia quando havia dito coisas que o mestre não gostava pelo simples fato dele ficar sério e em silêncio. Ao seu lado, o cavaleiro de Escorpião carregado de sacolas procurava pela chave do carro nos bolsos da calça jeans. Desarmando o alarme do carro, colocou as sacolas no banco de trás e, esperou pela aprendiz.

- Coloque o cinto, Yuki! E quando chegarmos ao meu templo acho melhor você já ir arrumando suas malas. Não esqueça de colocar seus melhores agasalhos e os mais quentes. – Fez uma pausa pensativo. – Nessa época do ano a Sibéria é mais gelada que o normal.

- Sim, Mi-sama! – Respondeu baixinho e olhando para o lado contrario ao dele. – Me desculpe...

- Esqueça Yuki... Não piore as coisas! – Pediu Milo não escondendo seu desapontamento com a aprendiz. – Você tem que ser fria com seus inimigos, não com sua única irmã que gosta muito de você. Não a afaste de você! É muito triste ser sozinho!

- Mi-sama, eu...

- Não diga mais nada, ok? – E a olhou de esguelha. – Pense um pouco nas coisas que você vem fazendo para sua irmã.

- Mas ela precisa aprender a se tornar forte, ser independente. – Yuki virou-se para o louro ao seu lado. Parecia segurar as lágrimas. Ela raramente chorava e não iria ser naquele momento.

- Cada um aprende em seu tempo, Yuki! E talvez Yoru nunca aprenda, ou quem sabe aprendera um pouco mais devagar. Apenas pense... Agora me deixe concentrar-me nesse trânsito caótico. – Pediu Milo ficando em silêncio o resto do caminho.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente chegaram ao oitavo templo, Milo não esperava ter um aviso do Mestre para que ele fosse logo cedo falar com ele. Milo torceu os lábios e amassou o papel. _"Ai vem coisa, mas não vou deixar que Shion ou mesmo a deusa estraguem a surpresa para Yoru e Yuki."_ – Pensou Milo com os olhos apertados. – Yuki, acho melhor aprontar logo suas malas, pois amanhã a noite estaremos embarcando e, não quero perder tempo com algum possível atraso.

- Pode deixar, Mi-sama! – Yuki respondeu antes de desejar-lhe boa noite e ir para seu quarto. Abriu as gavetas e começou a tirar as roupas novas e quentinhas para colocá-las na mala em cima da cama.

Em silêncio, Yuki continuou arrumando sua mala e, por último deixou para colocar seu cachorrinho de pelúcia, que fora dado por seu mestre. Fechou devagar a mala, checou a roupa que viajaria no outro dia a noite e, vencida pelo cansaço e pelo sono deitou-se na cama, dormindo logo a seguir.

**oOoOoOo**

Milo demorou mais tempo para arrumar sua mala, primeiro por que estava desconfiado do que poderia ser o que o Mestre queria e, segundo por que ele detestava arrumar as malas mesmo. Dobrando um suéter de lã vermelha, não conseguiu ficar sem pensar em seu querido aquariano. Sentia muito a falta dele e, aquilo tudo que Kamus havia planejado estava servindo também para que eles se vissem. O único problema era ter de encontrar o Cavaleiro de Cisne, mas talvez agora que o jovem estava namorando com Andrômeda pudesse ter melhorado um pouco. Com um sorriso nos lábios terminou de arrumar a mala e deixou que seu corpo cansado caísse sobre o colchão e se cobriu.

Olhou para o lado e, começou a contar as horas para a partida e, finalmente poder ter Kamus ao seu lado e dormirem aninhados, um nos braços do outro. Sorriu ao lembrar da última vez juntos e, coçando os olhos recordou-se quando a carta de seu amado francês chegara à ilha de Milos e de todo aquele fim de tarde na praia.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vamos Yuki, mais duas voltas! – Gritou Milo. Estava com as sandálias gregas na mão direita, os pés sendo molhados a cada vai e vem das ondas na praia. A mão esquerda perto dos olhos para poder ver melhor a aprendiz que vinha correndo na areia molhada.

Ao passar por Milo, Yuki rangeu os dentes, mas continuou correndo. O escorpiano sorriu e foi sentar-se em lugar seco. Olhou para o mar e para o por do sol... Um dia perfeito na praia apesar da temperatura começar a cair um pouco. O inverno se aproximava... O sol com sua cor meio avermelhada o fizeram lembrar-se dos cabelos ruivos que tanto amava. Do ser que mesmo sendo o senhor cubo de gelo, fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte.

Ao lembrar de seu amor, suspirou e um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Não demorou a recordar-se da carta que recebera aquela manhã.

'_Mon Scorpion,_

_Como vão as coisas por ai? Espero que bem, pois eu aqui com a petite Yoru non estou tendo muita sorte. Eu espero que petite consiga evoluir tanto seu cosmo como sua força muito em breve, do contrário poderei dizer que não acredito mais em predições. _

_Mas não foi por isso que te escrevi, o assunto é outro. Peço para que leia a cartinha anexa a essa, ela é de Yoru e, não... Não me recrimine, pois tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo por Yuki. Percebi que a petite sente muita falta da irmã e acho que seria muito bom que vocês viessem para cá...'_

"_Ir para o vilarejo, é pedir para que eu já comece a congelar mesmo estando anos luz das nevascas! Mas por um bem maior sim, levarei Yuki para ver a irmã e também para que eu possa matar minhas saudades de você, meu francês gostoso!"_ – Pensou Milo sorrido sedutoramente. Ajeitou os cabelos e viu que Yuki vinha se aproximando devagar. – Venha cá, Yu! Preciso conversar com você. – E esperou que a pequena se aproximasse e sentasse ao seu lado.

- O que foi, Mi-sama? – Yuki perguntou curiosa se ajeitando melhor ao lado do mestre.

- O que você me diz de irmos passar o Natal e o Ano Novo na Sibéria com Kamus e Yoru? – Perguntou encarando os olhinhos rubros da lourinha a sua frente.

Mesmo sentindo vontade de pular de alegria, Yuki segurou-se, pois ela não era como Yoru, seu lado frio a dominava e ela não demonstrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos ao responder. – Podemos ir, assim a chorona dá sossego para o Kyu... É por causa da Yo não é? – Perguntou fazendo pouco da irmãzinha. – Quando ela vai aprender que não vamos ficar juntas para sempre?

Milo olhou espantado para a menininha sentada ao lado dele. – Yuki, nunca mais fale assim de sua irmã! Será que nunca vai aprender que não deve maltratar sua única irmã? E você querendo ou não, nós iremos para a Sibéria sim! Vamos... – Levantou apressado e começou a ir embora. – Está ficando tarde e você ainda tem muito que estudar antes de dormir.

Yuki baixou a cabeça e deixou que um suspiro sentido escapasse... Seguiu o mestre de perto e, quando chegaram na casa, que Saori Kido comprara para ficarem bem instalados, a lourinha passou voando para dentro do banheiro e, só foi reaparecendo quase uma hora depois.

Comeram em silêncio e, logo após Yuki ter ajudado Milo com a louça, ela foi para o pequeno quarto onde passava seu tempo lendo e estudando, para começar a estudar. Onde o escorpiano a encontrou cochilando sobre os livros e a fez ir deitar.

**oOoOoOo**

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Milo colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, abriu os olhos contemplando a escuridão. – "Nada nos impedirá de ir..." – Pensou o louro começando a ficar sonolento. – "E o 'Rei do Gelo' vai me pagar por não ter me mandado uma carta mais calorosa... A se vai!" – E virou-se na cama deixando que o sono de Morpheus o abraçasse.

Não tivera sonhos, nem nada... Não sabia quanto tempo dormira, mas quando finalmente abriu os olhos, assustou-se ao ver o sol tão alto no céu naquela manhã fria de inverno. Checando as horas no despertador – que nunca era usado para a função de despertar - que estava ao lado da cabeceira da cama e tomou um susto ainda maior... – _"Onze e meia? Perdi hora!"_ – Pensou ao pular da cama e ir correndo tomar um bom banho quente.

Pouco tempo depois de ter avisado Yuki aonde iria, o louro com sua reluzente armadura de ouro chegava ao grande salão onde o Mestre do Santuário ficava. Encontrou Shion, novamente como mestre, sentado usando suas roupas pomposas e a máscara que lhe escondia o rosto. Fez-lhe uma reverência tocando um joelho no chão e se ergueu encarando o grande Mestre com altivez.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso grande Mestre!

Shion por trás da máscara sorria divertido. Era difícil manter-se impassível quando tinha de lidar com os atrasos de seu mais dorminhoco cavaleiro. Pigarreou antes de falar para não deixar que o subordinado percebesse o que estava acontecendo. – Milo de Escorpião... - A voz de Shion por trás da máscara soava fria e ríspida. -... Chamei-o aqui por que gostaria de entender por que retornou para o Santuário sem terminar o treinamento de sua aprendiz?

- Eu precisava regressar, Mestre! – Milo pensou rapidamente em uma saída que não comprometesse os planos para aquele Natal. – Tinha algumas coisas para fazer antes do final do ano!

- Sei, e os pacotes que vi você e sua aprendiz trazendo esses dias não são para uma possível viagem para a Sibéria, não é? – O encarou retirando a máscara e mostrando o rosto impassível.

Milo agiu com naturalidade, tinha de mostrar-se intocável... Não poderia demonstrar fraqueza. – Não, Mestre Shion! Os pacotes são mais roupas para Yuki. Ela se desenvolve mais e mais a cada dia que passa.

Shion desviou os olhos... Ele sabia que o escorpiano não estava lhe dizendo a verdade, mas como fazê-lo se entregar sem causar maiores danos. – Cavaleiro, será que devo lembrar-lhe a quem deve lealdade? – Perguntou tentando o ataque verbal.

- Isso não tem nada haver com lealdade, Mestre Shion! – A voz de Milo soou ácida.

- Pense que não cavaleiro, mas você recebeu uma missão a qual tem de terminar. – Shion levantou-se e andou até o escorpiano. – E também sabe melhor do que ninguém que se não fizer o que lhe foi pedido, pode ser considerado um traidor. – Olhou-o ferozmente.

- Traidor? – Milo quase cuspiu as palavras. – Assim me ofende Grande Mestre!

- Se não és traidor, poderia então me dizer o que o cavaleiro de Aquário e você pretendem? – Shion encarou o escorpiano nos olhos. – Sabemos que não seria fácil separar as pequenas aprendizes que estão na guarda de vocês dois. Isso aconteceu com os aspirantes de Máscara da Morte e de Afrodite. – Fez uma pausa observando o louro que parecia surpreso. – Athena já havia me alertado. Se vocês querem unir as duas para a comemoração do Natal, era só me falar... A Deusa em toda sua sabedoria e amor já havia permitido isso.

- Quer dizer... – Milo parecia mais surpreso do que aparentava.

Shion se mantinha impassível, mas deixou que um sorriso de lado surgisse discretamente em seus lábios. – Cavaleiro de Escorpião, saiba que o que fez com que as duas irmãs fossem escolhidas pelo destino para serem nossas defensoras, é o amor incondicional que sentem uma pela outra... É a alegria de viver! – O ariano caminhou de volta para o local onde estava sentado. – Não adianta me olhar desse jeito! – Completou ele sentando. Milo parecia atordoado. Bastava um dos dois se comunicar comigo. Já era previsto algo desse tipo... Agora vá, não perca tempo. – dispensou-o.

Milo desmanchara a carranca já fazia alguns minutos e, atrapalhado fez uma nova reverência. Saiu a passos largos não escutando o desabafo do mestre.

- Elas precisam compreender que juntas serão imbatíveis, mas para isso as duas têm de dar valor ao laço forte que sempre irá mantê-las unidas... O amor e mais tarde a devoção para com a Deusa. – Shion baixou os olhos pensativo. Ele não duvidava mais das pequenas, mas sentia-se mal por saber que o destino de ambas era muito obscuro.

**oOoOoOo**

Milo desceu as escadas rapidamente, cumprimentou alguns poucos cavaleiros que encontrou até finalmente poder adentrar em seu templo.

- Yu! – Chamou sentindo o cheiro gostoso de comida no ar. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e encontrou a aprendiz com os cabelos presos e ajudando uma das servas a preparar o almoço. – Aqui está você! – Sorriu recostando ao lado da porta.

Yuki o olhou desconfiada. – Mi-Sama, o que foi? Eu não fiz bem em chamar Théia? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Fez sim, Yuki! Eu estou morrendo de fome! – Respondeu Milo sorrindo.

- Mais alguns minutos mestre Milo e tudo já estará pronto. – A voz doce e baixa da serva chegou-lhe aos ouvidos parecendo música para aguçar-lhe mais a fome.

- Enquanto isso vou terminar de arrumar minha mala! – Disse isso e saiu da cozinha deixando a aprendiz e a serva juntas.

**oOoOoOo**

A noite fria saudou os dois escorpianos ao saírem do oitavo templo. Já passava um pouco das oito da noite e, o vento frio cortava a pela delicada de Yuki que estava super bem agasalhada. Talvez até mais que seu próprio mestre.

Ao passarem pelo terceiro templo, o de Gêmeos, alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Yuki. Milo estava um pouco na frente e, a pouca curiosidade da lourinha a fez parar.

Olhando para os lados, Yuki virou-se para olhar o caminho e tudo parecia quieto, o que ela não contava era ver uma parede onde deveriam haver apenas as escadas, as quais tinha de descer para não ficar para trás e levar uma bronca de seu mestre.

- Mas o que? – Deixou escapar aproximando-se da parede voltou seus olhos para todos os lados e se viu cercada por mais paredes de pedra. – Como... – Mas não pôde completar a frase, pois uma voz conhecida e que ela detestava se fez ouvir.

- Chega Nereo!

Yuki deixou a pequena valise que carregava cair no chão e concentrou-se. Se precisasse poderia usar seu cosmo, mesmo que ainda não tivesse o total controle sobre o mesmo.

Num piscar de olhos as paredes desapareceram e a lourinha conseguiu avistar os gêmeos Nicasio e Nereo.

- Você sempre tem de estragar minha diversão, não é Nicasio? – Nereo parecia estar enraivecido. – Se as idéias não são suas, parece não ter graça!

- Cale a boca grande, Nereo! – Seu gêmeo idêntico também parecia enraivecido. – Não sei se percebeu, mas Mestre Milo, o mestre dela – E a apontou com o dedo – Vai indo logo ali! Se quiser ter uma morte indolor...

- Ele não faria nada contra mim. – Nereo replicou com a voz fria.

- Ele não, mas ela sim! – Nicasio apontou novamente para a lourinha que concentrava seu cosmo fazendo uma clara energia avermelhada surgir entre os dedos da mão direita fechados e juntos.

- Hahaha! Que medo! – Nereo fez pouco caso da lourinha.

Irritada, Yuki não pensou duas vezes e liberou seu cosmo atacando os gêmeos. Nereo protegeu os dois e, quando ia fazer uso de seu cosmo, Nicasio não deixou.

- Não Nereo! Você sabe muito bem que é errado. – O gêmeo mais velho tinha toda razão, eles eram os mais velhos e logo estariam disputando o direito pela armadura de ouro de Gêmeos. Em seus dezessete anos era incrível como o irmão mais novo ainda não tinha um pouco de juízo. – Deixe-a passar. – Segurou o baço do irmão esquentado.

- Não sabia que você havia mudado seu jeito de pensar! Você sempre gostou de atormentá-la. – Nereo o encarava bravo.

Yuki estava sem ação, não conseguia entender o que de fato estava acontecendo ali. Sentia vontade de atacar os dois, mas ela não era desleal. Um dos dois seria o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos e, já havia ouvido um tremendo sermão de seu mestre por ter brigado com ambos várias vezes. E fora que já fora proibida de ficar perto deles... O que de fato ela não sabia dizer por quê?

- Não nego, mas não vê o que está fazendo? Está caçando encrenca as vésperas de decidirmos quem ficará com a armadura de nosso mestre... Isso é loucura, irmão! – E empurrando o mais novo para o lado se aproximou de Yuki. Viu o irmão se afastar com passos rápidos e pesados e voltou seus olhos para a lourinha. Bem mais alto que ela, baixou um pouco a cabeça para poder olhá-la nos olhos. – Não aconteceu nada com você antes de eu chegar, não é?

Yuki arqueou uma sobrancelha e negou balançando a cabeça. Aquilo era novidade! – _"O que deu nele? Só pode ser uma das artimanhas de Nicasio."_ – Pensou Yuki negando com a cabeça ao perceber que o geminiano não a deixaria em paz se não respondesse.

- Não foi justo Nereo usar os poderes de ilusão em você que ainda não pode se defender direito. – Nicasio sorriu irônico. Ele nunca iria mudar... Precisava a alfinetar de alguma maneira. Adora ver aquela naniquinha brava.

Yuki fuzilou Nicasio com os olhos esmeraldinos faiscantes, mesmo assim ainda era um olhar frio e decidido. Pegou sua valise no chão e se aproximou devagar, a cada passo que dava o geminiano parecia tornar-se mais alto do que era, mas ela não se acovardou. – Não preciso de sua ajuda Nicasio, e garanto que conseguiria sair-me bem contra seu irmão.

Nicasio rio com vontade fazendo desdém de Yuki, que brava como estava lhe acertou com a valise de couro na barriga e saiu de perto dele à passos rápidos, ouvindo apenas ele grunhir. Ao começar a descer as escadas encontrou com Milo que voltava atrás dela.

- Yuki, o que foi? – Perguntou a olhando sério e reparando nos olhos arregalados da jovenzinha.

A jovenzinha apressou os passos descendo as escadas de pedra. - Não foi nada, Mi-Sama! – Respondeu Yuki controlando a raiva acumulada.

Desconfiado, Milo olhou mais para cima e, acabou cerrando os olhos e ferveu por dentro. Parado olhando para baixo estava um dos gêmeos que talvez ficasse com o direito de usar a armadura de ouro. Sabia perfeitamente que era Nicasio devido aos cabelos mais compridos que os do irmão. Virou-se olhando para trás mais uma vez e se afastou rapidamente.

- Estamos no horário Yuki, mas isso não quer dizer que dê tempo par se despedir de todos. – A voz levemente alterada. – E eu já falei para você não se aproximar dos gêmeos.

- Mas Mi-sama... – Yuki ensaiou seu discurso de que não fora culpa dela em sua mente, mas o escorpiano preocupado e enciumado a calou com um simples olhar.

**oOoOoOo**

Parado ao lado de um dos carros da fundação que ficavam ali no Santuário para uso exclusivo dos cavaleiros e da própria deusa, o cavaleiro de ouro de Touro, Aldebaran, esperava por Milo e sua aprendiz.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e sempre de bem com a vida, Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber a carinha triste de Yuki e a enfezada de Milo. Ele deixou a "pequena" entra no carro e antes do escorpiano passar por ele, parou a frente dele lhe barrando a passagem.

- Milo não sei o que aconteceu, mas relaxe um pouco, não seja tão duro com a pequena. Ela é muito nova, não seja um mestre carrasco como o seu mestre foi contigo. – Falou baixo e o encarando do alto de seus dois metros e tantos de altura.

Milo apenas encarou o amigo sem dizer nada, sabia que ele tinha razão e, depois falaria com Yuki quando já estivessem sozinhos. – _"Por Zeus, o que essa menininha tem que não me ouve? Seria tão mais fácil se ela não deixasse que os gêmeos a ludibriassem! Mas eu vou ouvi-la, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco injusto com ela."_ – Pensou olhando para trás e a vendo olhando pela janela. Ele não deixaria que a cena do shopping se acontecesse novamente... Ele não iria deixar que sua pequena aprendiz ficasse magoada com ele.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/A.: Juro que até hoje não sei como a Panpan agüenta betar minhas fics, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço do fundo do meu core!**_

_**Pulando que nem canguru Mokona muito feliz!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelas reviews e espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. Para aqueles que sentiram falta do escorpiano gostoso... Que Kamus não me ouça... **_

_**Kamus: Eu ouvi!**_

_**Fica quieto e deixa eu terminar ok? Então, um capítulo todinho dele e da Yuki.**_

_**Apreciem... E claro... Deixem reviews, a Dreams agradece do fundo do coração!**_

_**bjs**_


	5. Shopping na Sibéria – Confusões a vista

**:: Capítulo 5 ::**

**:: Shopping na Sibéria – Confusões a vista ::**

Não era comum naquela época do ano o aeroporto internacional de Atenas ficar vazio e, se os dois cavaleiros que conversavam animadamente nos bancos da frente do carro não prestassem atenção nas vagas livres do estacionamento, talvez ficassem a noite toda por ali... Rodando a esmo.

Mesmo estando chateadinha, Yuki arregalou seus olhinhos cor de rubis ao notar a vaga que haviam acabado de passar. – Mestre Aldebaran... O senhor acabou de passar por uma vaga. – Falou ajoelhando no banco traseiro e olhando para trás.

- Ai minha nossa Senhora Aparecida! - O brasileiro carioca da gema, falou olhando pelo retrovisor. Não percebeu que era observado por Milo e Yuki. Engatou a ré e finalmente parou o carro na vaga e, só ai percebeu que estava sendo observado. – O que foi que eu fiz? Caiu um Boeing aqui em cima? – Riu-se sem entender nada.

- O que foi que você disse antes? – Milo perguntou sorrindo.

Só ai o taurino entendeu que havia falado em sua língua natal. – Desculpe, é uma santa de minha terra... – E explicou aos dois a devoção por Nossa Senhora Aparecida. Desceu enfim do carro e foi tirando as malas do bagageiro.

Yuki já tinha ouvido falar de muitos deuses, deusas e outras coisas, mas nunca naquela santa. – _"Talvez deva perguntar ao mestre Aldebaran mais sobre ela depois!"_ – Pensou a lourinha seguindo de mãos dadas com Milo.

Pararam próximos ao portão de embarque e ficaram conversando por muito tempo, ao que pareceram horas, mas não passaram de meia hora. Aldebaran, o gigante taurino despediu-se do amigo escorpiano e, pegando Yuki no colo mesmo com ela não querendo, tascou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e a voltou ao chão.

Milo sorri divertido ao vê-la passar a mão no rosto. Se aproximando devagar parou ao lado dela. – Venha Yuki, vamos passar pelo check-in e ficar na área de espera. – Convidou o louro esperando por ela e pegando a mãozinha entre as dele.

**oOoOoOo**

Livres do check-in, Milo e Yuki sentaram-se lado à lado nas cadeiras na área de espera, estavam em silêncio e ele olhou de lado a observando. A pequena parecia estar muito chateada, seus olhinhos avermelhados baixos... Sim ela estava muito chateada e, o causador de metade daquilo que ela estava sentindo fora ele. Respirando fundo, o louro tocou na pequena mão que repousava no braço da cadeira. Ela dirigiu-lhe aquele olhar triste que lhe cortou o coração.

- Desculpa Mi...

Ele levantou a mão direita a impedindo de falar e baixou os olhos mirando seus próprios pés. – Yuki, você não me deve desculpas, sou eu quem te deve desculpas. – E a encarou. Yuki parecia surpresa, seus olhinhos vermelhos bem arregalados. – Deveria ter deixado você se explicar.

- Sim deveria Mi-sama. – Respondeu Yuki sentida. – Foi Nereo que me fez parar. Nicasio não deixou ele me iludir e... Eu briguei com os dois. – Falou baixinho o final da frase.

- Deveria imaginar... – Milo a encarou tocando o rostinho levemente rosado devido aos treinos debaixo do sol forte na ilha. – Me desculpe Yu, mas lembre-se de ficar sempre o mais longe possível daqueles dois encrenqueiros. Nereo tem uma ficha longa de quebra de regras e também castigos... Nicasio não fica atrás.

- Sim eu sei... Os castigos de Nereo são todos por bagunça e por espiar o banheiro das amazonas. – Comentou Yuki ao acaso.

- Se já sabe disso não preciso falar mais. – Milo terminou o assunto olhando para os lados e depois para seu relógio de pulso. Não precisou checar o aviso sobre os vôos, pois uma voz metálica feminina anunciava em grego e inglês o embarque para a Sibéria.

- Mi-sama é o nosso, não é? – Perguntou Yuki o encarando. Ela só havia andado de avião uma única vez quando chegara do Japão com a irmã e o chato Tatsumi e, ela estava um pouco eufórica por poder voar novamente.

- Sim é... – Milo levantando-se e estendeu a mão para ela. – Venha comigo, Yu! Eu não quero te perder no meio desse povo todo.

Em poucos minutos os dois escorpianos seguiam pelo longo corredor que levava para dentro da aeronave. Depois de todos os passageiros estarem acomodados e dos avisos de praxe, o avião taxiou e decolou deixando Atenas e o Santuário para trás.

Milo sorriu ao reparar que a lourinha ao seu lado olhava pela janela compenetrada. – Se tudo correr bem Yuki, poderemos ver o Sol da meia noite.

Yuki voltou-se para olhar seu mestre. Ela parecia intrigada e, tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Como é isso?

- O Sol da meia noite Yu, é um fenômeno que só acontece sobre a Rússia. – E começou a explicar tudo a respeito para a pequena. Depois de algum tempo a viu dormindo e, devagar para não acordá-la, conseguiu colocá-la deitada sobre suas pernas.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Milo a chamou para que ela pudesse ver o que ele havia contado a ela. Sorriu novamente ao vê-la encantada e comentando o que via com ele.

**oOoOoOo**

Um pouco antes de o avião pousar, Milo perdeu-se em seus pensamentos. Não sabia o que dar para a pequena Yoru e um pensamento puxou o outro, recordando assim de trechos da carta da pequena e de seu querido aquariano.

'_Ao ler a cartinha de petite vai entender que no fim que já somos a família dessas duas e, a família que elas merecem ter!_

_Seu sempre Kamus'_

"_Tem toda razão meu amor!"_ – Pensou Milo sorrindo. – "_Temos que dar a elas o que nos foi negado por força do destino!" _– E sem imaginar como, a imagem de um pequeno cachorrinho branco e preto surgiu em sua mente e, com certo saudosismo lembrou-se de Kamus e ele cuidando do mesmo quando ainda pequenos. Um estalo em sua cabeça fez com que conseguisse decidir-se pelo que dar a pequena Yoru. – _"Uma família só está completa com um animalzinho de estimação." _– O sorriso determinado lhe iluminou o rosto.

**oOoOoOo**

As ruas cheias de neve faziam com que à lourinha ficasse encantada ao olhar pela janela do táxi cortando as ruas e vencendo a distância entre o aeroporto ao hotel aonde iriam se hospedar. Milo sorria divertido, talvez ela nunca tivesse visto um lugar tão cheio de branco e ao mesmo tempo colorido pelas luzinhas dos enfeites natalinos.

O hotel não ficava muito longe e, logo Milo já pagava ao taxista. Entrou conduzindo Yu pela mão e tendo um carregador de malas levando as malas dos dois. Arranhando seu inglês, solicitou a atendente um quarto com duas camas de solteiro. Pouco tempo depois estavam no andar correto e no quarto.

Enquanto Milo dava uma gorjeta ao carregador, Yuki escolhia sua cama. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechar, a escorpiana olhou para seu mestre.

- Mi-sama, vamos ficar aqui por quanto tempo? – Perguntou o olhando já sonolenta.

- Apenas essa noite, Yuki. – Respondeu Milo tirando as malas do caminho e as abrindo. – Venha, pegue seu pijama... – Sorriu ao ver o cachorrinho de pelúcia que ele havia lhe dado. -... Para dormir um pouco. Logo cedo vamos comprar o presente de Yoru e alugar um carro. – Viu a lourinha bocejar, pegar o pijama e entrar no banheiro. Aproveitando-se disso, o escorpiano colocou um pijama quentinho e deitou.

Yuki saiu do banheiro e, apagando a luz do abajur ao lado de sua cama, abraçou-se ao cachorrinho de pelúcia fechando os olhinhos. – Boa noite, Mi-sama!

- Boa noite, Yu! – Milo respondeu sonolento.

**oOoOoOo**

Dormir é muito bom. No frio então e debaixo de cobertores grossos é melhor ainda. O louro dormia tranquilamente e, nada talvez pudesse o acordar naquela manhã gelada. Parecia estar sonhando, pois sorria mesmo dormindo.

Yuki abriu os olhinhos tentando os proteger da claridade que teimava em passar pelas cortinas que haviam ficado um pouco abertas. Coçando os olhinhos e bocejando a pequena viu as horas no relógio de cabeceira. Arregalou os olhos ao dar-se conta que já passava das dez da manhã. Pulando da cama se aproximou da cama onde seu mestre dormia a sono solto.

- Mi-sama... Acorde! – Chamou baixinho e nada dele se mover ou abrir os olhos. – Mi-sama... Perdemos hora para o café da manhã. – E o tocou no ombro. Vendo que ele não respondia deu-lhe um chacoalhão. – Milo! Acorda... Perdemos hora!

O louro abriu os olhos devagar e, só então entendeu o que Yuki lhe dizia. – Atrasados? Ai, meu Zeus! – Exclamou ao levantar de um pulo da cama. – Vai tomar banho, Yu... Eu vou ver aqui no hotel se eles me indicam uma locadora de veículos enquanto isso.

Yuki balançou a cabeça negativamente e, seguiu para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

Já na rua e sem café da manhã, Milo e Yuki foram de táxi até a locadora de veículos e, o escorpiano escolheu uma pick-up, pois sabia o que teria de enfrentar até chegar ao pequeno vilarejo. Depois de tudo arrumado no espaço da cabine estendida, seguiram para um shopping.

Ao entrarem foram direto para a praça de alimentação e finalmente tomaram o café da manhã. Uma hora depois e saciados, Milo e Yuki seguiram até um mapa do shopping que ficava no primeiro piso. O escorpiano procurava pelos quatro pisos alguma loja que não dizia a pequena. Sem se atentar ao piso em que estavam o louro seguiu 'guinchando' Yuki pela mão indo para o próximo piso.

- Mi-sama, o que você está procurando? – Yuki perguntou o encarando.

- Você já vai ver e. eu prometo que vai gostar! – Sorriu olhando para todas as vitrinas do segundo piso.

Passaram por todo o segundo piso e nada da tal loja misteriosa. Seguiram para o terceiro piso e nada... Quando já estavam terminando de dar a volta para irem ao quarto piso, Yuki parou enfezada.

- Mestre, eu te respeito muito, mas não é mais fácil dizer qual é a loja que está procurando do que ficarmos andando em círculos? – As mãozinhas na cintura e os olhos frios parecendo duas fendas ao encará-lo.

Arregalando os olhos, Milo mirou a aprendiz. – Estou procurando a loja de animais, Yu! – E sorriu jogando o cabelo cacheado para trás dos ombros.

Revirando os olhinhos, a lourinha bateu o pezinho no chão, bufando irritada. – Mi-sama, a loja fica no primeiro piso!

- Ahaa! – Milo gracejou tentando esconder sua trapalhada. – Você estava atenta, mas eu já sabia disso, só quis te testar. Sou bom observador Yu?

Bufando sem dizer nada, Yuki pegou a mão de Milo e começou a puxá-lo para o elevador evitando as escadas rolantes.

- Calma Yuki! – Riu divertido entrando no elevador logo atrás dela. Apertou o andar desejado e em poucos minutos desciam no primeiro andar.

Yuki andava a frente de seu mestre, praticamente o arrastava e tinha a pior das carinhas. Quando finalmente chegaram à frente da loja de animais, ambos olharam curiosos para dentro. Na vitrina muitos animais esperavam por um dono. Pensando melhor, poderia voltar outro dia com Kamus, pois poderia não encontrar ninguém que falasse inglês e ele não era bom em russo.

- Venha Yu, vou voltar depois com Kamus... Meu russo mal dá para o gasto! – Comentou bem humorado olhando o relógio de pulso. – Misericordiosa Ártemis! Precisamos correr Kamus vai nos esperar no vilarejo perto das três da tarde e, já passa do meio dia! – Arregalou os olhos para a lourinha.

- Mas não é perto daqui? – Perguntou começando a andar mais rápido atrás do mestre.

- Não minha lindinha... Demora para chegarmos lá, ainda mais se pegarmos neve pelo caminho! Você vai entender o que quero dizer quando começarmos a pegar a estrada, que praticamente nem existe.

Pagando o ticket para liberar o carro no caixa, apressado Milo levou Yuki pela mão quase se esquecendo que ela era pequenina e a fazendo a todo o momento tropeçar nos próprios pés. Quando finalmente chegaram a pick-up, o escorpiano entrou rapidamente, esperou a lourinha colocar o sinto de segurança e arrancou não muito rápido, mas para os limites do shopping fora um pouco perigoso.

Assim que saíram da grande cidade e a deixaram para trás, Milo abusou da boa sorte mesmo sabendo que levava consigo uma carga muito preciosa. Olhou de canto de olhos para Yuki e a pequena parecia estar até gostando da velocidade que ele estava impondo ao transporte.

- Como pude esquecer-me das horas? – Martirizou-se Milo olhando sempre para o horizonte branco.

- Não se preocupe, Mi-sama... – Yuki falou pensativa. – Talvez Kyu nos espere!

- Eu sei meu anjo, mas é longe toda vida! – Milo respondeu sem desviar os olhos da pista de gelo.

**oOoOoOo**

Passado algum tempo em silêncio, o que durou uma eternidade para o sempre falante Milo, finalmente eles avistaram o pequeno vilarejo onde deveriam encontrar-se com Kamus. Diminuindo a velocidade, começou a olhar as pequenas casas e, finalmente localizou um pequeno armazém, onde ele sabia eram vendido os peixes que os pescadores conseguiam pescar e também algumas provisões básicas. Estacionou a pick-up à frente e desceu indo olhar dentro do estabelecimento.

Ao abrir a porta não viu ninguém lá dentro a não ser uma senhora que já conhecia de muito tempo. Ela lhe abriu um sorriso grande o acolheu calorosamente. O pouco que Milo entendia de russo teve de ser colocado em prática novamente e, quando ele já ia ficando perdido, ouviu uma voz fria e contida as suas costas a qual conhecia muito bem. Virou-se devagar e encontrou os olhos avermelhados de seu francês e em seus ombros Yu vinha com um sorriso contido.

- Kamyu... – Milo balbuciou contendo a tempo o impulso de se atirar para cima do namorado e o beijar ali mesmo e, sorrindo se aproximou trocando apenas um aperto de mãos. – Que bom que não chegamos atrasados! – Disfarçou soltando logo a mão do aquariano.

- Mi-sama, o Kyu já estava aqui há algum tempo! – Yuki falou antes que o aquariano pudesse responder.

- Petite... – Chamou-lhe a atenção com um sorriso leve nos lábios. – Eu já estava por aqui!

- Desculpe Kamyu... Não era nossa intenção demorar muito para chegar. – Milo parecia envergonhado, mas sorriu divertido com o trejeito do ruivo, que o sossegava com apenas um olhar.

- Vamos indo... – Convidou Kamus com um sorriso de lado colocando Yuki no chão e estendendo a mão para Milo.

- Você veio a pé? – Perguntou tentando desconversar, mas não conseguindo e vendo-o ainda com a mão estendida. Arqueando a sobrancelha fingindo não ter entendido, o escorpiano o olhou nos olhos. – O que quer? – Perguntou curioso.

- A chave da pick-up! – Sorriu de lado pegando a chave. – Non por nada mon ami, mas quero chegar inteiro para comemorar o natal. – Desviou os olhos evitando ficar olhando para os azuis que os fuzilavam, entrou no carro dando a partida e saiu devagar.

Yuki sentado no meio dos dois, sorriu divertida saindo um pouco de toda sua seriedade. Para Kamus parecia que a convivência com o escorpiano estava fazendo bem para ela.

- E Yoru? – Perguntou Milo percebendo Yuki revirar os olhinhos.

- Eu a deixei com Shun e Hyoga. – E o encarou pelo canto dos olhos. – Eu os convidei para virem passar o Natal conosco. – Já foi logo avisando, pois tinha más recordações de Milo e Hyoga juntos. Ambos viviam se estranhando e, ele esperava sinceramente que os dois mantivessem uma pequena paz naqueles poucos dias que passariam juntos.

- Tudo bem! Eu prometo não brigar com o pato! – Milo sorriu de lado, mas em sua mente já arquitetando mil e umas para se caso fosse preciso falar ou fazer algo contra o louro discípulo de seu adorado ruivo.

- Kyu? Demora muito para chegarmos... Estou com frio e fome! – Yuki reclamou tocando no braço do aquariano que parecia não sentir frio e exibir os músculos por uma blusa regata azul clara.

- Não muito agora, petite! – E olhando para ela e Milo sorriu. – Pelo visto ser friorento é um mal dos nativos do signo de escorpião e virgem, pois Shun também vive encapotado.

- Hahaha! Monsieur espertinho! – Milo debochou provocando uma gargalhada espontânea no aquariano.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru tinha saído com Shun para mostrar-lhe os pingüins naquela tarde. Ela se afeiçoara tanto ao virginiano que chegara ao ponto de revelar-lhe o lugar que mais adorava ficar. Para onde fugia quando queria esconder-se poucas horas de seu mestre e também falar-lhe da irmã mais velha. E ali ficaram por algumas horas, o que foi o tempo certo para Kamus poder sair. Ao chegarem à nova casa, a pequena aprendiz já foi logo perguntando do mestre.

- Onde está o mestre Kamy, Hyoga? – A vozinha infantil e ardida.

- Precisou ir até o vilarejo, mas não demora a voltar. – Respondeu o louro parando de ler o livro que estava em suas mãos. – Se tiver tarefas a serem encerradas, sugiro que as termine antes de Kamus voltar.

- Eu já fiz tudo, Hyoga... – Respondeu Yoru sentando no sofá e olhando para os lados. – Vamos brincar?

Shun olhou para o namorado sorrindo e sem que ele respondesse um não já foi logo se adiantando. – Claro que brincamos! Do que você quer brincar? – Perguntou desviando os olhos dos de Hyoga.

- De esconder? – Yoru colocou a mãozinha no rosto pensativa.

- Não! Mestre Kamus não gosta de certas brincadeiras aqui dentro! – Hyoga respondeu a olhando. – E esconder é uma delas.

- Que tal dança da cadeira? – Shun perguntou evitando olhar para o louro, pois sabia que ele o fuzilaria se pudesse.

- Vamos... – Yoru gritou contente.

Hyoga amarrou o rosto fazendo cara feia. Ao ver Shun e a pequena o olhando já começou a negar. – Não... Não... Eu não vou brincar disso!

- Deixa de ser chato, Hyoga... Garanto que Yo não brinca muito, assim como nós quando seguimos para nossos treinamentos. – Shun começou a falar calmamente. – O que custa brincar com ela só um pouquinho! – Pediu fazendo beicinho e olhando para Yoru, deu uma piscadela fazendo-a sorrir.

Hyoga olhou para o namorado, depois para a pequena lourinha e, mentalmente pensou o que tinha feito aos deuses para ter que brincar com uma menininha. Abrindo um sorriso derrotado concordou. – Ok! Vamos brincar! – Sorriu ao ver Shun o olhar satisfeito e deixou-se contagiar pela alegria de Yoru que pulava ao redor dos dois, indo correndo pegar uma cadeira de madeira na cozinha.

- Espera Yo, deixa que eu te ajude! – Shun deu uma piscadela sensual para Hyoga antes de ir atrás da pequena pegar mais uma cadeira.

Hyoga abriu um espaço maior no centro da sala grande e ajudou a arrumar as cadeiras colocando uma de costas para a outra e, olhando para Shun pediu socorro apenas com o olhar. – Como é mesmo a músiquinha que se canta?

Antes mesmo que Shun lhe respondesse, Yoru subiu na cadeira ficando quase da mesma altura que o cavaleiro de Cisne e começou a cantar. – Vamos todos juntos dançar em volta da cadeira, quando parar quem não sentar sai da brincadeira... – E riu divertida ao escutar a voz de Shun cantando junto com ela.

Hyoga sorriu e começou com as regras. – Para evitar confusão, cantaremos a música duas vezes, ao final da segunda vez teremos de sentar, ok? – Sorriu olhando de Shun para a pequena que concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. – E sem empurrões também. – Os dois tornaram a concordar. Sorrindo o louro tirou a pequena de cima da cadeira a colocando no chão e assim começaram a cantar com ele só fingindo que cantava.

- Canta Hyoga! – Pediu Yoru que estava correndo entre os dois. – Shuun! O Hyoga não quer cantar, desse jeito não tem graça! – Fazendo bico e parando de correr para olhar o aquariano nos olhos.

- Puxa vida, Oga... – Shun fez beicinho ao usar o apelido carinhoso de Cisne. – Canta para ter graça!

Serrilhando os dentes Hyoga encarou o namorado fazendo uma anotação mental de cobrar aquilo com juros e correção monetária e respondeu dando-se por vencido. – Está bem... Vamos lá! – E começou a cantar. – Vamos todos juntos dançar...

Yoru riu contente e voltou a correr entre os dois cantando. Pequena como era, conseguiu sentar sozinha em uma cadeira enquanto os dois adultos trocavam empurrões para sentarem na cadeira.

– Empate! – Hyoga sorrindo falou bem próximo ao ouvido de Shun que se arrepiou todo.

Estreitando os olhos esmeraldinos o fuzilou. – Vamos de novo! – Levantou da cadeira e começaram novamente a correr ao redor das cadeiras.

Desta vez, ao termino da música, Yoru trombou com Shun e caiu sentada em cima do colo de Hyoga que rindo mandou a brincadeira continuar.

Depois de muitas trapalhadas e risadas, nem perceberam que as horas haviam passado e, o principal, nenhum dos três havia conseguido sentar somente dois para tirar o outro que ficasse em pé na brincadeira. Nem mesmo ouviram o carro chegar e parar a frente da casa. Cantando alto como estavam nem prestaram atenção quando a porta se abriu. Quando estavam se preparando para pararem de cantar Yo viu Milo entrar pela porta e, ao sair correndo ao contrario deu de encontro com Shun voltando com tudo derrubando Hyoga que se preparava para sentar.

Yuki que vira tudo revirou os olhinhos avermelhados nas órbitas. – Somente você para brincar de dança da cadeira, Yo! – A voz levemente ácida.

Shun ajudou Yo a se desvencilhar dos braços de Hyoga e a colocou de pé. Ninguém saberia explicar como o cavaleiro de Cisne caíra amortecendo a queda da pequena. Yoru correu para Milo o abraçando contente, não se importando para o que a irmãzinha lhe havia dito.

- Milo... Milo!

- Calma Yo, cumprimente sua irmã também! – Milo a pegou no colo lhe beijando as bochechas coradas e sardentinhas e a colocou no chão novamente para que ela pudesse cumprimentar a irmã. Feliz viu a pequena parar a frente de Yuki e se atirar sobre ela precisando Kamus as segurar para não irem parar no chão.

- Yuuu... Saudade de você! - Não importou-se com o fato da irmã querer livrar-se de seu abraço e a beijou no rosto.

- Credo Yo, vai me passar piolhos! – Falou a primeira coisa lhe veio a mente e ao ver a carinha da irmãzinha nem olhou para Milo ou Kamus, tratou de se auto corrigir. – Eu senti saudades suas também! – E a abraçou carinhosamente.

_**:: Continua ::**_

* * *

_**N/A.:**_

_**Olá, finalmente mais um capítulo no ar.**_

_**Primeiro de tudo gostaria de pedir desculpas as pessoas amigas e para minha imouto-Teffy que me perdoem, tive um final de ano penoso no trabalho, fiquei com bloqueio mental e para ajudar refiz esse capítulo duas vezes e ainda acho que não ficou legal. Sorry! ¬¬"**_

_**Queria agora agradecer as pessoas amigas que deixam reviews: DaniZol, Lhu, FeChan, Dragonesa (Deed) e é claro... Minha irmãzinha Teffy... Moças muito obrigado pela força e por estarem acompanhando até agora. Espero que esse capítulo as agrade...**_

_**Bom, é isso ai... Enjoy... E please... Deixem reviews!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka Dreams - Tsukishiro**_


	6. Yo e Yu Conseqüência das palavras

**:: Capítulo 6 ::**

**:: Yo e Yu - Conseqüência das palavras ::**

Yoru estava tão feliz com a chegada de Milo e Yuki que somente uma coisa poderia a abalar, e essa coisa era o mau humor de sua irmã mais velha.

- Credo Yo, vai me passar piolhos!

Yoru arregalou os olhinhos azuis, sabia que não era mais uma menininha, mas talvez, o jeitinho meigo e sentimental, nunca fosse mudar, pois seu sorriso sumira e a tristeza podia ser vista em seus olhos. – Eu não tenho piolhos... – Murmurou baixinho encarando a irmã com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Milo e Kamus olharam para as duas irmãs com cara de poucos amigos, o que assustou Hyoga e Shun que não conheciam as duas irmãs, e as eternas desavenças entre elas. Quando Milo pensava em pegar Yuki pelas orelhas, ouviu a voz de sua aprendiz e a viu abraçando a irmã.

- Eu senti saudades de você também!

Yoru afundou o rostinho corado e com várias sardinhas nos cabelos da irmã abraçando-a apertado. Engoliu o choro e sorriu calma. Ouvir aquilo fora como um balsamo.

- Calma Yo... Não precisa apertar tanto. – Reclamou Yuki, a empurrando um pouco para longe.

Yoru soltou Yuki e a segurando pela mão, puxou-a para perto de Shun e Hyoga, que continuavam no mesmo lugar. – Yu, esses são Shun de Andrômeda e Hyoga de Cisne. – Apresentou os dois cavaleiros.

Yuki os encarou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, tentando descobrir, se eram cavaleiros de prata ou se eram de uma outra classe de cavaleiros.

- São cavaleiros de Bronze... – Yoru sorriu ao poder explicar as coisas.

- Prazer Yuki, a Yo falou muita coisa a seu respeito. – Shun sorriu recordando daquela tarde vendo os pingüins, onde a pequena dissera o quanto sentia falta da irmã e tudo o que dizia respeito, sobre coragem e também o fato de pegar no pé dela para que se tornasse uma menininha independente.

- Ela deve ter te amolado, Yo fala demais. – Yuki revirou os olhos e passou a mão na cabeça da irmã.

- Não Yuki! – Yo reclamou a olhando.

Shun riu negando com a cabeça. - Como toda criança, sua irmã apenas quer companhia e, me foi bem agradável ficar a tarde com ela. – E olhou para Hyoga discretamente.

- Olá, Yuki… - Hyoga passou por Shun e a saudou calmamente. – Espero que possamos nos tornar amigos. – Afagou os cabelos da lourinha mais velha. Ao vê-la concordar com um aceno de cabeça, passou devagar pelas duas irmãs e foi em direção de Milo e Kamus para cumprimentar o escorpiano sendo seguido de perto por Shun.

**oOoOoOo**

Ter Milo e Hyoga embaixo do mesmo teto poderia ser muito perigoso, pois por mais que o escorpiano entendesse que a morte de Kamus pelas mãos do aprendiz fora escolha única, e exclusiva do aquariano, ele ainda sentia certo rancor... Sem contar o ciúme que sentia de Cisne.

Ambos os cavaleiros acabaram medindo olhares antes de qualquer troca de palavras. O suspense fez com que Kamus e Shun olhassem para seus amados com certa urgência, mas daquela vez tudo parecia estar calmo demais. O aquariano mais novo tinha caído de amores por Shun e parecia ter deixado a dedicação ao ex-mestre de lado. Perspicaz, o escorpiano havia notado aquilo naquele dia mesmo... Apenas pelo olhar que Hyoga direcionava a Shun... Era o mesmo que o escorpiano tinha ao olhar para seu querido Kamus.

Sorrindo de lado olhou para a sala e encarou o amado. – Essa casa é diferente da antiga! – Milo parecia muito surpreso.

- Oui, Saori pensou em quase tudo dessa vez. – Kamus respondeu. – Vem, vamos levar as malas lá para cima. – E pegou a mala mais próxima começando a subir as escadas à frente do louro.

Milo o acompanhou devagar. – Onde é o quarto das meninas? – Perguntou olhando para as costas do namorado que subia a sua frente. Não conseguia desviar os olhos admirando aquele corpo perfeito. – Essa mala que está levando é da Yuki...

- O quarto das petites fica no final do corredor, mon scorpion. – Kamus olhou para trás por sobre o ombro discretamente. Ao passar à frente do próprio quarto abriu a porta devagar. – Aqui é nosso quarto, vá entrando enquanto vou deixar a mala de Yuki no quarto delas.

- Não demore muito, ruivo! – Milo ronronou baixinho o olhando predadoramente.

Kamus conhecia aquele olhar, até mesmo por isso ficara levemente ruborizado. Seguira para o quarto das pequenas onde deixou a mala e, quanto ia saindo sentiu um impacto forte a frente do corpo. Segurou pelos ombros a causadora daquilo e olhou para baixo.

- Petite, tome mais cuidado! – A voz séria. – Non corra dentro de casa Yoru! – E antes da pequena o enredar com suas desculpas, apressou os passos e entrou em seu quarto. Mal teve tempo de fechar a porta e já sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada fortemente. – Milo...

- Shiii... – Os lábios do escorpiano roçaram a orelha do ruivo fazendo-o estremecer. – Saudades de você, meu ruivinho! – Milo aproximou seus lábios da bochecha de Kamus e lambeu a maçã do rosto amado. Kamus virou-se devagar o encarando, os olhos rubros brilhando mais que duas pedras preciosas.

- Também senti sua falta, mon scorpion! – Kamus confessou ajeitando os fios de cabelos da franja do louro. – Mas devemos ter cuidado... Trombei com as duas petites agora e...

- Por favor, Kamyu... Não percamos tempo sagrado com preocupações! – Milo fez biquinho e olhou-o nos olhos, brincando com uma mecha ruiva a enrolando nos dedos.

- Non podemos, mon ange... – Kamus começou a dizer, mas ao ver os lábios de Milo se aproximarem dos dele fechou os olhos esperando pelo contato.

Milo sorriu malicioso puxando mais o ser amado para si e firmou uma das mãos na base do pescoço dele o beijando logo em seguida. Kamus rendeu-se aos encantos do namorado o abraçando, o beijo tornando-se mais exigente e as mãos explorando cada parte erógena conhecida. O louro puxou a camiseta regata que o aquariano estava usando revelando metade do peito másculo. As respirações levemente alteradas.

- Milo, non...

- Você deve estar me testando, não é? – Gracejou Milo erguendo mais a camiseta.

- Non... – Kamus perdeu a fala e o fôlego ao sentir os lábios de Milo sobre um de seus mamilos.

- Kamyu... Cada negativa sua soa como um convite para meus ouvidos. – O escorpiano o encarou, aproximou seus lábios dos do francês e apenas roçou-os no do outro. Brindou-o com um olhar predador e deslizou as unhas sobre o peito definido.

Kamus serrilhou os dentes gemendo baixo, com os olhos cheios de desejo procurou pelos de Milo. Aproximou seus lábios dos do louro e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, sentindo seu desejo aumentar ao ouvir o gemido do namorado.

- Francês, você me leva a loucura desse jeito. – Milo deixou que suas mãos parassem na cintura do amado e, sem muita espera deslizou os dedos esguios para dentro da calça de treino colada.

- Hm... Milo...

- Já te disse, ruivo... Não quebre o encanto... – Milo capturou-lhe os lábios colando seu corpo no dele. – Senti tanto sua falta... E sabe... Aquela cama parece tão convidativa... – Com um giro de corpo, foi o empurrando para a cama. Um sorriso lascivo iluminava os lábios do escorpiano ao empurrá-lo na cama. – Kamyu... – Murmurou ao deitar-se por cima dele, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço de pele alva e tomando o devido cuidado para não o deixar marcado.

As mãos de ambos percorriam os corpos em carícias ousadas e, os beijos se tornavam mais exigentes. Nada iria os atrapalhar naquele momento... Nada... Exceto, é claro, um barulho de porta sendo batida e a voz ardida gritada no corredor.

- Você é chata e sem graça, Yuki! Não sei como posso ser sua irmã! Eu te odeio!

- Non... Yoru... – Kamus murmurou olhando para os olhos suplicantes do escorpiano, que como um felino saiu graciosamente e rápido de cima dele.

- Yuki... – Grunhiu Milo deixando que o sobretudo caísse sobre a frente de seu corpo escondendo seu membro que lateja em protesto.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuki fuzilou Hyoga com os olhos, detestava que lhe desfizessem o penteado e, justamente naquele dia que estava com os cabelos presos – Ela nunca os prendia, mas devido aos ventos locais, prendera-os em um rabo frouxo - Já era a segunda vez que lhe faziam aquilo. Kamus havia sido o primeiro, e agora o tal Hyoga... Voltou os olhinhos rubros para a irmã e não pode esconder um sorriso. Era bom estar ali com ela novamente, mesmo que não o dissesse em voz alta... Para a sempre séria e decidida Yu, valia o que lhe ia à alma... No coração!

Yoru ao ver o sorriso da irmã se aproveitou e a pegando pela mão, puxou para perto da árvore de natal, abrindo caminho pelo meio dos adultos. Parou bem à frente da árvore que se encontrava sem os presentes – Estes estavam escondidos em lugares estratégicos da casa - E sorrindo começou a tagarelar.

- Olha Yu, não é linda? – Perguntou ao ligar o pisca-pisca. – Shun, Hyoga e eu a enfeitamos.

- E você não quebrou nada? Não se atrapalhou? – Yuki perguntou descrente. A irmãzinha era estabanada e atrapalhada por demais, a fazia lembrar-se muito de mestre Milo.

- Não quebrei nada... – Armou um bico pior ou igual ao de uma chaleira. -... E muito menos me atrapalhei... Bem... Está certo que uma vez ou outra, mas Shun me ajudou quando isso acontecia. – E pensativa. – Não ficou linda? – Perguntou novamente. Queria a resposta e não estava agüentando a enrolação da irmã em lhe responder.

- Ficou, Yo... – Yuki sorria levemente. – Mais bonita que a do orfanato!

Yoru concordou com um aceno de cabeça e, sorrindo contou toda orgulhosa de si mesma. – Eu coloquei a estrela lá em cima! – E apontou para o topo da árvore de natal.

- Ta bom... Você não tem altura para tanto e, até hoje não sei como perdeu o medo de altura e conseguiu subir nas árvores lá no Santuário. – Yuki falou fazendo pouco da irmã.

- Eu perdi o medo... E Kamy me ajudou...

- Kamy? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- É... Kamy... Não consigo mais chamar o mestre Kamus de Kyu... – Revelou Yoru prosseguindo com a linha de seu raciocínio. – Ele me colocou nos ombros e eu alcancei lá em cima. – E olhou para Yuki pegando novamente a mão dela. – Venha, vou te mostrar nosso quarto. – E a puxou pela mão escadas acima.

- Yoru... Não precisa puxar... – Yuki falou um pouco mais alto chamando a atenção dos dois cavaleiros de bronze que conversavam sentados no sofá.

**oOoOoOo**

Hyoga e Shun se viram sozinhos quando Kamus levou Milo para cima e, com as pequenas conversando perto da árvore, o louro puxara o namorado para sentarem no sofá e conversarem um pouco, mas nem bem eles haviam começado a conversar baixinho, a voz de Yuki protestando chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Pelo visto essas duas se amam muito! – Comentou Hyoga com um leve sorriso de lado.

- Sim... Eu vejo o jeitinho de certo aquariano na mais velha! – Shun falou pensativo.

- Como pode ter percebido? – Perguntou Hyoga curioso. – Se pararmos para pensar... Sim, ela não lembra um nativo de seu signo!

Rindo Shun o encarou fazendo beicinho. – Esqueceu que eu amo um aquariano? E que eu convivo com ele 24 horas por dia? – Aproximou-se um pouco mais do amado e olhou para cima mirando as portas dos quartos, queria saber onde as pequenas estavam e as duas praticamente já tinham se fechado no quarto. Lambeu os lábios e apenas roçou-os nos do louro, que lhe cingiu a cintura e o beijou vorazmente.

Quando os dois finalmente separaram os lábios, as respirações estavam levemente alteradas e um brilho maroto iluminava os lindos olhos azuis de Hyoga. – Se eu fosse você senhor virginiano, não atiçava esse russo do jeito que fez agora! – E sorriu matreiro.

- Pode acontecer alguma coisa muito má comigo? – Perguntou Shun sorrindo entrando na provocação e aproveitando para dirigir um olhar lascivo para o namorado. Acariciou o rosto amado com a ponta dos dedos para depois mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

- Shunny… Não me provoque! – A voz levemente rouca e os olhos brilhando agora de desejo incontido. – Não poderei responder por meus atos e acho que vou te arrastar para nosso quarto agora! – Deixou que as mãos deslizassem pelo corpo esguio e firme do namorado. Quando pensava em levá-lo para cima nos braços, o estrondo da porta sendo batida e passos rápidos no andar de cima lhes chamaram a atenção fazendo com que os dois ficassem de pé e vissem a lourinha mais nova aos prantos correndo pelo corredor e gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Você é chata e sem graça, Yuki! Não sei como posso ser sua irmã! Eu te odeio!

- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Hyoga não acreditando na velocidade que a pequena aprendiz corria.

- Yoru, espere! – Shun tentou a parar, mas a pequena já havia saído porta afora. Olhando para cima viu Milo e Kamus saindo do quarto indo para o quarto das irmãs. – Lá vai o pelotão de fuzilamento! – Murmurou para somente Hyoga o ouvir. – Acho melhor irmos atrás dela não acha?

- Sim, o tempo lá fora está virando para uma nevasca e, se Yoru se perder, poderá ser difícil a achar. – Venha! – Foi em direção a porta.

- Mas não vamos avisar Kamus ou Milo? – Shun o olhou preocupado tocando a caixa da armadura de Andrômeda que cobriu seu num piscar de olhos. Voltou-se olhando para cima novamente e viu Kamus olhando para baixo.

- Yoru está ai com vocês? – Perguntou parecendo mais frio que nunca.

- Não, mestre Kamus... – A voz calma de Hyoga ribombou pela sala. – Vamos indo agora atrás dela, não se preocupe! – Aproximou-se de onde Andrômeda estava e, também deixou que a armadura de Cisne fosse convocada com o poder de seu cosmo. Olhou para Shun e deixou que ele saísse na frente fechando a porta com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao vento forte e gelado.

- Onde será que ela foi? – Shun olhou para o chão tentando localizar pegadas na neve. – Veja para lá! – Apontou na direção que pequenas pegadas sumiam ao longe e, começaram as seguir o mais rápido que conseguiam.

**oOoOoOo**

- Yoru... Não precisa puxar... – Yuki ralhou subindo as escadas no ritmo que a irmã impunha.

- Yu, deixa de ser molenga vai! – Yoru debochou puxando a irmã sem parar um minuto. Assim que terminaram de subir as escadas, a pequena virou a direita segurando no corrimão de madeira. – O primeiro quarto é o de mestre Kamy... – Voltou a correr sem soltar a mão de Yuki.

- Não corra, Yoru! – Yuki protestou ainda a seguindo sem conseguir fazer a pequena lhe ouvir.

Yoru não registrou o protesto da irmã e aprontou para a segunda porta sem diminuir a corrida. – O segundo Shun e Hyoga estão usando e, o próximo é o nosso! – Sorriu ao se aproximar e encontrar a porta aberta. Não reparando que alguém vinha saindo, a pequena deu de encontro com esse alguém e só não voltou para trás de afasto por que fora segura. Yuki parou de chofre e arregalou os olhos ao ver o ruivo.

- Petite, tome mais cuidado! – A voz séria. – Non corra dentro de casa, Yoru! – E antes da pequena o enredar com suas desculpas, apressou os passos e entrou em seu quarto.

Yoru olhou desconsolada por não ter conseguido pedir desculpas, ao menos, e entrou devagar sentando em sua cama.

- Eu disse para você não correr... – Yuki ralhou com ela. – Agora não adianta ficar com essa carinha de quem vai chorar.

- Eu não vou chorar. – Yoru a fuzilou com os olhinhos faiscando e deixou-se cair para trás, deitando na cama. Sem olhar para a irmã apontou com um dedinho esticado. – Aquela cama é a sua! – Uma cama encostada do outro lado do quarto e com o grosso cobertor de pele escura parecia tentadoramente acolhedora.

Yuki arqueou uma sobrancelha e não entendeu o que havia acontecido com sua irmãzinha. Ela não era daquele jeito, ou melhor, até era, mas nunca havia ficado tanto tempo emburrada. Abrindo um sorriso matreiro, pegou sua mala e a colocou sobre a cama para retirar suas coisas e colocar dentro do guarda roupa e das gavetas da cômoda.

Acabou abrindo por engano uma gaveta que não estava vazia e revirou os olhinhos. – Você não perdeu o costume, não é Yoru? – E mostrou a gaveta bagunçada ao perceber que havia conseguido a atenção da irmã. Levantou uma blusinha toda empaçocada com apenas o dedo indicador e o polegar, como se estivesse com nojo. – Como pode ser tão relaxada?

- É sua a camiseta? – Perguntou Yoru apoiando-se nos ombros e erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Não, não é minha. Eu não teria coragem de empaçocar minhas roupas desse jeito. – Yuki franziu o nariz.

Yoru continuava olhando brava para a irmã. Sentia vontade de voar em seu pescoço, mas se controlava lembrando dos ensinamentos de seu mestre. O rancor e a raiva não eram bons aliados. Seus olhinhos brilhavam enfurecidos.

- Cara feia para mim é fome, Yoru! – Yuki falou ao fechar a gaveta bagunçada e abrir a seguinte, que se encontrava vazia.

Devagar retirou suas roupas da mala, estas impecavelmente dobradas e sem nenhum vinco. – É desse jeito que se dobra e guarda uma blusa, Yoru. – A voz fria e dura. – Você não pode deixar tudo desse jeito... Quando vai aprender que de agora em diante não me terá ao seu lado?

Yoru a olhou torto. – Eu já disse, mas sempre seremos irmãs e, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos de ficar sozinha todo tempo!

- Sim, sempre... Mas eu teria vergonha de sair com você usando roupas amarrotadas. Você é desleixada é? – Perguntou a encarando.

- Eu não sou... – Yoru irritou-se pulando da cama. Não era novidade que deixava tudo bagunçado, mas estava melhorando, Yuki não precisava fazer aquilo com ela.

- Mas é isso que vão pensar de você... Eu pensei isso... – E franziu o cenho.

- Você é má, Yuki... Não vê nada de bom em mim e, está sempre tentando me afastar de você! – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rostinho corado. – Se não gosta de mim, por que veio para cá?

- Por que Milo me fez vir... – Falou Yuki sem pensar, e agindo como mandavam seus pensamentos. – Você é chorona e desorganizada, talvez nem o Kyu te agüente e apenas tenha dó de você.

- Meu mestre nunca reclamou de mim... Ele não é assim como você! – Yoru se aproximou da irmã com as mãozinhas fechadas.

- Será que não...? – A encarou com os olhos rubros frios. – Pare de chorar, Yoru! Aprenda a ser forte e a não depender de ninguém. Já lhe disse, eu não vou estar ao seu lado sempre. – Yuki a mediu de cima a baixo.

Yoru limpou o rosto como pode e novamente a encarou. – Talvez fosse bem melhor mesmo se você não tivesse vindo! – A voz entrecortada pelos soluços sentidos.

- Eu não queria vir... – Yuki falou séria, mas por dentro se remoendo. Ela tinha de fazer a irmã entender que precisava se fortalecer. –... Não para ficar com uma chorona como você!

- Má... Você é muito má... Talvez nem irmãs sejamos...

- Seria um alívio! – Yuki falou tão automaticamente que somente depois de ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo e os gritos da irmã, percebera o que havia feito.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru arregalou os olhinhos, estava triste e magoada. Sem dizer nada, correu até a porta do quarto e saiu a batendo com um tremendo estrondo. Com o coraçãozinho apertado, gritou a plenos pulmões para que a irmã ouvisse mesmo com a porta fechada.

- Você é chata e sem graça, Yuki! Não sei como posso ser sua irmã! Eu te odeio!

As lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos embaçando sua visão, mas mesmo assim desceu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois e, mesmo ouvindo a voz de Shun a chamar, ela o ignorou e saiu da casa.

Corria como podia, sem rumo certo, na neve fofa que dificultava seus passos. Limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos, Yoru finalmente conseguiu se localizar e seguiu para seu lugar preferido.

Quando chegava sobre o oceano congelado, ouviu gritos a chamando. Olhou para trás preocupada, mas não avistou ninguém. Se escondendo atrás de blocos gelados e neve... Esperou que eles seguissem para o outro lado e, depois de algum tempo a pequena lourinha, voltou a correr em sentido contrário.

Por mais que ela já estivesse ali há algum tempo, Yoru não sabia dizer ou prever quando uma nevasca iria começar e... No meio do caminho uma nevasca saída do nada pegou a pequena teimosa. Mesmo sem poder ver direito ela continuou seu caminho. Não via nada a sua frente, somente os flocos de neve.

Sem saber onde estava Yoru se aproximava perigosamente da beira da geleira. Ao trocar os passos não sentiu o chão e começou a cair gritando desesperada. Sentiu o corpo flutuar no ar, o vento cortando a pele dos braços e rosto. Sua vida não significava nada... Fechou os olhinhos em pânico e, esperou pela dor do impacto. Gritou de dor ao sentir algo se enrolar em sua cintura e a queda ser interrompida. Seus olhos se abriram, o foco foi sendo perdido e ela finalmente desmaiou.

**oOoOoOo**

Frustração talvez não fosse a palavra correta que Milo sentia ao dirigir-se para o quarto das pequenas. O grito sentido de Yoru ainda ribombava em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha plena consciência de que seu amado francês vinha logo atrás dele, mas nem ele e nem ninguém iriam conter sua raiva para com sua aprendiz.

Entrou no quarto abrindo a porta sem bater para se fazer anunciar, o escorpiano olhou para a pequena lourinha de olhos rubros que tanto lhe lembravam seu querido aquariano. Ela não parecia nem um pouco abalada aos seus olhos, mas ninguém nunca sabe o que vai à alma da pessoa. Enquanto ouvia a voz de Kamus alterada perguntando por Yoru, Milo não desviou os olhos de Yuki.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou baixo, a voz cortante e fria. Em nada lembrava o escorpiano sempre eloqüente divertido e por vezes atrapalhado.

Yuki arregalou os olhos e tentou começar a falar, mas com um simples olhar de seu mestre, calou-se. Kamus entrou naquela hora no quarto, prestava atenção em tudo.

- Não me importa o que aconteceu, a mim basta apenas o que eu escutei de Yoru gritando no corredor! – Milo avançou uns passos na direção da menininha que se encolheu.

- Milo, tenha calma! Vamos ouvir o que Yuki tem a dizer! – Pediu Kamus tentando apaziguar a situação antes que tudo fosse para o ar.

- Calma. Kamus, como posso ter calma? – Perguntou olhando para o amado. – Eu conversei tanto com ela enquanto estávamos na ilha de Milos... Pedi para ter mais paciência com Yoru... – E olhou para a aprendiz, seus olhinhos rubros baixos e brilhantes. – Expliquei tantas e tantas vezes que nada e nem ninguém são como queremos! Disse ainda que Yoru poderia demorar mais para aprender tudo e assimilar que a vida de um cavaleiro dourado tem de ser dura. – Parou para olhar para a lourinha e depois para o ruivo.

- Se já falou tudo isso, deixe que agora ela pense... Yoru está chateada, mas vai voltar! – Kamus falou calmamente.

- Voltar? Onde Yoru foi? – Perguntou Yuki pela primeira vez demonstrando a olhos vistos na frente dos dois mestres sua preocupação com sua irmã.

- Foi ao cinema, Yuki! – Milo falou irônico.

- Milo...

- Kamus, por favor, a aprendiz é minha, já está na hora dela aprender a ter um pouco mais de paciência com a irmã. – E olhou com os olhos azuis brilhando incontidos. – Sabe por que viemos, Yuki? – Fez novamente uma pausa. – Viemos por que sua irmã acredita que Papai Noel vai lhe dar uma família, família essa que talvez nunca mais exista depois do que você deve ter dito a ela.

- Milo, s'il vous plaît! – Kamus segurou no braço do escorpiano. Este o encarou fuzilando e soltando o braço devagar, sorriu de lado para o amado.

- Me pergunto, Yuki... Talvez você não ame Yoru do mesmo modo que ela te ama...? – E viu a pequena tentar conter as lágrimas. – O que ela fez para que você a odeie tanto...? Sim por que só pode ser isso!

- Milo! – Kamus o virou para frente o encarando. O escorpiano estava revoltado. – Yuki, calma petite...

- Calma petite? – Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Reze para que sua irmã volte bem para casa! – E pisando duro saiu porta a fora. Seu coração doía muito, mas fora preciso... Yuki precisava aprender nem que fosse a duras penas.

Kamus esperou que o escorpiano saísse do quarto, se aproximou de Yuki e a abraçou. – Shii... Tenha calma, petite... Tudo irá se resolver. Você se arrependeu, non? – E ao ver a pequena concordar com um aceno de cabeça prosseguiu. – Diga a ela quando tiver uma oportunidade!

- Kyu... Eu não quero que aconteça nada com Yoru... Eu amo minha irmã! – Yuki soluçou, sentida, as últimas palavras.

- Então, petite... Reze, peça para que os deuses tragam Yoru sã e salva, pois a nevasca lá fora está muito forte. – Kamus disse baixinho. Queria muito ir atrás de sua pequena espoleta, mas Yuki não precisava escutar mais sermão de Milo, que logo se arrependeria de ter sido tão duro. Em silêncio, pediu aos deuses para que Shun e Hyoga encontrassem a pequena.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/A.:**_

_**Mais um... Mais um... Mais um... – ficwriter ficando maluquinha.**_

_**Até que enfim, mais um capítulo no ar, e novamente queria agradecer as pessoas amigas que deixaram review: Lhu, Dragonesa, FeChan, Danizoll e a minha imouto Teffy... Sem comentários, só tenho a agradecer mesmo.**_

_**Teffynha, você sabe né... Mora em mon coeur!**_

_**Pan... Sem dúvidas, Miluzinho um arraso!**_

_**Façam uma doida feliz, cliquem no botãozinho ali embaixo!**_

_**bjs**_


	7. Lágrimas da Neve

**:: Capítulo 7 ::**

**:: Lágrimas da Neve ::**

Quando finalmente Kamus conseguiu acalmar um pouco Yuki e, finalmente se juntar a Milo na sala, o escorpiano já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha ido até a janela para olhar lá fora.

- Nem sinal deles, Kamus! – Milo o encarou preocupado.

- Eles a encontrarão, mon ange. – Kamus tentou o acalmar. – Talvez Yoru não tenha ido tão longe. – O aquariano falou aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para o namorado. Estava muito preocupado e dividido, não sabia se ia atrás de sua aprendiz, o que seria correto, ou se ficava olhando Yuki.

- Assim espero! – Milo o olhou rapidamente nos olhos. – Eu pensei que Yuki tivesse ouvido meus conselhos, mas pelo visto me enganei... Talvez não devêssemos ter vindo...

- Non diga isso, mon amour. As duas petites são impulsivas… Lembram-me nossas brigas e discussões... Yuki ama a irmã. – Milo o encarou desconfiado. – Oui... Ela me disse... E também mereceu ouvir tudo o que disse, só acho que...

- Kamus, não questione meus métodos... Yuki e Yoru são como água e óleo, não se misturam, mas apesar de tudo isso elas têm que entender que o amor as une, não somente o sangue. – Milo andou novamente até a janela. – Vou ajudar a procurar e, eu sei que você também quer ir atrás dela. – Kamus o encarou, aquele inseto realmente o conhecia muito bem. – Vejo isso em seus olhos.

- Oui, você me conhece muito bem para eu negar, mas sozinho non vai enfrentar esse tempo e esse lugar... Você non conhece nada aqui como eu. Pode acabar se perdendo e, em vez de uma petite enfant perdida, teremos de procurar um scorpion teimoso também! – A voz calma e levemente fria.

- Kamus... – Milo rilhou os dentes. – Sou um cavaleiro de Ouro... Posso muito bem ir à procura de Yoru e, eu não consigo confiar naqueles dois!

- 'Aqueles dois', conseguiram passar pelas doze casas derrotando muitos de nós, eu inclusive! – o ruivo o fuzilou com os olhos. – Além do mais, Hyoga também conhece muito bem a região. – Kamus começou a subir as escadas devagar. – Venha, vamos atrás de Yoru!

Milo não disse nada, apenas o seguiu até o quarto onde as caixas das armaduras se encontravam. Já de armadura, o escorpiano foi até o quarto da aprendiz e sem muitos rodeios foi falando. – Kamus e eu vamos indo atrás de Yoru também, não saia daqui.

- Mas eu...

- Yuki, é uma ordem, não me desobedeça! – Milo fechou a porta atrás de si, estava se detestando por agir daquele jeito, mas a aprendiz tinha que entender muito bem as coisas.

O cavaleiro de Aquário esperava pelo namorado no andar debaixo e, ao vê-lo o encarou decidido.

- Kamyu, tem idéia de onde Yoru pode ter ido? – Perguntou Milo colocando sobre a cabeça o pequeno elmo.

- Ela gosta de ir a dois ou três lugares... Teremos de procurar em todos eles. – Respondeu andando contra a nevasca e a cada minuto chamando pela aprendiz.

- Yoru! Apareça... – Milo tentava proteger os olhos e a boca dos flocos de neve.

- Talvez ela tenha ido para perto das geleiras, às vezes surgem cavernas geladas onde uma pessoa pode se esconder do mau tempo. – O aquariano seguia a poucos passos à frente do escorpiano e, ambos tinham de falar muito alto para se fazerem ouvir.

Ao chegarem perto das geleiras não encontraram nem sinal da pequena e a nevasca parecia piorar a cada instante.

- Kamus, onde Yoru se meteu? Se para nós está difícil andar, imagina para ela...? Ela pode...

- Milo... Mon scorpion, non complete seu raciocínio. Nós vamos a encontrar. Venha, non pare! – O aquariano prosseguiu a passos largos, por trás da máscara fria que era seu rosto, a angustia e a preocupação o assolavam. – _"Petite, onde você se meteu?"_ – Pensou.

**oOoOoOo**

Hyoga e Shun acabaram perdendo o rastro de Yoru quando a nevasca os atingiu. A visão era praticamente nula, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne conhecia aquele local e, eles prosseguiam assim mesmo.

- Shun... – Chamou Hyoga olhando para trás e parando de andar. – Tenho certeza que senti o cosmo fraco de Yoru quando passamos pelo mar congelado. – A voz alta para se fazer ouvir e, os olhos azuis translúcidos mirando o lado contrario.

Shun parou ao lado do namorado e o encarou. – Eu também senti. – Respondeu concordando. – Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos, ela não veio por aqui definitivamente, senão já teríamos a avistado.

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, o louro passou rápido por Andrômeda e, seguiu o caminho de volta.

- Vou usar a corrente, Hyoga, talvez ela mostre onde está Yoru! – Shun começou a falar e já foi usando o poder de sua corrente, que não se moveu frustrando o cavaleiro. – Não! – Resmungou baixinho correndo a frente de Hyoga.

- Shun, calma! – Ao começar a correr atrás do namorado, Hyoga sentiu o cosmo de Yoru um pouco mais forte e, parando um pouco segurou o cavaleiro pela corrente direita que esvoaçava para trás. – Sentiu isso, Shun?

- Sim! É Yoru! – Shun o encarava preocupado.

Sem dizerem mais nada, o louro passou a frente dele correndo para os lados das geleiras. Mentalmente pedia a mãe – congelada no mar gelado – que protegesse a pequena aprendiz. – Shun... Olhe ali! – Gritou Hyoga desesperado ao ver uma sombra cair mais a frente.

Sem pensar muito, Shun lançou sua corrente circular, que repuxou assim que prendeu em alguma coisa. Segurando firme e, com a ajuda de Hyoga, começaram a suspender o corpo inerte da pequena aprendiz.

- Yoru! – Hyoga soltou a corrente e correu para pegar a pequena no colo, os olhos azuis olharam preocupados para os esmeraldinos do namorado. – Ela está respirando, mas parece que desmaiou. – Falou retirando a corrente que estava ao redor do corpo da menininha e a içando nos braços.

- Vamos voltar, Hyoga! Kamus e Milo devem estar preocupados, sem contar Yuki. – Shun falou calmamente soltando um suspiro de alívio ao tocar o rostinho meio pálido de Yoru.

- Pobre Yo. Espero que não fique com medo daqui para frente! – Hyoga a ajeitou melhor no colo e seguiu ao lado do namorado.

- Ela não vai ficar com medo de nada. Parece-me ser uma jovenzinha muito forte! – Respondeu sem parar e segurando no braço do louro, pois a nevasca parecia não querer dar uma trégua.

- Assim espero, Shunny... Assim espero! – Hyoga falou apertando a menininha mais de encontro a si. Em pensamento agradecia a mãe por tê-los ajudado na busca. Ele não queria nem pensar se os dois tivessem chegado muito tarde, Kamus sofreria demais... Assim como sofrera quando Isaac fora dado como morto.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuki estava angustiada. Tentara se distrair guardando todas as roupas que havia levado para lá, mas já terminara aquela tarefa e, no entanto, ainda continuava pensando na irmã e em como havia a tratado. Milo estava com a razão, Yoru precisava aprender sozinha, mas talvez demorasse algum tempo a aprender. Andou até a janela e olhou para a nevasca que caia sem cessar.

Andou pelo quarto como um bicho enjaulado. Estava furiosa consigo mesma. Yoru era sua única irmã... Sua irmãzinha e, desde que ela conseguia se lembrar, aquela fora a pior das brigas. Lágrimas sentidas rolavam pelo rostinho angustiado. A dor que sentia no peito era terrível... Era a mesma dor que sentira ao perder a mãe. Pegando o caranguejinho de pelúcia que estava sobre a cama de Yoru, o abraçou como se fosse à irmã, mas não era a mesma coisa... O cheiro adocicado do perfuminho infantil que a lourinha mais nova usava estava impreguinado no bichinho o que fez com que o desespero aumentasse mais.

- Mamãe... Ô mamãe, eu jurei que seria forte... Eu jurei que protegeria a Yo... Porque então tinha que ser do jeito que agi? Por quê? – Yuki deixou-se cair na cama, afundou o rosto no travesseiro deixando 'Casquinha' cair ao seu lado. Os soluços agitavam o corpinho infantil. – Yoru... Minha pequena e querida irmã, por que tinha de sair de casa! Me batesse... Seria melhor do que sair e se perder nessa nevasca. Eu queria ter a mamãe aqui... Nada disso teria acontecido... Ai... Mamãe... A Yoru, olhe por ela!

Todas as promessas feitas, todas as vezes que sentira medo, em que vira espíritos maus, não havia chorado, mas por Yoru... Por sua pequena irmã estava derramando todas aquelas lágrimas. As mãos fortemente agarradas ao travesseiro e o rosto ainda enterrado no mesmo, a impedirão de ver a forma angelical que surgia vinda dos flocos de neve que caiam lá fora. Uma mão etérea, branca tocou gentilmente os cabelos da pequena – Que eram do mesmo tom dos da aparição – e os acariciou.

Yuki sentiu uma sensação gostosa de proteção e, levantando o rosto do travesseiro, olhou para trás surpreendendo-se ao ver o ser angelical lhe sorrindo. Arregalou os olhinhos, a voz presa na garganta. Novamente a mãe aparecia para ela. Estava ali, sentada ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, Yuki. – A voz calma e doce da mãe parecendo um bálsamo para o coraçãozinho angustiado da pequena. – Todos nós cometemos erros, minha querida filha... Todos nós em nome de sermos fortes acabamos ferindo alguém que amamos muito.

- Mas mamãe... Eu prometi ser forte, proteger a Yoru... – A voz finalmente saindo embargada.

- Shi... Não diga nada meu anjo! Preste atenção apenas. – E fez uma pausa acariciando o rostinho amado. Seishin¹ morrera muito nova, as filhas acabaram ficando sozinhas, indo para o orfanato e, apesar de não terem tido sorte com as famílias que as adotavam... – Sim, pois passaram por mais de uma – Estavam ali agora... Sãs e salvas, junto de duas pessoas que as amavam muito. – Yoru e você são muito especiais, além de serem irmãs têm um grande futuro pela frente, por isso entenda, Yuki, sua irmã vai aprender a ser forte, vai aprender a se virar sozinha, mas não com você agindo desse jeito. Para tudo tem sua hora e, a hora de Yoru aprender ainda não chegou. – Fez uma pausa para olhar a nevasca que caia lá fora. – Hoje minha pequena, quase todo o destino da terra foi selado e, não seria o momento correto das coisas acontecerem.

- Mamãe, a Yo... Não, ela não pode... Não por minha causa...

- Tenha calma, não aconteceu nada com a Yoru, mas poderá acontecer se vocês continuarem com essas brigas bobas e não entenderem que devem ser unidas. Todos os irmãos brigam, todo mundo tem seus desentendimentos, mas Yuki o amor que une sua irmã e você tem de ser maior que tudo. Não tente afastar mais a Yoru de você. – Tocou-lhe a fronte com os lábios. – Se quer que ela entenda as coisas, converse, não seja como foi hoje... Você consegue melhorar um pouco... Tente meu anjo, por você e por ela também. E não tenha vergonha de chorar, nunca. Ser forte não quer dizer que você não deve chorar.

- Eu prometo, mamãe... – Yuki prometeu a encarando e, ao perceber que a mãe estava levantando-se da cama pediu com a voz um pouco mais alta. – Por favor, mamãe... Fica um pouco mais comigo!

Olhando para a janela, Seishin suspirou e sentou-se novamente na cama. – Deite novamente, Yuki... Deite... – E ao ver a filha deitar sorriu calmamente. – Isso, agora feche os olhos, meu anjinho. – Com paciência foi fazendo-a ir se acalmando. – Agora durma meu bem, Yoru vai voltar e, você terá o desafio de acalentar o coraçãozinho que machucou... Não se preocupe, você saberá como e quando fazer.

Quando finalmente a respiração da pequena ficou calma, Seishin beijou-lhe a testa e desta vez despediu-se de sua primogênita para nunca mais voltar. – Adeus Yuki, seja forte! – A silhueta angelical foi se esvaecendo, quando passou pela janela fechada e juntou-se aos flocos de neve que caiam desapareceu completamente.

**oOoOoOo**

Kamus e Milo voltavam de uma parte bloqueada pela neve quando encontraram com Hyoga e Shun. Os olhos do aquariano ficaram rasos de lágrimas e, assim como Milo correram ao encontro dos dois jovens cavaleiros.

- Yoru... O que aconteceu, Hyoga? – Perguntou Milo o encarando enraivecido.

- Calma, Milo. Não aconteceu nada... Ou melhor, aconteceu. – Hyoga serrou os dentes ao ver a cara do escorpiano.

- Podemos conversar depois? – Perguntou Shun entrando no meio dos dois cavaleiros. – Precisamos levar Yoru para casa. E ela esta respirando, apenas desmaiou e ainda não recobrou a consciência.

Kamus aproximou-se de Hyoga e pegando a pequena no colo agradeceu. – Obrigado aos dois! Agora vamos. É como Shun disse, não podemos ficar aqui no meio dessa nevasca. – Virando-se para Milo, suspirou e deixou que só o amado visse as poucas lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

Milo entendia aquele 'cubo de gelo' ambulante. Sabia que para ele chorar, precisava acontecer alguma coisa muito grave, como aquela tensão toda que haviam vivenciado. Ele mesmo derramava lágrimas de alívio. Yoru estava novamente com eles.

O trajeto todo, os quatro cavaleiros fizeram em silêncio e, quando finalmente avistaram as luzes da casa ao longe, acabaram por apertar os passos.

**oOoOoOo**

O barulho no andar de baixo acabou por despertar a pequena Yuki, que com um pulo saiu da cama, deixou o quarto e, debruçando sobre o corrimão do andar de cima olhou para baixo. Ao avistar a irmã nos braços de Kamus, saiu correndo descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- Yoru... Como ela está, Kyu? – Perguntou parando a frente do francês, que lhe dirigiu um olhar frio e não lhe disse nada. A pequena arregalou os olhos e, quando fez menção de sair correndo atrás do aquariano, teve seu caminho barrado por Milo. – Mi-sama... – A voz morrendo na garganta apenas com o olhar do mestre.

- Fique aqui em baixo por enquanto, Yuki! – Milo ordenou com voz fria e baixa. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou atrás de seu francês no quarto das pequenas, trancando a porta assim que entrou.

Yuki deixou-se cair no sofá, os olhinhos escondidos entre as palmas das mãos. Sentiu um afago nos cabelos e a voz calma de Hyoga a sua frente. – Tenha calma, Yuki! Eu sei que dói... Sei que o que está sentindo não é fácil, mas entenda... Kamus e Milo estão transtornados.

Tirando a mão do rosto, Yuki encarou Hyoga, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rostinho novamente. – Yoru é minha irmã, quero saber como ela está... – Soluçou desesperada. Escondeu o rosto nas mãozinhas novamente e deixou-se levar pelo choro.

Shun se aproximou devagar e sentou-se ao lado dela a abraçando. – Chore, Yuki... Coloque tudo para fora, em breve Kamus e Milo vão descer e você poderá ficar com Yoru, eu tenho certeza. – E beijou-lhe os cabelos sem a soltar. Olhou para Hyoga, os olhos azuis do namorado estavam marejados. Em um piscar de olhos, de repente o louro não estava mais ali na frente. Já estava subindo as escadas, indo conversar com o mestre e Milo dentro do quarto das pequenas.

Depois de algum tempo, os três cavaleiros apareceram e, voltaram para a sala onde Shun já tinha conseguido acalmar novamente Yuki.

- Yuki, - Kamus começou falando baixo e com seu corriqueiro jeito frio de ser. – Yoru quase morreu hoje. Preste atenção... – Pediu ao ver que a pequena iria falar alguma coisa. – Preste atenção, non queremos mais esse tipo de conduta aqui. Ninguém tem o direito de querer mudar a personalidade de ninguém e, hoje você aprendeu isso a duras penas. Você vai ver a Yo, ela está dormindo...

- Kyu, ela não acordou? – Yuki perguntou preocupada e, não escondendo as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em rolar-lhe pelo rosto infantil.

- Ela acordou, mas não perguntou de você, Yuki. – Milo respondeu rispidamente.

- Calma, Milo! Combinamos com Hyoga que non iríamos ser agressivos. – Kamus o lembrou. Voltou-se para Yuki. – Você pode ir para seu quarto, ver sua irmã, poderá ficar por lá desde que não cause mais nenhum tormento para ela. Promete?

- Sim, prometo! – Yuki prometeu, com a voz um pouco mais alta apenas que um murmúrio. – Posso subir agora? – Perguntou levantando um pouco o queixo, tentando demonstrar que ainda podia ser forte como antes. Ao ver Milo balançar a cabeça positivamente, começou a subir as escadas.

- Yuki... – Chamou-lhe Milo. – Se você a magoar novamente, separamos vocês duas. Yoru fica com Kamus no quarto dele e, eu vou para o de vocês. Esteja ciente disso! – E deu-lhe as costas, não vendo assim a pequena correr escadas acima e entrar no quarto rapidamente.

Assim que ela sumiu dentro do quarto, Milo jogou-se nos braços do aquariano e deixou que o choro tomasse conta de seu ser. Ele nunca iria mudar, não se importava em chorar na frente de Shun e Hyoga, não era do estilo de Milo preocupar-se com isso.

Hyoga abraçou Shun e, em silêncio seguiram para o quarto que eles estavam. – Será que tudo vai voltar a como era antes, Hyoga? – Shun perguntou ao tirar sua armadura.

- Só o tempo poderá nos dizer! – Hyoga respondeu deixando seu corpo cair sobre a cama.

Kamus conseguiu a muito custo levar Milo para cima e o acalmar. A tarefa que tinham pela frente não era fácil, ainda mais agora que compreendiam que amavam aqueles dos pequenos cisquinhos de gente. – Tudo vai se resolver, mon ange.

- Assim espero, ruivo... Assim espero... – Milo suspirou, antes de receber um beijo apaixonado carente de afeto e de carinho.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuki aproximou-se da cama da irmã devagar, pegou o bichinho de estimação dela que estava caído no chão e, tornou a colocá-lo embaixo das cobertas ao lado do braço de Yoru.

Decidida, pegou a cadeira da penteadeira e colocou ao lado da cama da irmã. Iria velar-lhe o sono. Pegou a pequena mãozinha entre as dela e, a segurou carinhosamente acariciando levemente. Lembrando das palavras da mãe, esperou pacientemente ao lado da irmã até que ela abrisse os olhinhos.

Vencida pelo cansaço, Yuki acabou dormindo sentada, com a mão da irmã entre as suas.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru estava entre o limiar do sonho e um pesadelo. Sentia seu corpo flutuar no ar como se estivesse voando em meio a nuvens brancas de neve. De repente sentia como se a força da gravidade puxasse seu corpinho para baixo com toda força, a fazendo cair. Do nada a situação se revertia e, ela via ao longe um brilho extraordinário. Alguém estava lutando em uma arena redonda ladeada por pessoas diferentes. O local era estranho escuro. A única coisa que brilhava ali era aquela pessoa com uma armadura de brilho dourado esplendido. A máscara no rosto escondia quem devia ser, os cabelos louros com mexas azuis... Não era Milo, mas a armadura... Era a de Escorpião. De repente a máscara foi lançada longe por um golpe, arregalando os olhos, a pequena Yoru reconheceu Yuki, mais velha, mas era sim sua irmã. Ela não entendia o que ela estava fazendo que não lutava, que não usava um de seus golpes.

Por mais que tentasse gritar, sua voz não saia. Yoru estava entrando em estado de pânico. Uma bola de energia, um poder que ela nunca havia visto, fora lançado na direção de sua irmã, que levantou os braços tentando proteger o rosto. O grito de dor ribombou os ouvidos da pequena lourinha, que não percebeu que o seu próprio grito misturava com o da irmã.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuki acordou assustada ao sentir a pequena mão entre a sua soltar-se tão bruscamente. Olhando para o corpinho da irmã arregalou os olhos, pois Yoru se debatia demais. Lembrou-se dos pesadelos da pequena, que ela a muito tempo não os tinha e, segurou bem firme em sua mão. Falando baixinho, pediu para ela se acalmar, mas tomou um susto muito grande ao ouvir a irmãzinha gritar e abrir os olhos assustada.

- Calma, Yoru! Eu estou aqui, já passou foi apenas um pesadelo. – Yuki apressou-se em dizer.

- Yu... Yu... Eu vi você... Você... – E as lágrimas não deixaram Yoru completar sua fala.

- Não... calma... Foi um pesadelo. – E abraçou a irmã a puxando para si e sentando na cama.

Não ouviram quando a porta foi aberta e Kamus e Milo espiaram pela fresta. Kamus quis entrar, mas Milo não deixou o puxando para fora. A porta foi fechada novamente e no corredor o escorpiano pediu para que as duas ficassem sozinhas, mas não saíram de perto da porta. Era feio fazer aquilo, ouvir atrás da porta, mas ambos não conseguiam sair dali.

- Calma Yo... Por favor... Não chore! Eu estou aqui! Shi... – Yuki tentava a todo custo fazer Yo parar de chorar. E a olhando nos olhos começou a lhe falar. – Yoru, perdão... – A voz começando a ficar chorosa e as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

- Yu... Eu vi voc... – Parou de falar ao ver os olhos da irmã cheios de lágrimas. Tocou devagar o rosto a sua frente e olhou para os dedinhos molhados. – Yuki... Você está chorando... Por quê?

- Por que eu pensei que iria te perder... Perdão Yoru, por tudo que te disse, por tudo que eu já fiz. Prometo que vou tentar ser diferente de agora em diante e, você vai ter de me ajudar, dizendo para mim quando eu estiver fazendo tudo de novo. – E beijou o rostinho marcado pelas lágrimas.

- Yu, eu amo você... Como poderia não te perdoar... Mas eu te vi...

- Shi... Não pense mais... Foi um pesadelo, vai passar. – Yuki falou acariciando os cabelos que escapavam pela trança meio desfeita. – Venha, vou colocar em você seu pijama, prender seu cabelo direito e você vai voltar para a cama e dormir.

- Mas Yu... Eu não quero mais dormir... O pesadelo...

Yuki encarou a pequena chorosa, fungou e tirou as roupas que ela estava colocando-lhe uma camisolinha de inverno. Desfez a trança solta, penteou e fez uma nova trança nos cabelos da irmã. – O pesadelo não é nada mais que um sonho ruim... Nada vai acontecer, vamos vai... Para a cama e agora tem de dormir.

- Yu...

- Já sei... Não quer dormir sozinha. – Yuki suspirou, colocando também sua camisola de plush e, delicadamente empurrou a irmã para o canto da parede. – Vai... Me dá um cantinho. – Gracejou e deitou ao lado dela. Abriu os braços para ela e, sorrindo a abraçou assim que está deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Agora durma... Eu vou estar aqui! – Falou apagando a luz do abajur.

- Yu... Eu tenho medo... – Protestou Yoru com a voz chorosa.

Yuki pensou um pouco. E lembrou-se do encontro com Seishin... – Mamãe... – Murmurou fechando os olhos. – Yoru, feche os olhos. É para fechar. – Sorriu ao ouvir o risinho nervoso. – Agora imagine um campo cheio de flores.

- Pode ser rosas iguais do Afrodite? – Perguntou Yoru curiosa.

- Pode meu anjo, pode sim! – Respondeu carinhosa. – Agora preste atenção, o sonho ruim não vai mais te assustar. – E respirando fundo, abriu os olhos. Vasculhou em sua memória tentando recordar-se da música... Aquela música que a mãe cantava para elas dormirem. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, beijou a cabeça da irmã e começou a cantar...

'_Não tenha medo  
Pare de chorar  
Me dê a mão  
Venha cá _

Vou protegê-la de todo mal  
Não há razão pra chorar

No seu olhar eu posso ver  
A força pra lutar e pra vencer  
O amor nos uni para sempre  
Não há razão pra chorar

Pois no meu coração  
Você vai sempre estar  
O meu amor contigo vai seguir

E no meu coração  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Você vai sempre estar  
Aqui...' 

- Mamãe cantava isso, não é? – Yoru perguntou baixinho, a sonolência tomando conta dela novamente.

- Sim, Yo... Mamãe cantava isso quando tínhamos pesadelo e para nos fazer dormir. – Yuki respondeu sorrindo e agradecendo a mãe por ter aparecido para ela naquele dia. – Agora durma... Estarei aqui para você, aqui por você! – E acariciou a trança e parte das costas da irmã.

- Yu... Amo você!

- Eu sei Yo e, eu também amo muito você! Agora quietinha... Já passou da hora de dormirmos. – Yu fechou os olhos e, sorriu ao sentir um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

**oOoOoOo**

Do lado de fora do quarto, Kamus puxou Milo para o quarto deles, acalmando Shun e Hyoga que estavam na porta do quarto deles esperando para saber o que tinha acontecido. Tranqüilizados o casal mais novo se recolheu. E assim que o casal mais velho entrou no primeiro quarto e, que o aquariano fechou a porta o escorpiano se jogou sobre ele.

- Eu amo aquelas duas... E amo mais você, seu francês congelado! – Milo sorriu enternecido.

- Je t'aime, mon scorpion! – Kamus sussurrou no ouvido do amado e o levou para a cama. As preocupações foram esquecidas, quando o primeiro toque mais sutil das mãos pelas áreas erógenas aconteceram. Um risinho abafado do escorpiano escapou-lhe pelos lábios e, a reclamação do francês para que não fizessem barulho se ouviu entre as quatro paredes, mas não mais que isso.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/B: bem demorei a betar esse cap, mas mokoninha está tão lindo - a parte a yoru com a Yuki ficou tão linda e delicada, meus parabéns!!**_

_**N/A.:**_

_**'Gostaria de dizer que a personagem Seishin¹ pertence a minha imouto Teffy, eu a surrupiei aqui para ser novamente a mamãe das Yus. Teffy espero que me perdoe, hai! E devo lembrar também, que um por favor, não aleija e nem mata. Se gostou e quer usar, peça, por favor!**_

_**'A música que a Yuki cantou para a Yoru, é do desenho animado Tarzan da Disney – Todos os direitos são reservados a eles. Eu apenas usei a letra, pois calhava bem com o que eu queria passar para todos vocês. "Sim, Theka também ama desenhos da Disney." ¬¬"**_

_**Pan, obrigado... sei que não é fácil betar, mas não esquenta... O que vale é a intenção... E eu sei que sempre posso contar contigo. **_

_**'Suspirando' Enfim, mais um capítulo no ar... E eu achando que ele seria o último. Tá... E eu consegui? Acho que gosto tanto dessas duas e dos casais que não consigo dar um End nisso tudo, mas eu juro (fazendo figa atrás das costas) que o próximo que já esta em fase de escrita será o último.**_

_**'Espero que todos gostem e, please... Façam a Dreams feliz, apertem o botãozinho ali embaixo... **_

_**bjs**_


	8. Sonhos desfeitos

**:: Capítulo 8 ::**

**:: Sonhos desfeitos ::**

Existem coisas que nunca mudam e, que não valem à pena mudar, pois não teria graça em viver a vida... São essas pequenas, ou, grandes coisas que fazem com que a vida valha a pena ser vivida.

No outro dia pela manhã, Yoru acordou devagar não lembrando onde estava, coçou os olhinhos lentamente espreguiçando-se em seguida. Lembrou-se de onde estava e, das coisas que haviam acontecido até aquela manhã, em que a nevasca ainda castigava a casa. Recordou-se do sonho e, remexeu-se na cama para procurar sua querida irmã e, ao vê-la deita de costas para si, sorriu... Abraçando-a apertado escondendo o rostinho entre seus cabelos soltos em cascata pelo travesseiro divido.

- Bom dia, Yo... – Murmurou Yuki acariciando o braço da irmã que lhe cingia a cintura de criança. – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia, Yu! – Sorriu soltando a irmã e sentando-se na cama, descobrindo Yu no processo. – Sim, dormi bem. – E encarou a irmã que a olhava séria. – Você não dormiu bem? – Perguntou curiosa a encarando.

"_Certas coisas nunca vão mudar, irmãzinha e, eu espero que esse seu jeitinho nunca mude!" _– Pensou Yuki antes de se espreguiçar e de responder a pequena. – Como eu poderia? – Perguntou fazendo carinha feia e a voz voltando a ser o que era antes, fria e baixa. – Você me chutou a noite toda se virando sem parar. – Reclamou a encarando brava. Ao ver os olhinhos azuis arregalados e as feições tristes que surgiam rapidamente, Yuki deixou um sorriso surgir em seus lábios e abrindo os braços falou divertida. – Yoru, é brincadeira... Vem cá sua chorona... Você pode me chutar dormindo quando quiser, sempre estarei ao seu lado!

Yoru piscou várias vezes e, antes que Yuki mudasse de idéia se atirou nos braços abertos a abraçando e sendo fortemente abraçada. – Obrigado, Yu... – Falou baixinho a pequena. Seu rostinho vermelho ao mirar a irmã nos olhos.

- Obrigado por quê? – Perguntou Yuki sem entender.

- Por ter ficado comigo e por ter me acalmado... – E sem esperar deu um beijo molhado na bochecha da irmã.

Yuki passou uma das mãos pela bochecha sem cerimônia limpando o lugar. Empurrou um pouco Yoru e a olhou friamente nos olhos azuis translúcidos. A pequena assustou-se um pouco, mas não desviou os olhos dos da irmã, sustentando o olhar o quanto pode.

- Irc... Credo... Beijo molhado, que nojo! Você baba demais... – Grunhiu fazendo uma careta para Yoru, que já fazia bico e a olhava enfezada.

- Eu não bab... Aii... - Antes que o revide de raiva da pequena se concretizasse, sem avisos, Yuki a derrubou no colchão e, de lado começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. O grito de surpresa foi substituído por risadas e, por mãos que tentavam conter as da irmã mais velha. – Pára, Yu...

- Não... Eu não vou parar... Você é minha babona! – Gargalhava Yuki rindo divertida. Mesmo sobre os fortes protestos da pequena, ela não fazia menção de parar.

Tentando escapar, Yoru rolou o corpo, mas foi prensada pela irmã que se sentou sobre suas pernas e, passou a fazer-lhe cócegas pela barriga, embaixo do braço e na cintura. Desesperada, rindo a valer, Yoru estava quase perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir. Esticando os bracinhos para cima, a pequena encostou as mãos em seu travesseiro... Um sorriso matreiro surgiu em seus lábios, mas parou assustada quando Yuki lhe segurou pelos cotovelos.

- Vamos lá... Chega... Pede penico! – Gracejou Yuki com um sorriso que a muito a irmãzinha não via.

- Não... – Yoru falou rindo muito.

- Vai... Pede! Ou não vou deixar você sair daí de jeito nenhum. – Yuki deu-lhe uma piscadela matreira. – E lembre-se, se não pedir vou continuar a te fazer cócegas. – Soltou-lhe ambos os braços e voltou a fazer cócegas na barriguinha dela.

Yoru se contorceu toda e, ainda rindo tocou novamente o travesseiro e, sem pensar muito desferiu uma travesseirada na cabeça da irmã a fazendo parar de fazer cócegas.

- Hei! Isso não vale. – Protestou levando mais uma travesseirada no corpo agora.

- Vale sim! – Yoru respondeu e se colocou de pé assim que se viu sem o peso da irmã sobre o corpo.

Yuki correu até a cama dela e pegando o travesseiro entrou em posição de lutar. – É guerra, é? – Perguntou sem deixar de sorrir.

- Sim... É guerra! – Yoru concordou, também assumindo posição de luta. Andaram um pouco descrevendo um pequeno circulo no meio do quarto. Os olhos de ambas fixados um no outro, os movimentos sendo analisados, os olhos sem piscar.

– Vem cá baixinha, você vai sentir o gostinho do meu ferrão! – Provocou a mais velha.

Yoru arregalou os olhinhos e, ao perceber ser uma brincadeira riu divertida. – Vou nada! Você é quem vai sentir o poder dos cavaleiros do gelo! – Gabou-se mesmo sem ainda ter o controle sobre seu cosmo. Fingindo ficar séria, a lourinha avançou para cima da irmã, um sorriso de lado - Que mais tarde se tornaria sua marca registrada, mas que não seria tão infantil como agora – iluminou-lhe o rostinho e, com um movimento rápido bateu com o travesseiro na lateral do corpo da irmã.

Yuki deu um pulo para trás tentando desviar, mas sem sucesso. – Assim não vale espertinha! – Pulou em cima de sua cama que permanecia arrumada. Yoru avançou na direção da irmã e tentou a acertar novamente, mas foi acertada na cabeça e nas costas quando tentava fugir ao ver que não iria conseguir desferir "golpes" com o travesseiro.

- Yu... Em cima da cama não! – Yoru reclamou fazendo bico, mas era apenas manha para ver se a irmã descia e as duas ficavam em pé de igualdade.

- Chorona... Reclama de tudo... – Gracejou Yuki sorrindo e ao ver que conseguira a deixar bravinha deu uns passos para trás na cama se equilibrando e a viu correr e pular sobre o colchão.

- Vou te mostrar quem é chorona! – Yoru avançou rindo e, mandando o travesseiro para cima da irmã. A troca de "golpes" era simultânea e, ambas riam e gritavam muito.

Os gritos e risadas atravessavam a parede e pareciam fazer eco na casa silenciosa. Quando começavam a correr pelo quarto, uma das meninas esbarrou no mancebo de mogno que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho terrível. Yoru parou na direção da porta de olhos arregalados, mas ambas riram e, com o travesseiro para baixo e as mãozinhas na cintura começou a cantarolar alto.

- Você não me pega! Nanananananaa... – E mostrou a língua, gingando a cintura de um lado para o outro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Yuki lançou o travesseiro para as costas, queria pegar embalo, e jogou sobre a irmãzinha. Espertinha, Yoru abaixou-se e nesse exato momento a porta se abriu. O travesseiro acabou acertando em cheio o louro que no susto, segurou o travesseiro com as mãos antes que caísse.

- Que pontaria! – A voz divertida do virginiano e os olhos brilhantes fizeram as duas menininhas rirem muito.

**oOoOoOo**

Depois da longa jornada em meio a forte nevasca e de tudo resolvido, ninguém tinha vontade de comer tamanha a exaustão em que a busca havia os deixado. Shun e Hyoga foram para o quarto logo após terem visto Yuki ir para seu quarto e, assim que se fecharam e se viram sozinhos, conseguiram relaxar. Após um bom banho, que tomaram separados, Hyoga foi encontrar seu querido Andrômeda já quase adormecido no meio de tantos cobertores e com um pijama de flanela bem grosso. Sorrindo, tirou alguns cobertores a mais e, apenas colocou o de pele e o abraçou enternecido. O peito nu de encontro às costas do pijama.

- Shun... – Murmurou baixinho bem perto do ouvido do outro, causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso, o que fez com que os olhos esmeraldinos abrissem devagar. – Não durma ainda...

- Mas está tão quentinho... O sono vem mais rápido quando fica tudo quentinho... – Shun respondeu, virando nos braços do namorado e, o encarando. Os lábios a poucos centímetros dos do louro.

- Você poderia ficar sem esse pijama, não? – Perguntou, roçando os lábios sedutoramente nos dele. Devagar, deixou que as mãos abrissem todos os botões da camisa do pijama. As palmas levemente geladas entraram em contato com a pele quentinha do peito dele o fazendo arrepiar.

- Oga... Temos duas...

Com um dedo sobre os lábios róseos o louro o calou. – Não diga nada... Vamos aproveitar que tudo está bem agora... Vamos celebrar o amor, meu anjo! – Convidou com a voz rouca. Mordiscou o pescoço e a base do ombro. Deleitou-se ao ouvir o gemido baixinho.

- Meu cisne querido! – Murmurou Shun, ao sentir as mãos fortes de Hyoga em sua cintura já prontas para tirar-lhe o pijama. As mãos passeando entre os corpos, dando-lhes maior prazer.

- Ya tebya liubliu! – Murmurou Hyoga, quando finalmente conseguiu retirar as vestes do namorado.

Shun sorria, aquele sorriso cativante, o mesmo de tempos atrás. Ele adorava quando Hyoga falava em russo e, em uma das ocasiões, perguntara-lhe o que aquilo significava... Já sabendo... – Aishiterumo! – Respondeu com a voz rouca e, esticando o braço apagou a luz do abajur e apenas as respirações alteradas e, alguns poucos gemidos quebravam o silêncio que imperava no quarto.

O calor do corpo nu colado ao dele embalava o mais profundo sono. As pernas entrelaçadas... Os braços ao redor da cintura esguia... O rosto bonito do louro enterrado entre os cabelos lisos esverdeados... E a serenidade no rosto do virginiano, nem lembravam o começo do anoitecer que passaram lá fora no frio a procura da pequena Yoru, muito menos a noite de amor intenso.

A claridade do raiar do dia invadia o quarto escuro, mas nem assim os jovens ousaram se mover. O sono ainda era profundo demais. Shun puxou o cobertor sobre os olhos inconscientemente tentando protegê-los da claridade, mas o que o estava incomodando realmente não era a claridade do dia e, sim os risos e gritos que chegavam até seus ouvidos. Remexendo-se nos braços do amado, abriu um dos olhos devagar. Piscou várias vezes antes de bocejar. Tateou com cuidado o criado mudo ao lado da cama, procurando pelo relógio de pulso. Assim que o achou, aproximou-o dos olhos já abertos e, constatou que passava pouca coisa das oito da manhã. Grunhiu algo que nem mesmo se Hyoga estivesse bem desperto conseguiria entender e, fechou os olhos.

- Que foi, Shun? – A voz sonolenta de Hyoga o trazendo para a realidade.

- Você não está ouvindo? – Perguntou sem se mover. Naquele exato momento o barulho de coisas caindo no chão sobressaltou os dois. Pulando da cama, ambos colocaram suas roupas correndo. Shun ainda fechava a blusa do pijama quando Hyoga já estava com a porta do quarto deles aberta.

Correndo atrás do namorado deixou que ele entrasse primeiro no quarto das duas meninas. Ao fazer isso, sentenciou que a travesseirada fosse endereçada ao Cisne. Apesar de rir muito, ainda conseguiu dizer. - Que pontaria!

Hyoga o fuzilou com os olhos e ao ouvir as pequenas rindo muito, dirigiu-lhes um olhar pior para as duas. Yoru virou-se para ver quem havia chegado assim que viu a irmã colocar a mãozinha na boca para parar de rir. Arregalando os olhos ao ver a cara do louro, correu para o lado de Yuki, que colocando o corpo na frente do dela parecia tentar a proteger.

Naquele instante, Milo arrumando o robe por cima do grosso pijama e, Kamus com o peito nu e apenas uma bermuda chegavam à porta. – O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Milo esfregando os olhos.

- Uma pequena guerra de travesseiro. – Hyoga respondeu mostrando o travesseiro.

Milo encarou o louro e não pensou duas vezes. – Não acha que já é bem crescido para esse tipo de brincadeira, Cisne? – A voz com uma pitada de ironia.

Hyoga fuzilou Milo com os olhos. – Eram elas que estavam brincando de guerra de travesseiros e, me acertaram. – Grunhiu entre dentes olhando para as duas pequenas.

- Desculpa, Hyoga... Foi sem querer! – Yuki falou antes que a irmã colocasse tudo a perder falando alguma coisa que não devia.

- É Hyoga... Não imaginávamos que você iria aparecer. – Yoru olhou para os outros a porta. – Desculpa se acordamos todos vocês. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Kamus que até aquele momento estivera calado pegou o travesseiro da mão de Hyoga e, piscando para Milo entrou no quarto. – Bem, se vocês estavam fazendo uma guerrinha de travesseiros, acredito que ficaria mais divertido se tivéssemos mais gente, non?

Entendendo a deixa, Milo passou para dentro do quarto e, pegando o travesseiro das mãos de Yoru avançou para cima do ruivo tão rápido que as duas pequenas arregalaram os olhos surpresas. – Vamos, ou vou bater em vocês desarmadas! – Sorriu e, avançou para cima das duas irmãs que corriam em direção de suas camas para pegarem almofadas, que jogaram para Hyoga e Shun. Olhando uma para a outra e, munidas com aqueles rolinhos de espuma – que as fronhas lembravam invólucros de balas – começaram a bater nos outros.

Risos divertidos, travesseiradas e almofadadas... Nunca alguém no Santuário acreditaria se ouvisse da boca de alguém. Kamus parecia outra pessoa. Ria abertamente assim como os demais e as pequenas. A brincadeira só terminou, quando um dos travesseiros de pena rasgou espalhando penas para todos os lados. Mas não importava... O riso voltara aquela casa e, isso era o que importava.

**oOoOoOo**

- Precisamos tirar uma foto! – Milo sorria divertido. Os cabelos louros cheios de penas do travesseiro. Estava sentando na cama de Yoru.

Kamus fincou os cotovelos no chão e, ergueu um pouco – o máximo que pode, pois tinha Yoru sentada em suas costas – o tronco e, encarou o namorado. Ele não havia tido tempo de levantar-se do chão, onde havia parado graças a aprendiz e Hyoga. Ambos haviam conseguido o derrubar com uma travesseirada dupla.

- Non, Milo! Nem pense... – As sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ah... Mestre Kamy, por favor! – Pediu Yoru, debruçando o corpo sobre as costas dele para poder ver-lhe o rosto.

Shun encarou Hyoga e após trocarem um sorriso, olharam para Kamus. – Foto! Vamos tirar fotos! – Disseram juntos como se tivessem combinado.

Hyoga abraçou Yuki que estava ao seu lado e, tirou-lhe algumas penas que haviam grudado nos cabelos lisos dela.

- Por favor, Kyu! – Pediu Yuki, piscando um dos olhos para Yoru.

Entendendo a deixa da irmã, as duas puxaram o coro de "por favor", inundando o quarto em uma algazarra tremenda e, fazê-los parar... Foi algo que Kamus conseguiu rapidamente, pois acabou concordando em tirar as fotos.

Enquanto as pequenas gritavam divertidas, Milo correu até o quarto deles, pegou a câmera fotográfica e, voltou trazendo junto o tripé.

- Mi-sama, para que isso? – Yuki perguntou o encarando, enquanto ele colocava a máquina sobre aquele negócio de perninhas finas.

- Para que todos saiam na foto, Yu. – Milo arrumou direito a máquina. – Vamos lá... Todos fazendo pose. – Sorriu matreiro olhando para o francês e, tirando Yoru de suas costas. A pequena riu divertida.

Devagar, Kamus levantou do chão tirando um pouco as penas do cabelo ruivo, mas não conseguindo tirar todas. – Milo, estamos todos com roupas de dormir.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Kamus! – Milo retrucou ao puxar Yoru para perto de si. – Viva só um pouco a vida! – E deu-lhe uma piscadela discreta.

Kamus balançou a cabeça devagar, se aproximou da janela, que ainda estava com as cortinas fechadas, puxou Yuki para sua frente e esperou que todos os outros se aproximassem. – Milo, você arrumou a máquina para disparar o flash em quantos minutos? – Perguntou ao vê-lo parado ao seu lado direito e, tendo Shun e Hyoga ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Deve ter programado para muito tempo, pelo visto! – Comentou Hyoga mordazmente, mas levando um belo beliscão, discreto, de Shun. Ele o encarou com uma cara dolorida. E só olhou para frente quando ouviu...

- Daqui a pouco... Mais um segundinho... Sorriam! – Milo pediu com um enorme sorriso e, segundos depois o flash disparou pegando a todos de surpresa.

Risinhos abafados das meninas se ouviram enquanto Kamus parecia reclamar baixinho. Piscando várias vezes, Milo seguiu até a máquina e a tirou do tripé começando a bater muitas fotos engraçadas de quem ele conseguia flagrar, até que o ruivo retirou a câmera fotográfica das mãos dele e, com a ajuda das pequenas derrubaram o escorpiano no chão e mais uma nova sessão de fotos foi feita mais engraçada que as primeiras.

**oOoOoOo**

Dizer que daquele dia em diante as briguinhas e discussões entre as pequenas pararam, seria o mesmo que dizer que fadas e duendes existem, pois as duas pareciam se estranharem a cada cinco minutos. Mas era como Shun sempre comentava: 'Os laços que as unem são bem mais fortes que tudo e, daqui a pouco vão estar juntas novamente.' E ele tinha razão, pois em um minuto estavam trocando farpas, no minuto seguinte estavam rindo juntas.

Yuki aceitava um pouco mais o fato de Yoru ainda chorar e não entender certas coisas. Não a importunava tanto, mas ainda dava seus recadinhos com a sutileza que a idade lhe permitia.

Após uma semana na casa, a lourinha mais velha sentia falta do sol forte e do cheiro do mar. Assim como Milo e Shun, Yuki também não conseguia se habituar ao frio intenso. Até mesmo dentro da casa a pequena usava muitas blusas e calças, ficando bem agasalhada. E por isso era constantemente gozada pela irmãzinha que já estava acostumada com o frio e, podia circular com agasalhos mínimos e às vezes até sem eles.

**oOoOoOo**

Faltando apenas três dias para o Natal, as poucas coisas que precisavam ser feitas, arranjos entre outras coisas estavam sendo feitos. Sem perceber, as pequenas estavam levando uma vida em família. Haviam as discussões, as voltas e as brincadeiras... E o primordial, o carinho e afeto que os adultos sentiam e dispensavam às duas...

Naquele dia 23 de dezembro, Yuki e Yoru levantaram muito cedo, tomaram o café da manhã devagar, mas foram apressadas para irem brincar lá fora. Contente por poder sair de casa sem ninguém as acompanhando, Yoru nem percebeu a desconfiança com que a irmã olhava para Kamus e Milo.

- Por que temos de ir lá para fora? Está frio sabia? – Yuki encarou o mestre com a carinha emburrada.

- Ué, por que vocês estão ficando muito dentro de casa devido às muitas nevascas. – Milo respondeu a encarando.

- Vamos, Yu! Um friozinho a toa não vai matar ninguém! – Yoru a puxou pela mão.

Hyoga riu divertido, mas seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios ao levar um leve beliscão de seu namorado, que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado todo encapotado. – Shun, isso dói. – Reclamou.

- Era para doer... – Shun fez um bico e fechou melhor seu casaco de lã grossa. – Aqui faz muito frio!

- Nisso eu concordo com você, Andrômeda. – Milo olhou para Kamus, que revirou os olhos.

- Non sei exatamente do que vocês tanto reclamam. – Kamus sorriu de lado e encarou Hyoga. Este baixou a cabeça e riu divertido.

- Mestre, o problema é que esses dois preferiam uma praia a essa imensidão branca. – Levou outro cutucão e, olhando sentido para Shun calou-se.

- Acho que agora não é hora de ficarmos tentando descobrir quem sente mais frio e por que. – Milo encarou o ruivo bravo. Este levantou uma das mãos à frente do corpo como querendo se proteger e, depois fez sinal para ele prosseguir. – Que tal se começarmos a colocar os presente dentro do saco do Papai Noel e decidirmos quem de nós vai colocar aquela fantasia boba...

- Está mais que na cara que deve ser um de vocês dois. – Shun falou pensativo. – Hyoga e eu somos muito novos para isso! – E sorriu encarando os demais.

- Eu concordo e, acho que por eliminação... – Hyoga ficou pensativo, abriu um sorriso matreiro e não deixou a oportunidade passar. – Acho que tem de ser mestre Kamus, pois Milo acordaria a casa toda ao tentar colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore e no processo a derrubasse.

- O que está querendo dizer, pato gelado? – Grunhiu Milo o encarando mortalmente.

- Hyoga? Milo? Por favor!– Shun pediu calmamente, mas parecia que ambos não estavam mais agüentando aquele tempo todo só trocando algumas alfinetadas.

- Que você é um desastrado! – Hyoga respondeu calmamente não se importando com nada.

Milo já ia levantando a mão e sua unha ia começando a aparecer, quando Kamus segurou-o pelo pulso e os encarou bravo. – Podem ir parando com isso! Dentro de minha casa non! – E os fuzilou. – Temos duas petites lá fora brincando sozinhas por que precisamos decidir as coisas e, vocês vão começar com isso? Non vou tolerar mais... Precisamos nos concentrar nelas e no que estamos fazendo.

Hyoga e Milo se entreolharam quietos e, no silêncio, apenas com um olhar marcaram uma trégua até pelo menos depois das festividades.

- Então? Podemos decidir quem será o Papai Noel? – Kamus perguntou olhando para os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já disse o que eu penso! – Hyoga falou sem pestanejar, dirigindo um olhar frio para Milo.

- Eu sou obrigado a concordar, Kamus... – Shun começou pensativo. – Talvez fosse melhor mesmo você ser o Papai Noel.

- Ora... Mas até você? – Milo encarou Shun espantando.

Kamus abraçou Milo com calma e, acariciando-lhe as costas escolheu muito bem as palavras para não ferir os sentimentos dele. – Escuta, Milo... Talvez fosse melhor que eu fosse o Papai Noel mesmo... E, bem...

Milo olhou para o ruivo chateado, iria protestar dizendo que todos estavam contra ele, quando um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. Sorrindo de lado, começou a arquitetar os planos para a noite do dia 24. – _"Me aguarde monsieur Geladinho, vai ter uma bela surpresa."_ – Pensou abrindo o sorriso e, ao perceber que o namorado olhava para ele com um olhar desconfiado, apressou-se em dizer. – Não tem problema, Kamy... Eu posso superar isso, e nada que um bom presente de natal não ajude! – Sorriu enigmático.

Kamus arregalou os olhos e o encarou preocupado, mas sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Bem, agora que já decidimos quem vai ser nosso Papai Noel, acho que eu e Shun podemos ir colocar os presentes no saco. – Hyoga já foi se adiantando e ficando em pé, sendo seguido por Shun. – Esconderemos o saco em nosso quarto.

- E lembrem-se, vocês precisam ir buscar na cidade amanhã o que ficou faltando. – Shun apressou-se em lhes suavizar a memória e saiu atrás de Hyoga.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Milo abraçou seu francês o puxando pela cintura e o beijou suavemente. – Milo... As petites podem entrar a qualquer momento. – Protestou Kamus.

- Você não sabe viver a vida perigosamente mesmo, não é meu amor? – Milo sorriu antes de soltá-lo. – Vamos lá, temos muito que fazer. Preciso entregar meus presentes para os dois lá em cima e, depois serei todo seu. – E piscou-lhe sedutoramente.

Kamus recostou-se na bancada da cozinha e suspirou resignado. Aquele escorpiano tinha sedução escapando pelos poros e, ele sabia disso quando se deixara envolver... No fundo ele mesmo queria. Sorrindo e dando de ombros, começou a ver o que precisaria para a ceia de natal e também, começou a se preocupar com sua lista de presentes.

**oOoOoOo**

Lá fora o vento castigava quem estivesse para fora de casa, não era um vento forte, mas era frio para quem não estivesse acostumado com as baixas temperaturas. Yuki estava encolhidinha na varanda da casa, sentada em um dos degraus que levavam para o alpendre, observando a irmãzinha fazer um boneco de neve.

- Venha, Yu... Vem me ajudar! – Yoru a chamou, jogando uma bola de neve próximo aos pés dela.

- Não quero... Estou morrendo de frio, Yo! – Yuki se protegeu mais segurando seu cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Ela estava com muitas roupas, o que a deixava parecendo muita gorda, o que ela não era. Usava um gorro e por sobre ele um abafador de ouvidos para evitar que a friagem pegasse em suas orelhas. – E eu não vou molhar minhas luvas.

Sorrindo Yoru arregalou os olhinhos ao ver o tamanho das mãos da irmã. – Quantas luvas você conseguiu colocar? – Perguntou fazendo careta e procurando por alguma coisa.

- Engraçadinha. Não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? – Perguntou encarando a irmã com olhar assassino.

Yoru sorriu matreira e, não fez conta do que a irmã lhe falou, ainda procurando pelo que havia perdido. – Você viu onde eu deixei a cenoura?

- Não vi você sair com cenoura nenhuma. – Yuki arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Então esqueci lá dentro. – Yoru arregalou os olhinhos e, correndo passou pela irmã entrando na casa como um foguete e indo buscar uma cenoura. Encontrou Kamus sozinho e, sem dizer nada abriu a geladeira, pegou uma cenoura, fechou a geladeira e abrindo a gaveta de 'trecos', pegou vários botões vermelhos, muitos pretos e saiu correndo.

Kamus sorriu divertido ao ver a agitação da pequena, mas não se importou em ir ver o que ela estava fazendo com a irmã lá fora.

Ao passar pela sala, Yoru viu uma coisa que não tinha reparado antes. Com um sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar o rostinho, pegou nas mãos o objeto que estava em cima do sofá e saiu correndo para fora, pulando os quatro degraus voltando para o lado do boneco de neve.

Yuki arregalou os olhinhos rubros ao ver a irmã começar a colocar a cenoura para fazer o nariz. Depois deixou o queixo cair ao ver o monte de botões vermelhos e pretos que ela estava usando para, fazer a boca, olhos e os do peito imitando uma casaca.

Cantarolando Yoru nem imaginava que a irmã estava a olhando curiosa. Por último colocou em volta do gordo pescoço do homem de neve, um cachecol vermelho e azul e a toca com pompom presa sobre a cabeça do boneco. Sorriu e, pulando um pouco bateu palmas. – Yu, apresento a você o senhor Cenourinha! Assim como você, ele morre de frio e precisa se aquecer com muitas roupas. – E sorriu divertida.

- Ora sua capetinha... Eu vou te pegar... – Yuki ficou de pé rapidamente. Encarando a irmã, pulou três dos quarto degraus e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Yoru riu divertida ao ouvir a irmã se zangar com ela, mas ficou atenta. Ao vê-la ficar em pé, deu três passos para trás. Assim que a viu pular os degraus, saiu correndo para longe tentando ver-se livre de Yuki e suas cócegas.

- Vem cá, Yoru!

Rindo, a pequena entrou por trás da pick-up azul que Hyoga e Shun haviam alugado e, espertinha, cortou caminho passando engatinhando por baixo. Irritada, Yuki deu a volta pela frente da caminhonete tentando a alcançar.

A algazarra acabou por chamar a atenção de Kamus e Milo, que saíram de casa a tempo de verem Yuki apanhar Yoru e, começar com sua sessão de tortura... 'Cócegas!'

Yoru caiu no chão tentando livrar-se desesperadamente da irmã, mas esta não desistia tão facilmente.

- Yuki, você vai deixar sua irmã sem fôlego de tanto rir... – Milo a repreendeu calmamente.

- Vou nada... – Respondeu liberando a irmã.

Vendo-se livre, Yoru tomou ar e, do nada derrubou Yuki no chão, sentou-se em cima de suas pernas e com um risinho maroto agitou todos os dedinhos das mãos. – Revanche! – Gargalhou divertida começando a fazer cócegas nela.

- Não Yo... – Yuki pediu entre risos incontidos que se transformaram em gargalhadas. – Pára... – Conseguiu finalmente dizer e, segurar as mãos da irmã a tirando de cima de si com um puxão.

Yoru caiu ao lado de Yuki e, a olhando séria, começou a rir juntamente com ela depois de algum tempo em que mediram forças apenas com os olhos.

- Eu te disse que estava tudo calmo, Milo. – Kamus o encarou sério.

O louro coçou a cabeça devagar, sorriu de lado sem dizer nada e olhou para o boneco. Somente ai reparou que havia alguma coisa conhecida nele. E definitivamente não era a cenoura ou mesmo os botões. – Meu cachecol e meu gorro! – Apontou para o boneco de neve e depois olhou para Yoru e Yuki.

- Não olha pra mim, Mi-Sama. – Resmungou Yuki ainda sentada no chão.

Yoru levantou de um salto e balançou para frente e para trás sobre os pés e sorriu encabulada. Prova clara, que havia sido ela, a pegar as coisas do louro.

Kamus não conseguiu segurar o riso e, gargalhando divertido encarou a pequena Yoru. – Milo, acho que seu cachecol e gorro ficaram tão bonitos no boneco de neve!

Indignado, Milo olha para o francês ao seu lado e depois para Yoru. – A pequena, isso não se faz! Meu melhor gorro e cachecol. – E olhando novamente para o francês sorriu. – Eu a deixo ficar com eles se você me der outro. Não quero passar frio.

- Ok, eu te dou outros... Quando formos para a cidade buscar as provisões para o natal me lembre. – Sorriu e disfarçadamente piscou-lhe um olho.

Ao ver os dois mestres distraídos olhando um para o outro, Yoru correu até eles. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar-lhes nos olhos e, com seu jeitinho meigo pediu. – Mestre Kamy... Eu posso levar a Yu para ver os pingüinzinhos? – E ao ver o jeito sério e pensativo do aquariano, continuou. – Por favor... Nós voltamos antes do almoço...

Os dois adultos olharam ao mesmo tempo para Yoru.

- Kamus, não foi onde ela...?

O ruivo não respondeu nada, o que chamou a atenção da pequena. Yoru os encarou com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

- Por favor... Nós tomaremos cuidado... – Insistiu a lourinha, que com isso acabou por aguçar a curiosidade de Yuki. Esta sentou-se melhor para poder ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

Pensando um pouco, Kamus olhou para Milo e depois para Yoru. – Está bem, mas não corra deixando Yuki para trás, ela não conhece a região como você.

Yoru concordou com um maneio de cabeça, mas Milo não parecia muito confortável com a decisão do namorado.

- Kamus, elas são muito pequenas. – Milo protestou, esquecendo-se por completo de seus pertences. Pelo menos naquele momento.

- Milo... Elas têm de aprender a se virarem sozinhas. – E olhando para a aprendiz. – Vá, Yoru!

Sem pensar duas vezes, a pequena voltou-se para a irmã, se aproximou estendendo a mão e a ajudou a ficar de pé. – Vem Yu... Você vai gostar do que vai ver... – Yoru a puxou pela mão.

Yuki sorriu e, olhando para os mestres, lhe acenou seguindo a irmã.

Kamus olhou para Milo assim que as pequenas os deixaram, sorrindo de lado esperou pelo ataque verbal do namorado, que não veio.

- Venha, mon scorpion... Non disse que iria passar frio... Vou te arrumar outro cachecol e gorro!

- Sabe, Kamy... Eu tenho uma idéia melhor para não passar frio! – E piscou-lhe um olho, nos lábios um sorriso sedutor.

- Milooo...?

- Eu não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se o escorpiano e em pensamento. – _"Ainda!"_ – Riu divertido, puxando o ruivo para dentro da casa.

**oOoOoOo**

- Falta muito, Yoru? – A voz de Yuki saia meio tremida devido ao frio que sentia e, por seus dentes estarem batendo.

- Não, já estamos quase chegando. – Yoru a olhou nos olhos. Sem dizer nada, passou seu braço pela cintura da irmã, procurando ajudá-la a se aquecer.

Logo mais à frente, a imensidão azul as brindou com seu espetáculo maravilhoso. O mar de águas escuras parecia fundir-se ao longe com o céu...

Precavida, Yuki não deixou a irmã chegar mais perto da borda do penhasco. Seus olhinhos rubros se arregalaram perante a cena que se descortinava a sua frente. Mais abaixo, em um platô gelado, pingüins mergulhavam nas águas geladas a procura de peixes e fugiam ao mesmo tempo de seus predadores.

- Aqui, Yu, é meu lugar preferido. – Yoru falou a soltando e, dando uma volta sobre si mesma, parou novamente olhando para o mar. – Quando sinto vontade é para cá que venho. Os pingüinzinhos sempre me fazem esquecer das coisas tristes.

- Mas você não tem porque ficar triste, Yo... – Yuki olhou para ela de canto de olhos, mas pensou um pouquinho. Ela também ficava triste às vezes e, também tinha seu lugar favorito na ilha. Não que fosse gelado como o da irmã, mas era parecido... Fechou os olhos um pouco e, lembrou-se do rochedo onde gostava de ver o mar quebrando suas ondas nas pedras.

Encarando a irmã, Yoru pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos. – Você tem um lugar que gosta lá onde está treinando também?

- Uhum... – Balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Tenho sim e, é muito bonito também.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas observando os pingüins em seus mergulhos. Yoru andou um pouco mais para o lado, sempre sobre os olhos atentos de Yuki e, quando ela finalmente voltou para perto da irmã, parecia estar um pouco chateada.

- O que foi, Yoru?

- Será que o Papai Noel vai atender meu pedido? – Perguntou a encarando esperançosa.

- Yoru... Você sabe... Papai Noel não existe... – Yuki falou sem pensar. – Se ele existisse, não acha que muitos dos pedidos que fizemos nos natais passados teriam sido atendidos?

- Mas ele pode ter se enganado... Ou talvez tenhamos sido muito más. Papai Noel existe sim, Yu! – Yoru protestou fazendo bico. – Eu mandei uma carta para ele, tenho certeza que eu vou ganhar o que pedi.

- Yoru, todas às vezes que ganhávamos presentes no orfanato, eram todos de segunda mão... E depois quando fomos morar na casa de Chiisai Seijo em nosso primeiro Natal com eles, ele me contou a verdade... Papai Noel não existe, Yo.

- Mas... Chiisai Sora me contou a história do Papai Noel... – As lágrimas corriam pelo rostinho de Yoru, ela não estava brava com a irmã, mas sim desapontada. – Não é verdade... Seijo não gostava de nós, só nos aceitou por causa de Sora... Ele sempre foi mal... Ele te contou uma mentira... – Mas ao ver a irmã lhe negando com um simples gesto de cabeça, fechou os punhos fortemente. – Papai Noel existe... – E novamente a negativa de Yuki. – Papai Noel existe? – A pergunta feita com a voz baixa e chorosa ficou no ar.

Yuki tentou esconder toda a verdade da irmã para não vê-la daquele jeito, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor, afinal, que ela tivesse descoberto daquela forma do que ficar esperando por alguém que nunca iria aparecer. Ela tentou abraçar Yoru, mas foi rechaçada com um leve empurrão. Arregalando os olhos não entendeu o que de fato havia acontecido ali. O olhar sem vida e opaco de Yoru a preocupou.

"_Onde está seu olhar cheio de vida, Yo? O que foi que eu fiz?"_ – Yuki sentiu-se mal.

- Vamos para casa, Yuki... Isso aqui já não tem mais graça para mim. – Yoru falou baixinho, a voz sem emoção alguma, mas de seus olhinhos, as lágrimas corriam como cascatas em um rio caudaloso.

- Yo, eu...

- Não precisa falar mais nada, Yuki. Eu já entendi... Nunca vamos ter uma... – E engoliu as palavras, não conseguindo as proferir. Yoru olhou para a irmã com os olhos ainda mais sem vida, o que fez com que Yuki se calasse com medo de proferir mais alguma coisa que a ferisse ainda mais.

Em silêncio a pequena começou a andar, forçando Yuki a segui-la de perto. Fizeram o trajeto todo em silêncio e assim que chegaram à frente da casa, com um safanão, a pequena derrubou o boneco de neve pegando a toca e o cachecol de Milo os levando para dentro. Yuki não se assustou mais com a revolta da irmã, mas não sabia no que aquilo iria acabar resultando.

Yoru adentrou apressada deixando Yuki para trás. A pequena entrou na cozinha e sem dizer nada, parou a frente de Milo e entregou o cachecol e a toca nas mãos dele.

- Yo, eu não te pedi de volta!

- Não preciso mais, Mi-Sama! – Respondeu saindo correndo, para não dar tempo de ser interrogada.

Milo encarou o namorado tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas por mais que pensasse, não conseguia descobrir o motivo sozinho.

**oOoOoOo**

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – Shun virou-se devagar, recostando o corpo na janela fechada. Ele e Hyoga já haviam terminado de colocar os presentes no saco vermelho e, estavam apenas fazendo hora até o almoço, que logo seria servido.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Começou a nevar novamente? Está com medo de passar mais frio? – Gracejou Hyoga o encarando divertido. O que era raro de se ver.

- Não, engraçadinho! – Shun fungou olhando novamente para o boneco de neve todo destruído. – Acabei de ver Yoru destruir o boneco de neve que fez mais cedo.

- Talvez ela apenas tenha esbarrado nele. – Hyoga levantou-se devagar, indo até a janela e olhando para fora.

- Não, eu a vi passar e dar um safanão para pegar o gorro e cachecol que estavam no boneco. – Shun ficou pensativo. – Torno a dizer... Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Impressão sua, vai ver ela fez sem querer? – Hyoga o abraçou calmamente. – Mas também nada impede que chequemos na hora do almoço. – Sorriu ao escutar a barriga roncar. – E acho que já está na hora, né? – Coçou a cabeça sem graça, para depois rir juntamente com o namorado.

Devagar saíram do quarto, indo lavar a mão no banheiro e, seguem para a sala. No caminho acabaram por encontrar com Yoru. A pequena passou por eles sem dar chances de uma possível conversa. Yuki que vinha mais atrás, apenas sorri de lado e, passa batida, também não dando maiores chances.

Os dois se entreolham sem entender nada e vão direto para a cozinha. – Precisa de ajuda, mestre? – Hyoga para próximo ao fogão de lenha olhando as panelas tapadas.

- Non, non preciso. Milo já colocou a mesa e só faltam as petites voltarem para podermos almoçar. – Kamus respondeu calmamente.

Milo ainda estava com o cachecol e a toca, molhados, nas mãos. Parecia pensativo e ainda não conseguia entender por que Yoru entregara de volta sendo que ele não tinha lhe pedido. Balançando a cabeça, seguiu para a área de serviço coberta e, deixou as peças de lã para secar, voltando para dentro.

- Vou chamar Yuki e Yoru... Já está tudo pronto mesmo, não é? – Perguntou o escorpiano quase saindo da cozinha.

- Oui, mon ange. Pode chamá-las. – Kamus sorriu e colocou o que faltava em refratários na mesa.

Milo saiu da cozinha e, subiu devagar para o quarto das irmãs. Assim que se viu à frente da porta do quarto, bateu antes de entrar.

- Meninas... – Parou ao ver Yoru deitada de bruços e Yuki lendo, ou fingindo ler um livro. – O almoço está pronto, vamos? – Convidou olhando de uma para a outra.

Yuki sorriu, colocou o marca páginas onde tinha parado de ler e olhou para a cama da irmã. – Já estou indo, Mi-sama. – Olhou novamente para Yoru, que continuava na mesma posição. – Vamos, Yo...

- Não estou com fome. – A voz saiu abafada e fria.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha e, com um movimento de cabeça, fez Yuki seguir, ficando sozinho com a pequena. Se aproximando da cama em silêncio, o escorpiano sentou-se ao lado da pequena, afagou-lhe a cabeça e metade da única trança que prendia elegantemente os longos cabelos da aquariana.

Yoru virou um pouco o rosto encarando Milo séria. O mestre a olhou nos olhos, sustentando o olhar sem brilho e vida. Achou aquilo estranho...

- Yoru, você precisa comer... Tem de se alimentar direitinho, tem de crescer forte!

- Milo, não estou com fome... Queria ficar quietinha aqui. – Yoru o encarou abraçando Casquinha.

- Mas não vai ficar. Não me faça te levar nos ombros para a sala, ouviu bem pequena? – Milo a encarou fingindo estar bravo, mas sorriu a ver os olhinhos azuis arregalados. – Vem, come só um pouquinho...

- Mas eu... – Parou de falar ao ser alçada da cama e jogada nos ombros do escorpiano. Começou a rir e a bater as mãozinhas espalmadas nas costas dele. – Pára, Mi-sama, me coloca no chão!

Dando um tapa leve no bumbum da pequena, gracejou. – Pode espernear, não vou te colocar no chão. Quero chegar com essa teimosa lá embaixo.

- Não sou teimosa...

- Ah, é sim! – Rindo, Milo saiu do quarto devagar e, seguiu para a cozinha, onde todos já esperavam por eles. – Aqui está a teimosinha que não queria comer. – E colocou a pequena no chão sobre risos de todos e gracinhas que a deixaram sem graça.

Yoru sentou ao lado da irmã ficando quieta. Comeu muito pouco, mas comeu, depois disso, dispensou sua sobremesa favorita e voltou para o quarto. Yuki sentia-se muito mau, mas agora não adiantava mais ficar se remoendo. Ao voltar para o quarto, encontrou a irmã deitada novamente, o eterno bichinho de pelúcia em seus braços. Parecia até querer evitar olhar para ela.

- Yoru, me desculpe por contar-te a verdade...

- Não precisa mais dizer nada, Yuki... Você já explicou, não existe e ponto! – Yoru nem se quer dignou-se a olhar para a irmã. – Se não se importa eu quero ficar sozinha, se quiser ficar ai, pode ficar quieta?

- O quarto também é meu... Se estiver incomodada com minha presença, peça para dormir em outro lugar! – Grunhiu brava. – Se não melhorar seu jeito, logo alguém vai perceber.

- Seria muito bom, assim essa palhaçada que está montada lá embaixo terminaria! Não vejo necessidade de termos mais nada... Por que comemorar o Natal se os presentes são todos comprados, não é? – Voltou-se para a irmã e a encarou brava.

- Yoru...

- Yuki, eu falei que gostaria de ficar quieta... – Sentou na cama de um pulo e a olhou nos olhos. Sem dizer nada, ficou de pé e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e sem dizer nada, saiu sem fazer muito barulho. Sentou-se nos degraus da varanda e ficou quieta, escondendo o rosto entre os braços.

No quarto, Yuki deixou o livro de lado, deitando na cama e remoendo seu jeito sutil de contar as coisas. – _"Yoru, se eu soubesse..."_

**oOoOoOo**

Na cozinha, Kamus e Milo terminaram de guardar a louça enquanto Hyoga e Shun discutiam sobre as coisas que iriam fazer no outro dia para despistar a pequena Yoru.

- Eu já disse, Yuki não tem problema de saber que Milo e Kamus vão para a cidade atrás do último presente de Yoru. – Shun tornou a falar sério.

- Não sei não, Shun... – Hyoga estava pensativo. – Acho que talvez se Yuki ficar brava com Yoru, ela pode contar, ou mesmo sem querer acabar contando. Acho que nenhuma das duas deve saber.

Milo olhou para os dois jovens e depois para Kamus. Achava graça ao ver que Cisne havia encontrado alguém que fosse o contrário dele e, melhor ainda, pois assim o louro não ficava no pé de seu querido francês.

- E você acha que Yuki não vai notar? – Shun perguntou com as mãos na cintura. – Ela não é boba.

Rindo Milo resolveu participar da conversa. – Shun está com a razão, patinho. – Encarou Hyoga, que o fuzilou com os olhos. – Yuki é muito esperta...

- Mas se só dissermos que vamos comprar as provisões necessárias, elas nunca desconfiaram do resto... – Kamus parou ao lado da mesa, livrou-se do avental que usava para lavar louças e pegou de cima da bancada a lista de compras. Indo para a dispensa para certificar-se que não estava esquecendo de nada, não reparou o olhar lascivo com que foi brindado.

Com um sorriso maroto, Milo encarou os dois jovens e, sem pestanejar, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o ruivo seguira. Ao passar pela porta da dispensa, fechou a mesma, tendo o devido cuidado de trancar a porta, tirar a chave e a colocar sobre uma prateleira cheia de mantimentos.

Kamus estava distraído olhando para as prateleiras do fundo da dispensa. Aproveitando-se disso, Milo se aproximou devagar e o abraçou por trás, aproveitando os cabelos presos do namorado para lhe mordiscar a orelha.

Arregalando os olhos o francês sentiu o corpo todo estremecer com o toque sutil e ousado do escorpiano. – Milo... Non é o momento, hora e nem o lugar.

- Kamy, você sabe que minha maior tara é ter você entre os potes de conserva? – Milo gracejou com a voz rouca.

- Mon ange... As petites... – A voz de Kamus quase falhou ao sentir o toque ousado de Milo em seu baixo ventre.

- Estão brincando, mon amour! Quando você vai aprender a viver um pouco a vida perigosamente? – O louro gracejou virando devagar o namorado. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ele retirou a lista e a caneta das mãos do ruivo. Abraçando devagar, beijou-o ardorosamente e com maestria, começou a despi-lo.

- Milo... – Ronronou o francês finalmente entregue. O riso baixo do grego foi abafado pelo beijo exigente que o calou.

**oOoOoOo**

Após o sumiço de Milo e Kamus, Shun e Hyoga seguiram para a sala, onde poderiam desfrutar do aquecimento da lareira, do sofá espaçoso e confortável, além da companhia um do outro. Também era onde poderiam ver se as meninas iriam para a cozinha.

- Não acredito!

- Em que você não acredita, Oga? – Shun perguntou encarando o louro ao seu lado.

- Não acredito que estamos aqui vigiando a entrada da cozinha. – Hyoga reclamou encarando Shun. – Nem abraçados podemos ficar. Realmente, Milo é insaciável.

Shun riu divertido. – Você está com inveja, por isso está dizendo tudo isso. Talvez quisesse ter tido a idéia antes de Milo e, me encurralar na dispensa. – Piscou algumas vezes e sorriu divertido.

Hyoga o olhou enfezado. – Não estou, apenas acho que ele e mestre Kamus deveriam se lembrar que temos duas crianças na casa, que nem fazem idéia do que realmente acontece. – Respondeu como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário feito pelo namorado.

- Gozado... Não era assim que você estava pensando na noite passada. – Gracejou Shun, mas o fuzilando com os olhos também. – Deixa de ser chato.

O aquariano cruzou os braços ficando emburrado, enquanto Shun riu divertido, mas alguma coisa parecia o incomodar. - Você não acha que está muito quieto lá em cima? – Perguntou olhando para a porta do quarto das irmãs.

- Talvez elas estejam conversando baixo, ou jogando alguma coisa. Você está muito encucado. Deixa elas brincarem. – Hyoga olhou para cima, não querendo pensar nada além daquilo que já havia dito.

- Hyoga, Yu e Yo não ficam quietas por muito tempo. – Shun tornou a olhar para cima.

- Talvez elas devam ficar esse tempo juntas para aprenderem alguma coisa. Não fique preocupado. – Pediu Hyoga dando um selinho rápido no namorado.

Shun sorriu e voltou a recostar-se no sofá.

**oOoOoOo**

Sozinha na friagem da tarde, Yoru parecia não sentir o frio intenso que começava a soprar vindo das geleiras. A pequena já estava ganhando a força que seu mestre queria sem perceber e, nem mesmo as lágrimas que congelavam constantemente em seu rostinho infantil, as quais limpava a todo o momento, faziam com que ela saísse da letargia em que se encontrava.

Ainda estava sendo difícil para ela entender por que Yuki acreditara em Chiisai Seijo, ele não gostava delas e diria qualquer coisa para deixá-las tristes. Mas Kamus nunca iria mentir para ela, se ele soubesse que não existia Papai Noel, ele mesmo diria a ela.

Mas o que podia entender uma pequena criança em seus nove anos? Não muita coisa, pois não tem a malícia que os adultos tendem a ter e cultivar. Olhando para o céu, Yoru bufou exasperada, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava lá fora, mas para ela, parecia ser uma eternidade.

- Droga, Yuki... Por que você tinha de me contar a verdade? – Murmurou Yoru, os olhinhos vermelhos, o nariz mais ainda. Quem a visse não saberia dizer se era da friagem ou de tanto chorar. Pelo menos estaria salva, ninguém iria ligar que ficara a tarde toda chorando até as lágrimas secarem.

Quando finalmente voltou para dentro de casa, acabou por encontrar Hyoga e Shun dormindo no sofá da sala, um encostado no outro. Achou aquilo normal, sim, pois ela não tinha malícia e ao começar a subir as escadas, ouviu a voz de Kamus, o que fez com que ela virasse devagar e o encarasse.

- Onde estava, petite? – Perguntou o ruivo preocupado.

- Estava ai na frente, não fiz nada... Pode ficar sossegado. – Fez uma pausa para não ser tão áspera com o mestre que talvez não tinha nada a ver com seu mal humor. - Vou indo tomar banho, imagino que vai me dizer que a janta logo vai estar pronta e que me quer na mesa junto de todos, não é? – Perguntou com a voz calma e sem um pingo de vivacidade, que era sua eterna companheira.

- Oui, temos de comer todos juntos... – Kamus a encarou com os olhos frios e sustentou-lhe o olhar. – Vá logo então, petite, pois logo ficará pronto o jantar e, avise Yuki para também não se demorar. – Viu quando a pequena apenas balançou a cabeça e subiu as escadas tão ou mais devagar que uma lesma. Voltou para a cozinha e olhou para Milo. – Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a petite.

- Só agora você percebeu? – Milo perguntou o encarando sério. – Eu já tinha percebido desde a hora que fui chamar as duas no quarto. Depois descobrimos, se a forçarmos agora, talvez seja até pior. – E continuou colocando os pratos na mesa.

Yoru entrou no quarto devagar e, sem olhar para a irmã, abriu uma das gavetas pegando uma calcinha limpa, roupas mais quentinhas, e as colocou sobre a cama. – Vou tomar banho, mestre Kamy pediu para que você também fosse logo tomar banho, por que o jantar já está quase pronto. – E sem esperar que Yuki respondesse, a lourinha saiu porta afora entrando no banheiro mais a frente no corredor.

Quando saiu de banho tomado, cheirosa e com a roupa mais quente, encontrou com a irmã que esperava na porta para poder entrar. – Faz tempo que está aí? – Perguntou a encarando, os olhinhos azuis continuavam sem o brilho de sempre. – Vai ficar me encarando por mais quanto tempo, Yuki? – Deu passagem a irmã e a olhou de lado.

- Já te disse para melhorar seus modos, você vai deixar todos preocupados com sua mudança, sua revoltada. – Yuki não mediu as palavras e, fechando os olhos pensou que talvez não devesse ter dito aquilo. Abriu os olhos devagar, mas não viu a irmã chorando.

- Não sou revoltada... – Grunhiu Yoru saindo devagar batendo os pés no chão e entrando no quarto para prender os cabelos em um rabo frouxo. Saiu do quarto logo a seguir, pois não queria mais falar com a irmã. Sentou-se na sala que se encontrava vazia. Arrumou a blusa de manga comprida lilás que estava usando, amarrou o tênis preto melhor e arrumou a barra da calça de agasalho preta. Esperou pouco tempo, pois logo Yuki, Shun e Hyoga apareciam na sala.

Seguiu para a mesa em silêncio e, sentou-se ao lado da irmã como de costume. Olhou para Kamus, sentando na cabeceira da mesa ao seu lado, desviou os olhinhos para Hyoga a sua frente, depois olhou para Shun, Milo, estava sentado na outra cabeceira da mesa e parou na irmã. Serviu-se pouco e começou a comer devagar.

A conversa era amena e sem sombras de que pudesse tornar-se algo que não pudesse ser contornado. Quando já estavam para comer a sobremesa, Kamus trocou um rápido olhar com Milo e depois olhou para os demais.

- Amanhã, Milo e eu iremos até a cidade para comprar algumas provisões, sendo assim vamos sair muito cedo. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – Perguntou olhando para todos.

- Provisões? – Yoru murmurou olhando para Kamus e Milo.

- Oui, petite. Provisões e algumas coisas para a ceia de natal de amanhã à noite. Ou já esqueceu que amanhã é um dia muito especial em que comemoramos o Natal e a chegada de Papai Noel com os presentes? – Perguntou Kamus a encarando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Yoru o encarou com os olhos parecendo dardos, segurou a resposta malcriada e voltou-se para Yuki. A irmã não olhava para ela, parecia muito entredita com a colher de sobremesa.

- É a noite que Papai Noel, trás os presentes para as crianças que foram boas o ano todo. – Continuou Kamus sem perceber a revolta que crescia no pequeno peito da criança ao seu lado.

Batendo as mãozinhas no tampo da mesa, Yoru fuzilou Kamus com os olhos e, não pensou duas vezes para falar alto. – Papai Noel não existe! Até quando vai tentar me enganar?

**oOoOoOo**

O barulho alto provocado pelas mãozinhas ao bater no tampo da mesa, fez com que todos olhassem para a pequena lourinha. Yoru respirava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido léguas.

- Yoru, não seja malcriada com o Kyu. – Yuki pediu, virando-se na cadeira e a encarando.

- Ora Yuki, Seijo não lhe disse que era verdade? Então por que tenho de acreditar que Papai Noel existe só por que Kamus está dizendo? Você não mentiria para mim. – A voz alterada de Yoru se tornava mais ardida.

- Yoru. – Kamus falou baixo, mas com seu jeito frio, fez com que todos olhassem para ele. – Está querendo dizer que eu sou mentiroso? É isso? – Perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

- Papai Noel não existe, Kamy é fato... - De um salto, Yoru fez com que a cadeira arrastasse no chão fazendo um barulho enorme.

- Sente-se ai e escute o que tenho a lhe dizer, Yoru. Não estou pedindo, estou mandando! – Grunhiu bravo.

Hyoga e Shun se entreolharam. Milo ainda estava de olhos arregalados. Nunca tinha visto a pequena e doce Yoru daquele jeito. O lábio inferior da lourinha mais nova tremia, assim como todo seu corpo. – Calma vocês dois! – Pediu. – Papai Noel existe sim, Yo! E pode te tirar da lista dele por essa sua malcriadeza.

- Que ele me tire, afinal de contas, não é Papai Noel que nos dá presentes e, sim as pessoas. Por isso no orfanato os brinquedos eram todos de segunda mão e, na casa dos Chiisai, Yuki me enganava para que eu achasse que esse velho barbudo e idiota existia... Ele não existe... – Gritou por fim saindo correndo da cozinha e parando a frente da árvore de natal. Olhou para a imagem de Papai Noel que estava pendurada em um dos galhos e a puxou com um safanão atirando longe.

O barulho da peça se quebrando só fez com que todos chegassem a sala mais rápido. Yoru jogou mais bolinhas para o chão. A cada espatifar grunhia entre os soluços. – Ele não existe! Não teremos família nunca...

- Namida Yoru... Se jogar mais um enfeite no chão, vai levar um belo castigo. – Kamus parou atrás dela.

Sem olhar para trás, Yoru pegou uma bolinha e um anjinho de porcelana nas mãos e, quando os ia atirar longe, sentiu as fortes mãos do aquariano se fecharam em seus pequenos pulsos. Assustada, soltou as peças que se espatifaram aos seus pés.

- Chega... Castigo mocinha... Se já tem idade para gritar com seu mestre, tem idade para suportar uma noite inteira fora de casa...

- Mestre Kamus, não... – Hyoga tentou interceder pela pequena, mas foi calado com apenas um olhar. Não deixou Shun abrir a boca, olhando para ele. Conhecia o mestre que tinha, por muito pouco ele também sentira na pele o que Yoru estava sentindo.

Yuki de olhos arregalados não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha visto a irmã num acesso tão grande de rebeldia. – Mas Kyu, Yoru pode...

- Fique quieta, Yuki... Sua irmã mostrou que tem uma língua muito afiada, vai aprender a respeitar os mais velhos e, seu mestre ficando lá fora. – E virando a pequena para que esta o olhasse nos olhos, mandou. – Vá colocar sua roupa de treino, Yoru. Vai ficar lá fora sozinha e sem dormir!

Yoru olhou fuzilando para o mestre e na angustia de tentar atingir o coração gelado do cavaleiro, falou o que não devia. – Eu odeio você... Odeio... Odeio tudo isso, preferia voltar para o orfanato... Crescer como uma menina normal! Odeio essa vida! – E saiu correndo da sala indo se refugiar no quarto. Deixando Kamus sem ação e olhando para Milo indignado.

O silêncio em que a sala acabou mergulhando após a saída da pequena, começava a se tornar constrangedor. Kamus passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Shun pegou uma vassoura e começou a varrer os cacos das bolinhas e as juntar em um canto. Hyoga olhava para o mestre não acreditando no que ouvira, mas correu para o lado de Shun assim que percebeu que as coisas teriam de ser resolvidas pelo aquariano mais velho.

- Yuki venha cá. – Pediu Milo sem desviar os olhos de Kamus, que parecia um leão enjaulado. – Foi você que contou para ela que Papai Noel não existe? – A viu encolher os ombros como fazia quando era menor. – Não tenha medo, não estou bravo com você, apenas um pouco chateado... Tínhamos programado muitas coisas para amanhã, minha querida e, você acabou ajudando a estragar... Kamy iria se...

- Milo, non... – Kamus o encarou bravo. E passou por ele e a lourinha mais velha, subindo as escadas.

- Mi-sama, eu não sabia... Desculpe-me. – Yuki pediu baixinho, mas sem perder Kamus de vista.

- Tudo bem, você não sabia... Não fazia idéia... Acho que pensou que com isso não deixaria sua irmã sofrer, não é? Mas deveria ter perguntado a mim, ou mesmo a Kamus, ou um dos mais jovens se poderia contar tal coisa para Yoru. – Milo limpou o rostinho da pequena com um dos dedos. – Não chore, mas pense em conseguir segurar sua língua, ainda mais quando se diz respeito a pessoas queridas.

- Mi-sama, não tem como pedir para o Kyu não castigar a Yo? – Perguntou Yuki sentando no sofá.

- Não, eu acho que não tem, Yu. – Milo respondeu olhando para cima e vendo o namorado entrar no quarto das pequenas. – Zeus, o que aconteceu por aqui? – Murmurou baixinho fazendo com que Yuki o olhasse curiosa sem entender nada.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru nunca tinha feito nada parecido desde que chegara ao Santuário com sua irmã. Nunca havia enfrentado um adulto. E agora ali estava ela, em seu quarto, imaginando como poderia escapar de tudo aquilo. A roupa usada para treinar estava jogada sobre a cama a seu lado, mas ela não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada.

Pensativa como estava, levou um tremendo susto ao ouvir a porta se abrir e a voz de seu mestre quebrar o silêncio do quarto. – Yoru, vamos... Non me importo se goste de mim, se me odeie, eu tenho que treiná-la querendo você ou non e... – Parou a porta ao ver a pequena ainda sem o traje de treino. – Se non colocar sua roupa de treino, e descer para me encontrar lá embaixo daqui quinze minutos, eu voltarei para te buscar e eu mesmo vou te vestir. – A fuzilou com os olhos e saiu fechando a porta sem bater.

A pequena jovenzinha, sentindo-se vencida e sozinha naquele lugar gelado, não viu meios de escapar de tudo. Sabia que assim que sentissem sua falta iriam atrás dela e talvez o castigo fosse até pior. – _"Mas quem sabe se eu fizer uma traquinagem muito feia e Kamus resolva voltar para a Grécia me levando junto e me devolvendo para o orfanato..."_ – Pensou cabisbaixa. Olhando para a cama da irmã, fungou... Não conseguiria ficar longe de Yuki. Bufando esqueceu o que lhe ia pela mente vestindo a roupa de treino, primeiro a calça azul escura, as polainas de pele marrom, as meias grossas e o sapato preto e por último a camiseta regata vermelha.

Saiu do quarto devagar e seguiu mais devagar para a sala. Assim que chegou não teve coragem de olhar na direção de ninguém e, olhando para o mestre esperou. Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça e, sem dizer nada, saiu a frente dela. Hyoga ainda pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se que iria tirar toda a autoridade do mestre com sua aprendiz, sendo assim ficou quieto.

Antes de Kamus sair, Milo parou ao lado dele tentando dissuadi-lo daquela loucura. – Kamus, por favor, pense... Quanto tempo Yoru já consegue ficar no tempo, nessa friagem toda... Duas horas, três? Ela pode não agüentar.

O ruivo o encarou. – Milo, ela tem de aprender... Já sabe responder desse jeito, tenho certeza que vai agüentar ficar essa noite no frio. – E olhando para trás, encarou Yoru e a fez passar a frente dele. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu para a noite que os recebeu.

As estrelas no céu seriam um espetáculo maravilhoso de se ver, se o aquariano não estivesse tão zangado e a pequena ao seu lado não estivesse triste. Assim que chegaram à geleira, Kamus parou. O ar gelado vindo do mar castigava as faces de ambos e fazia os longos cabelos ruivos e a única trança loura que a pequena havia feito nos cabelos, agitarem-se ferozmente.

Olhando para baixo, Kamus dirigiu a pequena um olhar frio e o pior que ela já tinha visto. Percebeu, quando ela desviou os olhos dos dele, que a pequena segurava as lágrimas. Seu coração palpitou, falhou uma batida, mas não, ele não iria voltar atrás e, iria ensinar boas maneiras àquela espoleta.

- Yoru... - A voz fria e alta para que ela ouvisse e não alegasse não ter entendido. – Você vai ficar aqui até amanhã cedo, non durma, pois você sabe o que acontece se dormir fora de casa sem um lugar para se abrigar. – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Concentre seu cosmo e, pense muito bem em tudo o que você disse para mim. Amanhã cedo virei buscá-la. – Deu as costas à pequena antes mesmo que ela dissesse alguma coisa e, antes que desistisse de tudo, começou a caminhar.

Yoru olhou para a figura alta indo embora e, olhando para o escuro da noite, para o céu estrelado suspirou deixando os bracinhos caírem ao lado do corpo. – Mereço... Eu mereço... Mas vou conseguir, Kamy e, você vai ter que se orgulhar de mim. – Murmurou a pequena para si mesma. Voltando seus olhinhos para o infinito, começou a pensar em coisas boas e, também a queimar um pouco do cosmo que começava a desenvolver.

Iria ser uma longa noite, a qual a pequena teria para pensar e ver, que na verdade, ela amava o mestre como a um pai.

**oOoOoOo**

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Milo acordou na beirada da cama, já estava quase caindo da mesma e, no processo levando toda a coberta junto. Levantando a cabeça do travesseiro, que fora puxado o mais longe que podia do travesseiro que o ruivo usava, olhou para o relógio no criado mudo checando as horas. Piscou algumas vezes ao ver os ponteiros indicando duas da manhã. Despertou de um pulo ao lembrar-se da pequena naquele frio... Sozinha.

Olhou para o lado e viu Kamus, parecia adormecido. Com cuidado levantou da cama e foi em direção da janela, o céu já não estava mais estrelado e a neve caia violentamente lá fora. Como não tinha ouvido o barulho? Arregalando os olhos voltou para a cama e de um chacoalhão acordou Kamus.

- Acorde...

- Eu não consegui dormir, estou acordado. – Kamus respondeu friamente. Milo já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento e, o encarou bravo.

- Escuta bem, seu cubo de gelo ambulante, está caindo uma nevasca, acho bom você ir buscar Yoru agora, ou eu mesmo vou buscá-la e, entenda de uma vez por todas, eu vou embora e você só vai saber de mim quando voltar para o Santuário e tiver de atravessar por minha casa.

- Ela está acostumada... – Kamus começou, mas Milo com um forte empurrão o tirou da cama.

- Vá logo, Kamus... Ela não está acostumada não senhor, faz pouco tempo que chegaram aqui, e o treinamento foi interrompido pelas festividades. Deixa de ser orgulhoso e cabeçudo. O que vai valer? Uma aprendiz caindo de febre, hã? – O escorpiano o encarou bravo.

Kamus levantou-se devagar, vestiu a calça em cima da boxer preta que estava usando, calçou suas botas e a camisa regata. – Eu já vou indo... – E saiu sem olhar para o escorpiano. Como ele não olhou, não pode ver o sorriso vitorioso que o louro tinha nos lábios.

Levantando da cama, Milo colocou um casaco e desceu para preparar algo quente. Queria ter algo gostoso para oferecer a pequena. Sorrindo, entrou na cozinha disposto a fazer um chocolate quente, afinal aquilo, ele sabia fazer.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/B:**

Nhaiiiiiiiiiiii mais um cap -

Eu achei a brincadeira das pequeninas muito maneira... guerra de travesseiro é muito bom -

E Kamus e os demais entrando na briga -;...

Mas o IMPERDÍVEL foi a piadinha do Milo pro Hyoga com o: Não está grandinho pra isso?

Ahahahahhahaha AMEI

Quanto a revolta de Yoru e de Kamus eu achei boa sim. Não mudaria. Pois ele ficou irritado por ela ter descontado a raiva nele. E ela mereceu um castiguinho...

Ótimo cap Mokona

Beijocas

**N/A.:**

Afeee... Finalmente eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Pan, que bom que você gostou, por que só me faltava a beta não gostar da fic, ai eu me matava mesmo... auauuau

Imouto, espero que desta vez a Yuki não esteja tão sentimental como estava no capítulo passado... Enjoy...

Obrigado as amigas que sempre me deixam palavras carinhosos... Danizol, Dragonesa, Fechan... Bigado... adoro vocês.

Agora, por favor... Façam a Dreams continuar a sonhar, deixem reviews...

Bjs


	9. 24 de Dezembro

**: Capítulo 9 :**

**: 24 de Dezembro :**

A nevasca castigava o rosto e o corpo do aquariano, fazendo com que ele tivesse de fazer força para andar. Fazia muito tempo que Kamus não enfrentava uma nevasca tão forte como aquela que estava castigando os habitantes daquela parte esquecida da Sibéria. Nem mesmo no dia em que eles haviam saído para procurar Yoru, a nevasca estava forte. Há quem diga que nevascas são todas parecidas, mas não, para isso precisava se perguntar a um morador daquelas regiões... Ele lhe diria com exatidão que cada nevasca é única e que todas são diferentes.

Lembrando-se disso, o ruivo apertou o passo, andando mais rápido como podia. Yoru estava sozinha no meio daquele tempo todo por sua causa e, ele não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

Assim que conseguiu chegar à geleira, o aquariano levou um susto, Yoru ainda estava no mesmo lugar em que ele havia a deixado. A teimosia daquela pequena o surpreendeu, a pequena sempre o surpreendia com uma coisa nova desde que chegara, primeiro fora seu jeitinho meigo e sensível, agora era sua teimosia. Ela parecia guerrear contra os ventos fortes que a empurravam para trás alguns passos... Observando melhor, viu quando ela voltou três passos para frente e, com seu cosmo, mesmo ainda não sendo muito desenvolvido, 'queimando' fazia com que uma pequena camada de gelo e neve circulasse seu corpinho todo. 

- Teimosa e espertinha... – Murmurou Kamus orgulhoso. – Ela tem assimilado o que venho lhe ensinando! – Sorrindo de lado ele foi se aproximando devagar para não assusta-la.

Uma reviravolta da nevasca fez com que Yoru perdesse a concentração, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse controlar seu cosmo e desse vários passos para trás. Fechou os olhos se preparando para bater na encosta gelada bem atrás de si, mas não sentiram dor alguma, apenas fortes mãos que a seguraram pelos ombros. Abrindo os olhos, inclinou a cabeça para cima vendo o mestre... Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

- Petite, você está bem? 

Yoru balançou a cabeça positivamente e, deixou o cansaço tomar conta de seu ser. Fechando os olhinhos, desmaiou exaurida.

- Yoru! – Kamus a pegou no colo e, começou a voltar com ela para casa. – Vamos, petite, em casa no calor de sua família, vou explicar-lhe o verdadeiro sentido do Natal. – Arrumando a franja lourinha, tirou-a dos olhos fechados. Acariciou a bochecha sempre rosada e, que agora estava pálida e fria, com a ponta dos dedos. Apertou os passos seguindo pelo mesmo caminho.

**oOoOoOo**

Milo estava às voltas com o leite, chocolate e açúcar... Tinha farinha até nos cabelos, pois inventara que poderia fazer uns deliciosos bolinhos doces fritos e, havia se atrapalhado todo, tropeçando com a farinha na mão e a deixado virar sobre si. Teria de limpar tudo antes que Kamus voltasse com Yoru, ou teria de agüentar as brincadeiras para o resto de sua vida. 

Correndo contra o tempo e, enquanto o leite fervia, varreu a cozinha, agitou e bateu com as mãos nos cabelos para tirar a farinha que estava impregnada neles e, escondeu a farinha que havia varrido, em um saco de lixo colocando mais algumas coisas por cima. Tirando o leite do fogo, subiu correndo para tomar um banho rápido... Voltou para a cozinha, já pronto para terminar a massa do bolinho e, esperar que eles chegassem. 

Quando finalmente estava terminando de fritar os bolinhos doces, escutou o barulho da porta sendo aberto e Kamus falar baixinho com a pequena. Apareceu na porta da cozinha e o encarou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Calma, ela foi tomar um banho quente e, vai voltar para conversar comigo, mon ange. – Kamus se aproximou de Milo e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Que bom, eu estou fazendo bolinhos doces fritos e chocolate quente para ela esquentar o corpo. – Sorrindo Milo voltou-se para a cozinha, a tempo de salvar os últimos bolinhos.

Kamus arregalou os olhos e, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi sua cozinha impecável nas mãos de Milo, que era uma negação na cozinha. Entrando atrás do escorpiano, olhou por todos os lados discretamente, somente aí viu sobre a bancada uma vasilha cheia de bolinhos. 

- Milo, fez bolinhos para um batalhão? – Perguntou Kamus observando o açúcar e a canela já misturados ao lado em outra vasilha pequena.

- Kamy, fica para a hora do café da manhã... – Milo sorriu colocando o resto dos bolinhos e polvilhando por cima a mistura de canela e açúcar. – Será que Yoru vai demorar muito?

- Acredito que non, ela parecia querer muito falar alguma coisa comigo e eu non deixei por hora. Prefiro falar depois, quero dar tempo para ela e para mim também.

- Certo, mas eu espero que não seja com brigas e até mesmo por isso vou ficar aqui junto com vocês. – Milo cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e o encarou bravo.

- Non, non vai... A aprendiz é minha e non acho certo você ficar junto... – Kamus o encarou, os olhos frios e o jeito decidido.

- Ora, então deixa ao menos eu dar o lanche para ela... – Milo fez bico ao encarar novamente o aquariano estraga prazeres.

Suspirando cansado, o francês cedeu sem muitas exigências, pois não queria que a pequena os visse brigando. - Está bem, Milo... Mas depois, vou conversar com ela sozinho.

- Está bem, não falo mais nada... Apenas não briguem mais! – O encarou começando a fazer o chocolate quente.

- Non quer que eu faça isso, mon scorpion? – Perguntou receoso.

- Ora, eu sei fazer chocolate quente! – O louro o encarou aborrecido e, ao ver o amado sorrir, sem graça, retribuiu o sorriso esquecendo-se de tudo.

- Milo... 

- Hmm? – Encarou o francês apaixonadamente.

- O chocolate quente! – Kamus riu divertido ao ver o namorado quase se esborrachar na cozinha a frente do fogão de lenha. Mesmo com o louro o encarando bravo o acesso de riso demorou a passar.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao acordar nos braços de Kamus e, perceber que ainda estavam longe de casa e no meio da nevasca, Yoru não sabia como agir. Tentou sair dos braços de seu mestre, mas este não deixou e, com apenas um olhar a fez ficar quieta. Quando finalmente estavam dentro da casa e, da sala quentinha pelo fogo da lareira, avivada a pouco pelo escorpiano, a pequena encarou seu mestre. Iria lhe falar, mas foi cortada por ele.

- Petite, vá tomar um banho quente, quando terminar volte para a sala, pois precisamos conversar. – Kamus percebera que ela lhe olhava ainda com um pouco de raiva. – Yoru, é uma ordem... Depois você pode dormir até um pouco mais tarde. – E a viu subindo as escadas suspirando derrotada.

Entrando no quarto escuro, acendeu a luz do abajur para não acordar a irmã e, pegando seu pijama, rumou para o banheiro. Tirou as roupas molhadas devagar, e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, a água não estava tão quente, pois ela já não suportava tanto mais as coisas quentes e, enquanto tomava banho, tentou recordar-se do que havia acontecido na geleira. Por mais que tentasse, Yoru não lembrava de muita coisa, nem forçando sua memória. Parecia que depois que desmaiara, uma parte havia se apagado e, o principal, só conseguia lembrar que Kamus a carregara... Parecia preocupado, ou talvez não... Ela ainda não sabia entender o jeito de seu mestre. – _"Será que nunca vou conseguir fazer nada direito? Nem usar meu cosmo para agüentar a nevasca vou conseguir?" _– Pensou enquanto terminava o banho e começava a se enxugar. 

Depois de algum tempo, Yoru desceu para a sala e, olhando para a árvore de Natal, sentiu-se mal... Voltou seus olhos para a cozinha e, sentindo o cheiro gostoso de chocolate, anunciou sua entrada. – Que cheirinho gostoso de chocolate! – Viu os mestres sentados um de frente para o outro e ficou sem graça por ver Milo. Sentia vontade de enfiar-se debaixo da mesa, suas bochechas ficaram imediatamente rosadas e sentando-se ao lado de Kamus, ficou quieta.

- Yoru, não precisa ficar envergonhada... Todos nós já passamos por agruras com nossos mestres, você não vai ser a primeira, nem a última a ser desobediente. – Milo falou a olhando nos olhos. – Vamos, eu fiz para você... – E apontou para os bolinhos doces e para o chocolate quente que colocava em uma caneca. A fumaça subiu esfumaçando um pouco o rostinho dela, mas ele lhe sorria assim que a nuvem de vapor se dissipou. 

Yoru sorriu, em silêncio pegou um bolinho e o mordeu. Arregalando os olhinhos, tirou o bolinho da boca, o que fez com que Kamus arqueasse a sobrancelha.

- Você colocou o que no bolinho? Veja ela non gostou!

- Eu? – Milo olhou para o ruivo indignado. – Coloquei o que mandava sua receita. 

A pequena riu divertida, deixou o bolinho no prato a sua frente e juntou as mãozinhas. Sorrindo, baixou o rostinho e agradeceu. - Itadakimasu! – Voltou a comer olhando para Milo e Kamus, que a olhavam espantados. – Está gostoso, Milo... – E olhando para seu mestre o encarou. – Apenas agradeci pela comida! – Tomou um pouco do chocolate quente, após soprar e pegou outro bolinho.

Milo fuzilou com os olhos o aquariano a sua frente e, pegando um bolinho o mordeu, comendo com gosto. Serviu-se de chocolate quente e, de canto de olhos viu Kamus pegar um bolinho. 

Alguns bolinhos depois, Yoru olhou para Milo sorrindo. – Obrigado, Milo... 

- Espero que você não passe mal por causa do tanto que comeu. – Kamus ralhou baixinho, levantou da cadeira e sem dizer nada, com apenas um olhar que trocou com Milo, foi saindo da cozinha.

- Vá com Kamus, Yo... Ele precisa muito falar com você, mas se precisar estarei aqui na cozinha... – Piscou-lhe um olho e sorriu. – Pode me chamar. 

Yoru fez que sim com a cabeça, e desceu do banquinho. Cabisbaixa seguiu para a sala, onde encontrou Kamus sentado na penumbra, no sofá de dois lugares. Ela foi convidada por um gesto de mão para sentar-se ao lado dele. Devagar, a pequena sentou-se ao lado do mestre, ajeitou a camiseta do pijama cheio de cachorrinhos e, o olhou de soslaio.

- Kamy, eu...

- Shiu, petite... – Pediu Kamus calmamente. – Deixe-me falar primeiro, depois você pode se pronunciar, está bem? – A voz continuava fria, mas não mais tão brava como ele havia falado antes com ela. Ao ver que a pequena concordava, prosseguiu. – Sabe Yoru, você me lembra muito uma pessoa e, ele está lá na cozinha... – Viu o espanto nos olhinhos azuis da pequena. – Milo sempre foi de falar muito, agir por seu coração e falar tudo o que lhe ia na alma... E você, mon ange, non fica atrás. 

- E isso é bom? – Perguntou Yoru não conseguindo ficar quieta.

- Às vezes non é bom, petite... Veja por exemplo essa noite... Você se descontrolou, e sei que eu também...

- Mestre Kamus, perdão... – Yoru baixou os olhos, o coraçãozinho doendo e a voz quase falhando. – Desejei coisas incríveis em minha raiva e, eu não te odeio.

Kamus a encarou, não esperava que ela fosse pedir-lhe desculpa tão fácil daquele jeito, mas pelo menos uma coisa ela tinha de bom, estava ali com ele aprendendo e, ali estava o começo da aprendizagem, saber quando não está com a razão, esta de ter gritado com ele, o primeiro passo ela já havia dado. – Veja, petite... Hoje você já deu um grande passo, reconheceu seu erro, espero que aprenda com ele... Nunca mais levante a voz para uma pessoa mais velha se non for necessário e, mesmo que seja nunca perca a calma, mostre serenidade e sempre seja fria... – Viu o espanto nos olhinhos azuis translúcidos. – Oui, mon ange, todos os cavaleiros de gelo tem esse temperamento. Com o tempo você vai aprender...

- Mas você me perdoa? – Perguntou trançando os dedinhos das mãos em um tique nervoso. 

- Oui, petite... Claro que sim... – Ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, e a encarou desalinhando os cabelos louros, que agora estavam soltos, e brincando com a franjinha dela. Yoru riu baixinho. Era maravilhoso ouvir o riso cristalino dela, mas agora chegava à hora de tentar explicar algumas coisas sobre o natal e, ele esperava que ela entendesse. – Petite... Agora preciso lhe explicar na realidade o que significa o Natal... – Olhou para árvore com os pisca piscas, bolinhas coloridas, vários outros enfeites a frente deles e sorriu. – O Natal, Yoru, é uma comemoração cristã, nela se comemora o nascimento de Jesus Cristo... Mas também é tempo de sermos mais perseverantes, de acreditarmos no amor, na família... De sermos mais unidos... – A encarou e, ao ver que estava com os olhinhos marejados, não resistiu em perguntar. – O que foi, ma petite?

- Se Natal é tempo de amarmos mais, sermos perse... Perse... Perseverantes... – Gaguejou um pouco. – E também termos amor em família, é isso? – Perguntou curiosa e, ao vê-lo concordar com a cabeça, continuou. – Yu e eu não vamos nunca ter a nossa... – E baixou os olhinhos, deixando que as grossas lágrimas corressem por seu rostinho.

- Como non? Non pense assim... Lembre-se na noite de Natal, quando os sinos tocarem, Papai Noel voa do Pólo Norte levando presentes para todas as crianças do mundo que foram boazinhas durante o ano. – E ao ver que ela começava a irritar-se, segurou-lhe as mãozinhas entre as suas e continuou. – Mon ange, non acredite nas coisas que pessoas que non gostavam de vocês lhes disseram... Papai Noel existe e, garanto a você que ele non vai te esquecer... Ele vai relevar o que aconteceu hoje e, vai trazer seu presente... – Ao ver no rostinho a desconfiança, perguntou. – Acredita em mim?

- Sim, eu acredito... 

- Então, petite... Antes de tudo, de ganhar presentes do Papai Noel e de qualquer coisa, lembre-se que o natal é um tempo de expressarmos nosso afeto, nosso amor, estarmos em família e sermos perseverantes... O ganhar presente, é apenas um complemento, que o Papai Noel non deixa passar... Agora, petite, non deixe de acreditar em seus sonhos e nas coisas que muitos dizem non existir. 

Yoru sorriu, limpando as lágrimas que ainda corriam por sua face, abraçou seu mestre em um rompante e o beijou no rosto. – Boa noite, Kamy! – E saiu correndo, subindo as escadas de dois em dois e sumiu ao fechar a porta de seu quarto.

Saindo da cozinha, Milo sentou-se no lugar em que Yoru estivera sentada, abraçou-se ao francês e suspirou enternecido. – Sabe, eu ouvi aquilo que disse a meu respeito, quer dizer que eu era briguento? – Perguntou enrolando um dedo nos cabelos do ruivo e lhe dando um selinho.

- Mon scorpion, você ainda é briguento. – Sorriu divertido e antes de um possível ataque verbal, Kamus o beijou... Um beijo exigente e impetuoso.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao acordar no outro dia pela manhã, Yuki levou um susto ao ver a irmãzinha dormindo agarradinha em seu caranguejo de pelúcia. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, olhou para o despertador na cabeceira de sua cama e checou as horas.

"_Ainda é cedo, mas se o Kyu só iria buscá-la no final da noite... Chegaram cedo aqui!"_ – Yuki pensou ao trocar de roupa em silêncio. Antes de sair do quarto, aproximou-se devagar da cama da irmã checando-lhe a temperatura, tamanho era a sua preocupação. – _"Que bom que não está com febre... Yoru... Espero que não seja mais tão rebelde como foi ontem."_ – Dando um beijo na testa da irmã, saiu lentamente fechando a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou Milo, Kamus, Hyoga e Shun já de pé. – Bom dia! – Saudou a todos sentando em seu lugar de costume. 

Shun lhe sorriu, Hyoga ao passar por trás dela, desalinhou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Milo e Kamus responderam ao cumprimento quase que juntos.

- Que horas você foi buscar a Yoru, Kyu? – Yuki perguntou ao ver Milo colocar-lhe uma xícara fumegante de leite com chocolate. Pegou um dos bolinhos e comeu devagar esquecendo de agradecer pela comida.

- Era madrugada, petite... Deixe-a dormir mais um pouco, ela agüentou muito tempo de nevasca. – Kamus pediu, evitando olhar para Hyoga. 

O cavaleiro de bronze sorriu de lado e. trocou olhares com Shun. Pela noite ele havia comentado com o namorado que Yoru era muito nova para agüentar o treinamento de um cavaleiro já prestes a disputar a posse de sua armadura.

Yuki concordou com um aceno de cabeça e encarou o mestre, ele estava trajando vestes mais pesadas e, aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. – Mi-sama, você vai sair? – Perguntou olhando para o louro e depois para Kamus.

- Sim, Yuki. – Milo respondeu e olhou para Kamus. – Kamy e eu vamos até a cidade buscar o que ficou faltando para a ceia. 

- E o presente da Yo que você não comprou? – Perguntou Yuki ao acaso, como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, e o presente dela também... Agora não conte nada para ela e, a deixe dormir o tanto que ela ficar na cama. – Milo sorriu, mas ao olhar para Kamus não conseguiu ficar sem perguntar. – O que foi? 

- Milo, desse jeito ela não vai ter sono à noite! – Kamus o alertou. 

- Vai sim, depois ela brinca e gasta energias. – Sorriu divertido.

Shun levantou da mesa levando as louças até a pia para começar as lavar, voltou-se para olhar o escorpiano e o encarou segurando uma pequena bucha nas mãos. – Acho que Kamus tem um pouco de razão, Milo. Ainda é cedo, mas daqui uma hora ou duas no máximo acordaremos Yoru.

- Está bem. – Milo cruzou os braços encarando o namorado e os outros dois adultos. 

Yuki o encarando revirando os olhinhos, depois olhou para Kamus e falou baixinho. – Yoru lhe pediu desculpas? – Estava preocupada com a irmã e, tinha receio que talvez ela ainda estivesse de castigo.

- Oui, já tivemos uma conversa, non se preocupe... Tudo acabou bem. – Kamus sorriu, dobrou a lista de coisas que iriam precisar e a de presentes e levantou-se da mesa. – Vamos Milo, ou vai ficar muito tarde para podermos fazer as coisas para a ceia.

- Já vou... – Milo pegou seu casado grosso e passou por Hyoga e Shun, voltou para trás e com o dedo em riste apontou para o louro. – Você é o mais velho, espero que olhe as meninas direitinho.

- Não preciso que tomem conta de mim. – Yuki murmurou mordendo outro bolinho. 

Shun ao lado da pequena riu divertido, mas ficou quieto. De certo aquele seria um dia muito longo.

- Ora Milo, sei tomar conta de crianças... – Hyoga protestou, sustentando o olhar dele.

Milo sorriu enigmático, iria até falar mais alguma coisa, mas a voz de Kamus à porta de saída, fez com que ele apertasse os passos e se despedisse de todos rapidamente. Em poucos minutos, o barulho do motor da pick-up anunciava que Kamus e Milo estavam saindo, quando se fez silêncio lá fora novamente Hyoga olhou para Yuki e sorriu recolhendo algumas coisas da mesa, como talhares e pratos sujos.

Depois de ter terminado de tomar seu café da manhã, Yuki foi buscar um livro que estava lendo e, ao entrar no quarto, pegou Casquinha do chão e o colocou embaixo da coberta com sua dona. Yoru nem se mexeu. Sorrindo a lourinha mais velha saiu do quarto e foi sentar-se na sala. 

- Yoru ainda está dormindo, Yuki? – Shun perguntou ao sentar ao lado dela.

- Sim, está. – Respondeu pensativa. – Acho que se deixar ela vai até o outro dia. – Revirou os olhinhos.

Hyoga sorriu divertido. – Mas não vamos deixar que passe muito do horário, quero levar vocês para dar uma volta de pick-up, o que acha, Yuki? – Perguntou a encarando.

- E aonde vamos? – Yuki o encarou e, depois olhou para Shun.

- Até a vila... Dar uma volta. Estamos muito presos aqui dentro. – Hyoga piscou discretamente para Shun. – Vocês duas não viram como aqui é belo e, como Shun também não conhece nada aqui, ele poderá conhecer junto com vocês.

- Isso mesmo... – Shun sorriu. – Vamos deixar a Yoru dormir até umas nove e meia da manhã, ai a chamamos. – Ao ver os dois concordarem, tentou distrair-se com a leitura de um livro que havia pegado na estante de Kamus.

**oOoOoOo**

Esticando os bracinhos para fora das cobertas, a pequena aprendiz abriu os olhinhos azuis devagar e espreguiçou-se lentamente. Olhou para o lado não avistando a irmã e a cama já arrumada. Piscou algumas vezes e, saindo da cama devagar, Yoru coçou o pescoço, bocejou e preguiçosamente começou a ajeitar a cama. Sabia que se não o fizesse, ninguém faria por ela e, seria até capaz de levar uma chamada de graça de seu mestre. Já havia aprendido a lição... Pelo menos nas partes visíveis, pois com gavetas e seu guarda roupas... O relaxo ainda persistia. 

Pegando uma calcinha e roupas limpas, seguiu para o banheiro. Aprendera com Kamus que o melhor para despertar completamente era um bom banho. Fechou a porta devagar e depois de algum tempo, se apresentava aos demais na sala, com os cabelos soltos, calça marrom, sapato preto e a camiseta de manga combinando com os sapatos. Um lindo gatinho branco a frente parecia piscar os olhos para todos.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou aos três, que não haviam percebido sua aproximação.

- Bom dia, Yoru, nem precisamos ir chamá-la. – Shun comentou a encarando. – Venha, vou lhe servir o café.

- Ainda tem bolinho doce que o Milo fez? – Yoru perguntou indo atrás de Shun.

- Tem, Yo... Tem sim! 

Yuki que havia baixado o livro para olhar a irmã, sorriu de lado e trocou olhares com Hyoga, voltando à leitura novamente.

Enquanto Yoru esperava Shun esquentar o leite, ela já comia alguns bolinhos. Olhando de lado, arqueou a sobrancelha e, após engolir o que tinha na boca perguntou. – Shun, onde estão mestres Kamy e Mi-sama? 

- Eles foram comprar o que vão precisar para a ceia de hoje à noite. – Shun respondeu colocando o leite e o chocolate na xícara para ela. – E nós também vamos dar uma volta de carro assim que você terminar de tomar café. – Sorriu ao ver os olhinhos arregalados e brilhantes. – Mas não precisa correr para comer, ou vai te fazer mal.

Yoru concordou com a cabeça e, continuou a comer devagar. Quando terminou de tomar seu café, subiu para escovar os dentes e, Shun voltou para a sala, isso depois de limpar as louças que haviam sido sujas. – Vamos agora ou mais tarde? – Perguntou baixando o livro de Hyoga.

O louro olhou-o nos olhos, espreguiçou-se um pouco e, sorrindo concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Yuki, vá se agasalhar e avise sua irmã para levar pelo menos um casaco.

- Pode deixar, Hyoga. – Yuki seguiu para o quarto, encontrando a irmã na saída do banheiro. – Hyoga disse que já vamos passear e, pediu para você levar um casaco.

- Oba! – Yoru festejou com dois pulinhos. Entrando na frente da irmã, pegou seu casaco de pele marrom e o vestiu. – Será que vamos ficar só no vilarejo? – Perguntou encarando Yuki.

- Não sei Yo, mas talvez seja divertido sair um pouco de casa. – Yuki respondeu vestindo um pouco mais de roupas para não passar frio.

Yoru balançou a cabeça ao ver a irmã usando tantas roupas, mas desta vez não disse nada. Apenas dignou-se a segui-la e assim saindo do quarto. Encontraram com Shun e Hyoga no corredor.

- Prontas, meninas? – Hyoga perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. 

- Sim, estamos. – Yuki respondeu pelas duas. 

- Então vamos indo para não voltarmos muito tarde. – Shun falou, e ao começar a descer as escadas olhou para trás sério. – Por favor, meninas, tentem não brigar hoje, está bem?

As duas concordaram e saíram de casa. Hyoga fechou a porta e Yoru correu para o carro, enquanto Yuki ia devagar ao lado de Shun. Depois de todos devidamente em seus lugares e, usando o cinto de segurança, finalmente o louro colocou o carro em movimento. Tendo a sorte da pick-up já estar com as correntes nas rodas para facilitar a locomoção na neve.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que saíram de casa, Kamus e Milo seguiram para o vilarejo. Não demoraram muito para chegar, coisa de pouco mais de meia hora, pois as rodas da pick-up estavam já com as correntes para poderem anda melhor na neve que ainda estava fofa.

Pegando a estrada que levava para a cidade, Kamus conseguiu ir um pouco mais rápido, pois as máquinas haviam terminado de tirar um pouco do excesso de neve daquele trecho da pista, e o francês tinha certeza que tudo terminaria as compras no meio da tarde, tendo tempo suficiente para voltarem para casa e prepararem a ceia.

Já passavam das onze da manhã quando Kamus finalmente chegou à cidade e já rumou direto para o Shopping. Parou a pick-up no estacionamento e olhando para Milo perguntou. – Afinal o que você precisa comprar para a Yoru? Já não comprou o presente da pequena? 

Milo o encarou e com um sorriso nos lábios respondeu entrando no shopping. – Ainda não... Mas vou deixar para pegar meu presente depois que fizermos as compras no supermercado.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, não fazia idéia do que seria o presente que Milo queria dar para a pequena, até mesmo por isso, deu de ombros e o puxou para uma loja, onde comprou para Shun uma camisa verde água e para Hyoga uma camisa azul escura. 

Milo o encarou revirando os olhos, pois se o namorado ia entrando e comprando o que via primeiro na frente, ele nem queria pensar o que poderia ir a ganhar. – Kamus, você precisa ver melhor as coisas, de repente em outra loja encontramos algo mais bonito.

O aquariano o encarou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Milo, eu tenho certeza que eles vão gostar... São jovens, e já os vi usando camisas semelhantes. Non se preocupe, mon ange, non vou desapontar ninguém. – Sorriu e parou a frente de uma vitrine onde podiam ver roupas para crianças e adolescentes. – Acha que Yuki iria gostar de ganhar roupas em vez de um brinquedo ou bichinho de pelúcia?

- Bem, eu estou lhe dando livros. – Milo falou pensativo olhando para as roupas. – Talvez ela goste de ganhar roupas... Já percebi que ela é muito vaidosa. Ela parou de usar chapéus, mas adora vestidos, saias, blusinhas e camisetas... Vamos entrar e ver se encontramos alguma coisa bonita. – Convidou o puxando para dentro da loja antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Calma, Milo! – Kamus entrou na loja logo atrás do namorado e começou a olhar as roupinhas. – Yoru não iria gostar de ganhar roupas, mas creio que para usar essa noite ela não tenha nada. 

- Mas não precisa ser algo chique, Kamy, elas estão crescendo muito rápido lembra? – Milo bateu os olhos em um vestidinho azul que o fez lembrar-se do que ela usava ainda pequena cheio de borboletas na base e na barra do vestidinho. – Kamy, lembra daquele vestidinho, o primeiro que Yoru usou quando chegou no Santuário, que você escolheu?

- Oui, como poderia esquecer, era lindo! 

- Olhe ali! – Milo apontou para um vestido parecido, só que com mangas compridas e um pouquinho mais comprido. – Presente de grego isso... – Murmurou com um sorriso traquina. O louro o encarou fazendo bico.

- Foi só uma idéia. Não quer dar isso de presente para ela, não dê. Leve para ela usar apenas, mas compre outra coisa que ela vá gostar. – Milo saiu de perto do francês, indo escolher alguma coisa para Yuki usar na noite de natal. 

Depois de algum tempo dentro da loja, ambos saíram com algumas sacolas e continuaram a procura pelos presentes que faltavam. Kamus olhou para a loja de livros, Milo iria dar livros... Passou pela loja e achou uma loja de jóias e, sorriu ao olhar pela vitrine e ver medalhas que lhe chamaram a atenção.

Olhou para trás a fim de saber onde Milo estaria e, o viu olhando uma vitrine de roupas masculinas mais atrás. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o ruivo entrou na joalheria e a primeira coisa que fez foi escolher uma grossa corrente com um pingente com a letra "M" estilizada, bem trabalhada. Pediu para embrulhar para presente e, para as duas pequenas, olhou para os brinquinhos delicados, alguns em formato de flores, outros de pequenas frutas e até mesmo corações vazados com apenas uma pequena pedra no meio.

Procurando por Kamus, Milo finalmente o achou dentro da joalheria. – O que você está pensando em comprar? – Perguntou parando ao lado do namorado.

- O que você acha, Milo? – Apontou para os diversos brinquinhos.

- Bem... Acho que aquele coraçãozinho vazado com a pedra no meio de... – Ficou pensativo olhando de Kamus para a vendedora.

- Água marinha. – A mocinha sorriu por poder ajudar.

Milo a encarou e depois olhou para Kamus. – É a carinha da Yoru... E aquele que tem as três pedrinhas de rubi, lembrando uma pequena flor, é perfeito para Yuki.

Kamus sorriu e pediu para que os brinquinhos fossem embrulhados para presente. Pagou o valor à vista no cartão e, antes de irem lanchar, seguiram até uma loja de brinquedos, onde o francês comprou um urso polar para Yuki e para Yoru um ursinho panda. Os bichinhos de pelúcia foram embalados em papel de presente transparente e, em seus pescocinhos as caixinhas dos brincos foram delicadamente presas com um laçarote vermelho.

Indo levar as sacolas para o carro, para poderem ir lanchar, Kamus olhou Milo de esguelha e não deixou de perguntar. – Mon ange, você já comprou o presente de Yoru? 

- Estou deixando para depois que fizermos à compra no hipermercado. – Milo respondeu sem contar realmente o que tinha em mente.

- Milo, non podemos nos demorar. Depois das compras do mercado, tinha em mente já estar voltando para casa. – Kamus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não vamos demorar muito, eu promete... – O escorpiano cruzou os dedos, fazendo figas, atrás das costas e, seguiu até o fast food. – Estou morrendo de fome e, me recuso a comer lanches hoje. – Fez um biquinho memorável.

O aquariano o encarou, sentiu ganas de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e lascar-lhe um beijo, mas conteve-se e o puxou para dentro de um restaurante ali perto.

**oOoOoOo**

Guiando devagar a pick-up, Hyoga olhava para as pequenas sentadinhas no banco de trás pelo espelho retrovisor. Nunca vira uma pequena falar tanto como Yoru e, sorrindo divertido voltou a olhar para frente.

- Yu, eu já passei por esse local com o mestre Kamy duas vezes... – Yoru parecia orgulhosa de si mesma. – E acredite, foi a pé... Eu achei que não iria conseguir, mas foi tão divertido... Pude ver raposas da neve... São tão fofinhas, Yu. Eu queria uma para mim, mas Kamy falou que não podemos ficar com os bichinhos da natureza... – Fez carinha triste. – Mas logo me alegrei, pois quando chegamos na cidadezinha, pude comer alcaçuz... E na segunda vez que fui junto andei até mais rápido... – E ao olhar para a irmã e vê-la com cara de desconfiada reforçou. – É verdade, Yu, eu consegui ir até a cidade andando.

- Duvido... – Yuki falou baixinho. – Aposto que Kyu teve de te carregar nos ombros.

- Não, Yuki! – Yoru protestou fazendo bico. – Pergunte para o mestre Kamy quando ele voltar. Eu não minto, tá bom.

Shun trocou um olhar com o namorado e, virando-se um pouco para trás, as encarou preocupado. – Ok! Podem parar as duas! – Encarou Yuki e depois Yoru. 

- Foi ela que começou, Shun... Eu estou dizendo a verdade. – Yoru respondeu fazendo um bico ainda maior.

Shun olhou feio para as duas. – Calma, Yoru... Não adianta nada querer revidar, sabemos que você não mentiria. – E olhando para Yuki a repreendeu. - É muito feio duvidar de sua própria irmã, Yuki. Acho melhor as duas pararem com isso antes que comecem a brigar. 

- Não vamos brigar, Shun. – Yuki se apressou em responder, mas as duas acabaram ficando quietas o resto do caminho. 

Yoru olhava de vez em quando enfezada para a irmã, mas está nem lhe dava bola, o que fazia a mais nova bufar enraivecida.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao pequeno vilarejo, Hyoga e Yoru – Já esquecida do que havia acontecido no caminho - que já conheciam o lugar, mostraram para Shun e Yuki, algumas poucas lojas... Em seguida foram até o mercadinho, que englobava de tudo um pouco, até mesmo o correio e, – Onde as pequenas, Shun e Hyoga comeram um bom lanche, e depois como sobremesa, comeram alguns alcaçuz, levando um pouco - quando voltaram para a casa sem pressa alguma... 

De volta a residência no meio da neve, Hyoga ajudou as pequenas a descerem do carro e com apenas um olhar trocado com Shun, convidou-as. – Que tal se agora fossemos até onde minha armadura de Cisne estava antes de conquistar o direito de usá-la?

- Oba...! Vamos vai... – Yoru puxou a irmã pela mão. – Você vai achar legal também, Yu. – Eufórica a pequena não se importava de ter estado naquele lugar várias vezes... Ela não se cansava de ir até lá. 

Yuki resmungou baixinho. – Calma, Yoru... Eu já estou indo, não precisa puxar.

Shun sorriu divertido seguindo atrás das duas pequenas ao lado de Hyoga. – Eu disse que elas nunca vão mudar. Ainda vamos as ver grandes, detentoras de poderes fenomenais, mas com essas briguinhas...

- Será? – Hyoga olhou para as duas mais a frente. Ao ver o jeitinho espevitado de uma e o calmo da outra, gargalhou divertido. – O que é isso, Shunny? Está tentando prever o futuro? 

- Talvez... – Deu de ombros, e ficou vermelho.

Ajudando com as mãos o vento a desfazer mais ainda os cabelos esmeraldinos de Andrômeda, o Cisne o puxou para que não ficassem muito para trás. Quando finalmente chegaram à frente da geleira onde a armadura de Cisne ficara aguardando por seu cavaleiro, a pequena lourinha esticou o bracinho e apontou à geleira.

- É aqui, Yu... A armadura de Cisne ficava nessa geleira. – Yoru sorriu olhando para a irmã e depois para a geleira.

- Sua armadura saiu daqui desse lugar gelado? – Yuki perguntou desconhecendo a história e, olhando para Hyoga.

- Foi Yu... – Yoru tratou de responder. – Eu sei onde é... Vem, vai ser legal e, com o dono da armadura contando vai ser mais legal que mestre Kamy. – Sorriu olhando para Hyoga e, já puxando a irmã pela mão.

Yuki revirou os olhinhos, mas deixou-se levar pela irmã. – Tenha calma, Yo... Ou vamos cair... 

Atrás das duas, Shun e Hyoga conversavam baixinho. Precisavam conseguir entreter as duas até que Kamus e Milo chegassem para esconderem no quarto deles, onde estava o saco de presentes do Papai Noel, o restando dos presentes. Ali estava a oportunidade.

**oOoOoOo**

Após terem feito uma refeição leve, Kamus e Milo, deixaram o filme da máquina fotográfica para revelar, foram para o hipermercado que ficava no primeiro piso do shopping e, ao passar pela loja de animais, o escorpiano se certificou que ainda haviam cãezinhos e, sorrindo, continuou ao lado do francês.

- Que foi, Milo? – Kamus perguntou o olhando desconfiado.

- Não foi nada, fui apenas olhar aquela vitrina... Tem uns cachorrinhos lindos ali. – Sorriu divertido. – Me lembrei daquele filhotinho que você e eu cuidamos quando pequenos.

- Lembro dele... Está saudosista hoje, mon coeur? – Sorriu de lado passando pelas grandes portas do hipermercado.

- Talvez... Quem sabe...? – Murmurou Milo, sem deixar Kamus ouvir, pegando um carrinho e seguindo atrás dele.

Com a lista de compras na mão, Kamus pegou outro carrinho, e sorriu ao ver que Milo já havia feito aquilo. Deixou o carrinho parado no lugar e, ao lado do escorpiano, começaram a pegar as coisas da lista. Não estavam demorando muito, o francês já sabia muito bem o que queria e, com ajuda facilitava muito mais. Quando já estavam na parte de horta e frutas, dividiram-se para pegar as coisas.

- Tomates, batatas, cenouras... – Milo olhava dentro do carrinho. – Tudo certo e pesado... O que mais falta?

Kamus checou a lista de compras. – Falta pouco, mon ange... – E gracejando. – Ficou com pressa de repente? O que aconteceu?

O escorpiano o encarou e, fingindo ir pegar alguma coisa na gôndola de limões atrás de Kamus, falou baixinho. – Estou com pressa para voltar logo para casa e a ter todinha em silêncio mais a noite... – Sorriu enigmático.

- O que foi que disse, Milo? – Perguntou Kamus que não havia escutado direito o que ele havia dito.

- Nada não, Kamy... Nada não... – Sorriu sedutor e foi pesar os limões, voltando em poucos segundos.

Kamus estava ficando desconfiado, mas não tinha o que perguntar para Milo... Quando o louro queria, ele sabia ser bem esquivo. Quando finalmente terminaram as compras, passaram na loja para pegar as fotos reveladas e, após uma grande insistência em irem levar as compras para o carro, Milo sorriu divertido. 

- Agora sim posso ir comprar o presente de Yoru. – Gracejou puxando Kamus pelo braço.

Checando as horas no relógio, arregalou os olhos. – Milo, temos que ser rápidos, certo!

Milo não lhe respondeu e, sem dizer nada foi andando devagar para o corredor da loja de animais. – Kamy, promete não gritar ao saber o que quero dar para Yoru? – Perguntou parando a frente da loja de animais.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha e o encarou. – Que espécie de pergunta...

- Apenas prometa... – Sorriu docemente, tentando ao máximo fazer com que o genioso cavaleiro do gelo não ficasse bravo e, não o deixasse levar o bichinho.

- Acho que vou me arrepender depois, mas prometo. – Kamus bufou olhando para os olhos azuis e quase se perdendo naquela calmaria.

Milo sorriu e o levou para dentro da loja de animais. Os dois pararam no balcão, esperando até que alguém fosse os atender.

- Milo, o que você pretende dar para petite? – Kamus perguntou temeroso.

- Não se preocupe, garanto que vai gostar... – Sorriu enigmático e, assim que o atendente se dirigiu a eles com o costumeiro posso ajudar... O sorriso no rosto do louro se alargou. – Eu gostaria de um filhotinho de uma raça de cães que seja bem esperta. – E olhou para Kamus, assim que viu o atende ir pegar três tipos de cães, o olhou nos olhos. 

- Milo... Non... Non é você que vai ter de limpar as caquinhas que ele ou ela fizerem! – O francês se empertigou cruzando os braços.

Milo fez charme, e o encarou olhando com o jeito mais pedinte que conseguia. – Você prometeu, Kamy e, além do mais... Uma família não está completa se não tem um lindo cãozinho de estimação. – E deu-lhe uma piscadela discreta. – Deixa vai... Yoru pode aprender a ser mais responsável tendo de cuidar de um serzinho peludo.

Bufando o francês pensou em arrastar Milo de dentro da loja e não deixar que ele cometesse aquela loucura, mas ao lembrar da felicidade de Yoru apenas em poder olhar os pingüins na geleira, seu coração pareceu derreter. – Está bem, mon ange... Mas veja lá, que non seja um cão de raça muito grande.

Sorrindo, Milo murmurou. – Se não estivéssemos em local publico, iria te encher de beijos.

- Vou cobrar isso mais tarde, mon coeur... – Gracejou Kamus, ficando sério ao ver o atendente voltando com três raças diferentes.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois saem da loja com muitas coisas para o pequeno bichinho, que levavam em uma caixinha transporte com um lindo laçarote vermelho.

- Milo, que esse seja o último presente vivo que você dá para Yoru... – Kamus o encarou sério.

- Ora Kamy, já disse uma família só está completa com um animalzinho de estimação e, foi uma pena que não o tínhamos nas fotos para tudo ficar completo. – Milo sorriu ao ver as fotos que haviam sido reveladas enquanto faziam as compras. – Gostou da escolha das fotos?

- Ainda acho que seria melhor as outras que tiramos. – O francês não estava feliz com a escolha das duas fotos, as quais foram feitas cinco cópias.

- Só por que nós estávamos cheios de...

- Mon ange... Deixa pra lá... Hoje non é dia de ficar discutindo, ou mesmo trocando farpas... Temos de pensar no que dizer a petite sobre o filme e a foto quando ela descobrir que não estão mais na máquina, ou se dermos sorte, só quando ela abrir os presentes. – Sorrindo.

- Vamos ver... – Milo colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. – Acho que sei o que dizer, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Isso me preocupa... – Kamus revirou os olhos.

- Ora Kamy... Assim você fere meus sentimentos. – Falou Milo fazendo drama. Deu um leve tapa no braço do francês e fingiu estar chateado.

- Mon ange... Mon scorpion... Je t'aime! – E tocou a coxa do namorado com uma das mãos.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Kamy... – Derreteu-se Milo. – Mas também te amo, meu cubinho de gelo. – Riu divertido e acariciou a mão em sua perna. 

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente Kamus parou a pick-up ao lado da outra, Milo o olhou intrigado. – Se eles já voltaram, como vamos fazer para entrar com esse tanto de presentes? – O escorpiano perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Non sei, mon ange. O pior vai ser se esse bichinho começar a latir. – Kamus olhou para a malinha transporte, onde o pequeno cãozinho dormia.

- Podemos deixá-lo em nosso quarto. – Milo levou uma das mãos ao queixo pensativo. – Tenho absoluta certeza que as pequenas vão ficar nos rodeando na cozinha.

- Você tem razão e... – Olhou para a entrada da casa. – Se até agora ninguém veio nos receber, Hyoga e Shun devem ter levado Yuki e Yoru para darem uma volta. Vamos entrar e esconder esses presentes. – sorriu de lado.

Concordando, Milo pegou as várias sacolas do Pet Shop e a malinha transporte e, entrou rapidamente na casa, seguindo para o quarto do casal. Kamus o seguia de perto com o resto dos presentes, que foram para o quarto de Shun e Hyoga. Depois, foram pegar as sacolas do hipermercado.

- Tudo aqui, agora é hora de colocar mãos à obra, mas antes... – Fez uma pausa e olhou para Milo sério. - Trocar de roupa, mon ange. – Kamus seguiu para o quarto devagar.

- Isso é uma sugestão tão boa... – Milo agarrou o namorado pela cintura, antes dele entrar no quarto, mordiscou-lhe a orelha e o pescoço.

Kamus fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo. Resignado segurou nas mãos do namorado e se soltou muito à contra gosto. – Agora non, mon amour... Temos muito que fazer. – Entrou no quarto seguido por Milo. Rapidamente trocou de roupa, enquanto o namorado soltava o cãozinho no banheiro do quarto. – Milo, coloque um pouco de folhas de jornal no chão. – Pediu o ruivo ao prender os cabelos em uma trança.

- Pode deixar, Kamy... – Milo sorriu ao ver a pequena bola de pelo pular de um lado para o outro atrás de um brinquedinho. Deixando uma vasilha com água e um pouco de ração para filhotes, o escorpiano também saiu deixando uma barricada na porta para que o bichinho não invadisse o quarto. Em pouco tempo encontrou-se com Kamus na cozinha e, começou a ajudá-lo a preparar as coisas para a ceia. 

**oOoOoOo**

- Hyoga... – Yuki chamou o louro e, assoprou o ar com a boca nas mãos enluvadas. Ela estava começando a sentir muito frio com a mudança rápida dos ventos.

- O que foi, Yuki? – Hyoga parou ao lado dela.

- Podemos voltar? – Pediu com um sorriso sem graça. – Estou morrendo de frio.

Hyoga olhou para Yoru e para Shun, que assim como Yuki, também tentava esquentar um pouco as mãos enluvadas, assoprando ar quente com a boca nelas. – Vamos Hyoga... Já está ficando tarde e, se demorarmos muito, Kamus e Milo poderão pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Shun falou calmamente.

- Está bem, vamos voltar. – Hyoga respondeu um pouco a contra gosto. Era natural que ele e Yoru não sentissem frio. Procurando a pequena com os olhos, a avistou ao longe, dando alguns passos na direção dela, para não precisar gritar ali, a chamou. – Venha Yo... Nós já vamos!

Yoru olhou para todos e correndo parou ao lado de Shun, que a abraçou. – Mas é tão cedo ainda. – Fez biquinho ao olhar para o virginiano.

- Mas não é, Yo e, estamos ficando com frio. – Shun afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Você e Yu sentem muito frio... – A lourinha mais nova protestou, mas foi andando ao lado do rapaz. 

- Queria ver se você fosse treinada em uma ilha quente como a de Milo na Grécia, Yoru! – Yuki protestou a encarando séria.

Yoru lhe mostrou a língua e fez uma careta. Revirando os olhinhos Yuki seguiu ao lado de Hyoga um pouco mais atrás. 

- Vocês pelo visto gostam de se provocar, não é? – Hyoga perguntou com um leve sorriso.

- Nem sempre foi assim... – Yuki respondeu pensativa. – A Yo sempre chorava muito... – Continuou a falar ao ver Hyoga a encarar surpreso. – 'Tá bem, ainda chora muito e, toda vez que eu tentava a ajudar, ou melhor, quando eu achava que ela deveria amadurecer mais rápido, ela ficava quieta, retrucava, mas ficava quieta e ressentida. – Fez uma pequena pausa olhando para a irmã que ia de mãos dadas com Shun. – Hoje ela já me enfrenta um pouco, eu acho... E eu nunca tinha visto esse lado dela... Nunca imaginei Yo sendo rebelde, ou mesmo sendo briguenta.

Hyoga olhou para o namorado de mãos dadas com a pequena espoleta e sorriu. Depois olhou para Yuki e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. – Se eu disser que quase todos os aquarianos são assim, você acredita? – Perguntou divertido e encarou a lourinha mais velha. Ao vê-la concordar. - Somos meio rebeldes, mas não espalhe isso, ou Milo iria adorar usar isso contra mim! – Deu-lhe uma piscadela.

Yuki balançou a cabeça e o olhou de lado. – Você e mestre Milo não se entendem muito bem, não é? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

Hyoga sorriu de lado. – Não seria bem isso... Ou talvez seria... – Baixando os olhos e fitando o chão gelado, ficou pensativo. – _"Como posso dizer que o que Milo e eu temos é o resquício de um ciúme ferrenho? E ainda pior que o motivo sempre foi Kamus?" _– Milo tem o jeito dele e, adora me tirar do sério... Acho que ele se diverte, assim como eu quando faço o mesmo. – E não explicou realmente a verdade para a pequena ao seu lado.

Yuki o encarou desconfiada, mas não lhe fez mais perguntas, apenas ouvindo a conversa animada da irmã com Shun e, às vezes participando um pouco.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente os quatro chegaram a casa e, assim que abriram à porta, o cheiro do assado os recebeu deixando qualquer um com fome. Yoru correu para a cozinha, derrapou no piso frio e só não caiu por que Milo a segurou.

- Tenha calma, Yo! Vai se machucar. – Ele a encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Desculpa, Mi... Eu escorreguei. – Respondeu a pequena ainda segurando nos braços do escorpiano. 

Kamus olhou para trás e sorriu ao ver todos já em casa. – Que bom que chegaram... Precisamos de ajuda aqui. – E olhou para os dois mais velhos. 

Shun e Hyoga entendendo o recado se aproximaram da pia lavando as mãos um após o outro. Yuki retirou as luvas e um casaco – Dentro da casa e, ainda mais na cozinha, estava mais quentinho – também foi lavar as mãos.

- Quero ajudar também! 

- Se a Yu vai ajudar também quero! – Yoru sorriu indo lavar as mãozinhas.

- Cuidado, Yo... – Pediu Milo olhando para a panela em que ele estava derretendo o chocolate no banho maria. Ele sabia que o doce favorito da pequena aquariana era o mesmo que ele gostava, um brigadeirão – Tipo de pudim de chocolate com granulado por cima - feito com puro chocolate ao leite e, que por acaso, estava ali na pia esfriando apenas para poder ser colocado os outros ingredientes.

Yoru encarou Milo antes mesmo de abrir a torneira. O cheiro característico do doce favorito a fez olhar para a panela com os olhinhos arregalados. – Mi... Você está fazendo o brigadeirão? – Perguntou o olhando nos olhos e, ao vê-lo concordar com um sorriso, derrapou até ele segurando em uma de suas mãos. Fazendo carinha de cãozinho sem dono, levantou a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos do louro. – Por favor, Mi-sama... Posso pegar um pouquinho...?

- Não, não pode Yoru! – Milo a encarou sério. – Só depois que estiver pronto e não quente. – Virou a pequena devagar e a empurrando lentamente, tirou-a da cozinha. – Fique na sala.

- Mas deiixa vai... Só um dedinho! – Insistiu fazendo bico, ao virar-se para encará-lo já estando do lado de fora da cozinha.

- Não! – Milo levantou a mão com o dedo indicador em riste e, o agitou de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse enfatizar o que havia dito. – Da última vez, você teve dor de barriga por que comeu o chocolate muito quente.

Yoru cruzou os braços a frente do corpo o fuzilou com os olhos e, marchou até o sofá da sala, onde se deixou cair e deitou abraçando uma das almofadas. Seu bico ganhava de uma chaleira, sem parada, trocou de lugar várias vezes no sofá até se ajeitar e, nem fez conta quando a irmã apareceu com algumas toalhas e arrumou a mesa, pois sabia que Yuki não deixaria que ela ajudasse. Cansada, acabou por dormir, enquanto os outros trabalhavam na cozinha.

**oOoOoOo**

Kamus ainda estava com a sobrancelha arqueada quando Milo finalmente encarou os outros que haviam ficado prestando atenção na conversa da pequena com ele. Yuki, daquela vez, havia preferido ficar quieta, não dizendo o que gostaria, apenas por recordar-se dos conselhos de seu mestre antes da viagem. Hyoga e Shun sorriam divertidos.

- Pelo visto Yo também ama chocolates, não? – Perguntou Shun, que estava sento a mesa descascando batatas.

- Oui, petite ama chocolate, se ela fosse aprendiz de Milo, diria que pegou esse vício dele. – E sorriu de canto ao encarar o escorpiano. – Yuki, você non é chocolatra, non é? – Olhou divertido para a menina.

Milo bufou exasperado. – Kamy, você não é bom com piadas e brincadeiras. – Grunhiu cruzando os braços.

Yuki encarou o ruivo e depois Milo. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e com seu jeitinho sério, revirou os olhinhos. – Não, eu não sou chocolatra, Kyu, mas eu gosto de chocolates.

- Quem não gosta de chocolates? – Hyoga perguntou, parando de cortar as cebolas.

- Aqui nesta casa, que eu saiba todos gostam. – Kamus encarou a todos e sorriu, mas logo voltando a assumir a máscara de frieza e calma. – Yuki, se quer ajudar comece colocando a toalha na mesa redonda da sala. 

- Mas Kyu... Eu queria ajudar aqui. – Yuki o olhou indignada. Para ela, arrumar a mesa era coisa para Yoru.

- Vá petite, depois você volta para cá. – Kamus pediu com calma. – Estamos em muitos aqui dentro e, sabemos que você tem bom gosto para arrumar a mesa. – E entregou-lhe a toalha bonita. – Depois você já pode colocar os pratos e talheres também.

Yuki olhou chateada para Milo, que com um movimento de cabeça, fez com que a aprendiz seguisse para a sala. Suspirando, ela olhou para o resto da sala e avistou a irmãzinha virando de lado no sofá. Dando de ombros, começou a colocar a toalha na mesa e estranhou que Yoru não lhe pediu para deixá-la ajudar. Olhou novamente para trás e viu Yoru de olhos fechados e, abraçada com uma almofada.

- Preguiçosa... – Murmurou baixinho. – Mas é melhor que durma um pouco, assim não fica fazendo bagunça.

- Falando sozinha, Yu? – Shun perguntou aparecendo na sala com alguns pratos. – Kamus pediu para trazer. – E os colocou sobre a mesa.

- Não é isso... Veja... – E apontou para onde Yoru estava. – A dorminhoca pegou no sono, depois vai demorar a dormir. 

- Não se preocupe, Yu... A ceia de natal vai demorar um pouquinho para ficar pronto. – Shun respondeu sorrindo. – Deixe que ela durma um pouco. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela, desalinhou-lhe os cabelos e voltou para a cozinha.

Yuki arrumou os pratos na mesa, foi até a cozinha e pegou os talheres e guardanapos e voltou para terminar o que tinha começado. Foi acompanhada por Milo que lhe trouxe a bandeja com os copos e, depois de tudo organizado, os dois voltaram para a cozinha.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que Milo voltou com Yuki para a cozinha, faltava pouco para tudo ficar pronto. Calmamente ele desinformou o pudim brigadeirão e o ajeitou em um bonito refratário de vidro, salpicou com o granulado e a calda de chocolate e o levou para a geladeira.

Kamus já estava com os biscoitos prontos esfriando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Shun e Hyoga estavam levando para a mesa algumas bandejas com rabanadas, levaram os biscoitos de natal, o bolo de nozes, carpaccio de pimentão, queijo e beterraba. No forno somente o peru, o carneiro e o tender. 

- Acho melhor vocês irem tomar banho. Eu vou por último. – Kamus os encarou. 

- Vá Yuki, acorde Yoru e a faça tomar banho e vestir a roupa que esta sobre a cama dela. – Instruiu Milo. – Sua roupa nova também está sobre sua cama. – Viu a lourinha arregalar os olhinhos rubros e sair da cozinha sem protestar. – Milagre... – Murmurou divertido. – Francês, tem certeza que podemos subir e te deixar aqui? 

- Claro, Milo! Podem ir. – E voltou-se para o fogão a lenha onde apenas algumas panelas ainda estavam no fogo.

Muito a contra gosto, Milo saiu da cozinha seguindo o casal de bronze. Olhando para as escadas, Yuki segurava Yoru pela cintura. A pequena parecia assonada. Balançando a cabeça levemente, passou a frente de Hyoga e Shun, alcançou as duas com facilidade e, pegou Yoru a colocando sobre os ombros, como já havia feito antes.

- Miloo! – Yoru protestou, acordando definitivamente.

- Vai perder a ceia por estar andando como um zumbizinho! – E deu-lhe uma leve palmada no bumbum. – Está na hora de tomar banho. – Milo a levou para cima a colocou no chão a frente da porta do quarto dela. – Banho... Ou vai perder a festa. – Encostou-se na porta às observando.

Yuki sorria divertida, mas deixou o sorriso morrer em seus lábios ao ver os olhinhos da irmã, que a fuzilavam. – Não tenho medo de cara feia, Yo. – A encarou sem emoção. – Cara feia para mim é fome!

Yoru iria até responder, mas Milo que não havia saído de onde estava interveio na pequena discussão. – Opa, podem parar! Vão tomar banho às duas... E para não perderem tempo, façam o favor de tomarem banho juntas e, sem brigar! Logo a ceia vai ser servida. – E saiu do quarto fechando a porta. 

Yuki olhou para a irmã que já estava observando as roupas sobre a cama. – Aii... Um vestido! – Yoru reclamou tocando o tecido meio aveludado em um tom de azul claro. 

- Não reclama, Yo. Você não quer participar da ceia vestindo roupas de treino, não é? – Perguntou Yuki aproximando-se de sua cama e tocando o bonito vestido verde água. O tecido era mais grosso que o da irmã e também tinha mangas compridas. – Vai pelo menos não vai ter de usar um sapatinho de verniz. 

Yoru torceu o nariz e, olhou para o sapato baixinho branco, e a meia calça da mesma cor. – Como se veste isso aqui? – Apontou para a meia calça.

Yuki sorriu divertida e se aproximou da irmã. – Eu te explico depois, agora vem, vamos tomar banho, ou Mi-sama vem e nos puxa as orelhas. – Puxou a irmãzinha para o banheiro, trancando a porta apenas por trancar. – Yo, água quente, por favor. – Pediu ao ver a pequena começar a ajustar a água do chuveiro para fria.

- Está bem... Friorenta! – Grunhiu baixinho arrumando a água. Tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro sendo seguida pela irmã mais velha.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando entraram no quarto, Shun e Hyoga não esperavam encontrar mais presentes do que imaginavam e, o louro acabou deixando escapar sua indignação. – Mas o que mestre Kamus pensou quando comprou tudo isso? – Encarou o namorado, que já estava começando a colocar os presentes junto com os outros dentro do 'saco' vermelho.

- Bem... Eu diria que ele comprou presentes para todos nós... – Shun olhou para um presente que iria guardar, sorriu de lado. Uma pequena etiqueta indicava de quem seria o pequeno pacote. – Esse, por exemplo, é seu... – E o guardou antes que Hyoga pedisse para que ele lhe entregasse.

Sem jeito, o louro ficou quieto e, passou o resto dos presentes para Shun. Depois de terem guardado tudo, o virginiano entrou no banheiro, dando graças a Zeus por naquela casa ter mais que um banheiro e, tirando a roupa já foi logo ligando o chuveiro. Quando estava tomando banho, sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada, sorriu enternecido, pois não importava onde estivesse sempre conheceria aquele toque. A pressão dos lábios em seu ombro o fez arrepiar-se todo.

- Hyoga... – Murmurou acariciando os braços fortes. – Não podemos nos atrasar. – Ronronou.

Sorrindo sedutoramente, com a voz baixa e levemente rouca, Hyoga deixou que seu hálito quente brincasse com as terminações erógenas da orelha do namorado. – E quem disse que precisamos ser os primeiros a chegar?

Shun sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria negar que estava gostando daquela idéia. Virando devagar, levantou um pouco a cabeça, ofereceu os lábios que foram avidamente tomados por um beijo exigente e sedutor. O gemido baixo foi abafado pelo intrincado bailado das línguas explorando as bocas com fervor.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente Kamus conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto, Milo estava terminando de tomar banho. Ele entrou no banheiro devagar, olhou para o quanto não encontrando a malinha transporte, mas deixou para perguntar onde o bichinho estava depois.

- Já está tudo pronto. – Kamus olhou para Milo, que saia do box, com a toalha enrolada na cintura. – O petit fez muita bagunça? Onde o deixou? – Perguntou olhando novamente por todo o banheiro.

- Bem... Tive de limpar o banheiro, mas nada muito trabalhoso, Kamy. – Milo se aproximou felinamente, encurralando o ruivo entre a pia e seus braços. O beijou calmamente e em seguida o encarou. – Eu o coloquei na malinha transporte e deixei lá no quarto. – Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e o libertando seguiu para o quarto com um sorriso matreiro.

Kamus arregalou os olhos, ele esperava que Milo, seu insaciável escorpiano, não ficasse somente nos beijos tal o modo como o abordou, mas preferindo não questionar, começou a se barbear e depois tirou toda a roupa tomando um bom banho gelado.

Com uma toalha na cintura, os cabelos ruivos úmidos, Kamus voltou para o quarto e segurou a respiração ao ver Milo já devidamente trajado. O escorpiano estava usando calça jeans azul délavé e camisa vermelha, nos pés sapatos preto para completar. Os cabelos louros caiam as costas em uma verdadeira cascata ondulada.

- Que foi ruivo? – Milo perguntou o encarando. Nos lábios um sorriso sedutor.

- Non foi nada, mon coeur. – Kamus desconversou e começou a vestir-se. Colocou a boxer preta, as meias, a calça jeans tradicional, a camisa preta e os sapatos de mesma cor. Enxugando um pouco os cabelos, optou por deixá-los solto e pouco tempo depois estava pronto. 

Ajudou Milo a prender o 'presente' de Yoru no banheiro novamente e, após checar que o pequeno não iria derrubar a barricada do quarto, saiu devagar logo após o louro. No corredor, encontraram com Shun e Hyoga, ambos também perfeitamente bem vestidos. O virginiano usando uma calça jeans índigo blue, sapatos pretos e camisa branca. Hyoga também não ficava atrás dos demais, calça de sarja e sapatos pretos, com a camisa azul clara quase na tonalidade de seus olhos. 

Ambos se encararam e, com um sorriso de lado Milo gracejou. – Marcamos de nos encontrar todos aqui?

Antes que Hyoga provocasse o escorpiano, Shun passou lhe a frente. – Não sei, acho que se sim não teria dado certo. – E sorriu começando a andar, pois Kamus havia puxado Milo pela mão.

- Venha cá, mon coeur... Temos muitas coisas para levar para a mesa ainda. – Sorriu de lado, puxando o amado para a cozinha.

**oOoOoOo**

- Não ria, Yu... – Yoru protestou mais uma vez. Ela estava tentando inutilmente colocar a meia calça direito pela segunda vez e, não estava obtendo sucesso.

Yuki se aproximou da irmã com calma e a encarou. – Yo, tira a meia calça de novo, mas bem devagar. – Pediu , indo pegar a própria meia calça e voltando para o lado da irmã.

Yoru pacientemente, coisa muito rara na pequena estabanada, tirou a meia calça e esperou por Yuki. Viu-a sentar-se ao seu lado na cama e, a encarou sem graça. – E agora?

- Yo, presta atenção. – Yuki pegou a meia calça para vestir. – Você vai colocar como se fosse vestir uma calça, só que com pés. Mas... – Parou de falar para mostrar o que estava fazendo. – Tem de enrolar um pouco a meia assim, para que não desfie ou puxe fio. Agora coloque um pé e vá desenrolando a meia devagar pela perna, fazendo o mesmo com o outro pé e perna.

Yoru olhou atenta prestando atenção em todos os movimentos que a irmã havia feito e, finalmente aos imitar, conseguiu vestir a meia calça. – Não sei para que usar isso aqui! – Reclamou olhando para as pernas e passando as mãos sobre a meia calça.

Yuki revirou os olhos e pegou o vestido de veludo verde água o vestiu, pedindo para a lourinha mais nova fechar-lhe os botões as suas costas. E, enquanto a irmã fazia isso respondeu-lhe. – Yo é para ficar mais bonito e também esquentar um pouco as pernas. Vai... Veste logo seu vestido.

Yoru bufou contrariada, detestava usar vestido e todos sabiam, não entendia por que cargas d'água não podia usar uma calça comprida. Bufando mais uma vez, vestiu o vestido, deixando que a irmã fechasse os botões as costas. Puxando a irmã para a banqueta, Yuki começou a escovar-lhe os cabelos. A mais nova sorrio enternecida, pois sentia muita falta daquela atenção que sempre lhe era dada pela irmã.

- Yu...

- Eu sei... Sinto falta de escovar-lhes os cabelos... – E a olhou pelo espelho. Vendo-a com os olhinhos arregalados. – Não se espante, você é minha única família, Yo... minha irmãzinha... – Ficou quieta.

- Não precisa falar, Yu... – Yoru baixou os olhos.

- Preciso sim... Sei que não costumo dizer muito, mas eu amo você sim, sua bobinha... – E sorriu. – Mas não é para acostumar e, que tal agora me dizer o que quer que eu faça em seu cabelo?

Sorrindo, Yoru pensou um pouco antes de dizer. – Por favor, faz duas marias-chiquinhas? – Pediu-lhe mostrando as fitas da mesma cor do vestido.

- Como queira. – Yuki respondeu, ao começar a dividir o cabelo da irmã em partes iguais.

Em alguns minutos, já havia terminado de fazer as marias-chiquinhas em Yoru e colocado às fitas fazendo laços bonitos e perfeitos, deixando as pontas da fita caírem ao lado do rosto da pequena. Com um rompante de felicidade, a mais nova abraçou Yuki feliz.

- Obrigado, Yu!

- Yoru... Vai amarrotar os vestidos. – Yuki se desvencilhou da irmã, sentou na banqueta e, trançando seu cabelo, o prendeu em uma única trança. Ao terminar, sorriu divertida ao ver a irmã pulando em um pé só, pois a estabanada havia batido o pé no madeiro da cama. – Que foi espoleta? – Calce logo seu sapato... – Segurou a vontade de gargalhar.

- Yu, tá doendo meu dedinho. – Yoru choramingou sentada na cama e, massageando o local dolorido.

- Vai passar. Se você não fosse tão estabanada, não teria batido o pé. – Yuki se aproximou para acariciar-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. – Vai, tenta colocar o sapato.

Yoru mordeu o lábio inferior e, colocou o sapatinho. Sorriu ao perceber que apesar de estar tendo de usar um vestido, meia calça e sapato, sentia-se muito bem... Confortável. No meio do quarto, começou a rodar com os bracinhos abertos.

- Yoru, pare... Você vai ficar tonta! – Yuki balançou a cabeça e, ao vê-la parar, a puxou para fora do quarto.

- Yu... Eu to zonza... – Riu divertida.

- Eu te disse não foi? Agora vai andar assim... – Segurou-lhe fortemente nas mãos e continuou andando pelo corredor. – Moleca! – Riu baixinho.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que as irmãs chegaram à sala, Kamus, Milo, Shun e Hyoga, terminavam de levar as coisas que faltavam à mesa. 

- Vocês duas demoraram... – Kamus falou sério, cruzando os braços a frente do corpo.

- Kamy... Hoje não... É festa, lembra? – Milo interveio. – Vocês duas estão lindas. – E deu-lhes um beijo estalado nas bochechas. – Mas o que aconteceu que demoraram? – Olhou curioso para as duas.

- Eu não sabia vestir a meia calça. – Yoru murmurou para apenas Milo ouvir. Seu rostinho estava vermelho como um tomate maduro.

Milo segurou a vontade de rir e, a pegando pela mão a fez sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da que ele iria sentar. As duas pequenas foram colocadas entre Kamus e ele. Hyoga olhou para as duas e sorriu, olhou para o lado a procura de Shun e o viu em pé com a máquina fotográfica de Milo nas mãos. 

- Shun venha sentar. – Convidou Hyoga vendo-o bater algumas fotos.

- Já vou... Temos de tirar algumas fotos de todos à mesa... – Shun respondeu calmamente.

- Shun, deixa que eu faça isso... – Milo levantou-se devagar. – Vá lá. – Ordenou sério.

- Mas assim você não sairá na foto.

Yuki riu divertida e, sem pestanejar resolveu contar um segredinho do mestre. – Mi-sama não gosta de sair em fotos comendo.

- Yuki... – Milo ralhou fazendo um bico, que fez com que Yoru puxasse o coro de risos. – Isso, riam mesmo do pobre aqui.

Kamus levantou-se da cadeira, retirou-lhe a máquina das mãos e colocou-a na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona. – Vamos ceiar ou perdera a graça se tudo esfriar. 

Os dois cavaleiros dourados voltaram para a mesa e, finalmente a ceia pode ter seu início. Milo e Kamus servindo as duas pequenas, e ambas aprendendo a comer coisas novas que nunca haviam pensado em experimentar. Yoru não gostou muito de berinjela e nem muito menos de tender, mas do resto, comeu de tudo assim como Yuki, que não estranhou quase nada.

**oOoOoOo**

- Acho que exagerei um pouco, non? – Kamus perguntou ao final da ceia. Muita coisa havia sobrado.

- Eu acho que não, Kamy. – Milo olhou pensativo. – Não precisaremos pensar no almoço de natal, basta sermos práticos e esquentarmos tudo de novo. – Sorriu divertido.

- É verdade, mestre Kamus... Assim poderemos dormir até um pouco mais tarde. – Hyoga comentou, olhando para Shun com segundas e terceiras intenções. 

Shun sentiu o rosto pegar fogo e, para disfarçar mudou de assunto. – Que tal pegarmos à sobremesa? – E levantou-se da mesa, sendo seguido pela curiosa Yoru, que a muito estava esperando por seu doce favorito.

- Posso ajudar? 

- Pode desde que não derrube os pratinhos de sobremesa. – Pediu Shun os entregando e vendo a pequena ir devagar para a sala. Pegando o brigadeirão e o bolo de frutas, também voltou para a sala, onde Kamus e ele serviram a todos.

Alguns pedaços de briguadeirão depois. – Mi ... – Yoru o chamou e com seus olhinhos azuis pedintes o encarou. – Posso comer mais um pedacinho de brigadeirão?

- Yoru, larga de ser gulosa. – Yuki ralhou com ela.

- Mas está tão gostoso... – Yo fez bico ao encara a irmã.

- Yoru... Depois você pode passar mal. – Kamus a olhou sério. – Não vou querer ninguém de madrugada reclamando de dor de estômago ou de barriga.

Hyoga e Shun apenas estavam prestando atenção e, com um olhar, o virginiano se aproximou um pouco para poder ouvir o que o namorado queria lhe dizer.

- Parecem dois pais corujas. – Hyoga falou baixinho e sorriu ao olhar novamente para os quatro.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou o ruivo. Ele entendia plenamente o que a pequena deveria estar sentindo. – Yo... Sinto muito, mas Kamy tem razão. Amanhã você come mais, está bem?

Dando-se por vencida, Yoru bufou e pedindo licença saiu da mesa. As luzes da árvore de natal piscando chamaram-lhe a atenção e, ela se aproximou devagar. Suspirou olhando para a estrela que havia colocado no topo e, sem olhar para trás, voltou-se para ir olhar pela janela a neve que começava a cair lá fora. Em seus pensamentos infantis, muitas coisas faziam com que ela acabasse perdendo novamente a alegria e... Talvez o pior deles, era o de que seu desejo não se realizasse. 

De onde estava sentando, Shun pode acompanhar o que a pequena estava fazendo e, falando baixinho para que Yoru não ouvisse, perguntou. – Yuki, o que tem sua irmã?

Yuki virou-se para ver Yoru ainda olhando pela janela. – Eu não sei... – E desviou os olhos dos do virginiano, evitando olhar para Milo ou Kamus. – Com licença! – Pediu e, sem esperar saiu da mesa, indo ficar ao lado da irmã.

Kamus arqueou as sobrancelhas e, para quebrar o clima pesado que acabara se formando, levantou-se e começou a tirar as coisas da mesa. Resignado, Milo também começou a ajudar, assim como Hyoga e Shun.

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru sentia-se triste apesar de estar rodeada de pessoas as quais ela sabia que a amavam, mas em sua cabecinha, não era a mesma coisa que ter uma família. A neve continuava a cair lá fora, mas os olhinhos embaçados da pequena já não deixavam que ela visse nada.

Ao perceber que não estava mais sozinha à frente da janela, Yoru olhou para o lado vendo a irmã. Esta lhe estendeu a mão, a qual ela aceitou e ficaram quietas por algum tempo.

Um soluço sentido fez com que Yuki voltasse seus olhinhos para Yoru. – Yo, o que foi?

Sem responder a irmã, Yoru a abraçou encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Não sabendo como agir direito, Yuki retribuiu o abraço e afagou-lhe a cabeça.

- Por que está chorando, Yoru? – Perguntou baixinho. – Hoje é um dia festivo... Estamos todos aqui, por que isso agora?

- Meu desejo... O meu pedido de Natal...

- Calma... Não chore... Ainda não é meia noite!

- Mas você disse que...

- Esqueça o que eu disse, está bem? – Yuki pediu com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Nem você e nem eu sabemos se o que Chiisai Seijo disse era mesmo verdade... Vamos esperar está bem? – E ao ver a irmã concordar com uma aceno de cabeça, a soltou e limpou-lhe o rosto com um lencinho de papel que havia na mesinha ao lado delas.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

_**: Continua... :**_

* * *

**N/A.: (do Dia: 28/02/08)**

Olá para todos, aqui estou novamente. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que realmente eu gostaria muito de fazer um único capítulo para o final e olhem só o tamanho que ficou isso aqui! OO"

Exagerada, né não? Mas tudo bem... Eu tentei e, no fim descobri que iria ficar melhor dividindo o caps...

Se por ventura algum erro tiver passado, peço desculpas, mas a Pan Pan, minha beta nas fics que não posso pedir para a Teffynha (presenteada da vez ... auauau) betar, esta com problemas particulares e, não pode betar ainda esse caps. Assim que ela estiver melhor (Pan melhora logo pra gente poder falar asneira no MSN) ela volta... 

Então, quando receber o caps betado eu altero e corrijo os possíveis erros.

Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, Teffynha, Athena de Áries, Aeka, Deed e Danizol... Obrigado pelo carinho moças.

Até o próximo...

bjs 

**N/B.: (Em 20/03/08)**

Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu demorei.. mas enfim li esse cap -

Nhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii a ceia de natal foi kawaii eu quero bolinho doce do Milo e brigadeirão..

Mokona é uma malvada em falar dessas coisas e não dar nem um pouquinho pra Panpan aki XD

Voltando a fics: meus parabéns ficou tão fofo o cap.. mas tristinho a parte da Yo chorando 

To de voltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Beijocas

**N/A.: **

Como prometido ai está a fic revisada e com os errinhos corrigidos. Panpan do mio core, muito obrigado.

Agora que raio é isso? Eitcha, se queria tanto bolinho de chuva e brigadeirão, por que não falou antes. Vou ter uma palavrinha com o inseto para ver se ele faz para você também. Auauaua

Enjoy

Beijos


	10. White Christmas

**: Capítulo 10 :**

**: White Christmas :**

Ajudando a levar as coisas para a cozinha, Shun parou surpreso ao ver às irmãs abraçadas. Deixando com que Hyoga levasse o pouco que faltava para a cozinha, ele se aproximou devagar das duas pequenas e parou atrás delas.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou ao parar atrás delas.

Dois pares de olhos, azuis e rubros, o encararam surpresos. Ele se ajoelhou a frente das duas, ficando um pouquinho só mais baixo que Yuki.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Insistiu.

- Um cisco... – Yoru respondeu, mas ao ver que não seria fácil enganar Shun, resolveu dizer a verdade. – É sobre Papai Noel...

- Ainda é cedo, Yo... Ele virá, não se preocupe, está bem? – E ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça, beijo-lhe a testa e em seguida a de Yuki, ficou de pé e estendeu as mãos para as duas, convidando. – Venham comigo... Vou contar-lhes uma história. – Yuki e Yoru deram-lhe as mãos e foram com ele até o sofá grande.

- É uma história de terror? – Yoru perguntou brincando com os dedinhos das mãos em um típico tique nervoso.

- Yoru... Estamos no natal. – Yuki revirou os olhinhos.

- Calma vocês duas... É uma história de Natal... É sobre uma rena que tem o nariz vermelho... – Sorriu ao ver que até mesmo Yuki prestava atenção.

- E ela tem nome? – Yoru estava empolgada, nem parecia que estava triste até aquele momento.

- Yoru... Deixa o Shun contar... – Yuki fuzilou a irmã com os olhos. A pequena a encarou mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Sem brigas ou não conto nada. – Shun ameaçou sério. As duas fizeram bico, mas recostaram-se no sofá. – Agora sim... Yo, a rena tem nome sim e é Rudolph... Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho.

Yoru sorriu olhando para Shun. – Conta, Shun... – Pediu ao ver o virginiano pensativo.

Yuki pensou em ralhar com a irmã, mas mediante ao aviso de Shun, não disse mais nada. Ela também queria muito ouvir a história, mesmo não querendo demonstrar.

- No Pólo Norte, uma bela manhã, nascia uma renazinha, filho de Ligeiro.

- Quem é Ligeiro, Shun? – Yoru o interrompeu para perguntar sem se importar com Yuki que bufava exasperada.

- Ligeiro era a rena principal de Papai Noel. Era sempre ele quem ia na frente, liderando as outras renas nas noites de Natal. - Shun respondeu e, olhando para a mais novinha nos olhos perguntou. – Posso continuar? – Ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça, sorriu abertamente. – A rena, tinha o pêlo marrom clarinho, olhos vivos e um nariz avermelhado. – Abraçou as pequenas e as puxou para mais perto de si. – Como toda pequena rena ao nascer, seus pais lhe deram um nome, Rudolph. E o pequeno Rudolph logo nos primeiros momentos de vida, já tentou ficar em pé e ensaiou alguns passos. Ainda meio sem equilíbrio, trançou as patinhas e caiu no meio do feno. Sentindo vontade de espirrar, não se conteve. Espirrando, seu narizinho se acendeu ficando vermelho bem vivo.

- Como um pisca-pisca, Shun? – Yoru não se conteve e perguntou novamente.

- Yo... – Yuki ralhou revirando os olhinhos.

- Calma as duas... – Pediu o virginiano antes de responder a pequena curiosa. – Sim, Yo! Quase igual a um pisca, mas lembrava mais uma lanterna vermelha. A luz, o brilho se propagava. – E encarou as pequenas. – Ligeiro ficou enfurecido a principio, mas a mãe de Rudolph protegeu o filhote, dizendo que ele não era defeituoso. – Fez uma pausa e, olhando para a porta da cozinha, viu Kamus, Milo e Hyoga os observando. Shun sentiu seu rosto queimar e, acabou por demorar demais para continuar a história.

- E depois Shun? – Yoru perguntou e, desta vez Yuki não falou nada, pois também estava interessada em saber o que iria acontecer.

- Bem, os anos foram passando e Rudolph desde muito pequeno teve de conviver com os gracejos de seus amiguinhos, as outras renazinhas, todos por causa de seu nariz vermelho. – Fez uma pausa observando as duas, elas estavam prestando atenção. – Arco, filho de Cúpido, era quem mais atormentava Rudolph. Vivia o chamando de sinaleiro... Rudolph era a garantia de momentos de boas gargalhadas em todo lugar e até mesmo nos arredores da fábrica de brinquedos de Papai Noel.

- Mas Papai Noel não via isso? – Yuki desta vez não se agüentou e acabou perguntando.

- Sim, ele via... Chegou até a dar um conselho para Rudolph... Disse que todos eram importantes e tinham um motivo para tudo... E que não era a aparência que importava e, sim o que cada um leva em seu interior, em seu coração. – Olhou novamente para as duas tomando ar para continuar a narrar a história. – Rudolph então, resolveu que iria se esforçar para ser uma das renas voadoras de Papai Noel. Quando soube que haveria uma prova para escolher um novo voador, que era como as renas de Noel eram chamadas, Arco e Rudolph se inscreveram para participar. Não se surpreendam... – Sorriu ao ver as carinhas surpresas das duas – Todos os seres viventes no Pólo Norte, tem o dom da fala... Incluindo as renas.

- Quero uma rena que fala...

- Yoru... – Yuki chamou-lhe a atenção. – Não existe rena que fala.

- Você não sabe, Yu... Papai Noel pode muito bem ter renas falantes. – Shun interveio rapidamente. – Se as duas não pararem, eu vou parar de contar a história. – Ficou sério e cruzou os braços.

Yoru olhou para Yuki e, abraçando Shun, fez biquinho. – Por favor, Shun... Continua a contar.

- É Shun, Yo e eu prometemos que não vamos mais interromper e nem brigar... – Yuki o encarou séria.

- Está bem... Mas vocês vão ter de me dizer onde parei. – Rio divertido. Ele sabia onde tinha parado, apenas queria saber se elas realmente estavam prestando atenção.

Yoru nem pensou muito. – Estava na parte de Arco e Rudolph no torneio.

- Eles tinham se inscrito no torneio. – Yuki completou, mas depois revirou os olhinhos, pois acabava sempre participando.

- Ah! Claro... – Shun sorriu. – Vejamos… Quando o dia das provas chegou, em uma das provas em que as renas deveriam puxar um pequeno trenó com um dos duendes da fábrica, Arco usando de trapaça, tentou tirar Rudolph da competição. Para ele não bater em outros competidores que haviam caído, graças a trapaça de Arco, Rudolph saltou por cima dos caídos. Ele parecia querer voar, mas ao fazer esse esforço, seu nariz se acendeu. Arco que emparelhava com ele naquele momento, foi ofuscado não conseguindo terminar a corrida. Rudolph sagrou-se campeão, mas perante protestos de Cúpido e seu filho, ele foi desclassificado e banido das outras provas.

- Tadinho dele, Shun... – Yoru balbuciou e se apoiou no ombro dele. Os olhinhos já quase se fechando.

- Sim, coitado... Ligeiro ainda tentou argumentar com os juízes da prova, mas não conseguiu nada. Só conseguiu deixar o filho mais chateado, pois dissera que ele não tinha culpa e sim nariz que se ascendia. Ao escutar isso, Rudolph, resolveu fugir, deixando para Arco a glória de ser o mais novo voador. – Foi interrompido pelas duas.

- Isso não é justo! – As pequenas acabaram por falarem juntas.

Sorrindo, Shun acariciou-lhes os cabelos.

– Vocês duas não tem jeito... – Riu divertido, deu-lhes um beijo nos topas das cabeças de ambas e continuou. – Rudolph ficou sumido um bom tempo, deixando seus pais preocupados. Mesmo o procurando, eles não conseguiam o achar. Com isso o tempo foi passando e, com a proximidade do Natal a fábrica de Noel terminava de fazer os últimos brinquedos que seriam distribuídos. Quando tudo estava pronto, os pacotes com laços vermelhos, verdes, azuis... De todas as cores, estavam dentro do saco vermelho no trenó, uma sombra se abateu na região. Uma nevasca que não se conseguia enxergar nada, mesmo estando a um palmo do nariz. - Ele parou novamente ao sentir o peso de Yoru sobre si. Sorriu ao perceber que a pequena havia adormecido. Olhou para o outro lado e viu que Yuki também já estava quase dormindo e, falando mais baixo, continuou a contar a história até ver Yuki também dormir. – Quando viu a nevasca, Rudolph resolveu voltar, – E usando seu nariz vermelho para iluminar o caminho - pois ficou preocupado com Papai Noel. Todos sabiam que mesmo as renas sendo experientes, com um tempo daqueles iria ser difícil manter o trenó no céu por muito tempo e, talvez Papai Noel não conseguisse entregar todos os presentes a tempo. Noel estava fora de sua fábrica olhando o tempo... Faltava pouco para a meia noite do dia 25, a nevasca e a nevoa que parecia se formar impossibilitando a visão. Ele já pensava em anunciar que não haveria entrega de presentes, quando ao longe uma luz vermelha clareava mostrando o caminho de volta. – Shun parou mais uma vez e olhou para Yuki, ela abria os olhinhos sonolentos e fechava devagar. Sorrindo continuou. – Rudolph chegou e Noel teve a idéia de ele ser seu guia à frente de todas as outras renas. – Suspirou ao finalmente ver que Yuki rendia-se ao sono.

"_**You know Dasher, and Dancer, and  
Prancer, and Vixen,  
Comet, and Cupid, and  
Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all  
Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose  
and if you ever saw it  
you would even say it glows.  
**__**All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.  
Then one foggy Christmas eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!"  
**_

**oOoOoOo**

- Hyoga, cadê o Shun? – Milo perguntou enquanto enxugava os pratos que Kamus estava lavando.

- Na sala com Yuki e Yoru. – Respondeu, saindo da cozinha, para ir buscar as últimas travessas que estavam na mesa. Enquanto recolhia as coisas, prestou atenção em Shun e nas pequenas. De onde estava podia ouvir a voz melodiosa do namorado. Pegando as travessas, voltou para a cozinha e, colocando as louças ao lado de Kamus, sorriu. – Vão ver uma coisa lá na sala.

Kamus olhou de Hyoga para Milo e, mesmo se quisesse dizer que não iria, foi puxado pelo namorado. Parando na porta, os três ficaram observando Shun contar a história para as duas. Quando o virginiano voltou à história, o ruivo puxou os louros para a cozinha novamente.

- Por que não tive essa idéia? – Milo cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. Parecia indignado, apesar de ter gostado de ver que pelo menos um deles tinha lembrado de ficar com as pequenas e contar-lhes uma história.

- Talvez por que estava pensando em alguma outra coisa? – Hyoga perguntou olhando para o escorpiano e depois para Kamus. – Ou quem sabe, pensando em outra pessoa... E ainda mais... – Sorriu matreiro.

- O que você está insinuando, Hyoga? – Milo o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Que você é insaciável... – Baixou os olhos, mas nos lábios o risinho de deboche.

- Ora seu pato gelado... Você vai ver só... – Milo tentou avançar sobre o louro, mas foi detido por braços fortes.

- Será que nem em um dia como hoje vocês non param de se alfinetar? – Kamus fuzilou os dois com os olhos. – Vai... Vamos parar já com isso, temos de terminar logo de arrumar aqui... – Sério, soltou Milo e, continuou a lavar as louças. – Terminando, poderemos ficar tranqüilos.

- Está bem, você tem razão, Kamy. - Milo deu uma última olhada para Hyoga e, voltou a enxugar as louças. Olhando para a pia, suspirou, pois faltava muita coisa. – Só temos de agradecer ao Shun depois, ele conseguiu fazer as duas dormirem. É patinho... Não sabia que Shun gostava tanto de crianças assim.

Hyoga fuzilou o escorpiano com os olhos, mas não respondeu a provocação em respeito a seu mestre e ao dia festivo. Com um sorriso de lado, Milo enxugou o último prato que estava sobre a pia e o guardou, esperando pelo resto das louças.

Algum tempo depois, com a cozinha limpa e tudo em ordem, Milo, Kamus e Hyoga apareceram na sala. Shun dormitava entre as duas lourinhas, que estavam recostadas uma de cada lado do jovem. Os braços dele envolviam as duas protetoramente. Hyoga sorriu aproximando-se devagar.

- Não o acorde, pato! – Milo falou baixinho para não os acordar e, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, pegou a máquina fotográfica e bateu uma foto, não se importando com a cara feia que louro fazia. – Essa vai para o álbum de família, e desmancha esse bico, patinho... Você também vai sair nas fotos. – E deu uma piscadela para Kamus que o encarava.

Hyoga fuzilou o escorpiano com os olhos. Queria responder a altura, mas sabia que se o fizesse muito provavelmente o Natal seria estragado, pois os dois iriam começar a brigar. Olhando para seu mestre e depois para Shun, preferiu deixar de lado a provocação e deleitar-se com a visão de seu querido virginiano adormecido.

- Acho melhor as levarmos para a cama. Já passou da hora delas já estarem deitadas. – Kamus falou no mesmo tom de voz usado pelo namorado.

- Deixa que eu levo a Yoru. – Hyoga se apresentou, mas parou a meio caminho, pois Milo rapidamente passou a frente dele, lhe entregando a máquina fotográfica.

- Eu levo... – Murmurou. – Quero matar a saudade de quando ela era menorzinha e a levávamos para dormir. – Sorriu divertido e, com muito cuidado tirou o braço de Shun do ombro de Yoru, o que fez com que ele se remexesse e abrisse os olhos. – Shii... Shun... Vou levar Yo para a cama. – E ao ver o jovem concordar com uma aceno de cabeça, pegou a pequena com cuidado, deitando a cabeça dela em seu ombro e a carregando para cima.

Hyoga não conseguiu ficar sem sorrir e, deixou que seu sorriso se alargasse mais ainda ao ver Kamus pegar Yuki no colo e seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Milo. Sentando ao lado de Shun, o louro o abraçou, aninhando-o de encontro ao peito. – Você estava tão bonito contando historinha para as duas. – Murmurou com a voz levemente rouca próxima ao lóbulo da orelha do virginiano.

Arrepiado, Shun levantou o rosto um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e, com um sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar a face, também murmurou. – Se quiser, eu também te conto uma história para dormir! – Levou uma das mãos para os cabelos sedosos, brincou com uma mecha a enrolando no dedo indicador e inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Sentindo-se tentado, Hyoga baixou a cabeça um pouco e, apenas roçou os lábios nos de Shun numa carícia leve e provocante. O gemido baixinho que escapou dos lábios róseos dele, fizeram com que o louro sorrisse de lado, um sorriso matreiro e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Aproximando os lábios novamente dos do namorado, o beijou devagar, mordiscando o lábio inferior e somente ai introduzindo a língua pela boca macia e quente.

- Hyoga... – Murmurou sem fôlego, quando os lábios se separaram.

- Shii... Não diga nada, Shunny... Apenas vamos aproveitar o momento. – Pediu em um sussurro próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do amado. Levantando devagar, Hyoga pegou Shun no colo. O virginiano passou as mãos atrás do pescoço do louro e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ali estava à rendição total de Shun e não o incomodava nem um pouco aquele ato.

Subindo as escadas devagar, Hyoga sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar-se, pois com os lábios, Shun tocou-lhe o pescoço, substituindo-os macios lábios pela língua úmida, quente e os dentes. Gemendo, o louro apertou os passos e rapidamente entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com a chave.

- Hoje, você não me escapa. – A voz enrouquecida fazendo o corpo menor arrepiar-se todo.

Sorrindo sedutor, Shun beijou-lhe rapidamente apenas para provocar. – E quem te disse que eu quero escapar de você? – Perguntou antes de sentir as costas tocarem no colchão macio e, ter seu corpo coberto pelo maior com total delicadeza. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do amado e o beijou sem dar-lhe chances de falar mais alguma coisa.

- Shun... – Hyoga ronronou baixinho, procurando abrir os botões da camisa que o amado usava.

Acariciando as costas de Hyoga, Shun mordiscou seu lábio inferior, entregando-se as carícias que as mãos do louro lhe faziam, mas ao olhar para um dos cantos do quarto, sorriu matreiro, mas ao olhar para um dos cantos do quarto, sorriu matreiro e encarou-o divertido.

- O que foi? – Hyoga perguntou estranhando a repentina mudança de humor do namorado.

- Esquecemos de levar para o quarto de Milo e Kamus o saco de presentes. – Sorriu.

Hyoga voltou seu olhar para onde estava o saco e praguejando em russo, bufou olhando para o namorado. – Vai, vamos levar para eles.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que foi colocada com a cabeça no ombro de Milo, Yoru resmungou um pouquinho. O louro acabou sorrindo, pois não havia conseguido entender nada do que a pequena resmungara. Arrumando-a melhor em seu colo, sentiu quando os bracinhos caíram, pendendo às suas costas. Sentiu a pequena remexer-se um pouco e acariciou lhe as costas carinhosamente.

Kamus seguia o namorado de perto, em seu colo, Yuki ia adormecida, mas na metade do caminho, ainda nas escadas, ela acordou, movendo-se repentinamente. – Calma, petite... – Murmurou ele acariciando-lhe as costas.

- Kamy... – Bocejou sonolenta. – Onde está me levando? – Perguntou confusa. – Shun ainda não terminou a história!

- Oui... Terminou, petite, você que non escutou o finalzinho por que acabou dormindo. – Sorriu olhando ternamente nos olhos tão rubros quanto os dele. – E já está na hora de menininhas boazinhas estarem na cama. – Beijou-lhe carinhosamente o rosto e, entrou no quarto das irmãs atrás de Milo.

Cuidadosamente, Milo colocou Yoru deitadinha na cama, assim que a pequena encostou a cabeça no travesseiro abriu os olhos e resmungou. – Mi...

- Shii, Yoru... Está na hora de dormir, onde está seu pijama? – Milo perguntou a encarando. A pequena não respondeu nada e, apenas apontou com uma das mãos o guarda roupa. – Onde?

Yuki que acabava de ser colocada no chão por Kamus, seguiu até o guarda roupa, abriu do lado onde às roupas da irmã estavam e, entregou ao mestre um pijama cheio de gatinhos. – Aqui, Mi-sama...

- Obrigado, Yu... – Agradeceu Milo. Parando ao lado da cama de Yoru, sorriu enternecido ao vê-la dormindo novamente. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para Kamus, que estava encostado no batente da porta. Voltou seus olhos para a pequena e se aproximou novamente da cama, sentou ao lado da lourinha adormecida e com jeito a chamou. – Yo, vamos colocar o pijama.

- Isso não vai adiantar. – Yuki falou sentada em sua cama retirando os sapatos, meia calça, vestido e colocando seu pijama quentinho. – Yo já está sonolenta.

- Toda vez que acontece isso, eu tenho de colocar o pijama nela. – Kamus falou baixo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Milo o fuzilou com os olhos e devagar, mas com jeitinho, fez com que a pequena adormecida abrisse os olhinhos e o ajudasse a tirar a roupa que estava usando. Em pouco tempo Yoru já estava com o pijama, coberta e dormindo profundamente. Yuki ainda viu Kamus e Milo irem embora antes de finalmente ser vencida pelo sono.

No corredor, Milo abraçou Kamus pelas costas e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Agora somos somente nós dois. – Murmurou com a voz rouca. Viu Hyoga e Shun entrarem no quarto que dividiam e, sem se envergonhar acenou para os dois, tamanha era sua empolgação. Kamus por sua vez, ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas ao sentir novamente as investidas de seu namorado virou-se devagar o encarando nos olhos.

- Milo... Temos de pegar o saco de presentes no quarto de Hyoga e Shun... – Kamus começou a falar devagar, seu corpo já começava a corresponder as investidas de seu amado. Seus lábios se tocaram, as mãos começaram a percorrer pelas costas um do outro, mas alguma coisa, o barulho de uma tossinha bem atrás de si, fez com que ele e o escorpiano se soltassem e, olhassem de olhos arregalados para trás.

Hyoga e Shun estavam segurando o saco vermelho carregado de presentes. – Acho que isso aqui te pertence, mestre. – O louro sorriu divertido.

- Não queríamos atrapalhar vocês, mas assim que entramos no quarto, nos deparamos com isso aqui. – Shun, com as bochechas rosadas, olhava para Kamus e Milo ainda abraçados. Não que nunca tivesse os vistos trocando beijos, mas vê-los trocando carícias tão abertamente, nunca o jovem tinha visto.

- Non atrapalharam, Shun... Foi bom terem nos lembrado. – E olhando para Milo, Kamus o puxou pela mão, e ambos pegaram o saco o levando para o outro quarto.

Voltando para o quarto, Hyoga deixou que Shun entrasse primeiro e ao entrar, fechou e trancou a porta com a chave. Escutando o barulho da porta sendo fechada, o virginiano voltou-se devagar para saber o que o namorado estava fazendo. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, o Shun sorriu ao perceber o brilho incontido e de luxuria que podia ser visto nos olhos do namorado.

Vendo o louro se aproximar devagar, não pensou em nada e apenas esperou. Desapontado, viu quando Hyoga passou por ele sem fazer nada e foi mexer em uma das gavetas. Bufando chateado, Shun já ia se dirigindo ao banheiro quando foi meio que forçado a parar... Não por mãos, mas pela visão de uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto.

De olhos arregalados, mal sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelo braço esquerdo de Hyoga. Só saiu do meio torpor em que se encontrava quando a voz rouca do namorado pareceu lhe acariciar o pescoço com o hálito quente.

- Meu presente de Natal para você... Achei melhor eu mesmo lhe entregar, pois 'Noel' talvez não gostasse da reação das pequenas pela manhã. – E beijou-lhe a base do pescoço. – Abra, Shunny!

- Hyoga, eu...

- Shii... Não diga nada, meu amor... Apenas abra. – Pediu apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Shun.

Com as mãos levemente tremulas, ele pegou a pequena caixa, suspirou e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Fechando os olhos, abriu a caixa de uma vez enquanto fazia o mesmo com os olhos. Segurando a respiração e com os olhos arregalados, Shun olhou dos dois aros brilhantes e dourados para o namorado.

- Oga... Nunca imaginei... Você... Nós...

Sorrindo Hyoga ficou a frente de Shun e o encarou. – Então, não imagine... – E deu-lhe um selinho. – Diga apenas que sim.

- Mas eu não sei qual é a pergunta. – Gracejou para fazer suspense.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça, pegou a caixinha das mãos de Shun, o que o deixou de olhos arregalados. Ao encara-lo percebeu que ele tinha o olhar sério e decidido, algo no peito do virginiano gelou. Talvez Hyoga tivesse ficado irritado, mas quando o virginiano já pensava em se desculpar, pode sorrir aliviado. O louro se ajoelhava a sua frente.

- Shun, você quer se casar comigo? – Perguntou Hyoga, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Segurando as lágrimas, Shun engoliu o nó que havia formado em sua garganta, conseguindo responde. – Sim, claro que eu quero me casar com você.

Hyoga retirou a aliança do local em que estava e, mostrou a Shun para que ele visse o interior, onde em letras trabalhadas podia ser visto o nome 'Alexei Hyoga' gravado. O encarou e, sem mais delongas colocou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do namorado. Ficando de pé, limpou com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas que escorriam pelo bonito rosto. Shun lhe sorriu, pegou a outra aliança, onde seu nome estava gravado e a colocou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dele.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Hyoga enlaçou a cintura de Shun e o beijou apaixonadamente. Quando já sentiam a necessidade de ar, separaram os lábios devagar. Sorrindo o virginiano o encarou. – Já pensou em uma data e local?

- Ainda não... – Hyoga sustou o olhar curioso do noivo. – Mas isso podemos pensar com calma e decidirmos juntos.

- Acho uma boa idéia, meu bem. – Shun sorriu divertido e, soltou-se dos braços do louro lentamente. Ao sentir seu pulso ser segurado, olhou para ele intrigado.

- Aonde vai? – Hyoga perguntou o encarando matreiro.

- Colocar meu pijama...

- Não... – E o olhou sacana. – Para continuarmos de onde paramos, Shunny, você não vai precisar do pijama.

Com um sorriso sedutor e sem dizer uma palavra, o virginiano se atirou nos braços do namorado, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus. Devagar o mais alto foi guiando-os para a cama, que os acolheu quando por cima dela caíram. Os gemidos e risinhos eram abafados pelos lábios insaciáveis do aquariano.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que entraram no quarto com o saco de presentes, Kamus fechou a porta com a chave, o que fez com que Milo o encarasse malicioso. Em seus olhos o brilho da luxúria podia ser visto e, como um felino aproximou-se do namorado, devagar, predadoramente. Parou a frente dele espalmando as mãos em seu peito másculo e sorrindo, pensou que poderiam passar um tempo juntos antes dele vestir a roupa de Papai Noel.

Acariciando levemente o peito musculoso, passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo. – Kamy, não diga que você fechou a porta para que possamos passar um tempo juntos antes de ir colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore? – Perguntou aproximando seus lábios dos do namorado.

- Milo... – A voz baixa e rouca. A respiração ficando mais rápida e descompassada... O louro estava judiando dele. Mexia com sua libido, flertando descaradamente como estava fazendo.

- Oui, mon coeur... – Sorriu ao imitar o sotaque do amado. – Temos tempo... – E olhou as horas no relógio de pulso.

- Mon amour, falta pouco para a meia noite... – Murmurou Kamus deixando que seus lábios resvalassem em uma carícia provocante nos lábios do escorpiano.

Milo fechou os olhos extasiado, suspirando, mordeu o lábio inferior de Kamus o provocando. Seus braços cingiram a cintura esguia do aquariano e o puxaram para mais próximo. Só mais alguns passos e já estariam na cama e, era exatamente isso que o escorpiano queria. Virando o namorado para que este ficasse de costas para o colchão, o louro sorriu matreiro. Devagar foi o levando para mais perto de seu objeto de desejo.

Ao sentir suas pernas tocarem a cama, Kamus encarou o namorado, mas não teve muito tempo de dizer praticamente nada, pois com um leve empurrão, Milo o derrubou deitando sobre ele e o prendendo. – Agora você é só meu. – Sorriu malicioso, impedindo que ele pronunciasse qualquer palavra em protesto, selando-lhe os lábios.

As mãos de Milo percorreriam o corpo do ruivo levando-o a loucura e também a fazer-lhe o mesmo. Ágil, o escorpiano começou a abrir os botões da blusa do namorado e finalmente conseguir colocar suas mãos para dentro da camisa, tocando diretamente dobre o peito nu de Kamus. O toque sutil sobre os mamilos do ruivo, fez com que o louro se deleitasse com o gemido rouco que escapou dos lábios do francês. Sorrindo malicioso, mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, insinuando uma de suas pernas no meio das do namorado.

Puxando a camisa de Milo para fora da calça, Kamus escorregou suas mãos por baixo do tecido, que o impedia de tocar-lhe diretamente na pele. Acariciou-lhe lentamente, deixando que suas unhas raspassem devagar provocando mais o escorpiano, que gemeu baixinho roçando os lábios no lóbulo do namorado.

- Kamy... – Milo murmurou, mordendo-o entre o ombro e a base do pescoço. – Não acha que estamos muito vestidos? – Perguntou marotamente ao começar a retirar-lhe as roupas que faltavam.

Inconscientemente, Kamus virou o rosto para o lado do criado mudo onde um despertador repousava marcando as horas. Arregalando os olhos, murmurou algo em francês e, com um beijo apaixonado virou os corpos, ficando por cima do louro. – Desculpe-me, mon coeur... Passa da meia noite, tenho de colocar os presentes na sala embaixo da árvore.

Milo fez um bico maior que de chaleira e o encarou contrariado. – Mas Kamy... É cedo e, nenhuma das duas vai levantar tamanho o sono que estão. Fica aqui comigo mais um pouquinho. – Pediu fazendo carinha de cão sem dono.

Kamus o beijo calmamente, mas levantou-se indo para o guarda roupas pegar a roupa vermelha de Papai Noel. – Vamos, Milo! S'il vous plaît... Só até eu colocar tudo na sala, depois ficaremos sozinhos até de manha cedo. – Milo bufou um pouco e o encarou de lado, mas ao lembrar-se das pequenas no último quarto, levanto-se da cama e começou a ajudar o francês a se vestir.

- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para topar ver você vestido de Papai Noel. – O escorpiano murmurou baixinho enquanto ajeitava um travesseiro sobre a barriga de Kamus. – Barriga falsa, esconder seus longos cabelos vermelhos e colocar a peruca de cabelos brancos. – E o encarou.

- Milo... Lembra, é por uma boa causa. – Kamus o encarou sério.

O louro beijo apaixonado o ruivo e, o soltou dando a casaca vermelha para que ele vestisse antes de colocar a barba e a peruca. – Vai Papai Noel... Vamos terminar de o vestir, pois depois, quero meu Kamy de volta. – E o olhou nos olhos com um brilho malicioso a iluminar-lhe as íris azuis claras.

Kamus sorriu de lado, colocou a peruca com a ajuda do namorado, e por último colocou a barba e o chapéu vermelho. – Como estou? – Perguntou curioso sem olhar-se no espelho.

- Bem... Perfeito, mas ainda prefiro você naquela cama sem nada. – Milo sorriu traquina e, foi pegar o pequeno cachorrinho que já estava dentro da mala transporte. – Espero que esse pequeno não faça barulho. – Kamus concordou com apenas um movimento de cabeça e saiu devagar do quarto com o saco vermelho nas costas – Pesado! – E com a malinha transporte na outra mão, desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho.

Milo fechou a porta devagar, pois não poderia ficar olhando ali de cima e, com uma idéia fervilhando em sua cabeça, apagou as luzes do quarto e deitou-se na cama para esperar por seu querido francês.

**oOoOoOo**

Kamus não imaginava que haveriam tantos presentes dentro daquele saco, quando o levou para a sala. Somente quando começou a colocar embaixo da árvore percebeu que somente na frente não caberiam todos os presentes. Com calma, colocou os maiores no fundo, e foi colocando os menores a frente, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha de colocar em toda volta da árvore para poder ficar bonito e bem distribuído.

Querendo que tudo ficasse perfeito, o aquariano acabou demorando mais que o necessário para colocar os presentes nos lugares e, quando já estava ajeitando a caixinha transporte do pequeno animalzinho, ouviu um barulho no andar de cima. Virando-se devagar, e com a iluminação proveniente da lareira, não conseguiu ver se havia alguém no segundo andar. Onde poderia imaginar o corrimão de madeira, estava tudo escuro. Voltando-se novamente, acariciou o pequeno cãozinho pela portinha da malinha transporte o acalmou e, queimando seu cosmo, sumiu na nevoa dando a impressão que desaparecia pela lareira, indo esconder-se na cozinha.

**oOoOoOo**

Estava muito quente... Mas como poderia estar tão quente se estavam em pleno inverno? Difícil de explicar, ainda mais quando quem estava passando muito calor era a pequena aprendiz do cavaleiro de gelo.

Virando na cama, a pequena Yoru suava terrivelmente. O quarto estava muito quente e, não demorou muito para que ela acordasse. Abrindo os olhinhos, ascendeu a luz de seu abajur. Com medo de acordar a irmã olhou para o lado da cama de Yuki e suspirou aliviada ao ver que ela dormia profundamente. Voltou seus olhinhos azuis para sua cama e, soltou uma exclamação baixinho. Puxou pela memória quem havia lhe levado para a cama e, Milo lhe veio à mente.

"_Mi-Sama… Dois cobertores de pele é um exagero!"_ – Pensou Yoru retirando um de cima da cama e o jogando no chão aos pés da mesma. Com sede, pegou Casquinha e o abraçando, saiu do quarto. – _"Que sede! Milo não precisava ter colocado tantos cobertores sobre mim!"_ – Pensou enquanto fechava a porta devagar para não fazer barulho. Sonolenta, coçou os olhinhos e, devagar começou a andar pelo corredor. A pouca claridade provinha do fogo da lareira lá embaixo e, quando uma sombra atrapalhou a luminosidade do corredor, a curiosa Yoru parou e debruçou-se no corrimão para olhar lá para baixo.

Arregalando os olhinhos, ela não acreditou no que via. Sorrindo, pensou em sair correndo e abraçar Papai Noel que estava colocando os presentes embaixo da árvore, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Chiisai Sora, que nunca se deve ficar esperando por Papai Noel e ser pega fora da cama. Assim deu alguns passos para trás, derrubando sem querer Casquinha no chão.

- Não… - Yoru falou alto acometida pelo medo de ser pega fora da cama e não ganhar presentes. Pegando Casquinha, a pequena correu para o quarto, pulando na cama, cobriu a cabeça com a coberta. Depois de algum tempo e, de perceber que Papai Noel não tinha a seguido, a pequena levantou da cama e, no escuro mesmo, seguiu até a cama da irmã, onde se sentou e acendeu a luz do abajur. – Yu... – Chamou baixinho. – Yu... Acorde... – Esperou um pouquinho, mas impaciente chacoalhou a irmã.

Yuki resmungou baixinho e ao abrir os olhos, fuzilou a irmã mais nova. – Yo... É tarde! – Grunhiu ao pegar o despertador para ver as horas. – Vai dormir, Yo... É muito cedo!

- Ma Yu... Eu vi... – Yoru começou a dizer eufórica.

- Não importa o que você viu... Não poderia esperar até de manhã? – Yuki perguntou brava.

- Não, não podia... Eu vi Papai Noel. – Yoru contou sem se importar com o mau-humor da irmã.

- Ah! Que bom para você, Yo… - Yuki deitou-se novamente e cobriu a cabeça. – Agora vai dormir e me deixa dormir também.

- Mas Yu, eu...

- Boa noite, Yoru! – Yuki resmungou antes de dar as costas à irmã definitivamente e voltar a dormir.

Apagando a luz, Yoru voltou para sua cama, deitou-se abraçando o caranguejo de pelúcia e demorou a conseguir dormir novamente. Estava eufórica e, queria muito saber se o seu pedido fora atendido. Quando finalmente foi vencida pelo sono, já passava da madrugada.

**oOoOoOo**

Na cozinha, Kamus esperou até ter a certeza de que quem quer que o tivesse visto, já tivesse ido deitar e, devagar subiu as escadas tomando o devido cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e a fechou. Ficou parado no escuro por alguns minutos até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão. Enquanto esperava, sentiu que mãos fortes o pegavam pela roupa e o puxavam para longe de onde estava. Deixou-se levar e ser abraçado. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir o toque sutil e provocante da língua em seu lóbulo.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Milo perguntou. A voz rouca e os lábios roçando provocantes em sua orelha quase o fizeram não conseguir pensar.

- Alguém me viu. – Kamus murmurou, acariciando às costas de Milo. – Tive de esperar um pouco na cozinha. Não está com frio? – Perguntou ao notar que o namorado estava sem camisa.

- Hmm… Espero que tenha sido Yoru… E não, não estou com frio. – Sorriu ao começar a soltar o cinto e a abrir a roupa vermelha.

- O que está fazendo, mon coeur?

- Estou tentando abrir o presente que eu pedi para o Noel! – Milo respondeu. Se as luzes estivessem acessas, Kamus poderia ver o brilho malicioso que iluminava os olhos do namorado.

- Hmm... E Noel te atendeu? – Kamus gracejou ao acariciar a nuca do louro.

- Oui... Ele não só me atendeu como o entregou pessoalmente. – Milo respondeu, conseguindo tirar a camisa, travesseiro, chapéu, barba e peruca, os jogando ao chão.

O abraçando possessivamente, Milo fez com que seus corpos se tocassem. Acariciou devagar as costas de Kamus, subindo uma das mãos devagar até alcançar o coque frouxo, soltando o belo cabelo liso, que caiu feito cascata de fogo pelas costas do aquariano.

Kamus mordiscou o ombro bronzeado e sentiu sua calça ser aberta. Ficou mais excitado quando os lábios de Milo começaram a espalhar beijos por seu tórax enquanto ele ia abaixando a calça vermelha. Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios quando o escorpiano mordeu-lhe a parte interna da coxa.

- Milo, si'l vous plaît... – Murmurou segurando nos ombros dele, enquanto se via livre das botas, meias e finalmente da calça.

- Você me pediu alguma coisa, ruivinho? – Milo perguntou malicioso. Estava adorando poder finalmente ter seu francês como queria. Voltando a lhe abraçar, o louro o levou ate a cama e lentamente o deitou, subindo sobre ele e, ficando com uma das pernas entre as dele. – Acho que foi exatamente aqui que paramos antes do Papai Noel, não é? – Gracejou ao roçar seu joelho no membro intumescido do namorado.

- Oui... – Murmurou Kamus abafando um gemido ao mordiscar seu próprio lábio inferior.

- Que bom que não esqueceu... – Murmurou Milo próximo ao ouvido dele. Seus lábios trilharam um caminho desde a orelha até os lábios macios e acolhedores.

O beijo foi ganhando proporções, foi tornando-se mais exigente e, as mãos de ambos exploravam cada cantinho de pele que sabiam dar mais prazer. Não demorou muito para que as boxers fossem fazer companhia para as roupas no chão. Virando o corpo rapidamente, Kamus sentou-se sobre as pernas de Milo e, segurando-lhe as mãos acima da cabeça, o beijou ardentemente.

- O que você…

- Shii… Feliz Natal, mon grec! – Kamus ronronou no ouvido do louro e o soltou.

Arrepiado, Milo sorriu derrubando o francês na cama e deitando sobre ele. – Um Natal de muitos... – Acariciou-lhe o rosto o beijando novamente.

**oOoOoOo**

"**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where those tree-tops glisten,  
And children ****listen  
To hear sleighbells in the snow. **

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
With every Christmas card I write,  
"May your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Christmases be white".

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
May your days may your days may your days be merry and bright,  
And may all your Christmases be white."

A neve continuava caindo do lado de fora da casa. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo quase se extinguindo na lareira. A claridade do dia entrando pela janela, fez com que Milo cobrisse a cabeça com o cobertor de pele e fosse procurar aconchego no corpo ao seu lado, mas ao não encontrar Kamus, puxou as cobertas para longe da cabeça e espremendo os olhos procurou pelo namorado. Localizou-o de costas, nú, o que o deixou extasiado, recolhendo as roupas do Noel do chão. Deixou que ele guardasse tudo no guarda roupas, ficando em silêncio. Esperou até que ele se voltasse e que seus olhos se cruzassem.

- Faz tempo que está aí me observando? – Kamus perguntou voltando para perto da cama.

- Algum tempo... – Respondeu ao acaso. – Não é sempre que posso ficar admirando você como veio ao mundo. – Sorriu malicioso. – E você tem uma bundinha...

- Milo... – Kamus sentiu seu rosto tingir-se de vermelho.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – Milo gracejou, esticando o braço e puxando o ruivo para a cama.

- Non fez nada de errado, mon scorpion. – Kamus o beijou vorazmente, enquanto os cobria novamente.

Abraçando o namorado, Milo deixou-se ser acariciado e também insinuou seu corpo para mais perto do outro, mas tiveram de se separar ao ouvirem um grito de felicidade e a porta do quarto ser aberta.

- Ele veio!

**oOoOoOo**

Yoru acordou antes mesmo da hora em que estava acostumada acordar, coçou os olhinhos e checou as horas no despertador com jeitinho de coelho.

- Seis e meia... Que cedo! – Murmurou para si mesma. Olhou para a irmã e a viu dormindo. Era cedo para levantar, mas estava tão curiosa para saber se Papai Noel havia lhe atendido, que ficou na cama rolando de um lado para o outro até as sete e meia da manhã.

Devagar, Yoru saiu do quarto e pé ante pé desceu até a sala. Ficou encantada com o tanto de pacotes que estavam embaixo da árvore de Natal, mais o que lhe chamou a atenção, foi a malinha furadinha, que tinha um cãozinho preto e branco dentro. Arregalando os olhinhos procurou pela etiqueta com o nome e, riu divertida ao descobrir que o presente era dela. Sentou-se no chão e puxou a malinha para o meio de suas pernas.

- Ganhei um cachorrinho! – Yoru falou para si mesma. Abriu a portinha deixando que ele saísse da malinha. – Olá, pequenino... – E o pegou no colo, recebendo lambidas por todo o rosto. Rindo divertida o afastou um pouco de si e o encarou. – Não tem coleira, será que já tem um nome? – E o colocou no chão, fazendo com que ele corresse atrás da fita, que ela havia tirado da malinha e, arrastava no chão para brincar com ele.

Observando melhor o cachorrinho, percebeu que ele lembrava uma raposa. As costas preta, indo até a cabeça, onde uma parte branca o fazia ficar com uma divisão entre os olhos, as quatro patinhas brancas acompanhando o peito e a barriga e na ponta do rabo uma manchinha branca. Sorrindo divertida, Yoru pegou o cachorrinho no colo, ganhou mais lambidas e, ficando de pé, começou a dançar com o animalzinho. Sentando no sofá, olhou novamente para as características do bichinho e o nome pareceu lhe surgir como um raio.

- Vou te chamar de Kitsune. – Acariciou as orelhinhas do cãozinho. – Agora Kitsune, vou te apresentar para o mestre Kamy e Mestre Milo. – E com o bichinho no colo, correu escadas acima, não agüentando a euforia, começou a gritar antes mesmo de abrir a porta. – Ele veio! Ele veio! – E abrindo a porta do quarto, entrou como um furacão parando à frente da cama, onde Milo e Kamus a encararam surpresos.

- Yoru... – Kamus chamou-lhe atenção. – Tem de bater na porta antes de entrar...

- Ele veio! E olha... Me deu o Kitsune! – Mostrou o cachorrinho o colocando na cama, sem se importar com a reprimenda do mestre. Ao ver Milo, o cãozinho correu até ele, parecendo o reconhecer.

- Olá pequeno, ganhou um nome ein? – Sorriu olhando do cachorrinho para Kamus.

Yoru feliz, subiu na cama e de gatinho entrou no meio dos dois, abraçando Kamus. – Você vai deixar o Kitsune ficar, né Kamus? – Perguntou o olhando nos olhos e, nem percebendo que o mestre não estava usando a camisa do pijama.

- Claro que vou deixá-lo ficar, desde que você tome conta direitinho dele. Limpe as caquinhas que ele irá fazer. – Olhou severo para a pequena e acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

- Oba! Você viu, Mi-sama... Kitsune pode ficar!

- Claro, Yo! Papai Noel sabe o que pode dar e ele nunca daria um bichinho se soubesse que ele não seria aceito. – Milo olhou para Kamus e sorriu. Voltando seus olhos para a pequena, puxou-a dos braços do namorado e a abraçou apertado lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Feliz Natal, Yoru!

Yoru retribuiu o abraço e o beijo estalado. – Feliz Natal, Mi-sama. Sabe... Tem um monte de presentes embaixo da árvore... Vamos descer para abri-los juntos? – Convidou sentando no meio dos dois e os encarando. Em toda sua inocência, a pequena não tinha desconfiado de nada. Pegando Kitsune dos braços do escorpiano, a aprendiz o colocou perto de Kamus. – Olhe Kitsune, esse aqui é o mestre Kamy, ele só tem a cara enfezada, mas tem um coração bem grande viu.

Kamus arregalou os olhos tamanha a audácia e insolência da pequena, enquanto Milo, não conseguindo segurar, gargalhou alto, tapando a boca com as mãos ao ver o olhar assassino que o ruivo lhe dirigia.

- Namida Yoru...

- O que eu fiz, mestre Kamy? – Perguntou o olhando com os olhinhos divertidos e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Kamus olhou para a pequena, tentando parecer sério, mas quem conseguia com aqueles olhinhos divertidos e, mais brilhantes que safiras polidas. – Olá, Kitsune... – Sorriu de lado acariciando a cabeça do pequeno cãozinho, que tentava inutilmente lamber a mão que lhe afagava.

- Viu mestre Kamy, ele gosta de você.- Yoru sorriu divertida, mas voltou-se para olhar para a porta do quarto assim que ouviu a voz conhecida.

- Yo... Você não deixa ninguém dormir até mais tarde, não? – Yuki perguntou parada a porta do quarto. Ela havia acordado com os gritos da irmã. Pensou ser um sonho, mas ao ver que estava sozinha no quarto, vestiu um casaco por cima do pijama e seguiu pelo corredor até ver a porta do quarto dos mestres aberta.

- Mas já não é tão cedo, Yu e, olhe... – Levantou Kitsune para a irmã ver. – Papai Noel me deu um cãozinho.

Yuki olhou dos mestres para o cãozinho. Ela parecia estar cismada com alguma coisa. Parecia até que estava estranhando de ver Milo e Kamus juntos na cama e, talvez fosse isso mesmo. Não perguntaria nada por enquanto, mas teria muito tempo para perguntar ao mestre por que os dois estavam deitados juntos e sem camisa... Ainda mais naquele frio.

- Acho que Papai Noel não fez um bom negócio. – Yu falou se aproximando da cama devagar e sentando nos pés da mesma, esticou a mãozinha para poder coçar a cabecinha do cãozinho.

- Como? – Perguntou Yoru sem conseguir entender.

- Yuki... – Milo a repreendeu antes mesmo dela falar alguma coisa que estragasse a felicidade da mais nova.

Yuki olhou para Milo de olhos arregalados e voltou a olhar para a irmã e o cãozinho. – Você vai cuidar direitinho dele? Ele não é um brinquedo de pelúcia. – E deixou que o cãozinho lhe lambesse os dedos, sorrindo olhou para Yoru. – Que nome deu a ele?

- Eu sei que não é um bichinho de pelúcia, Yu... Eu vou fazer tudo para que ele cresça forte e saudável. – Yo prometeu com carinha séria. Soltando o cãozinho na cama, deixou que ele fosse até Yuki. – O nome dele é Kitsune...

- Mas porque resolveu chama-lo de raposa? – Yuki perguntou o olhando direitinho.

- Por que ele lembra uma...

- Mas ele é preto! Raposas são vermelhas e brancas. – Yuki encarou a irmã e depois os mestres que prestavam atenção na conversa das duas.

- Eu gostei e achei que ele lembra uma raposa... É Kitsune e assim vai ser... – Yoru fez bico e pegou o cãozinho no colo.

Yuki encarou a irmãzinha e depois os mestres. – Calma, eu só queria saber o que um cãozinho vira-lata tem a ver com esse nome.

- Yuki, Kitsune não é um cãozinho vira-lata, ele é de raça. – Milo interrompeu as duas, pois já via nos olhinhos de Yoru, que ela iria revidar. – Ele é um border collie, eu já vi igual perto do Santuário. Eles são bons para guardar ovelhas e são excelentes companhias.

Yoru olhou para a irmã a fuzilando com os olhos. – Viu Yu, Kitsune não é um vira-lata, mas mesmo que fosse não me importaria.

- Yo, não precisa ficar nervosinha, eu estava apenas brincando. – Yuki quis amenizar um pouco a situação. Esticou a mãozinha e afagou a cabecinha de Kitsune, que tentou lamber-lhe os dedos, fazendo a lourinha mais velha sorrir.

Yoru arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não entrou na provocação da irmã, ela estava mais interessada em olhar para Kitsune. - Veja Yu... Kitsune gostou de você! – Sorriu a encarando.

Enquanto as duas conversavam sobre o olhar atento de Milo, Kamus pensava como tirá-las do quarto para que ambos pudessem vestir as roupas. Quando já estava pensando em as 'expulsar' definitivamente do quarto, a salvação apareceu à porta. A única coisa seria agüentar depois a troca de farpas e gracejos do louro parado a porta com o louro deitado ao seu lado.

**oOoOoOo**

Aconchegado ao peito amado, Shun dormitava mais um pouquinho. Ele havia acordado antes, mas sabendo ser muito cedo, fechou os olhos novamente e passou para um soninho leve. Os braços fortes de Hyoga lhe cingiam o corpo e, lhe davam uma sensação de proteção. Não que ele precisasse, pois era um cavaleiro com um cosmo poderoso, mas sim pela sensação gostosa que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

Não precisavam acordar cedo, mas tendo crianças em casa, possivelmente seriam forçados a madrugar. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Ele veio... Ele veio...

A voz fininha ampliada pelo eco na casa em silêncio, fez com que Shun desse um pulo na cama.

- O que foi isso? – Hyoga perguntou, abrindo os olhos e os arregalando.

- Yoru! – Exclamou Shun olhando para o noivo. – Acho que ela descobriu que o 'Papai Noel' veio. – Sorriu ainda meio sonolento. Dando um selinho em Hyoga. – Feliz Natal, Oga!

Hyoga sorriu enternecido com o jeitinho de seu querido virginiano e, afagando–lhe os cabelos aprofundou o beijo. Quando já sentiam necessidade de respirar, separaram os lábios. – Feliz Natal, Shunny! Agora que tal irmos dar uma olhada no que a pequena espoleta está aprontando?

Shun sorriu ao sentar devagar na cama. – Acho uma ótima idéia. Quero muito saber o que o Noel trouxe para mim. – E deu-lhe uma piscadela antes de levantar da cama.

- Mas ele já te trouxe o presente mais importante! – Hyoga e mostrou a própria aliança.

- Sim, ele trouxe... Mas tenho certeza que ele trouxe outros presentes, mas o melhor, ele já me deu há algum tempo. – Sorriu o encarando e foi colocar o pijama com um casaco por cima. O louro sorriu coçando os cabelos e vestiu-se rapidamente.

Assim que se aprontou, Shun acompanhou Hyoga para fora do quarto, não conseguindo ficar sem brincar com ela. – Exibido! – Murmurou o virginiano ao constatar que o noivo trajava apenas uma calça comprida e camiseta de pijama sem mangas.

- Não sou exibido... – Hyoga o abraçou. – Apenas não sinto frio. – Sorriu ao ver o bico que Shun fazia. – Vai... Não faz assim... Isso é tentação... – Riu divertido, mas ambos se repeliram ao ver a porta do quarto de Kamus e Milo aberta e as duas lourinhas na cama com eles.

- Bom dia! Feliz Natal! – Shun desejou para todos entrando no quarto, enquanto Hyoga ficava parado na porta.

- Feliz Natal!

Se Yuki e Yoru tivessem ensaiado, não conseguiriam responder juntas como haviam feito e, ao trocarem um rápido olhar, riram divertidas.

- Feliz Natal, Shun... Hyoga... – Milo encarou seu eterno desafeto, sentiu vontade de agarrar Kamus, mas não podia com as duas pequenas ali e, também não havia motivos para aquele ciúme besta. Sorrindo, olhou para o namorado e depois para as pequenas.

Kamus pareceu entender o olhar de Milo e, voltando seus olhos para os recém chegados. – Yu, Yo... Vão com Hyoga e Shun... Vão mostrar os presentes para eles. Nós já vamos.

Yoru segurou Kitsune direito e, pulando por cima das pernas de Milo, saiu da cama e parou a frente de Shun.

Yuki olhou desconfiada para os mestres. – Vocês não vão demorar para descer, não é? – Perguntou.

- Não Yu, pode ir. – Milo sorriu.

- Vem Yu... Tem bastante coisa debaixo da árvore. – Yoru convidou a irmã, mas pegou a mão de Shun e o puxou para fora do quarto.

- Quem é esse seu amigo? – Shun perguntou acompanhando a pequena, que lhe respondeu eufórica quem era o cãozinho.

Hyoga olhou para Shun e a pequena, sorriu, mas voltou a olhar para dentro do quarto onde pode ver Yuki descer da cama e sair em silêncio. Segurando na maçaneta da porta, o louro dirigiu aos mais velhos um olhar matreiro e não perdeu a oportunidade. – Se eu fosse vocês, me vestiria rapidinho deixando certas coisas para lá... Ou correm um grande risco de serem pegos pelas duas novamente.

- Hyoga... – Ralhou Kamus, deixando Milo surpreso.

O cisne fechou a porta devagar e seguiu para a sala, onde encontrou Shun e as pequenas brincando com o cachorrinho.

- Então, esse é o Kitsune? – O louro perguntou ao pegar o cãozinho no colo. Ele havia escutado a resposta de Yoru quando Shun havia perguntado.

- Isso mesmo... – Yoru concordou.

- Tome conta direitinho dele, Yo e, terá um amigo leal por muito tempo. – Hyoga aconselhou e, sorriu ao levar uma lambida no rosto. – Beijoqueiro! – Falou conseguindo arrancar risos das duas pequenas. Depois, colocou Kitsune no chão e, sentou-se no sofá de onde admirou a árvore, que agora estava com vários pacotes coloridos a cercando. – Por que não abriram os presentes? – Perguntou encarando Shun.

- Shun achou melhor esperar que todos estivessem aqui. – Yuki respondeu calmamente. Acariciou Kitsune que sentara ao seu lado no chão e encarou os jovens.

- Isso mesmo! – Yoru recolocou um presente grande com uma etiqueta com seu nome de volta no lugar. Ela estivera tentando descobrir o que havia na caixa, mas sem sucesso.

Enquanto Yuki e Yoru brincavam com Kitsune, o casal sentado confortavelmente no sofá, continuou a conversar mais baixo.

- A árvore ficou mais bonita com os presentes embaixo, não? – Shun encarou Hyoga, um sorriso encantador lhe iluminou a face.

- Sim, ficou... – Hyoga respondeu pensativo. – Eu não consigo imaginar um Natal como esse... Acho que quando éramos pequenos nunca tivemos algo parecido. – Comentou ao acaso.

- É... Você tem razão. Espero que elas nunca mais se esqueçam disso. – Shun o encarou. Queria muito beija-lo, mas segurou-se e encarou as pequenas que continuavam brincando com Kitsune. Os latidinhos finos e os risos divertidos quebravam o silêncio da casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que se viram sozinhos, Kamus e Milo olharam um nos olhos do outro. – Achei que estávamos perdidos. Você poderia ter fechado a porta com a chave, não é?

- Ora... – Indignou-se o francês. - E por que será que eu acabei esquecendo de fechar a porta? – Perguntou com ironia.

Milo não se importou com o jeito do namorado e, devagar umedeceu os lábios, espalmou as mãos no peito definido do ruivo e enquanto as deslizava, com as unhas, deixou que elas marcassem lentamente a pele clara. Depois com uma calma muito rara, respondeu. – Não sei... – E o olhou sedutoramente. Mas era claro que ele sabia, mas não iria dizer, não naquela hora.

Kamus segurou a respiração, fechou os olhos e conteve as mãos do louro as segurando pelos pulsos. Aproximou seus lábios dos do namorado, parou a poucos centímetros. Seus olhos se encontraram e Milo tornou a umedecer os lábios, como se aquele gesto fosse um convite e não uma provocação.

"_Enfeitiçado!"_ – Pensou Kamus antes de finalmente beijar ardorosamente Milo. Quando os lábios se separaram, ele o encarou. – O que você fez comigo? Me enfeitiçou? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Antes de responder, Milo deleitou-se com aquele sorriso lindo de Kamus. Sorriso o qual, o escorpiano sabia que somente ele tinha o prazer em ver. – Eu não o enfeiticei, ruivinho. – Sorriu matreiro. – Fiz pior... – Murmurou próximo aos lábios ainda rubros pelo beijo trocado.

- Como? – Kamus arregalou os olhos avermelhados.

- Eu o viciei... – Milo deu-lhe um selinho. – Viciei-o em meu veneno! – E o beijou antes que ele protestasse.

Quando os lábios separaram-se novamente, Kamus sorriu matreiro. – Mon scorpion, ton poison est ambroisie pour moi¹!

Milo arrepiou-se todo. Adorava ouvir o francês falar em sua língua natal. – Ruivinho, desse jeito não vou deixá-lo sair desse quarto tão cedo! – E colou seu corpo mais ao do namorado.

- Mon amour... Isso é tentador, mas temos de sair dessa cama...

- Temos mesmo? – Milo perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Oui... Ou você quer que Yo e Yu entrem novamente por aquela porta e...

- Mi-Sama! Mestre Kamy! – A voz fininha de Yoru vinha lá debaixo em um forte grito.

- O que eu disse? – Kamus perguntou.

Com os olhos arregalados, Milo pulou da cama, sem se importar com o frio, que sentia mesmo com o quarto quentinho e, fechando a porta com a chave e gritou. – Já vamos! – Bufou fazendo a franja levantar.

Kamus riu divertido e, deleitou-se em poder ver o corpo amado a luz do dia. As costas largas, os músculos dos braços e coxas bem definidos. Sorriu malicioso. – Eu te avisei, mon scorpion.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas Yoru não tem nem um tiquinho assim de paciência... – Milo mostrou um pequeno vão entre os dedos, indicador e polegar.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa igual... – Gracejou.

Milo voltou sentando na cama, não se importando em nada com sua nudez. Na verdade, adorava fazer aquilo e, deixar que seu francês o admirasse como ele gostava de fazer também, admirando o corpo branquinho do ruivo.

- Quem é a pessoa? – Perguntou mais por perguntar, pois já tinha certeza de quem seria.

- Hmm... É um inseto... – Riu divertido e segurou a mão do escorpiano, que já tinha a unha do dedo indicador em evidência. – Calma, mon scorpion... Je t'aime!

Milo soltou a mão e cruzou os braços parecendo ofendido. O bico que fazia, podia ganhar de chaleira.

Kamus sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. – Vai, desmancha essa cara feia... – E o puxou para deitar-se sobre seu corpo.

- Então diz quem não tem paciência... – Sorriu se ajeitando sobre o namorado e o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Hmm... É você... Non tem paciência, é cheio de si... – Milo o fuzilou. – Calma mon ange... Mesmo sendo desse jeito eu o amo muito e...

- E? – Quis saber Milo o olhando com curiosidade.

- E você tem uma bundinha deliciosa! – Kamus sorriu malicioso e o abraçou cingindo-lhe a cintura, escorregou as mãos para as nádegas do louro as apalpando.

Milo arregalou os olhos e o mordeu no ombro, deleitando-se com o gemido que o ruivo deixou escapar entre os lábios. Subindo as mãos pelas costas do louro delicadamente, Kamus afastou seu corpo do dele e, a expressão que viu no rosto amado quase derrubou as barreiras que havia levantado para poder parar por ali.

- Mon ange, temos de descer ou daqui a pouco aquela porta vem abaixo.

- Tudo bem... – Milo concordou rápido demais, o que fez com que o aquariano o encarasse. – Mas a noite meu gelinho, vamos continuar de onde paramos. – Aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o mordiscou. Com um sorriso saiu da cama e foi vestir seu pijama. Kamus balançou a cabeça e seguiu o exemplo dele.

Quando o escorpiano já estava vestido e bem quentinho, aproveitando-se que ele estava distraído, Kamus o abraçou pelas costas beijando-lhe o pescoço por entre os muitos cachinhos louros.

- Kamy o que aconteceu com o vamos lo... – Milo não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a sua frente uma pequena caixinha quadrada de veludo lhe havia sido revelada.

- Para você, mon scorpion... – Kamus derreteu-se ao falar, a voz levemente rouca. Com um rápido movimento, depositou a caixinha nas mãos de Milo e, abriu-a revelando uma corrente fina de ouro com um escorpião como pingente, nada muito grande nem muito pequeno, algo discreto.

- Kamy... Que linda...

- Que bom que gostou... – Kamus sorriu. Pegando a corrente, abriu o feche e, enquanto Milo segurava a vasta cabeleira, ele a colocou aproveitando para beijar-lhe o pescoço sem os cabelos para lhe atrapalhar.

Arrepiado, Milo tocou de leve nas mãos do ruivo e, virando-se devagar o abraçou e o beijou ternamente. – Vamos, ruivinho... Ou daqui a pouco não sairemos mais daqui. – Gracejou o puxando para fora do quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vem, Kitsune... Vem me pegar. – Yoru atiçava o cãozinho para que ele corresse atrás dela.

- Yo, ele é pequenino demais. – Yuki revirou os olhinhos.

- Mas é de pequenino que se aprende, Yu. – Yoru respondeu, olhando para a irmã e depois para Kitsune. – Vem, Kitsune! – E virou-se para sair correndo. Mal deu os primeiros passos e sentiu o esbarrão. Fechou os olhinhos ao dar alguns passos para trás, já se preparando para cair de bumbum no chão, mas não acontecendo, pois mãos fortes a seguraram. Arregalando os olhinhos olhou para cima e soltou uma exclamação.

- Yoru... Você sabe que non pode correr dentro de casa, non é? – Kamus falou ainda a segurando.

- Desculpa, mestre Kamy é que...

- Oui... Eu já sei, foi sem querer. – Falou olhando da pequena para Milo. – Hoje passa, ma petite, mas lembre-se da próxima vez non fazer mais isso. – Yoru concordou sorrindo.

- Vocês demoraram. – Yuki cruzou os bracinhos a frente do corpo encarando os mestres com desconfiança.

- Mas agora estamos aqui não é? – Milo respondeu encarando a aprendiz. – E vamos abrir os presentes... – Sorriu indo em direção da árvore de natal. Olhando para trás, colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou a todos. – Vamos... O que vocês estão esperando.

Pegando Kitsune no colo, Yoru saiu apressada passando a frente do mestre e de Milo, sentou-se bem perto da árvore e olhou para todos com uma carinha traquina. Yuki a seguiu, calmamente, e sentou do outro lado da irmã. Shun puxou Hyoga pelo braço e os dois sentaram perto das pequenas no chão também. Milo e Kamus foram os últimos a se juntarem a eles.

Yoru olhava curiosa para todos ali e, sorriu ao ver que Kamus havia pegado um presente, que ela já havia tido em suas pequenas mãozinhas.

- Vejamos para quem Papai Noel deixou esse presente... – O ruivo segurou a etiqueta para poder ler. – Esse presente é de Yoru. – Sorriu entregando-o para a pequena.

Shun e Hyoga trocaram um rápido olhar, pois ambos haviam reconhecido o bonito papel de presente da loja onde haviam comprado às gatinhas.

Enquanto Yoru rasgava o papel de presente, Kamus entregava a Yuki um presente de tamanho semelhante ao da irmã. – Esse é seu, petite! – Em seguida entregou uma caixa de tamanho razoável para Hyoga e outra para Shun.

Milo que prestava atenção a tudo, não pode deixar de reparar na mão de Shun. A grossa e pouco indiscreta aliança reluzia como se gritasse: 'Ei olha para mim!' Arregalando os olhos, quase deu um escândalo ali mesmo. Olhou para o Pato e, constatou que ambos estavam usando uma aliança igual, indignado por seu francês não ter pensado naquilo e muito menos ele, segurou-se quase mordendo a língua, apenas para não chamar atenção das pequenas, o que seria muito catastrófico, pois como explicar a elas o que acontecia.

"_Um dia mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos ter que explicar e, acho que quanto antes melhor... Antes de voltar para a Grécia com Yuki, vou ter uma conversa séria com Kamus."_ – Pensou Milo encarando o namorado e voltando seus olhos para o jovem casal a frente deles. Ele tinha que dar créditos para o Pato, afinal ele passara na frente de Kamus naquele quesito. Olhando para as pequenas, sorriu ao vê-las com gatinhas nos braços.

- Vejam... – Yoru mostrou a caixa ainda fechada de seu presente. Em letras vermelhas, podia se ler, Gata Siamesa Mimi. – Mimi... Mimi... – A pequena repetia cantarolando enquanto retirava a gatinha da caixa. – Uma gatinha de pelúcia... Que linda...

Yuki revirou os olhinhos enquanto retirava da caixa seu presente. Sorriu ao ver a gatinha Hello Kitty trajando um delicado vestidinho azul.

Olhando para o colo da irmã, Yoru sorriu.

- Veja, Yo... Também ganhei uma gatinha, só que a Hello Kitty... – Yuki comentou divertida.

- Bonita... – Yoru tocou de leve o vestidinho azul.

- Meninas, se eu fosse vocês guardaria os bichinhos nas caixas por causa de Kitsune, ele ainda é pequeno demais para saber que não pode fazer traquinagens. – Milo sorriu, segurando o pequeno cão que havia saído de perto das duas meninas.

- Pode deixar Mi-Sama. – Yuki respondeu pelas duas e olhou para a irmã, que já havia feito o que o mestre escorpiano havia dito.

Mais próximo da árvore, Kamus separou o primeiro presente que encontrava para si, olhou para Hyoga e Shun, que pareciam estar conversando sobre seus presentes, que de onde ele estava só conseguia identificar como sendo CD's. Voltou seus olhos para Milo e, localizou um presente do namorado e o separou, não queria o entregar agora, ele havia reconhecido o embrulho e gostaria muito de estar sozinho ao fazer o que queria. Assim sendo, pegou uma caixa de presente maior para o namorado e entregou sério. Pode ouvir Yoru comentando sobre os presentes de Shun e Hyoga e que até mesmo Yuki gostaria de ouvir os CD's. Sorrindo de lado, separou outro presente que estava com a etiqueta em seu nome e pegou as embalagens transparentes com os ursinhos de pelúcia.

Yoru parou de falar assim que viu o ursinho polar que a irmã estava ganhando. A embalagem transparente lhe chamando a atenção. Iria começar a tagarelar, quando em suas pequenas mãozinhas foi colocado um ursinho panda embalado do mesmo modo que o da irmã. Sorrindo livrou o bichinho da embalagem transparente e o abraçou apertado.

Prestando atenção, Hyoga olhou para os dois ursinhos reparando na bonita fita que lhes envolvia os pescoços. – Yuki, Yoru, acho que vocês têm mais um pequeno presente junto de seus ursinhos. – Chamou-lhes a atenção.

Yuki olhou para o louro e depois para seu ursinho e conseguiu localizar o novo presente. Lentamente retirou o laço de fita e soltou a pequena caixinha. Yoru prestava atenção no que ela fazia e, olhando para o pescoço de seu panda, localizou uma caixinha igual a da irmã e a livrou da fita que a prendia. Sorrindo a mais nova das lourinhas abriu a caixinha rapidamente e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Que foi, Yoru? – Shun perguntou olhando divertido para ela.

- Ganhei um brinquinho de coração... – Sorriu contente olhando para ele. – Veja não é lindo, Shun? – Perguntou mostrando a caixinha para ele.

- Sim, Yoru, é sim. – Shun curvou um pouco o corpo para poder ver melhor os brinquinhos.

- E o seu, Yuki? O que tem dentro desta caixinha? – Hyoga perguntou olhando divertido para ela.

Yuki que já tinha olhado dentro da caixinha e não tinha feito escândalo ou mesmo tentado chamar a atenção sobre si, mostrou a caixinha de veludo azul escuro na direção do casal de bronze. – Ganhei um brinco também, só que ele me lembra uma flor vermelha...

- A mim essas pedrinhas me lembram seus olhos. – Milo comentou sorrindo enquanto abria a caixa com um de seus presentes. Um casaco de couro cru revestido com pelo bem fofinho apareceu assim que o escorpiano tirou de cima a folha de seda que protegia o casaco.

Arregalando os olhos, Milo retirou o casco de dentro da caixa, tocando de leve a pele da gola. Sorriu ao sentir a maciez e olhou para Kamus, de seus olhos a pergunta que não podia fazer alta e em bom tom. O ruivo entendendo o que se passava com o namorado, negou lhe com um discreto aceno de cabeça, fazendo cair por terra os pensamentos do romântico escorpião.

"_Se não foi Kamus que me deu esse casaco..."_ – Pensou Milo e finalmente entendendo que somente duas pessoas poderiam ter dado aquele presente e, querendo não acreditar, procurou por algo que dissesse o contrário, mas o que achou, foi apenas um pequeno cartão, o qual guardou para ler longe das pequenas. Dirigiu um olhar furtivo na direção de Shun e Hyoga, os dois pareciam estar mais interessados em conversarem e brincarem com o pequeno Kitsune e as meninas.

Yuki parou um pouco de brincar para espiar o que tanto Milo segurava nas mãos. Abriu um pouco a boca e suspirando, deixou escapar baixinho. – Queria ter ganhado um casaco daquele jeito. – Olhou para a irmã ao seu lado e colocou os brinquinhos que havia ganhado.

Yoru sorriu traquina seguindo o exemplo da irmã colocando também seus brinquinhos. – Mas não está tão frio assim para se ter um casaco como aquele e o usar, Yu.

- Claro que está, você que não sente frio... Já deve estar se acostumando mais com o frio. Queria só ver você na ilha de Milo... Lá é quente e cheio de escorpiões para te picarem. – Yuki cutucou a irmã com o dedo indicador.

- Aii... Yu... Você é muito friorenta! – Yoru falou encostando a palma da mão gelada sobre o pulso desprotegido da irmã.

Yuki arregalou os olhos, afastando o braço do alcance da irmã. – Não faz mais isso, Yo... Sua mão é muito gelada, cubinho de gelo!

Yoru mostrou a língua para Yuki, que a encarou enfezada. Antes que as duas se atracassem verbalmente, Kamus sutilmente, colocou nas mãos de Yuki um presente pesado e, para Shun e Hyoga passou os últimos três pacotes.

A lourinha abriu o presente já desconfiada do que seria. Ela se lembrava muito bem daquele bonito papel de presente que Milo, enquanto estavam na livraria, dissera que era o presente de Kamus. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios abriu devagar o presente.

- Yu... Abre mais rápido. – Yoru reclamou olhando curiosa para o que a irmã fazia.

- Ora... Mas o presente é meu, Yo... – Yuki protestou, mas ao terminar de falar, conseguiu finalmente tirar um bom pedaço de papel e assim pode ver a lombada dos livros. Arregalando os olhos, terminou de livrar os quatro volumes que formavam a coleção inacabada da escritora J. K. Rowling.

- Harry Potter? – Yoru perguntou ao ler as letras brilhantes na capa do primeiro livro. – Você vai ler todos esses livros? – Franziu o narizinho e torceu os lábios.

- Vou tentar. – Yuki respondeu olhando para Milo. O escorpiano lhe sorriu e voltou seus olhos para o francês.

- Yoru e Yuki, esses são os últimos presentes e são para vocês. – E entregou para ambas os embrulhos de tamanhos iguais.

Sem esperar muito tempo, Yoru rasgou o embrulho revelando uma delicada moldura de mogno e a fotografia que já estava no porto retrato. Surpresa a pequena olhou para todos os presentes.

- O que foi, Yoru? – Perguntou Hyoga. Ele parecia preocupado com a reação da pequena.

- Mas essa foto... Como veio parar aqui? – Yoru olhou para os mestres sem conseguir entender.

- Yo... Papai Noel sabe o que faz... – Milo começou pensativo.

- Você queria uma família, Petite... Todas as confusões e malcriadezas que fez, foi por querer muito que Papai Noel existisse. Então ai está...

- Mas o filme estava na máquina... Mi-Sama tirou essa foto no dia da brincadeira da guerra de travesseiros. – Yoru Levantou-se para ir até a mesa e, pegar a máquina fotográfica que lá se encontrava.

- Calma, Yo... O filme sumiu da máquina alguns dias... Papai Noel deve ter pensado que não poderia nos dar de presente à vocês, então pegou o filme e enviou para Yuki e para você as fotos da família que você pediu... – Milo terminou de falar com calma. Olhou para Kamus e depois para os demais. – Está desapontada? – Perguntou receoso ao ver nos olhinhos tão azuis quantos os dele a confusão estampada.

Yoru olhou para Kamus e Milo, voltou os olhos para Hyoga e Shun e, por último olhou para a irmã. – Yu...

- Você pediu Yo... Papai Noel finalmente te atendeu... – Yuki encarou a irmã com um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Yoru pulou no pescoço de Milo o abraçando feliz. Rindo divertida, soltou-se do louro e abraçou Kamus.

Discretamente, Shun limpou os olhos, que teimavam em ficar cheios de lágrimas. Por baixo dos tantos papéis de presente entre ele e o namorado, Hyoga apertou-lhe a mão carinhosamente, um sorriso terno lhe iluminava o rosto.

- Então, vocês são nossa família? – Yoru perguntou olhando para Milo e Kamus.

- É o que parece, não é? – Yuki revirou os olhinhos, mas ficou calada com apenas um olhar de seu mestre.

- Resmungona... Vem cá me dar um abraço... Desse jeito vamos pensar que você não gostou do que o Noel fez. – Milo gracejou abrindo os braços.

Yuki deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, nem mesmo ela com todo seu jeitinho fechado e muitas vezes recatado, conseguia ficar sem retribuir ao sorriso de Milo. Abraçou o mestre apertado e, logo em seguida fez o mesmo com Kamus.

- Eii... E nós? Não ganhamos um abraço? – Hyoga chamou a atenção das pequenas.

- É isso mesmo... Também queremos abraços. – Shun sorriu e ajoelhando, segurou Yoru como pode, pois ela se jogara sobre ele rindo.

- Claro que não iria deixar vocês sem abraço. – Yoru respondeu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do virginiano.

Timidamente, Yuki abraçou Hyoga e logo a seguir abraçou Shun. Yoru abraçou Hyoga e também deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. Pegando Kitsune nos braços, se aproximou de Milo e sentou-se entre ele e Kamus.

- Contente, petite? – Kamus a puxou para o colo e acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Sorriu ao vê-la apenas balançar a cabeça.

Sorrindo de lado, Milo pegou a bonita fita vermelha de um dos presentes das pequenas e amarrou nos cabelos soltos de Yuki, que havia sentado a sua frente. Sorrindo a aprendiz pegou uma outra fita vermelha e fez um bonito laço no pescoço de Kitsune. O cãozinho saiu a pinote tentando se desfazer da fita sem sucesso. Latindo, sentou a frente do primeiro que viu e olhou com os olhinhos baixos.

Hyoga sorriu enternecido. – Vejam vocês, Kitsune não gostou da fita no pescoço. – Pegou o pequeno no colo e retirou a fita.

- Ah... Hyoga, ele tinha ficado tão bonitinho. – Yoru reclamou ainda sentadinha no colo de Kamus.

- Petite, ele não está acostumado com aquilo no pescoço... – E pegando do meio das coisas do cãozinho entregou uma bonita coleira de couro vermelho, com uma plaquinha de identificação em forma de coração. – Aqui, coloque isso nele, mas não muito apertado. – Entregou para a pequena que sorriu.

- Vem cá, Kitsune... Vem... – Yoru chamou o pequeno, saindo do colo do mestre e sentando ao lado de Hyoga.

- Deixa que eu coloco para você... – E pegou gentilmente das mãos dela a coleira. – Veja, é assim que você coloca. – E fez com que a pequena sentisse o tanto que ele estava deixando largo. – Está frouxo assim para não enforcar o pobrezinho.

- Ah! Vou sempre me lembrar de checar quando prender a coleirinha... – Yoru sorriu divertida. Somente agora ela percebera que na coleirinha, a plaquinha de identificação tinha seu nome como proprietária e um espaço para gravar o nominho dele na frente. – Mi-Sama... Esse espacinho aqui é para que?

- Deve ser onde vai o nome do Kitsune... É para no caso dele se perder. – Milo respondeu, mostrando outra fita para Yuki e apontando discretamente o francês.

- Entendi... – Yoru sorriu, mas parou prestando atenção no que a irmã e seu mestre estavam para aprontar com Kamus que estava distraído abrindo seus presentes.

Ficando em pé atrás do ruivo, Yuki delicadamente pegou mexas de ambos os lados da cabeça de Kamus e as atou atrás da cabeça por uma bonita fita azul clara.

- O que está fazendo, petite? – Kamus perguntou desconfiado.

- Deixa Kyu, ficou bonito... – Yuki riu divertida e olhou para Milo, que lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Ora, mas isso... – Kamus protestou, pegando a pequena e a sentando em seu colo para também começar a prender-lhe os cabelos com a ajuda de Milo.

- Mas assim não é justo... – Yuki reclamou. – São dois contra um... Yoru... Socorro...!

Yoru arqueou uma sobrancelha, ria da situação, mas ao ser chamada correu para pular no meio deles sendo seguida de perto por Kitsune que não entendendo nada, começou a morder a barra das roupas de quem ele conseguida. Os latidos ardidos e os risos de todos quebravam o silêncio daquela manhã, lembrando a uma família feliz.

**oOoOoOo**

- Yoru está muito frio. – Yuki reclamou fechando melhor seu casaco e pegando Kitsune nos braços para aquecê-lo. – Eu e ele não agüentamos baixas temperaturas.

- Yu... Mas está tão gostoso aqui fora... Vem, vamos brincar de guerra de neve. – Yoru convidou sorrindo se abaixando e pegando um pouco de neve nas mãos, formando uma bolinha.

- Não se atreva a jogar em mim... Eu estou com Kitsune no colo. – Yuki ralhou a encarando.

- Ah... Mas é tão legal... Vai o Kitsune é um cãozinho que não sente muito frio. Ele é um border collie lembra? – Perguntou sorrindo matreira.

- Não Yoru... Não jogue. – Yuki falou um pouco mais alto e, deu uns passinhos para trás ao ver a irmã jogar a bolinha de neve para cima e a amparar novamente com uma das mãos. – Se jogar essa bola vai ver.

- Vou ver o que? – Yoru perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas antes que a lourinha mais velha pudesse responder, uma voz conhecida as suas costas chamou a atenção de ambas.

- Acho que podemos brincar juntos Yoru. – Hyoga desceu os degraus indo juntar-se a elas.

- Mas só nós dois? – Yoru perguntou fazendo beicinho e, olhando para a porta da casa avistando Shun. – Vem Shun, vem brincar de guerra de bolinhas de neve. – E o chamou com as mãos.

- Não, não... Vou ficar aqui sentadinho e ver vocês dois brincarem. – Shun respondeu calmamente. Em suas mãos um cobertor grosso. – Venha Yuki, vem sentar aqui comigo.

Sorrindo agradecida a lourinha mais velha, correu para junto de Shun e, sentando-se no pequeno banco da varanda, deixou que o virginiano cobrisse seu corpo. Ajeitando melhor Kitsune em seus braços, deixou que apenas a cabecinha dele ficasse para fora do cobertor quentinho.

- Bem melhor assim. – Yuki sorriu ao olhar para Shun.

- Eu sabia que iria gostar. – Retribuiu o sorriso e encarou o namorado e a pequena, que começavam a brincar jogando neve um no outro.

- Como podem gostar tanto de frio? – Yuki perguntou sorrindo ao ver a irmã revidar com algumas bolinhas de neve, por ter sido atingida.

- Cavaleiros do gelo, minha querida, vai entendê-los... A nós basta amá-los, pois são adoráveis. – Shun falou sem pensar.

- Como disse, Shun? – Yuki perguntou arregalando os olhinhos. Talvez ela não tivesse entendido direito.

Ficando completamente vermelho, Shun arregalou os olhos e coçou a cabeça. – _"O que vou dizer para Yuki? Pensa, pensa, pensa... Você se meteu na enrascada agora tem que tentar sair."_ – Pensou voltando seus olhos para a pequena. – Você não ama sua irmã, Yuki? – E ao vê-la balançar a cabeça positivamente, sorriu. – Pois eu amo o Hyoga como meu melhor amigo. Ele já me ajudou muitas vezes e eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele.

- Entendo. – Yuki respondeu devagar. Queria tranqüilizar o virginiano, mas ainda era muito criança para tal atitude e o encarou desconfiada. Fixou os olhinhos rubros sobre o aro dourado no dedo dele e torceu os lábios. – Mas e essa... – Teve de parar de falar, pois Yoru parecia estar brigando com Hyoga.

Com as mãozinhas na cintura, Yoru encarava Hyoga brava. – Usar seu cosmo não pode... Eu ainda não tenho total controle. – E fez bico ao se aproximar mais dele.

- Ora, mas você não disse que eu não poderia usar. – Hyoga sorriu divertido se aproximando da pequena. – Vai, nem doeu.

- Não doeu por que não foi em você que acertou a bolinha... – Bufou Yoru o encarando brava.

- Ah... Desmancha essa cara feia...

- Não... Shun... Olha o Hyoga... – Yoru olhou para o virginiano e a irmã. Ambos sorriam o que fez com que ela ficasse mais emburrada. Distraída como estava, não percebeu a aproximação do Cisne que, sorrateiramente, esticou os braços e rapidamente começou a lhe fazer cócegas.

- Hyoga... Não... – Protestou Yoru entre risos e gritinhos desesperados.

- Vai, é divertido fazer isso... – Riu encarando os dois sentados no quentinho.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Shun levantou devagar, mas com passadas rápidas e decididas seguiu para onde os dois estavam, tentando ajudar a pequena Yoru. Só não contava em ter Yuki, que deixara Kitsune dormindo na coberta, para ficar do lado do aquariano.

- Ei... Achei que você era minha amiga! – Shun protestou ao sentir Yuki fazendo-lhe cócegas.

- Mas eu sou! Apenas quero brincar também. – Yuki respondeu, sorrindo em um dos poucos momentos de descontração que a séria garotinha se deixava ter.

Rindo muito, os dois cavaleiros e as duas aprendizes acabaram por caírem no chão e a guerra de neve recomeçou, agora, tendo Hyoga e Yuki de um lado e Shun e Yoru de outro.

- Sem usar seu cosmo, Hyoga... – Shun reclamou, atirando mais duas bolas de neve no namorado.

Hyoga riu divertido ao atirar uma bola de neve novamente na direção dele. – Mas eu não estou usando...

- Mas está sim... – Yoru protestou jogando uma bola na irmã e outra em Hyoga.

- Use o seu também, Yo... Equilibre a brincadeira. – Yuki desviou de uma das bolas de neve e encarou a irmã.

- Se é assim... – Yoru sorriu matreira e, com o uso de seu cosmo tentou criar bolinhas de neve como o Cisne, mas não se saiu muito bem. Ao ver que era motivo de risos, saiu em disparada e pulou sobre Hyoga o derrubando na neve, começando a lhe fazer cócegas.

- Não Yoru... – Hyoga tentava a segurar.

- Vamos fazer montinho, Yuki? – Perguntou Shun dando uma piscadela divertida para a lourinha mais séria.

Balançando a cabeça Yu concordou. Tirando Yoru de cima de Hyoga, Shun pulou por cima do namorado o impedindo de levantar. Yuki se jogou sobre eles rindo divertida e, não demorou muito para Yoru sentar por cima de todos rindo divertida e sendo derrubada pelo movimento dos demais abaixo de si.

**oOoOoOo**

Talvez se Kamus e Milo tivessem ficado na cozinha, o barulho das risadas e gritos divertidos dos quatro brincando na neve lá fora não os atrapalhasse tanto assim como no quarto. Milo foi até a janela espiar o que estava acontecendo e, voltou para sentar-se na cama com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nunca vi Yuki brincar como estava fazendo por aqui. Devo dar créditos por sua idéia de ter convidado Shun e Hyoga para virem para cá.

- Mon scorpion, eu tinha certeza que eles se dariam bem... Bastava um pouco de tempo. – Kamus sorriu colocando o CD que tinha ganhado para tocar. Os metais começaram a tocar, ao fundo uma melodia baixa, ele não gostava de nada muito alto, a voz melodiosa cantando em francês fez com que Milo encarasse o namorado. Sorrindo o ruivo o informou. – Edith Piaf... Meu CD estragou depois de cair escadas abaixo e, Shun viu... – Beijou devagar os lábios rubros do escorpiano. – Creio que ele non se esqueceu e voilà.

- Hmm... Ainda bem que Shun deve ter escolhido seu presente...

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o ruivo o encarou. – Que foi? Non gostou do casaco que ganhou deles?

- Até gostei... O que não gostei foi da brincadeira no bilhetinho que Hyoga fez. – Milo fez um bico de chaleira. – Mas ele me paga... Tem troco.

- Milo... Non adianta fazer isso ou ficar com esse bico. – Deu-lhe um selinho rápido e, o olhou diretamente nos olhos. – O que Hyoga aprontou agora?

Sem dizer uma só palavra, mostrou o bilhetinho com a letra caprichada do antigo aprendiz do namorado. Kamus leu uma vez, riu de lado, leu novamente e sorriu abertamente. – Ora, Milo... Ele apenas disse que talvez você devesse dormir usando o casaco...

- Te chamou de cubo de gelo... – Milo falou com desdém.

Rindo Kamus nem se abalou e o abraçou. – Pobre, ele non sabe o que fala, non é verdade? – E com um sorriso sacana nos lábios deu-lhe uma piscadela.

- Kamy, quem deveria fazer isso era eu... – Riu-se e o beijou apaixonadamente. Devagar retirou a fita que fora colocada prendendo os cabelos cor de fogo e, sorriu assim que seus lábios se separaram. – Esqueci de tirar o laço de meu presente ontem à noite!

- Milo...

- Ora francês, mas é verdade...

- Yuki me colocou isso nos cabelos... Estranho os rompantes de brincadeira dela.

- Kamus, ela não é de toda séria... – E vendo o jeito sério com que era olhado, emendou. – Está bem, ela é séria por demais, mas lembre-se, ela está comigo e não há como ela resistir ao meu jeito...

Revirando os olhos, Kamus sorriu e mudou de assunto. – Obrigado pela garrafa de vinho, eu amei.

- Que tal abrirmos a garrafa hoje a noite? – Milo o encarou, passou a língua pelos lábios em uma provocação muda e, jogou seu charme sobre ele.

- Non... Podemos abrir a garrafa em uma ocasião especial. – Kamus respondeu pensativo.

- E o que seria melhor que hoje, só nós dois...

- Oui, só nós dois, Hyoga e Shun no quarto ao lado e as petites no quarto no final do corredor. – Respondeu sério.

Milo fez bico e, segurou-se para não estragar o dia. Quase contando até dez, o que para ele era muito difícil, voltou a comentar sobre os presentes de todos e da felicidade das pequenas. – Yuki e Yoru ficaram tão felizes... Você teve uma ótima idéia, francesinho.

- Fico contente também, Milo. – E dirigindo-se até a janela, olhou para baixo e sorriu. – Pelo visto vão demorar muito para pararem de brincar, non acha? – Perguntou ao fechar as cortinas e voltar-se para encarar Milo nos olhos. Um brilho matreiro iluminava-lhe os orbes rubros.

- Talvez demorem um pouco e... – Milo entendeu onde o namorado queria chegar e, sem dizer mais nada, seguiu até a porta e a trancou com a chave, quando voltou-se para olhar na direção de Kamus, segurou a respiração. – Isso só pode ser um sonho! – Deixou escapar um palavrão em grego em seguida e, novamente devorando o corpo nu do ruivo com os olhos.

Com o dedo indicador levantado, Kamus o balançou de um lado para o outro. – Non pode falar palavrão, Milo... É muito feio... – Sorriu ao perceber o olhar bobo que lhe era dirigido. – Vai ficar muito tempo parado, ou vai aproveitar que estamos sozinhos?

- Francesinho, você não era assim! – Milo comentou arrancando a roupa rapidamente.

- Que posso fazer, mon amour, é a convivência. – Respondeu o abraçando e, sem dar-lhe tempo para falar mais nada o calou com um beijo.

- Devo ter sido muito bom esse ano que passou... – Milo comentou com um sorriso traquina. – Papai Noel me deu o melhor presente e, este sem sombra de dúvidas é meu melhor Natal. – Rindo, empurrou Kamus para a cama e deitou por cima dele. - S'agapo, francês. – Sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, que estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente tão próximo do local erógeno.

- Je t'aime, mon scorpion! – Beijou-o com volúpia e sofreguidão. As mãos de ambos percorrendo caminhos já conhecidos e trocando carícias mais ousadas.

- Kamy... Vamos ficar na cama o dia todo? – Milo murmurou ao conseguir colocar uma perna entre as do amado.

- É tentador... Hmm... Talvez... – Ronronou o francês mordiscando o ombro bronzeado e se entregando as carícias.

Lá fora as brincadeiras e os risos continuavam, mas pareciam não mais atrapalhar ao casal no quarto...

**oOoOoOo**

- Onde será que estão Kamy e Mi-Sama? – Perguntou Yoru ao entrar na cozinha. Em seus calcanhares Kitsune a seguia de perto.

- Não faço idéia, Yo. Esqueceu que estava lá fora junto com você, Hyoga e Shun? – Yuki perguntou checando as horas no relógio de parede. – Estranho eles ainda não estarem aqui na cozinha.

- Vai ver estão lá em cima. – Shun olhou para Hyoga, que apenas com um olhar entendeu o que poderia estar acontecendo e saiu sem dizer nada. – Vamos lá, mocinhas, precisamos alimentar o pequeno Kitsune, pois ele está em fase de crescimento e, deve estar morrendo de fome.

- Isso, eu vou colocar para ele. – Yoru correu pegar o pacote de ração e o pratinho.

Com a ajuda de Shun e os olhares atentos de Yuki, finalmente Yoru colocou o pratinho de Kitsune no chão e o deixou comendo enquanto ia lavar as mãos e tentar descobrir onde os mestres estavam. No meio do caminho ela encontrou Hyoga que já sabia onde eles se encontravam.

- Milo e Kamus já vão descer Yo, estavam guardando algumas coisas.

- Ah! Tudo bem, Hyoga... Eu preciso ir até o banheiro lavar minhas mãos. – Yo respondeu entrando no banheiro e fechando porta.

Não demorando muito no banheiro, Yoru saiu apressada e acabou por dar um encontrão. – Aii... Será que é só comigo que acontecesse essas coisas? – Perguntou alto, depois de ter conseguido segurar-se no corrimão de madeira. Olhando sem graça para quem poderia ter sido o 'muro' que a fizera quase cair, arregalou os olhos ao ver Kamus e Milo muito próximos.

- Yoru... Quantas vezes falei para non correr dentro de casa? – Perguntou Kamus a encarando e afastando-se um pouco de Milo.

- Muitas vezes... Me desculpe...

- Kamus... Sem ranhetísses hoje, por favor... – Milo pediu pegando Yoru pelas mãos e a tirando de perto do ruivo. – Venha, Yo... Você vai me ajudar na cozinha agora.

- Oba! – Yoru sorriu divertida e, seguiu o escorpiano aos pulinhos. – Mi-Sama, já dei ração para o Kitsune.

- Sozinha? – Perguntou Milo a encarando e a colocando de cavalinho em suas costas quando chegou às escadas.

Rindo Yoru segurou-se, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e olhou para baixo. – Não, Shun me ajudou, ainda tenho muito que aprender.

- E tem mesmo... – Milo sorriu descendo as escadas aos pulos.

Kamus os seguia de perto em silêncio. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, não sabia naquela hora quem era mais criança ali... Se Milo, que descia as escadas parecendo um cavalo a galope, ou se Yoru que ria divertida. Um sorriso descontraído surgiu-lhe nos lábios. – _"Amamos essas petites, o que podemos fazer se elas despertam em nós o que está guardado de mais secreto!"_ – Pensou os seguindo a certa distância.

Na sala três pares de olhos pareciam não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Milo deu uma volta toda na sala trotando como um cavalo. Os risos de Yoru misturando-se com os de Shun e Hyoga. Kamus ficou recostado no começo do corrimão, apenas apreciando a cena.

- Mais, Mi-sama... – Pediu Yoru sorrindo.

- Ah, gostou né danadinha? – Milo gracejou, continuou correndo pela sala como se estivesse em um galope.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha Yuki, sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes, torceu os lábios ao ver a irmã pendurada nas costas de Milo. – Yo, você não acha que é grandinha para brincar de cavalinho?

Milo parou no meio da sala e a encarou sério, mas antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, Kamus se aproximou da garotinha e a puxou para si. – Non fique com ciúme... – Deu-lhe uma piscadela. – Nessa brincadeira nós também podemos brincar.

- Mas... – Yuki não teve tempo de reclamar, pois já era alçada do chão e colocada sobre os ombros do ruivo. Rindo muito, soltou as mãozinhas das dele e deixou-se contagiar pela alegria do momento.

Hyoga olhou para Shun parecendo não acreditar no que via. – Você imaginou alguma vez ver isso? – Perguntou perplexo.

Shun quase gargalhou, mas com apenas um sorriso meigo nos lábios balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Os tempos mudaram meu amor. – Murmurou para que somente o namorado ouvisse.

**oOoOoOo**

As gostosuras que haviam sobrado da ceia só precisaram ser aquecidas novamente. Kamus e Milo, com as duas pequenas em seus calcanhares conseguiram fazer aquilo rapidamente, enquanto Hyoga e Shun acabaram por colocar os pratos, talhares e copos na mesa. Na hora do almoço, com a mesa posta toda a 'família' se reuniu. As pequenas ladeadas por Shun e Milo pareciam comer com gosto e, entre risos e conversas animadas o almoço transcorreu calmamente.

Apesar da descontração toda, Milo não conseguia tirar os olhos dos aros dourados que o casal mais novo estava usando. Em sua mente fértil, ele não conseguia entender como seu querido e amado francês não havia pensado em um presente igual. Sentia vontade de confrontar Kamus ali na mesa mesmo, mas não podia e, sabia muito bem por que.

"_O que está acontecendo contigo, Milo? Perdeu o jeito, ou tudo isso é por causa das duas pequenas?"_ – Pensou o louro desviando os olhos para Yuki e Yoru. Sorriu. – _"Sim... É por elas, mas esse francês aqui..."_ – Voltou seus olhos para o ruivo ao seu lado. – _"Não me escapa... A não mesmo!"_

À tarde enquanto as pequenas se divertiam com Kitsune na sala. Hyoga e Shun saíram para dar uma voltinha sozinhos. Kamus e Milo estavam na cozinha terminando de guardar as coisas, ou tentando, pois a cada dois minutos Milo o cercava para tentá-lo.

- Milo... – Kamus parecia estar perdendo a paciência. Encarava o namorado com os olhos apertados e os lábios contraídos.

Sorrindo meigamente, Milo o encarou com jeitinho angelical, escondendo suas segundas e terceiras intenções. – O que foi que eu fiz agora? – Piscou os olhos fazendo gracinha. O aquariano o encarou sério, mas desde quando aquilo era empecilho para o escorpiano? Aproximando-se devagar, cingiu-lhe a cintura e apenas roçou seus lábios nos de Kamus. – Você se preocupa demais, mon amour! E um dia vamos precisar contar toda a verdade para as pequenas...

- Sei disso, Milo... Mas ainda é muito cedo, non agora, non aqui. – Kamus o encarou sério e, estranhou ver o louro não tentar mais nada e retirar seus braços de onde estavam. Arregalando os olhos não entendeu por que ele se afastava, mas não era aquilo que ele queria? – Milo?

- Você tem razão, Kamus... Toda razão. – Respondeu chateado. Talvez nem fosse o fato das alianças que Hyoga havia dado a Shun... Ou talvez fosse... Milo só sabia que estava magoado, mas se ele não falasse logo o ruivo nunca saberia.

Kamus ficou sem ação. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Milo e, em silêncio terminou de lavar as louças. Pelo canto dos olhos observava atentamente os movimentos de Milo.

Assim que tudo foi arrumado na cozinha, Milo saiu em silêncio do local, não lembrando nem em sua sombra o escorpiano alegre e cheio de vida. Sentou-se no sofá perto das duas irmãs que brincavam e ficou prestando atenção nas duas. Evitava olhar para onde Kamus estava.

Decido a esfriar a cabeça, Kamus olhou na direção dos três próximos da lareira e avisou em voz baixa. – Vou dar uma volta, voltarei logo. – E não esperou por nenhuma resposta, saindo apressado.

Milo acompanhou-o com os olhos, deu de ombros. Sentia o coração protestar no peito, mas não iria atrás dele... Eles precisavam daquele tempo. Ele precisava daquele tempo. Pensativo, não prestava atenção em nada, nem soube dizer quanto tempo ficara com o olhar perdido em uma única direção.

- Mi-sama... Vem brincar com a gente! – Yoru o chamou. A pequena ria divertido tentando fugir dos dentinhos afiados de Kitsune.

Milo não respondeu prontamente, o que fez com que Yuki olhasse para ele. Esperta e observadora, a pequena ralhou com a irmã. – Deixa o Mi-sama quieto, Yo... Ele não quer brincar, não.

Milo encarou as pequenas, pela primeira vez em dias, ele tinha de concordar com a aprendiz, não sentia vontade de brincar. Queria ficar sozinho, sabia que deveria contar o que vinha acontecendo para o namorado, mas não tinha certeza de como a conversa seria recebida. Ele sabia que como todo bom aquariano, Kamus, que não dera-lhe uma aliança e sim uma corrente, fizera aquilo por que talvez lhe fosse mais viável. Ele queria sua liberdade e não amarrar-se a uma pessoa. Segurando a vontade louca de dizer a verdade para as pequenas, forçou um sorriso.

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, vocês ficarão bem se eu for me deitar um pouco? – Perguntou já levantando do sofá.

Yoru olhou para Yuki preocupada, era o jeitinho dela. Levantando-se de um pulo correu na direção do escorpiano o abraçando pela cintura e encostando o rosto na barriga dele. – Mi-sama, aconteceu alguma coisa? Mestre Kamy ralhou com você é?

Milo olhou para baixo, acariciou a cabeça da pequena e esticou o braço, chamando Yuki com o dedo indicador. A lourinha mais velha se aproximou e foi abraçada por ele. – Yuki, Yoru... Não aconteceu nada sério, as vezes os adultos se desentendem por pequenas coisas, mas não precisam se preocupar, está bem? – Olhou para elas e percebeu que Yuki era a mais desconfiada, o olhando seriamente. Engolindo a seco as soltou, baixou um pouco o corpo até ficar quase na altura delas e beijou cada uma na testa. – Não se preocupem, tudo vai melhorar quando a poeira baixar. – E sem dizer mais nada saiu da sala, subindo as escadas como se tivesse chumbo nos pés.

- Yu, será que vamos ficar sem nossa família? – Yoru perguntou ao pegar Kitsune nos braços.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que não. – Yuki respondeu pensativo. – _"Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, e tenho certeza que foi por causa do anel que Shun está usando no dedo."_ – Olhou para a irmã e a puxou para sentarem-se no sofá. – Não se preocupe tudo vai acabar bem. – Acariciou a o cachorrinho no colo da irmã e sorriu tentando passar calma para a mais nova. Olhou para cima, pode ver quando seu mestre fechou a porta do quarto e suspirou. Não sabia o que fazer, mas faria alguma coisa.

**oOoOoOo**

Andando sem rumo certo, Kamus acabou por ir parar na parede de gelo eterno. Observando o paredão onde antigamente estivera a armadura de Bronze de Cisne, recordou-se de quando tudo aquilo começara.

"_Milo... No começo éramos apenas amigos, nada mais que bons amigos... Depois de tanta convivência, das horas e até das noites passadas juntos jogando conversa fora, ou mesmo te curando as bebedeiras conseguidas em noitadas, acabamos, ou melhor... Você conseguiu me fazer enxergar o que realmente eu tentava não admitir. Amo seu jeito de ser, amo quando me tira do sério, me agarrando em lugares que não deveria fazer isso. Então o que aconteceu hoje se tudo estava bem?" _– Os pensamentos pareciam deixar o ruivo mais sem entender a situação. Em seu mundinho fechado, onde somente as pequenas e Milo conseguiam entrar, ele nem havia notado que o motivo do estranho comportamento de seu namorado fosse um par de alianças expostas nos dedos do casal mais novo.

Formando um prisma de gelo em uma das mãos, o lançou longe tentando descontar a raiva e a frustração sentida no pequeno pedaço de cristal. Voltou a andar, mas desta vez em direção contrária a que viera, queria ficar um pouco longe do escorpiano para não se desentenderem.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que saíram de casa, Shun e Hyoga caminharam de mãos dadas pela neve. O virginiano não saiba para onde estavam indo, mas não se importava em saber desde que fosse com seu querido noivo.

- Hyoga, onde estamos indo? – Perguntou não conseguindo agüentar sua curiosidade.

- Dar uma volta. – Sorriu o encarando, no bolso da jaqueta que colocara, somente por colocar, a máquina fotográfica de última geração que havia ganhado dele. – Queria também experimentar meu presente de Natal. – E mostrou a máquina.

Shun sorriu divertido. – Então gostou do meu presente?

Hyoga o encarou e o abraçando, esticou o braço batendo uma foto. – Claro que sim... – Riu divertido. – Agora vem, vamos que quero te mostrar onde Kamus, Isaac e eu morávamos antes. Tenho certeza que o casebre ainda está em pé. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Hyoga... O que está pensando? – Shun perguntou desconfiado.

- Estou apenas querendo te mostrar o local... – Sorriu matreiro. – Apenas isso... – Acariciou as costas do virginiano e o puxou para um beijo, que foi correspondido com igual vontade e paixão. – Vamos... – Convidou após se separarem. – Ou vai ficar muito tarde.

Acompanhando o namorado, Shun já sabia mais ou menos o que Hyoga tinha em mente. A tarde prometia...

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Traduções:**

Mon scorpion, ton poison est ambroisie pour moi¹ Meu escorpião, seu veneno é Ambrósia para mim.

**N/B:**

Nhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Eu demorei a betar mas ta PERFECT -

Algumas partes eu já sabia, mas ao ver essas partes na fics e td mais ficou tão fofoooooooooooooo

E ao mesmo tempo me deu um dó de Milo -

Yu é esperta hehehe gosto dela ahahahahahahahha

Perfeito Mokoninha adorei

Beijocas.

* * *

**N/A.:**

Putz, é foi um capítulo muito longo e que eu achei que conseguiria terminar a fic, mas parece que não dá vontade de escrever "FIM"... Bem, mas ai está mais um no ar. Perdoe-me pela demora, mas tive falta de inspiração e meu e-mail ficou maluco não anexando o arquivo para mandar a Pan... Espero que todos gostem e, please... Deixem review... Me façam feliz! XD

Obrigado a todas as pessoas que acompanham a fic e não deixam review, muito obrigado mesmo.

* * *


	11. Ano Novo

**:: Capítulo 11 ::**

**:: Ano Novo ::**

Ao chegarem à antiga casa em que havia passado de sua infância até a adolescência, Hyoga e Shun entraram devagar. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem.

- Venha comigo, quero te mostrar onde eu dormia. – Hyoga sorriu matreiro.

- Você quer mostrar ou usar o quarto? – Shun perguntou ficando rubro de vergonha.

- Bem... Na verdade eu quero apenas mostrar, afinal por que vou querer uma caminha de solteiro, quando podemos usar a cama de casal que era de meu mestre Kamus. – Hyoga riu sedutor. Abraçando o corpo esguio por trás, mordiscou-lhe o pescoço e começou a guiá-lo devagar pela casa.

Sentindo a pele arrepiar, Shun deixou que um gemido baixo lhe escapasse pelos lábios. Aconchegou-se mais de encontro ao noivo e segurou nos braços que o envolviam.

Ao passarem por um pequeno quarto sem parar, o virginiano sorriu e gracejou. – Pelo visto meu tour pela casa vai ser rápido, não é?

Hyoga não lhe respondeu de imediato. Elevando uma das mãos até roçar-lhe o pescoço, afastou as madeixas esmeraldinas e aproximou seus lábios da pele acetinada do pescoço, mordiscou-o. Colou os lábios na pele e beijou até perto do lóbulo da orelha. – Podemos vê-la depois e, acho que você vai adorar a vista da janela do quarto principal. – Sorriu malicioso, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Sei... Ahhn... – Gemeu Shun não conseguindo terminar a frase. Tomou fôlego e segurando um novo gemido. – Talvez a vista seja melhor da cama, não é? – Perguntou.

- Podemos descobrir. – Hyoga murmurou com os lábios colados na orelha dele. Levando Shun para a cama, começou tirando o casaco grosso que ele usava. Ao vê-lo arrepiar-se, fez-lhe um gesto para que esperasse ali.

Sem entender nada, Shun o viu sair correndo e voltar com um pouco de madeira, que foi depositada na lareira. Em pouco tempo o quarto já estava mais quentinho. Estendendo os braços em um convite mudo, Shun sorriu ao ser abraçado por Hyoga.

- Você veio até aqui antes, não veio? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava lentamente as costas do louro.

Ficando quieto, mas corando um pouco, o aquariano não lhe respondeu, apenas beijou-o continuando a tirar-lhe as roupas lentamente. Quando finalmente o viu com o peito nu, abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Shunny, agora não importa o que aconteceu antes. – Beijou-lhe os lábios com volúpia. – Vamos aproveitar o momento.

Delicadamente o virginiano separou-se do abraço e lentamente começou a despi-lo. – Então, meu amor, vamos deixar as coisas em pé de igualdade. – Gracejou retirando-lhe finalmente a regata que usava por baixo do fino casaco. Empurrando o louro na cama, deitou-se por cima dele o surpreendendo.

- Shunny... Você não era assim! – Os olhos arregalados. A surpresa.

- Oga... – Beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. – A vida nos ensina. – Voltou a beijá-lo colando mais os quadris de ambos em nítida provocação.

**oOoOoOo**

Quanto tempo ficara andando sem rumo? Kamus não saberia dizer. Quando finalmente chegou em casa, tudo estava no mais completo silêncio, nem mesmo as pequenas estavam brincando. Dirigiu-se lentamente para a cozinha fazendo um pouco de café. Tomou a bebida fumegante e suspirou pensativo. Teria de enfrentar Milo e descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ele. Era muito difícil ele se abater daquela forma, mas sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida.

Quando já estava guardando a xícara limpa no guarda-louça, ouviu barulho na sala. Seguiu devagar para a porta de acesso e encarou os jovens que acabavam de chegar fazendo gracinha e dando risadas. Com um simples olhar acabou com a festa de Hyoga e Shun, que se separaram encarando o ruivo com os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe, Mestre. Não queríamos fazer barulho. – Hyoga apressou-se em dizer e, puxando Shun pela mão, subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Kamus sorriu de lado e com um suspiro, dirigiu-se para o quarto. Assim que abriu a porta e entrou, parou surpreso com a cena que se descortinou a frente de seus olhos. Milo estava deitado no centro da cama, ladeado por Yoru a sua direita e Yuki a sua esquerda. Até mesmo Kitsune dormia entre eles. Em silêncio, ele fechou a porta devagar e sentou-se na cadeira no canto do quarto, apenas observando como os três dormiam, e como Yoru e Yuki – Esta de olhos fechados, pois com eles abertos revelariam a cor avermelhada – se pareciam com Milo.

Pensativo, o aquariano ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona, cruzou as pernas e voltou seus olhos para a cama. Suspirando, fechou os olhos um pouco. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com Milo e, esperava conseguir entender se fosse possível. Esperava poder descobrir antes que o clima entre os dois ficasse muito instável. Ali não era o Santuário onde cada um poderia se refugiar em seus templos e, havia mais dois agravantes que respondiam pelos nomes de Yuki e Yoru.

"_Mon Dieu... Mon scorpion tem razão em dizer que precisamos contar para as petites, mas non deve ser por causa disso que Milo está chateado. Se non conseguir descobrir, ou mesmo ele me contar, vou ter de lhe fazer falar."_ – Pensou Kamus recostando-se melhor na poltrona.

Com o cair da tarde o quarto começou a ficar na penumbra. Ainda na poltrona, o aquariano acabou passando para um cochilo. Relaxando um pouco do cochilo passou para o sono profundo.

Coçando o rosto, Yuki bocejou espreguiçando-se languidamente depois. Piscou algumas vezes arregalando os olhinhos rubros, virou-se devagar na cama saindo lentamente do abraço de Milo. Sorriu abertamente ao ver a irmãzinha dormindo com a cabeça no peito dele. Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez e quando já ia levantando, avistou Kamus dormindo sentando na poltrona. Pé ante pé, aproximou-se do aquariano e o observou. Até mesmo dormindo ele parecia muito sério. Para ela, aquilo parecia normal. Voltou seus olhos para a cama onde Milo e Yoru ainda dormiam. Esticou o braço e com a ponta dos dedos cutucou o aquariano. Levou um susto ao ter sua mãozinha segura.

- O que foi, petite? – Kamus perguntou. A voz baixa e ainda de olhos fechados, os abriu devagar encarando a pequena com íris tão rubras quanto às dele.

Sem fazer rodeios, pois Yuki não gostava daquilo, foi logo perguntando o que já queria ter perguntado há muito tempo. – Você brigou com o Mi-sama e não vai fazer as pazes com ele? Yoru está preocupada. Ela acha que vocês não serão mais nossos pais. – Evitou dizer que ela também estava começando a pensar como a irmã.

Arregalando os olhos Kamus mirou a aprendiz de escorpião. – De onde ela tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Puxando Yuki para mais perto a sentou em seu colo. – Vamos lá petite... Pode ir me contando.

- Ah... Não sei direito... Mi-sama está triste e você também está. – Yuki respondeu usando de lógica infantil, mas que parecia estar correta. – Se Mi fez alguma coisa ruim, por favor, o perdoe, mas não nos deixe sem uma família. – Pediu sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

- Petite, isso nunca, nunca deixaremos de ser seus pais. – Respondeu o francês desviando seus olhos para a cama. – Milo e eu gostamos muito de vocês. Foi apenas uma bobeira, logo se resolve.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou desconfiada sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Oui... Agora que tal acordarmos aqueles dois? – Perguntou já a tirando de seu colo.

- Seria bom, pois assim Yoru não fica sem sono à noite. – Sorriu ao dirigir-se a cama. Curvou o corpo um pouco para frente e tentou acordar a irmã. Retirou Kitsune de onde ele estava para que não levasse um chute ou coisa parecida, e o segurou no colo. O animalzinho bocejou abrindo bem a boca, se acomodou nos braços da menina e voltou a fechar os olhinhos. Yuki olhou para Kamus e deu de ombros. Voltou seus olhos para a irmã e a chamou sentando na cama. – Yo... Acorde preguiçosa.

Yoru se moveu um pouquinho apenas para ficar mais confortável nos braços de Milo.

- Vamos, Yoru... Está na hora de acordar. – Yuki tornou a chamá-la, mas desta vez a chacoalhou.

- Me deixe dormir mais um pouquinho. – Yoru resmungou abrindo um dos olhos. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e acabou por avistar Kamus do outro lado da cama. Sorriu-lhe e esfregou os olhinhos, voltou-os para olhar o escorpiano e com um sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar o rostinho infantil, pegou Kitsune dos braços da irmã e aproximou o focinho do cãozinho do rosto de Milo.

- Petite, o que você vai fazer?

Arregalando os olhos, Yoru não deu ouvidos ao que Kamus lhe perguntara, e devagarzinho encostou mais um pouquinho o focinho de Kitsune no rosto do louro. O cãozinho começou a lamber o rosto do escorpiano, que resmungando baixinho se remexeu na cama, o que fez a pequena se afastar um pouco e puxar o cão de perto do louro.

- Yoru não faça mais isso. – Yuki ralhou com a irmã.

- Yu... – Yoru fez um bico, sentou-se sobre suas pernas e soltou Kitsune na cama. – Estava brincando.

- Isso não se faz...

Kamus balançou a cabeça ao ouvir as duas discutindo. Aquilo lembrava muito quando Milo e ele eram crianças. Prestou maior atenção em ambas quando elas começaram a se encarar. Ele esperava que Yuki desviasse os olhos primeiro, mas foi Yoru quem o fez devido à voz mole de Milo ainda ressonando lhes chegar aos ouvidos.

- Não... Pára... Eu sabia que você vinha me procurar e...

- Milo... – Kamus o tocou no ombro rapidamente temendo que o escorpiano falasse demais.

Abrindo os olhos assustado o escorpiano deparou-se com a carinha do cãozinho peralta. – Mas o que...?

Apressando-se com medo que Kitsune fosse furado, ou mesmo lançado longe, Yoru puxou o cãozinho para seus braços e caiu sentada para trás, sendo amparada pela irmã.

- Mi-sama, não fica bravo com o Kitsune, fui eu que o coloquei pertinho de você. – Yoru encarou o homem que havia acabado de se sentar.

Confuso, Milo olhou de Kamus para as irmãs. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se em qual momento Yuki e Yoru foram ficar com ele. – Yuki e Yoru, a que horas vocês vieram ficar comigo? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ah! Mi-sama, que horas eram não sei não, mas ficou tão chato brincar sozinha com Kitsune.

- Yoru... – Yuki ralhou.

- É verdade... Você é tão criança quanto eu e não gosta de brincar. – Falou a lourinha fazendo bico. Ao ver a irmã lhe olhando brava, estreitou os olhinhos em um típico tique adquirido de seu mestre e voltou ao ataque verbal. – Enjoou muito rápido e me deixou sozinha. Quando me viu vindo para cá, veio correndo atrás.

- Fiquei com medo que você viesse acordar o Mi-sama. – Yuki falou cruzando os braços.

- Fale a verdade, Yu... Você não queria é que eu ficasse com o Mi-sama. – E fazendo uma careta, riu, pois iria aprontar. – Ficou com ciúme... Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá!

- Não fiquei não! – Yuki ficou com o rosto levemente corado, mas não desfez o olhar sério que dirigia para a irmãzinha.

Prevendo uma possível briga, Kamus esticou os braços e puxou Yoru da cama. Milo sorria divertido. Não sabia que sua aprendiz um dia seria pega demonstrando um pouco seus sentimentos.

- Kamy... Me coloca no chão... – Yoru pediu ao sentir que estava sendo levada para longe da cama. – Kitsune... Você o deixou lá na cama.

- Calma, ele já vem ao seu encontro. – Kamus falou calmamente e, voltando seus olhos para o escorpiano pediu. – Milo, coloque o cãozinho no chão, oui?

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Milo pegou o animalzinho e olhou diretamente para os olhinhos dele. Aproximou-o de seu rosto e riu ao receber uma lambida no nariz.

- Não, Kitsune, definitivamente você não faz o meu tipo. – Sorriu e colocou-o no chão. – Chame ele, Yoru. – Pediu.

Da porta e já estando no chão, a pequena aquariana abaixou-se e estendeu os bracinhos chamando pelo animalzinho. – Venha Kitsune, vamos para meu quarto... Vou arrumar um cantinho aconchegando para você. Só não vale pegar meu Casquinha para roer. – Sorriu divertida.

- Yoru, no quarto não... Ele também é meu. E se o Kitsune fizer sujeira lá? – Yuki tentou ir atrás da irmã, mas foi segura por seu mestre. – Mas o que...?

- Deixe-a, Yuki! – Milo falou enérgico e mirou-a sério. – O quarto é mais dela do que seu. Nós somos hóspedes aqui. – Falou a última frase e desviou seus olhos para o aquariano que o olhava surpreso.

- Mas Milo... – Yuki o encarou surpresa.

- Yuki eu já lhe disse uma vez, lembra-se? A sua liberdade e privacidade acaba quando a de sua irmã começa. Aqui é a casa dela e de Kamus, temos de conviver com certas coisas que não gostamos. – E desviou os olhos dos da aprendiz a procura dos de seu namorado. Foi uma troca rápida de olhares, pois o escorpiano estava querendo atingir a Kamus com suas palavras e, queria saber se estava conseguindo.

A pequena arregalou os olhos surpresa, alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, além do que Milo estava lhe falando, mas Yuki ainda não conseguia entender de fato qual o motivo de seu mestre falar e desviar os olhos todas as vezes para Kamus, que ela constatou estar bem atrás dela.

Parado ainda na porta, Kamus estranhou o jeito de falar do namorado. Mirou-o nos olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha. Em silêncio e devagar se aproximou da cama ficando atrás de Yuki. Antes que ela retrucasse mais com o escorpiano, tocou-lhe nos ombros gentilmente.

- Yuki, eu falarei com Yoru para que Kitsune fique em outro lugar enquanto você estiver por aqui. E non escute o que Milo diz, vocês non são hóspedes... Aqui também é o lar de vocês. – E acariciou os cabelos da menina.

Milo empertigou-se e levantando da cama encarou o namorado em pé de igualdade. – Não Kamus... Somos hóspedes aqui, assim como vocês seriam em nossa casa na ilha de Milus. Yuki, sua irmã tem o direito de ficar com seu bichinho no quarto e, se ele fizer qualquer coisa por lá, Yoru vai ter de limpar. Isso vai lhe ajudar a ser mais responsável. – Voltou seus olhos para o ruivo desafiando-o em silêncio para que não falasse mais nada.

Desconfiada a pequena olhou para os dois cavaleiros sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Ver Kamus e Milo discutirem não era novidade para as duas pequenas, pois os dois viviam se alfinetando, mas daquela forma estranha, Yuki nunca havia presenciado.

- Mi-sama, está tudo bem? – Yuki perguntou. A desconfiança fazendo com que ela criasse mais coragem para questioná-los.

- Sim, Yuki. Está tudo bem. – Milo forçou um sorriso, desviou os olhos dos dela para checar as horas no relógio na cabeceira da cama. – Vá fazer Yoru ir tomar banho, Yu. Já, já estaremos jantando e é bom que vocês duas estejam prontas.

- Mas Mi...

- Nada de mas, mocinha... – Milo a segurou pelos ombros virando-a devagar, fez com que ela saísse do quarto. – Evite brigar com sua irmã, hoje não é um dia para isso.

- Está bem, mas vocês também não deviam brigar... – Yuki falou os encarando séria. Parada no corredor parecia não querer sair dali tão fácil como queriam os dois.

Kamus se aproximou da porta e agachou um pouco ficando quase na altura da pequena. – Ninguém está brigando, Yu. Agora vá e faça como Milo pediu. – Deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e afagou-lhe os cabelos ao se levantar.

Assim que Yuki os deixou, Kamus fechou a porta, virou-se devagar e encarou Milo. O escorpiano deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para o banheiro sem nada dizer.

"_Mon Dieu, o que aconteceu agora?" _– Pensou o ruivo bufando exasperado. Passando as mãos pelo cabelo, ele seguiu até o banheiro, respirou várias vezes antes de entrar e abriu a porta devagar.

- Feche logo a porta, pois está muito frio. Não quero congelar embaixo do chuveiro. – Milo falou mordazmente.

Arqueando a sobrancelha o francês fechou a porta, recostou-se no gabinete da pia e olhou para o escorpiano que se banhava tranquilamente no box embaçado.

- Milo, será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou vou sofrer com seu mau humor até vocês se forem? Ou ainda quem sabe, quando queira me contar o que foi que eu te fiz? – Kamus falou calmamente. Sua voz baixa e fria.

- Aí é que está à questão, Kamus... Você não fez nada... Absolutamente nada! – Replicou Milo em seu total azedume.

Segurando a respiração, Kamus massageou as têmporas devagar, se aproximou da porta do box e tentou manter a calma, pois era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

- Se non fiz nada, Milo por que estou sendo tratado com tamanho escárnio e indiferença? – Kamus perguntou encostando o rosto e o corpo na parede ao lado da porta fechada do box. Ele conhecia Milo muito bem e sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, pois de forma alguma ele o trataria daquele jeito.

Milo não lhe disse nada, o silêncio parecia apenas ser quebrado pelo barulho do chuveiro e da água que escorria pelo corpo molhado e o barulho das gotículas que caíam direto no chão.

Quando o ruivo pensava em sair do banheiro, o barulho da porta do box se abrindo fez com que ele estacasse no mesmo lugar. Olhando para a fresta aberta, deparou-se com os olhos azuis faiscantes do escorpiano.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, Kamy... – Deu maior ênfase ao apelido que ele costumava dizer sempre tão meloso. - ...Você pensa que não fez nada... - Comentou enigmático. – Mas pense um pouquinho... Olhe ao seu redor e talvez entenda o que aconteceu. Agora se me dá licença, tenho de terminar meu banho. – E fechou a porta não reparando no jeito desapontado do ruivo.

- Milo... Se quer que contemos para as petites, ainda acho que elas non entenderiam e teríamos que responder às muitas perguntas, dentre elas muitas constrangedoras. – Kamus falou olhando para a silhueta do namorado no box de vidro fumê.

- Kamus, não é isso... Por favor, não insista. – Pediu o escorpiano desligando o chuveiro e abrindo uma fresta mínima apenas para pegar a toalha. – Acho melhor você tomar banho logo, mon amour. – A voz fria e sem emoção. Abrindo a porta o louro saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura e nem dirigiu os olhos para o namorado.

Sozinho no banheiro Kamus bufou chateado. Aquilo lhe lembrava a quando os dois eram mais novos... Milo sempre descontando seu desapontamento com palavras, birrinhas e às vezes até com indiferença.

"_Merde, mon scorpion... O que foi dessa vez?"_ – Pensou Kamus ficando nu, trocou a posição do chuveiro para desligado e entrou no box parando bem abaixo do jato de água gelada. – _"C'est fou, mais je l'aime!"_ (É maluco, mas eu o amo!) – pensou ao fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça. Talvez a água gelada o acalmasse.

**oOoOoOo**

- Este, Kitsune, é seu quarto! – Yoru informou ao cãozinho em seu colo assim que abriu a porta.

Ao olhar pelo quarto a pequena torceu os lábios, pois sua cama continuava desarrumada e seu lado do quarto uma perfeita bagunça. Revirou os olhinhos ao reparar que o lado de sua irmã estava em impecável estado.

- Kit nem pense em fazer estripulias daquele lado do quarto... Yuki nos mata... – Gracejou ao coçar a barriguinha dele e este querer mordê-la. – Não... Morder não, Kitsune... – E o colocou no chão. – Me deixa arrumar o meu lado do quarto, pois não estou com vontade de ouvir Yuki buzinando em meus ouvidos que nem mesmo a cama eu arrumo. – Sorrindo Yoru colocou mãos à obra, deixando por último para colocar de volta na cama o grosso cobertor de pele. Ao tentar puxá-lo do chão, avistou uma bolinha de pêlos preta e branca enrodilhada sobre o cobertor fofinho. Rindo a pequena retirou o filhote de onde estava e esticou o cobertor sobre a cama. – Pronto! Agora posso ir buscar suas coisinhas lá embaixo... Fique aqui e não faça bagunça Kitsune. – Pediu a lourinha saindo do quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Kamus e Milo, eles pareciam conversar com Yuki, mas preocupada com o cãozinho sozinho preso no quarto, Yoru desceu as escadas correndo e foi pegar a caminha e alguns brinquedinhos de borracha. Quando voltava, estranhou ao ver o mestre abaixado a frente de sua irmã. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas preferiu não se envolver, pois não conseguia imaginar para que fosse aquilo e nem que o motivo fosse ela e Kitsune.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto a pequena sentiu ganas de gritar em pânico e nojo. Um cheiro terrível lhe invadiu as narinas e ao olhar ao redor encontrou a causa do mau cheiro. Ainda de bumbum abaixado, Kitsune estava fazendo caquinha. Largando as coisas no chão, Yoru correu para o banheiro e voltou apressada com o rolo de papel higiênico em mãos. Rapidamente limpou a caquinha tomando o devido cuidado de não deixar vestígios, esborrifou um pouquinho de perfume no quarto e abriu um pouco a janela para ventilar.

- Ah! Seu danadinho... Isso não se faz... – Yoru ralhou encarando Kitsune que lhe abanava o rabinho e corria de um lado para o outro. Rindo a pequena pegou-o do chão e deitou em sua cama esquecendo as coisinhas que havia trazido esparramadas próxima a entrada do quarto. Brincando com o pequeno, só foi tirada de seu mundinho quando ouviu o baque forte e o grito da irmã.

- Aii, mas o que é tudo isso?

**oOoOoOo**

Ver Kamus agachado à sua frente estava fora de tudo o que havia imaginado, ainda mais quando era para tentar passar que tudo estava bem quando ela sabia não estar.

- Ninguém está brigando Yu, agora vá e faça como Milo pediu!

Arqueando a sobrancelha Yuki revirou os olhos. Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo e, estava pronta para falar o que pensava quando Kamus lhe afagou os cabelos, o que fez com que ela saísse de perto dele o mais rápido possível.

- Juro que não entendo os adultos... São muito complicados. – Murmurou para si mesma enquanto seguia para o quarto que divida com a irmã. Ao lembrar-se da mais nova, Yuki sentiu ganas de torcer-lhe o pescocinho por querer ficar com Kitsune no quarto. – _"Agora tenho de agüentar caquiii..."_ – Não conseguiu concluir o pensamento, pois tropeçou em alguma coisa e só teve tempo de esbravejar e gritar irritada. – Aii, mas o que é tudo isso? – Perguntou sentando no chão e puxando todas as coisas de Kitsune.

Sentando apressada na cama Yoru arregalou os olhinhos e abraçou Kitsune como que para protegê-lo. – Machucou, Yuki? – A pequena perguntou temerosa.

Yuki fuzilou a irmã com os olhos e não lhe respondeu de imediato. Bufou tentando acalmar-se, mas não conseguiria e preferiu descontar a raiva que estava sentindo toda em Yoru. – Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Yoru e creio eu que foi bem simples de se entender. – A voz baixa e cheia de rancor. – E essa janela aberta? – Apontou para a cortina que voava com o vento frio que adentrava ao quarto. Sem esperar resposta seguiu até a janela e a fechou. Voltou-se para não perder a irmã de vista tão rapidamente que quase caíra novamente por perder o equilíbrio.

- Me desculpe eu precisei abrir e, essas coisas são de Kitsune... – Yoru respondeu apreensiva. – Eu comecei a brincar com ele e acabei esquecendo que havia largado as coisas aí. Não foi por mal. – Estava sem graça e a pequenina não queria que seu cãozinho fosse dormir sozinho em outro lugar.

- Se com as coisas dele brincar e dormir você já começou esquecendo no caminho, imagina quando ele fizer caquinha pelo quarto, ou mesmo bagunçá-lo todo? Yoru, lugar de cachorro é fora de casa. – Yuki proferiu se aproximando da irmã e tentando pegar o bichinho.

- Não... – Yoru virou rapidamente protegendo Kitsune e encarando brava a irmã. – Eu vou saber cuidar dele direitinho... Não o toque... – A pequena colocou o filhotinho atrás de seu corpo e acertou um tapa na mão da irmã. Pequenos flocos de gelo voaram por todo o lado. Inconscientemente a pequena havia elevado seu cosmo.

- Yoru, controle-se... Você talvez não devesse ser uma amazona... Não merece receber o direito de trajar a armadura de aquário. Abaixe seu cosmo, geladeira ambulante!

- Não! Você só sabe criticar e ralhar comigo, não sei por que tenho de ser sua irmã. – Yoru segurou Kitsune que começava a se aventurar pela cama e olhou brava para a escorpiana.

- Baixe seu cosmo já... – E ao ver a irmã negar com um movimento de cabeça, não mediu o que falava. – Como não te criticar e ralhar com você? Veja como é teimosa... – Yuki elevou seu cosmo. – Quer saber quem está mais bem treinada, Yoru? – A voz ácida e baixa.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, sua mandona. – Yoru colocou Kitsune de lado e pulou por cima da irmã a derrubando no chão e começando a bater nela e a apanhar também.

Sem saberem que do todo aquele alvoroço haviam chamado a atenção dos demais, as duas continuaram a se estapearem e se socarem. Nem mesmo o barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que elas parassem.

- Yuki... Yoru...

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que entraram no quarto, Shun recostou-se na porta do guarda-roupa. Ele tinha o olhar sério e com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo esperou que o noivo fechasse a porta. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram o sorriso malicioso sumiu dos lábios do louro.

- Certo... – Hyoga falou mansamente. – O que foi que eu perdi? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Acho que deveríamos ser um pouco mais discretos... – Shun descruzou os braços assim que Hyoga se aproximou dele cingindo-lhe a cintura com ambos os braços. Devagar, o virginiano passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do noivo e sorriu ao sentir o toque dos lábios dele em sua pele alva e sensível do pescoço. – Oga...

- Você diz para sermos discretos deste jeito? – Hyoga murmurou roçando os lábios no ouvido dele. – Hein? – Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha provocando-o.

- Hyoga...? – Shun ronronou tentando parecer sério.

- Vai... Você gosta, não negue... – Nova provocação desta vez mordiscando o pescoço alvo.

- Não... – Nova mordida. – Quer dizer, sim... – Mais outro beijo seguido de uma leve pressão. – Hmm... Oga... Sossega! – Shun o empurrou delicadamente e o encarou. – As meninas devem estar ai do lado... – Segurou as mãos do noivo que tentava o puxar de volta tentando manter os corpos próximos.

- Shun... Deixa de ser chato e estraga prazeres. – Hyoga encarou-o fazendo carinha de menininho sem lar.

- Não... Não... Não me olha assim! – Shun pediu virando o rosto, mas sorrindo. – Não se satisfez não? Achei que você estaria cansado depois de... – Sentiu o rosto super quente. Estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Depois de que? – Riu-se Hyoga. Olhar para aquele rostinho em brasas era muito bom, parecia aquecer-lhe mais o coração. – Vai Shun...

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – Shun arregalou os olhos e fez beicinho.

- Não... Mas que tal você me contar e... Com riqueza nos detalhes? – Hyoga provocou-o acariciando-lhe sensualmente as costas e cintura.

- Hyoga... – Shun segurou um gemido e soltou-se delicadamente do louro. – Sossegue, já tivemos uma tarde todinha nossa e, agora é banho, pois não quero aturar gracinhas ou carrancas de Milo e Kamus.

- Ah! Deixe-os para lá, meu amor... – Hyoga sorriu malicioso. – Se bem que um banho a dois é uma boa pedida. – Comentou malicioso.

Esticando o braço, Shun com o dedo indicador em riste o moveu de um lado para o outro reforçando o que falava. – Não e não... Vai primeiro que eu vou depois. – E sorriu astutamente.

Bufando, Hyoga nem tentou mais vezes, pois conhecia Shun e sabia que o teimoso virginiano não voltaria atrás. – Está bem, eu já vou indo tomar banho. – E arriscou. – Mas seria tão bom se você viesse comigo... Você lavaria minhas costas e eu lavaria as suas... – E fez beicinho.

- Ah... Está bem Oga, mas é só banho, entendeu? – Questionou sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Claro! Claro que entendi... – Hyoga abriu mais o sorriso e, abraçando Shun levou-o para o banheiro lentamente e nesse processo tirando as roupas do noivo e dele.

- Oga é para ser um banho... – Shun ronronou ao ficar de frente para o noivo e sentir-lhe as mãos fortes percorrendo-lhe o peito nu.

- Eu sei, mas ninguém disse que não poderíamos esquentar um pouco. – Hyoga gracejou malicioso. Aproximando-se mais do noivo mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Soltando um gemido baixo, Shun quebrou o encanto sedutor do momento ao afastar-se um pouco. – Hyoga não... Temos as meninas ai do lado e talvez não seja bom que elas saibam de nosso relacionamento ao nos ouvir gemendo no banheiro. – E o encarou. O louro parecia desapontado. – Por favor, entenda... Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor.

Bufando chateado, Hyoga concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele não queria que seu mestre ficasse chateado com eles. – Está bem, Shunny você tem razão. – Sorriu de lado e encostou a testa na do noivo. Recebeu um rápido beijo o que fez com que abrisse um sorriso genuíno.

Após o banho e já devidamente trajado, Shun penteava as madeixas esmeraldinas enquanto conversava distraidamente com o noivo que estava deitado na cama. Hyoga tinha os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, o peito desnudo, usando apenas uma calça jeans. Estavam comentando sobre os novos aprendizes dos cavaleiros de ouro e rindo de alguns acontecimentos marcantes.

- Acho que Astyrian lembra muito a Mu... – Hyoga falava calmamente. – Apesar de ser um pouquinho zen, eu já o vi bem irritado com alguma coisa que Nicasio e Nereo aprontaram.

- Aqueles dois quando se juntam com Kiki e companhia limitada tem o dom de deixarem qualquer um maluco. – Shun comentou ao colocar a escova de cabelos de lado. Tirou a aliança um pouco da mão e colocou-a sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Ao olhar para o noivo pelo canto dos olhos viu pela janela o céu começando a ficar meio escuro. – Mais um dia se foi... – Parou a frase pela metade ao sentir um cosmo gelado e instável. – Yo... – Arregalou os olhos.

- Yuki... – Hyoga levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo do quarto sendo seguido de perto pelo noivo.

- O que será que elas estão fazendo? – Shun perguntou ao pararem a frente da porta do quarto das duas.

O barulho que vinha de dentro do quarto fez com que o dois cavaleiros de bronze entrassem rapidamente e o que viram os deixou surpresos.

- Yuki... Yoru... Parem já com isso. – Hyoga falou sério ao retirar Yoru de cima da irmã e a colocar de lado. – Podem me dizer o que estão querendo fazer? Se matarem? – Perguntou.

- Talvez... Seria ótimo ficar sozinha. – Yuki respondeu brava. Já não mais media as palavras e suas ações.

- Ora vou te mostrar quem vai... – Yoru tentou partir para cima da irmã, mas foi contida por Shun que puxou-a fortemente para trás abraçando-a.

- Não falem mais nada. – Shun pediu sério. – Vocês são irmãs e deveriam agir como tal.

Enquanto Shun falava, Hyoga ajudou Yuki a ficar de pé e segurou-a por medida de segurança. – Vocês duas podem dizer o que estava acontecendo aqui? – Hyoga perguntou. – Talvez seja melhor falar conosco a ter de se explicarem com seus mestres, pois lhes garanto que não vai ser nada agradável a conversa com eles.

- Você tem toda razão, Hyoga... A conversa não vai ser nada agradável.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que terminou o banho, Kamus enxugou o corpo com a toalha felpuda e devagar saiu do banheiro. Ao voltar para o quarto achou que encontraria o escorpiano esperando-o para que terminassem aquela conversa maluca, mas o quarto estava vazio e por incrível que pudesse parecer, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Nem mesmo a toalha de banho estava sobre a cama.

- Mon Dieu... Quero mon namorado de volta! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Prendendo um pouco o ar nos pulmões o ruivo soltou-o todo de uma vez e começou a vestir-se calmamente. – _"Se é isso que Milo quer, ele que agüente as conseqüências, pois dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo."_ – Pensou decidido.

Kamus estava tão chateado e bravo ao mesmo tempo, que demorou um pouco a perceber os cosmos instáveis das duas pequenas. Quando finalmente percebeu, saiu apressado do quarto e se deparou com Milo que vinha terminando de subir as escadas. Ele também parecia surpreso.

- O que está acontecendo? – Milo perguntou encarando-o bravo.

- Se você non sabe, eu também non saberei o que é. – Kamus passou a frente do escorpiano e parou enfrente da porta aberta do quarto das pequenas. Segurou Milo pelo braço para que ele não entrasse correndo e deixou que os dois bronzeados tomassem conta da situação, abrindo a boca ao ouvir o comentário feito por Hyoga. Ele estava envergonhado com o que ouvira Yuki dizer. Trocou um rápido olhar com Milo e entrou devagar.

– Vocês duas podem dizer o que estava acontecendo aqui? – Hyoga perguntou. – Talvez seja melhor falar conosco a ter de se explicarem com seus mestres, pois lhes garanto que não vai ser nada agradável a conversa com eles.

- Você tem toda razão, Hyoga... – A voz de Kamus sempre séria, parecia mais fria e baixa. - A conversa não vai ser nada agradável. – Fuzilou as pequenas quando quatro pares de olhos se voltaram na direção deles.

- Há quanto tempo estão parados aí? – Shun perguntou ainda abraçado a mais nova.

- Tempo suficiente para ouvirmos coisas muito reveladoras. – Milo parecia muito desapontado.

- Mi-sama... – Yuki começou a falar, mas parou assim que se deparou com os olhos espremidos do escorpiano.

- Aconselho as duas a ficarem bem quietinhas. – Milo falou baixo. A voz séria não lembrando em nada o homem divertido e sempre sorridente.

- Mi-sama eu posso explicar.

- Yoru, acho que o Milo disse para ficarem quietas e eu concordo com ele. Fiquem quietas. – Kamus olhou para sua aprendiz de um modo diferente ao que ele tinha costume.

Assustada, Yoru encolheu-se entre os braços de Shun e começou a tremer de medo, pois nunca havia visto os dois mestres daquele jeito.

- Calma, Yoru. – Shun murmurou baixinho ao ouvido da pequena, que não disse nada e se conteve como podia. Ao olhar para o lado, estranhou por ver a mistura de sentimentos no rosto de Yuki.

- Pelo visto você não fez o que te pedi, não é Yuki? – Milo perguntou aproximando-se devagar e encarando-a bravo.

- Não, eu não te obedeci. – Yuki respondeu corajosamente. – Yoru é uma bagunceira pior que você... Esse cachorro que deu a ela vai morrer! Ela não vai cuidar dele direito.

- Mentira! Sua chata, eu vou cuidar sim. – Yoru respondeu a provocação.

- Parem já. – Ordenou Kamus. – Vão já tomar banho. Yoru pode ir tomar banho em meu quarto e Yuki no outro banheiro. Eu as quero daqui meia hora lá embaixo para jantarmos como uma família.

- E se vocês não vierem para a mesa, irão piorar o castigo que já irão levar. – Milo estreitou mais os olhos. – Espero não precisar dar mais broncas em vocês. Vá Yoru...

Yoru soltou-se devagar de Shun e foi até seu guarda-roupa pegando peças limpas de roupas. Depois pegou Kitsune da cama, o entregou ao escorpiano. – Cuida para mim? – E cochichou só para ele ouvir. – Não quero Yuki perto dele...

- Eu fico com ele, mas depois terá de se explicar por que desse pedido. – Milo pegou o cãozinho e olhou para Kamus.

Os dois cavaleiros deram passagem para a mais nova, que correu para o banheiro do outro quarto. Sem dizerem uma única palavra, os dois dourados deixaram Yuki sozinha com os dois cavaleiros mais jovens.

- Yuki, se conselho fosse bom ninguém os dava, venderiam, mas eu vou lhe dar um... – Hyoga falou calmamente a soltando e a virando devagar para que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem. – Não queira ser respondona para Milo e Kamus, todo aprendiz sabe que deve respeitar seu mestre. – E saiu devagar da frente da menina, antes, porém, de sair do quarto, virou-se para a lourinha mais velha e disse. – Pense bem em tudo o que tem feito e dito. – E saiu sendo acompanhado por Shun.

Ao ficar sozinha, Yuki bufou brava. Estava revoltada com o relaxo da irmã e, por ter levado bronca. – _"Não tem jeito, agora já foi!"_ – Pensou ao pegar roupas para vestir após o banho. No banheiro ao olhar-se no espelho arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha marcas vermelhas e uma meio arroxeada perto do olho direito. Não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. – _"É Yoru, começo a achar que eu esteja um pouco equivocada com você!"_ – Pensou Yuki sorrindo abertamente e sentindo muito orgulho da aquariana. Sua irmãzinha estava mesmo aprendendo as coisas.

**oOoOoOo**

Esquecendo seus próprios problemas, Milo e Kamus tentavam entender o que havia acontecido para que as duas chegassem a se estranhar tanto que haviam partido para a agressão corporal. Sentado à pequena mesa na cozinha e tendo Kitsune adormecido em seus braços, Milo não perdia os movimentos leves do namorado enquanto este colocava a janta para esquentar.

Shun e Hyoga estavam presentes e também devidamente sentados. Estes lhes contaram o que puderam ver da briga que os dois mais velhos não haviam presenciado. O que não foi muita coisa...

- Acho que não deveríamos ter vindo. – Milo deixou escapar depois de algum tempo em que estavam quietos digerindo as informações.

- Como non? – Kamus perguntou espantado. Ele não esperava ouvir aquilo logo de Milo.

- Veja como elas brigaram o tempo todo. – O escorpiano começou a dizer.

- Mas Milo, isso não quer dizer nada. – Hyoga comentou pensativo.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com Hyoga, Milo. – Shun encarou o louro sentado a sua frente do outro lado da mesa. – Tome, por exemplo, Nereo e Nicasio, ou mesmo Dionisius e Gianni... Todos eles tiveram brigas memoráveis de quase abalarem as estruturas de alguns templos e isso com pequenas discussões e brigas.

- Hum... Mas você e Ikki nunca brigaram.

- É verdade, Milo... Irmãos têm suas diferenças. Ikki sempre me exigiu muitas coisas, de fato nunca brigamos seriamente, mas já fui várias vezes pego de surpresa por Ikki e seu cosmo.

- Mas elas são meninas...

- Mon amour... – Kamus virou-se devagar, pois estivera até o momento prestando atenção ao assado que estava no forno. Aproximou-se de onde o namorado estava e tocou-lhe levemente os ombros. – Elas são meninas, mas também são aprendizes fadadas a se tornarem respectivamente Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário e Escorpião.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é normal. Yuki está sempre provocando a irmã. – Milo virou-se um pouco na cadeira a procura dos olhos do namorado.

- Ela faz isso por que quer que ela se torne forte e madura mais rápido como aconteceu com ela. Você sabe disso, pois já passamos por isso várias vezes. – Kamus sorriu sem graça.

- Sim eu sei e, lembro também de ter dito a Yuki que cada um se desenvolve ao seu tempo. – Milo ficou pensativo.

- Talvez fosse melhor vocês conversarem com elas após o jantar. – Hyoga segurou a mão de Shun e se colocou de pé. – Venha, Shunny me ajude a colocar a mesa! – Pediu ao noivo.

- Sim, vamos. – Shun respondeu calmamente, mas antes de sair da cozinha olhou para Milo e falou. – Milo, Kamus... Yuki e Yoru já demonstraram o quanto gostam de vocês e o quanto se gostam... Não pensem que tudo isso foi em vão e que não valeu à pena, pois garanto a vocês que para ambas no futuro, esse pequeno gesto vai significar muito. – Sorrindo pegou os talheres e saiu devagar.

- É... Ele tem razão... – Milo suspirou. Ficando de pé abraçou o namorado tomando o cuidado para não espremer Kitsune. – Não sei se terei calma para falar com elas.

Retribuindo ao abraço, Kamus acariciou-lhe os cabelos ainda úmidos e lhe deu um leve beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios. – Eu estarei com você... Estaremos juntos e faremos nosso melhor. – Sorriu encarando-o. – Agora vamos, me ajude que já deve ter esquentado nossa janta.

- Está bem, Kamy... Está bem! Só vou levar Kitsune para a sala e lavar minha mão para começar a ajudar. – Ao terminar de falar isso, deu-lhe uma piscadela e levou o cãozinho para a sala, onde o deixou sobre o sofá entre muitas almofadas. Retornou para a cozinha, lavou as mãos e começou a ajudar levando as coisas para a mesa na sala.

**oOoOoOo**

Enquanto tomava banho, Yoru só conseguia pensar em duas coisas: Não perder Kitsune e sua família. Sozinha no banheiro deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto misturando com as gotículas de água que caiam do chuveiro. Ao lembrar-se da irmã sempre lhe cobrando as coisas, respirou profundamente.

"_De agora em diante, Yuki, vou mudar completamente. Você vai ver!"_ – Pensou Yoru. A pequena lavou o rosto, e terminou de tomar banho. Ao parar a frente do espelho assustou com o que viu e só então percebeu que tinha um leve corte no lábio inferior. Soltou um gemido baixo e fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. Após já estar vestida, desceu para se encontrar com os demais.

Ao chegar à sala avistou a irmã, não querendo brigar, sentou-se perto de Kitsune que se encontrava adormecido entre as almofadas do sofá. Coçou-lhe entre as orelhinhas e de cabaça baixa, sentiu como se sendo observada. Levantou a cabaça a tempo de ver a escorpiana olhando-a com interesse. Fazendo bico, baixou novamente a cabeça.

Yuki revirou os olhos com a atitude da irmã, mas sorriu por dentro ao perceber que a pequena não agüentaria ficar sem ela. – _"Ah! Yoru... Imouto!_ (Irmã) _Vivo brigando com você pelo seu bem. Entenda isso."_ – Pensou antes de entrar na cozinha para tentar ajudar.

Quando a mais velha havia chegado à sala, ela havia pensado que Yoru estava sendo teimosa e talvez até estivesse de castigo, mas ficara sossegada assim que a vira descendo as escadas. Bastava agora as duas não mais brigarem para não piorarem as coisas, mas aquilo não dependia só dela.

Saindo da cozinha com a última travessa, Kamus chamou a todos tirando Yuki de seus pensamentos. – Venham todos, ou vamos comer comida gelada.

- Comer... Palavra mágica. – Hyoga gracejou e ajudou Yuki a se sentar antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Credo, Hyoga quem escuta vai pensar que você é um passa fome... – Shun riu divertido acomodando-se ao lado do noivo e tendo ao seu lado Yoru, esta em total silêncio deixando que a servissem.

Apesar de parecerem uma família ao redor da mesa, eles não estavam felizes como antes. Yoru brincava com a comida sem eu prato e quando lhe fora chamado a atenção, comera muito pouco e ela acabou não comendo a sobremesa por não querer.

Em sua cabecinha muita coisa havia se passado e nada fazia com que Yoru se acalmasse. Ao olhar para Yuki e vê-la comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, a pequena sentiu vontade de gritar com ela. Achava aquilo muito injusto... A irmã parecia não se importar coma família que haviam ganhado. Sem paciência para esperar até que todos terminassem de jantar, levantou-se e pedindo licença fez menção de sair da mesa.

- Não Yoru. – Milo a encarou. – Você não vai subir para seu quarto. Espere sentada no sofá. Ainda vamos conversar com você e Yuki.

- Está bem. – Yoru respondeu sem graça. Sentada no sofá a pequena olhou para Kitsune que continuava dormindo. Acariciou-lhe a barriguinha, sorriu tristemente ao ver o animalzinho abrir a boquinha em um bocejo e também a encarar. Ela não queria ficar sem o cãozinho que tanto quisera e nunca dissera nada, por achar que não o dariam.

Brincando com o mascotinho, a lourinha não percebeu quando a irmã se juntou a ela sentando-se no outro sofá. Ao notar Yuki sentada a sua frente, Yoru não lhe dirigiu uma palavra sequer.

Yuki por sua vez disfarçou a vontade de falar com a irmã, que no caso, era para lhe provocar, preferindo ficar quietinha e apenas observar a mais nova.

Na cozinha, Milo e Kamus tentavam deixar tudo arrumado antes de irem falar com as duas. Mesmo com a ajuda de Shun e Hyoga, que haviam retirado as coisas da mesa, eles pareciam estar indo mais devagar.

Ao terminarem de tirar as coisas da mesa, Hyoga encostou-se no gabinete da pia ficando ao lado de Kamus. Cruzou os braços e olhou-o de esguelha.

- Vocês querem que façamos mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou e trocou um rápido olhar com Shun.

- Non... Agora só falta terminar de lavar o resto da louça, enxugar e guardar. Milo e eu damos conta do recado. Merci. – Kamus agradeceu.

- Kamus, Milo... Vocês querem que fiquemos com as pequenas? – Shun perguntou assim que o noivo parou ao lado dele.

Milo olhou para Kamus e voltou seus olhos para os dois. – Se vocês quiserem podem ficar, mas nós teremos de decidir o que fazer com elas.

- Bem, nesse caso ficaremos, mas não nos meteremos. – Hyoga comentou. – Estaremos com as meninas. – Saíram devagar da cozinha.

Quando chegaram à sala, Shun sentou no sofá ao lado de Yoru e Hyoga no outro de dois lugares com Yuki. As irmãs nem se abalaram com a presença deles, e continuaram como se eles não estivessem ali.

Na cozinha, Milo aproximou-se um pouco do namorado para pegar mais coisas para enxugar e olhou para dentro da pia, queria saber se ainda faltava muita coisa. Suspirou indo em direção do guarda-louças. Voltou novamente pegando mais umas travessas e enxugando-as.

- Kamy, não podemos retardar mais a conversa com as duas. – Milo o olhou ao terminar de guardar as travessas nos devidos lugares.

- Eu sei, mon ange... Eu apenas queria que você se acalmasse mais, assim como eu. – Kamus respondeu pensativo. – Eu nunca imaginei que elas fossem se pegar e fazerem uso de seus cosmos.

- Eu também não, mas fizeram e agora precisamos saber o que fazer e falar. – Esquecido de seu mau-humor, o escorpiano abraçou-o pelas costas.

- Quando formos falar com elas saberemos, basta mon scorpion que non nos contradigamos. Se for castigo, será e non devemos voltar atrás na decisão tomada. – Kamus secou as mãos no guardanapo, deixou-o pendurado no lugar de costume e, virou-se devagar entre os braços do amado. – Vamos ou as encontraremos dormindo.

- Vamos... – Milo concordou, mas antes de soltar o namorado deu-lhe um rápido beijo. Apenas um leve roçar de lábios. Sorriu e soltando-se lentamente, puxou o francês até a porta da cozinha segurando-lhe a mão. Antes de sair para a sala, olhou para o ruivo e soltou-lhe a mão. Com um sorriso decidido seguiu até onde as duas irmãs estavam, tendo Kamus logo atrás de si.

Ao ver os mestres se aproximando, Yuki sentou-se melhor no sofá e olhou para irmãzinha que continuava entretida com Kitsune. – Yo... – Chamou-lhe para que parasse com aquilo, mas Yoru nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar na direção dela. Bufando, Yuki cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e olhou para Kamus e Milo que haviam parado entre os dois sofás.

- Yoru... – Kamus chamou-lhe a atenção. – Pare de brincar com Kitsune e preste atenção, s'il vous plaît.

A lourinha desviou os olhos do cãozinho para eles e, inconscientemente colocou-o entre suas pernas para que ali ficasse.

- Vocês sabem por que queremos conversar, por isso espero que do mesmo modo que tiveram a coragem de começarem a se estapear e se socarem, gostaríamos que vocês tivessem a coragem de nos contar o que aconteceu. – Kamus falou calmamente e olhou de Yoru para Yuki. Seus olhos frios fazendo a mais nova encolher-se novamente.

Hyoga e Shun trocaram um rápido olhar e desviaram a atenção para as duas meninas, mas parecia que nenhuma delas queria falar.

- Vamos vocês duas... – Milo quebrou o silêncio. – Já sabemos que as duas conseguem ter lingüinhas afiadas e venenosas, mas agora não as querem revelar? De qualquer modo sabemos uma parte que nos foi relatada... Sim, Shun e Hyoga preocupados com vocês nos colocaram a par do que eles conseguiram presenciar.

- Yoru é desorganizada demais... – Yuki começou a falar.

- Não é verdade!

- Yoru, uma de cada vez falando. Já que sua irmã começou a falar, deixe-a terminar. – Kamus cortou-a antes que acontecesse uma nova discussão, ou até mesmo uma briga. – Continue, Yuki.

- Ela não tem capacidade para tomar conta de um cãozinho... Não sabe arrumar seu quarto ou guarda-roupa... Não vai lembrar-se de limpar a sujeira que ele fizer e muito menos de alimentá-lo. A briga começou por que ao em vez de arrumar as coisas de Kitsune em um lugar do quarto, ela largou esparramada na entrada para brincar com ele. – A voz fria golpeando Yoru mais do que se estivessem batendo. – Eu caí e só não me machuquei por que apoiei minhas mãos antes de bater o rosto no chão. Pedi para que ela me desse Kitsune, pois iria colocá-lo para dormir na cozinha, mas ela não quis me dar e me enfrentou elevando o cosmo e pulou sobre mim.

- Já chega, Yuki. – Milo interrompeu olhando-a com raiva. – Eu pedi para você deixar sua irmã e Kitsune quietos. Aqui não é sua casa onde pode fazer o que quiser, jovenzinha. – Bufou olhando-a de lado

- Mi-sama... Ela pediu por isso...

- Não, eu não pedi... – Yoru entregou Kitsune para Shun e ficou de pé parando a poucos centímetros da irmã. As mãozinhas fechadas ao lado do corpo. – Eu deixei Kitsune sozinho no quarto fechado e ao voltar ele havia feito caquinha... Larguei as coisas dele para limpar e abri a janela para arejar o local. Eu te pedi desculpas por ter esquecido as coisas no meio do caminho. – Ao sentir as mãos de Kamus em seus ombros a pequena relaxou um pouco. – Você não tem o direito de escolher onde meu cãozinho vai dormir... Ele é meu e não seu! Desde que me entendo por gente você vive me criticando. Sou pequena, mas estou aprendendo... – E voltou-se para o mestre. Com lágrimas nos olhos lhe pediu. – Por favor, mestre Kamus me deixa ficar com o Kitsune, eu sempre quis ter um animalzinho de estimação. E me desculpe se o deixei triste, não soube me controlar.

- Tudo bem petite, sente lá. Ninguém vai lhe tirar o Kitsune. – Kamus a fez sentar-se e voltou seus olhos para Milo.

O escorpiano estava compenetrado e havia fixado seus olhos em um ponto qualquer para melhor digerir tudo aquilo. Quando percebeu finalmente que era observado por Kamus e pelos outros, piscou algumas vezes e voltou seus olhos para o namorado. Pigarreou antes de começar a falar.

- Yuki, como eu já havia lhe dito antes, você não fez o que eu pedi e além do mais acabou por me enfrentar. Estou pensando em qual vai ser o castigo para você... É inadmissível o que aconteceu hoje. Vocês são irmãs, não podem partir para a agressão, ou mesmo o uso de seus cosmos. – Milo olhou-a severamente.

- Mas não fui eu que elevei o cosmo primeiro, ou que desferi o primeiro tapa. – Yuki achando que só ela levaria bronca e seria castigada sentia-se injustiçada.

- Não, não foi...? Eu não vi... – Milo olhou-a com desconfiança. – Mas não é esse o problema, Yuki. Você poderia conter tudo isso, era só não elevar seu cosmo. Diz-se tanto que é a mais velha e está mais bem preparada, deveria agir como tal. Agora vou pensar em um castigo a altura do que as duas fizeram. Por enquanto está confinada a ficar no quarto estudando.

- Mi-sama, mas você disse que nos feriados festivos não precisaria...

- Estudar? – Milo perguntou a interrompendo e ao vê-la concordar com um aceno de cabeça continuou. – Sim, eu disse isso sim, mas você não fez por merecer, então... ES-TU-DAR...

- Mas não trouxe meus livros. – Yuki encarou-o chateada. Não que não gostasse de estudar, o fato era outro, pois ela adorava estudar. O fato era que para a aprendiz em seus onze anos, aquilo era muito injusto.

- Se esse é o problema, eu a autorizo a pegar o livro que quiser em minha pequena biblioteca particular. – Kamus que até aquele momento havia ficado quieto, manifestou-se fazendo a oferta.

- Pronto, resolvido. – Milo sorriu. – Até que eu pense em um castigo melhor, você estará confinada no quarto estudando, e o castigo já começou, mas hoje direto para a cama. Você só saíra do quarto para as refeições e uso do banheiro. No final do dia farei uma sabatina sobre o assunto lido.

- Posso ir agora? – Perguntou erguendo um pouco o queixo em protesto.

- Não... Ainda não. – Milo falou baixo e olhou para o namorado, que entendeu que agora era sua vez de dar o castigo devido para Yoru.

Olhando para a pequena, Kamus condoeu-se ao ver que ela lutava bravamente para segura o choro. – Yoru, olhe para mim. – Pediu. A voz fria e sem emoção.

A pequena relutou um pouco para olhar nos olhos de seu mestre e quando o fez limpou rapidamente com uma das mãos uma lágrima que escorria teimosamente por seu rostinho.

- Estou muito desapontado com você, petite. Achei que tudo o que venho tentando lhe ensinar havia sido assimilado, mas sinto que tudo o que você menos fez foi entender os valores e treinamentos que eu quis lhe passar. – A voz baixa e fria parecia ter o efeito do vento gelado das geleiras sobre a pele clara da pequena, pois ela tilintava sem conseguir evitar que aquilo fosse notado. – Um cavaleiro de gelo non pode ter sentimentos, Yoru. Non deve perder o sangue frio por mais poderoso que seja o inimigo. Já lhe disse várias vezes que você tem de ser forte como as geleiras eternas da Sibéria, que são fortes e resistem ao sol sem derreter. Você non pode ser sentimentalista, ou isso em uma batalha pode ser usado contra você.

Ao escutar aquilo, Shun se perguntou que tipo de treinamento Hyoga havia recebido de seu mestre. De olhos arregalados, o virginiano voltou-se para o noivo e depois para Yoru que continuava a tremer. – _"Por Zeus... Como Kamus pode cobrar dessa criança tão cheia de sentimentos que ela não os tenha?"_ – Pensou procurando não demonstrar que aquilo havia o incomodado. Baixou um pouco seus olhos para a aliança que havia voltado a colocar antes de sair do quarto e suspirou. – _"Hyoga é frio e calculista quando necessário, mas eu sei que apesar de seu temperamento e treinamento, que ele possui sentimentos muito fortes. Yoru é parecida com ele... Talvez até mais parecida com Milo que é sentimentalista por demais."_ – E olhou na direção do escorpiano. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber a gama de emoções e sentimentos que se misturavam no rosto bonito do louro dourado, disfarçou olhando para outro lado e voltou novamente à atenção para suas mãos, como se elas tivessem mais importância do que o que estava acontecendo ali.

Milo arregalara os olhos ao escutar tudo o que Yoru estava tendo de aprender e de se tornar. Aquilo não condizia com a essência de sua personalidade. Yoru ao contrario de Yuki, conseguia demonstrar seus sentimentos, ele não poderia deixar que Kamus transformasse-a em um ser retraído, frio e que não mostra seus sentimentos. Já fora difícil para ele quebrar todo aquele gelo e o modo como o namorado se portava. Ele não queria aquilo para Yoru, mas ficou quieto, pois eles haviam combinado de não se intrometerem. Ao ouvir a voz tremula da pequena, saiu de seus pensamentos e encarou-a.

- Mestre Kamus... – Yoru começou a falar, mas um soluço e as lágrimas a fizeram parar para respirar fundo.

Yuki mesmo ainda sentindo-se a mais prejudicada, não pode deixar de sentir pena de sua irmã. Ela era o que era... Chorona e sentimentalista, mas era aquilo que a fazia tão especial. Milo nunca havia lhe proibido manifestar qualquer sentimento. Mesmo quando ela era fria e insensível, o escorpiano a fazia ver que ser mais aberto e demonstrar mais os sentimentos era bem melhor. Pensativa, viu quando a irmãzinha prostrou-se novamente a frente do ruivo. – _"Mas o que ela vai fazer?"_ – Pensou alarmada ao vê-la olhando para cima para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao acompanhar o movimento da irmã, Yuki assustou e colou mais suas costas no encosto do sofá. Ela nunca havia visto Kamus com aquele olhar. Um olhar frio, impassível e distante. Nem mesmo Milo já havia a olhado daquele jeito. Acabou por sentir mais pena da irmã.

- Fale Yoru... – A voz baixa e sem emoção.

- Eu juro que tenho tentado... – Yoru voltou a falar. – Presto atenção em tudo que me ensina, mas não é fácil esquecer meus sentimentos. Esquecer que apesar de me irritar com o jeito chato de Yu, que eu a amo e que faço qualquer coisa por ela... É muito difícil não deixar-se levar por sentimentos como amor, raiva e felicidade. E Mi-sama, fui eu quem começou tudo. – Assumiu sua culpa, o que deixou o escorpiano surpreso.

- Se continuar assim acabará morrendo. – Kamus cruzou os braços a frente do corpo para não abraçá-la por sentir-se orgulhoso com a última declaração feita por ela. Fingiu não ouvir e prosseguiu. – Em batalha seus inimigos podem usar suas fraquezas contra você.

- Mas não estamos em batalha. – Yoru retrucou e se encolheu um pouco ao ver o mestre estreitar os olhos.

- Yoru, non sabemos como será o dia de amanhã. Um cavaleiro é treinado para proteger a Deusa e a Terra.

- Então quero voltar a ser apenas a insig... Insigni...

- Insignificante, Yo. – Yuri ajudou a irmã, mas com voz suave. O olhar que trocaram aqueceu-lhe o coração, pois mesmo sendo triste, sua irmãzinha estava sendo ela mesma.

- Isso... Insignificante... Quero ser apenas a insignificante Yoru. Talvez eu não seja a criança destinada a usar sua armadura.

Kamus revirou os olhos e segurou a vontade desenfreada que sentia de deixar as duas irmãs livres do destino que as aguardava, mas ele não poderia ir contra a vontade de Athena. – Non, non posso deixar que você pense desse modo ou pare de treinar.

Yoru limpou as novas lágrimas que caiam por seu rostinho. – Então me deixe tentar ser o que quer que eu seja, mas vou precisar de toda ajuda possível.

- Yoru, non posso ajudar, só posso treinar e ensinar-lhe. O aprendizado é todo seu... Você tem de dar o seu melhor. – Kamus olhou para Milo e, pela primeira vez sentiu o chão lhe faltar, pois conhecia aquele jeito de o olhar. Balançando a cabeça, voltou a falar. – Agora por ter começado a briga e elevado seu cosmo tenho de lhe dar um castigo.

- Eu sei... – Yoru murmurou dando meia volta.

- Onde pensa que vai, Yoru? Eu non terminei de falar. – Kamus segurou-a delicadamente por um dos ombros.

- Estou indo colocar minha roupa de treino, não tenho de ir para a geleira? – A pequena perguntou inocentemente.

Milo se alarmou e olhou de Hyoga para Kamus. Se aquilo era uma forma de castigo para os cavaleiros de gelo, ele não queria nem imaginar qual deveria ser a punição mais drástica.

- Non, seu castigo será outro... – Falou pensativo. – Amanhã após o café você sentará na biblioteca e lerá um livro que eu determinarei. No final do dia além de querer um texto me contando o que achou do livro, vamos sair para treinar na caverna.

- Mas é chato ler sozinha e, treinar na caverna eu não gosto... É muito escuro lá. – Yoru reclamou.

- Castigos non são para se gostar mesmo, Yoru, ou do contrário non seria castigo. Seu castigo será de um mês.

- Um mês... – Yoru arregalou os olhinhos e, ao ver o mestre apenas concordar com um movimento de cabeça, suspirou desanimada.

- Agora que tal se as duas fazerem as pazes e trocarem um abraço? – Shun que até aquele momento ficara quieto, se manifestou. Sorriu ao reparar no jeitinho surpreso das duas pequenas.

- É... Isso seria muito bom. Vocês não podem ficar brigadas. – Hyoga sorriu de lado.

- Vamos petites... Hyoga e Shun tem razão. Façam as pazes.

- Peçam desculpas, Yuki e Yoru... Não fica bem duas irmãs ficarem sem se falar. – Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou-as diretamente nos olhos, uma de cada vez.

Yoru encarou a irmã e esperava vê-la olhando para si com desdém, mas surpreendeu-se. Yuki levantou-se e parou a frente dela. Olhos nos olhos e, depois de uns poucos segundos que pareceram horas, Yoru engoliu um pouco seu orgulho.

- Me desculpe, Yu. – A aquariana abraçou bem apertado a irmã.

- Me desculpe você. – Yuki sorriu aproveitando-se que seu rosto se escondia nos vastos cachinhos do cabelo da menor, assim ninguém a veria sorrindo tão bobamente.

- Isso mesmo... Assim que tem de ser. – Kamus suspirou aliviado. – Agora vá deitar, porque amanhã você irá levantar muito cedo, petite.

- Vá também, Yuki e, por favor, sem brigas. – Pediu o escorpiano.

- Não vamos brigar, Mi-sama. – Yoru respondeu antes da irmã e correu pegar Kitsune. – Mestre Kamus, posso colocar o Kitsune preso na cozinha?

- Acho que non seria apropriado...

- Não Yo, não precisa colocar na cozinha... Eu a ajudo a cuidar dele enquanto estiver aqui.

Yoru arregalou os olhinhos surpresa, não esperava que Yuki fosse tomar aquela atitude.

- Venha, eu vou lhe ajudar a encontrar um cantinho para colocar a caminha para Kitsune. – Yuki segurou em uma das mãos da irmãzinha e puxou-a escadas acima.

Milo sorriu vendo as duas subirem as escadas e só voltou seus olhos para os demais quando elas se fecharam no quarto.

- Será que elas vão parar de brigar daquele jeito? – Hyoga perguntou curioso.

- Neva muito por aqui? – Milo perguntou sorrindo divertido.

Shun riu ao perceber o jeito do namorado. – Acho que brigas sempre vão existir entre as duas, mas talvez nunca mais com essas proporções.

- Também acho, mas com Yuki e Yoru nada mais irá me surpreender. – Kamus olhou para a porta fechada do quarto das pequenas, baixou os olhos e checou as horas no relógio de parede. – Já é tão tarde assim?

Milo também olhou para o relógio e bocejou. – Venha ruivo, vamos nos esquentar embaixo das cobertas. – Convidou deixando o namorado um pouco confuso, pois até então ele estava sendo muito frio e distante com ele.

- Oui, vamos... Boa noite, jovens! – Desejou saindo de mãos dadas com o namorado. – _"Mon scorpion, espero que você me diga logo sem rodeios o que está acontecendo."_ – Pensou ao entrar no quarto.

- Kamy... Estou desgastado... Pensei que as duas iriam se matar. Meu coração ficou apertadinho... – Milo comentou ao trocar as roupas pelo pijama quentinho.

- Também estou, mon ange e, confesso que as duas me surpreenderam hoje, mas vamos esperar para ver se o castigo surtirá efeito. – Kamus comentou. Ele também colocou um pijama, só que leve. – Vamos deitar, Milo... Amanhã será um novo dia. – Acomodou-se na cama e arregalou os olhos ao ser abraçado pelo escorpiano. Preferindo relaxar, retribuiu o abraço e fechou os olhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Shun e Hyoga levantaram dos sofás lentamente, apagaram as luzes da sala deixando apenas o pisca-pisca da árvore de natal ligado. O aquariano cingiu-lhe a cintura e beijou-o carinhosamente na penumbra.

- Vamos deitar também? – Hyoga perguntou ao encostar sua testa na de Shun.

- Vamos. O dia hoje foi eletrizante e muito prazeroso. – Shun sorriu ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Ora, verdade? – Hyoga gracejou, passou para trás do namorado ainda o abraçando e começou a andar devagar fazendo com que Shun também andasse.

- Sim... Verdade. – Shun passou seus braços pelos do louro e acariciou-os lentamente. Ao chegarem à frente das escadas, o virginiano soltou-se devagar dos braços do noivo e, segurando-o pelas mãos subiu até o quarto daquele jeito.

- Sabe... – Hyoga quebrou o silêncio. – Fiquei muito preocupado com as pequenas hoje. Surpreendi-me com Yoru...

- Realmente... Quem diria, eu estava pensando sobre isso... – Shun revelou ao passar os braços pelo pescoço do noivo. O aquariano olhou-o com interesse. – Achei que as duas não se entenderiam mais, mas parece que o amor que sentem uma pela outra é maior do que qualquer desavença.

- Sim, isso é muito bom, pois mostra que elas apesar de tudo serão unidas. – Hyoga falou pensativo. Conhecia muito bem o noivo... Aquele brilho nos olhos dele era de pura curiosidade. – Shunny, eu sei que você quer me perguntar alguma coisa. O que é? – Perguntou e deu-lhe um leve selinho.

- Eu nunca tive a curiosidade de te perguntar como foi seu treinamento com Kamus e também nunca me passou pela cabeça que vocês cavaleiros de gelo têm um alto preço a pagar para conseguirem alcançar seu real potencial e serem dignos de usarem suas armaduras. – Shun respondeu sem meias palavras. – Ao ouvir Kamus dizer que vocês não podem ter sentimentos achei muito cruel, ainda mais para a pequena Yoru.

- Sim, eu também fiquei, ainda mais porque eu já passei por algo do tipo... – Hyoga suspirou ao recordar do passado. – Mas deixemos esses pensamentos no passado onde devem ficar. E Shunny, nós dois sabemos que o treinamento para qualquer aprendiz é puxado, intenso e chegando quase as raias da exaustão. Não se preocupe, Kamus não judiará de Yoru... Será exigente, mas não judiará dela.

- Está bem. – E sorriu lhe dando um beijo estalado no queixo. – Vamos nos deitar, querido. Amanhã pelo visto será um longo dia. – Shun gracejou e trocou de roupa por seu pijama mais quente. Deitou-se ao lado de Hyoga e aconchegou-se nos braços do amado.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao chegarem ao quarto que dividiam, Yuki pegou a caminha de Kitsune nas mãos e olhou para a irmã que havia acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si. Voltou seus olhos para o quarto pensando qual seria o melhor lugar para acostumar Kitsune a ficar durante à noite.

- E então, Yu? – Yoru perguntou um pouco impaciente. – O que você acha de colocar ali no meio. – E apontou para frente da cômoda. Ajeitou melhor o cãozinho no colo e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Acho que lá não é um bom lugar, pois quando fossemos abrir a última gaveta se não tomarmos cuidado, podemos acertar o pequeno. – Respondeu pensativa. – E se colocássemos aqui ao lado de sua cama? – Perguntou ao colocar a caminha encostada no criado mudo e na cama.

- Perfeito... – Yoru sorriu aproximando-se e colocando Kitsune na cama de tecido vermelhinha. Pegou os brinquedinhos e os colocou dentro junto dele e sorriu. – Acho que ele vai gostar de dormir aqui.

- Sim, acredito que sim. Só temos de tomar cuidado quando levantarmos de sempre acendermos a luz para não pisarmos nele, ou em surpresas desagradáveis. Agora minha sonolenta imouto (irmã), por favor, durma. Até segunda ordem estamos de castigo. – Yuki gracejou torcendo os lábios ao desalinhar a franjinha da irmã.

Yoru sorriu e colocou o pijama rapidamente. Acariciou a cabeça de Kitsune, que já estava deitado parecendo uma bolinha e também se deitou.

- Boa noite, anee... – Desejou ao apagar o abajur de seu lado e logo adormecer.

- Boa noite, Yo. – Yuki terminou de vestir-se, apagou a luz e também adormeceu rapidamente.

**oOoOoOo**

- Yuki, muito bem... Achei que você não iria entender nada sobre Platão, sua vida e sua contribuição para a civilização grega. – Milo sorria divertido. Era impossível não sentir-se daquele jeito tendo uma aprendiz tão dedicada e inteligente como a escorpiana.

- Achei o livro um pouco chato, Milo. – Yuki reclamou um pouco, mas sentia-se bem e com um alívio muito grande, pois fora difícil concentrar-se estando sozinha o dia todo no quarto.

- Como disse Kamus para Yoru, o castigo não tem de ser gostoso. – E sorriu sarcástico.

- Mi-sama... – Yuki olhou-o de soslaio. O escorpiano estava sentado na cama de Yoru. Ele lhe voltou os olhos e esperou um pouco até que ela criasse coragem para lhe falar. – Você já se decidiu qual será meu castigo e quanto tempo eu vou ter de ficar nele?

- Eu ainda estou pensando no que será, mas o tempo vai ser de um mês. – Milo falou calmamente. – Amanhã quero que você leia sobre Sócrates.

- Mas é chato...

- Leia... – Gargalhou ao vê-la bufar. – Vai Yuki, agradeça por não estar no frio lá fora como sua irmã.

- Yoru já foi com Kamus? – Perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, já foi, e creio que vá demorar um pouco para voltar. Vá tomar seu banho, pois assim que eles chegarem vamos jantar.

- Está bem. – Yuki respondeu e acariciando a cabecinha de Kitsune, que estivera com ela a tarde toda, levantou-se devagar e seguiu para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

- Como faz frio aqui. – Shun protestou pela milésima vez. Hyoga e ele haviam ido com Kamus e Yoru para o treino na caverna, pois o aquariano mais velho queria que o Cisne lhe ajudasse em determinado momento.

- Eu falei para você ficar em casa. – Hyoga sorriu enternecido, mas voltou seus olhos na direção da passagem que se encontrava na penumbra. – Deixe-me prestar atenção agora, o primeiro golpe aqui nessa parte é o meu, como sabe. Espero que ela já esteja acostumada a esquivar-se. – Ao terminar de falar o cavaleiro de Bronze se escondeu atrás de uma pedra de gelo e lançou várias bolas de neve e algumas farpas de gelo, o tanto quanto pode.

Correndo pelo túnel e aproveitando a pouca luminosidade, Yoru desviava como podia de estalactites, bolas de neve e rajadas de gelo. Ela sabia que seu mestre Kamus estava atrás dela, e também sabia que Hyoga tentaria surpreendê-la. Teria de tomar mais cuidado, mas se afobou um pouco com uma bola de neve que quase a acertara, e acabou saindo aos trôpegos e tropeços. As primeiras bolas de neve e farpas de gelo a atingiram fazendo com que a pequena perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse de joelhos no chão congelado. As bolas que se seguiram, fizeram com que ela abaixasse o tronco protegendo a cabeça com os braços e quase tocando o rostinho afogueado no chão.

- Pare Hyoga! – Pediu Shun correndo até a pequena, mas sendo detido pela chegada de Kamus que parou a frente dele.

- Deixe que ela levante-se sozinha. – Kamus falou friamente. Olhando na direção da aprendiz, viu quando esta firmou as mãos no chão e endireitou as costas. – Vamos Yoru... Levante-se, vamos tentar mais uma vez.

Suspirando a lourinha pôs-se de pé com um pouco de dificuldade. Era a quarta vez que repetia aquele treinamento e a quarta vez que errava em um lugar diferente. Era alvejada por bolas de neve, quase acertada por uma pequena, mas letal estalactite e tinha de se levantar e tentar novamente. Lentamente passou por seu mestre.

- Yoru, o que foi? – Kamus a tocou no ombro direito fazendo-a olhar para si. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver uma das mãos da pequena machucada e algo brilhando no meio do sangue. – Por que não disse que uma lasca de gelo se fincou em sua mão? – O ruivo perguntou. Com rapidez tirou a lasca e rasgando um pedaço de sua camisa enrolou provisoriamente na mãozinha. – Vamos para casa... Shun chame Hyoga, Yoru já treinou demais por hoje.

- Posso tentar novamente. – Yoru protestou.

- Fique quieta, Yoru... Quando erramos muito, a ânsia de acertar nos faz ficarmos afobados e é aí que cometemos erros. Chega por hoje, petite. – E olhando para Shun que havia ficado parado esperando pela decisão, pediu novamente. – Vá, Shun pode chamar Hyoga.

- Pode deixar. – Shun saiu correndo para encontrar com o noivo. Parou ao seu lado tocou-lhe no braço para chamar-lhe atenção. – Oga vamos, Yo se machucou, mas nada grave, um cristal de gelo cortou-lhe a mão.

- Imagino que ela esteja cansada... – Hyoga saiu de onde estava e começou a voltar ao lado do noivo. – Isso acontece, Shunny. Quando Isaac e eu tínhamos de treinar aqui, já era um pouco perigoso, mas era preciso treinar.

- Assim espero... Ela é bem teimosinha. – Shun sorriu. – Ela queria continuar treinando.

- Esforçada, isso é muito bom. – Hyoga comentou. Ele estava sorrindo. – Vamos nos aquecer, Shunny. Imagino que você queira tomar um bom banho quente.

- Sim... Espantar o frio. – Shun seguiu ao lado dele. Mais a frente podiam ver Kamus e Yoru.

Quando finalmente o casal de Bronze chegou a casa, ambos sorriram ao ouvir a voz esganiçada de Yoru contando para Milo o que havia acontecido.

- Então, mestre Kamy me fez voltar... Eu sei que poderia treinar mais. – Yoru fez beicinho olhando para o escorpiano.

- Claro que você conseguiria treinar mais, mas você tem de ouvir Kamus. – Milo sorriu divertido ao ver o bico enorme que a pequena aquariana havia armado. – Vai, desmancha esse bico e vá tomar banho. Quando voltar eu te faço um curativo nesse machucado.

- Está bem! – Yoru se aproximou do escorpiano e cochichou. – Yu vai ficar muito tempo de castigo também? – Perguntou curiosa.

- O mesmo tempo que você. Agora vá, tome banho, troque de roupa e volte para que eu possa te fazer o curativo. Kitsune está com Yuki no quarto. – Milo sorriu olhando para Kamus, Shun e Hyoga.

Yoru correu escadas acima e sumiu ao entrar em seu quarto.

Shun e Hyoga logo também sumiam ao entrar em seu quarto e deixavam assim Kamus e Milo sozinhos na sala.

- Como foi com Yuki? – Kamus perguntou evitando o olhar predador que Milo lançava sobre ele.

- Foi tranqüilo, Yu é muito inteligente. – O escorpiano sorriu malicioso ao se aproximar do ruivo. – Sabia que você fica muito sexy com essa roupa de treino colada? – Perguntou mordicando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Hmm... Está gelado... Que tal se você e eu fossemos tomar um bom banho juntos?

Kamus arregalou os olhos espantado. Ele não estava conseguindo entender o que havia acontecido para que o namorado mudasse da água para o vinho de um dia para o outro. Não que não gostasse, pois ele preferia estar bem com ele, mas havia sido uma mudança espantosa e o pegara desprevenido de tudo.

- Mon chèr... Podemos ser pegos e...

- Ah!! Confesse Kamy... É tão mais excitante quando é assim... Vai... – Milo escorregou as mãos pelos músculos bem definidos do peito do ruivo o provocando. Passou a língua sedutoramente por seus lábios os umedecendo com charme e seduzindo o namorado. – Parece que estamos fazendo algo proibido... Errado... – Os olhos azuis faiscavam de desejo incontido.

- E non estamos fazendo algo errado? – Kamus perguntou controlando-se. – Temos duas petites lá em cima que non sabem nada sobre nós dois.

- Oras Kamus... Em que mundo você pensa que vive? – Milo perguntou tentando manter-se calmo. O sorriso nos lábios quase sendo forçado. O desejo quase morrendo com o tremendo balde de água fria que lhe fora jogado na cabeça. Olhou de soslaio para o ruivo e bufou. – Yuki e Yoru sabem sobre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite...

- Mas nós somos seus mestres e a família delas...

- Kamy, relaxa. Elas já sabem que tem dois pais, não vão assustar se descobrirem que somos namorados, que temos algo em comum que não são somente elas.

- Milo, fale baixo! Somos diferentes sim de Mask e Afrodite. Somos os mestres delas.

- Kamy nem vou perder tempo, pois já vi que não adianta explicar, mais para frente pode ser bem pior. – Milo olhou diretamente nos olhos rubros do namorado. Estava desapontado e ficou tentado a dar um gelo novamente no namorado.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha. Milo se afastou devagar dele e, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir sabia que o escorpiano tinha razão. – Vamos tomar banho? – Resolveu arriscar.

- Eu deveria o deixar banhar-se sozinho, mas não... – Milo sorriu malicioso o puxando pela mão escadas acima.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Yoru tomou cuidado com Kitsune, o pegou no colo e sentou ao lado de Yuki que estava deitada lendo um livro. Devagar com a mão livre e machucada, baixou o livro que a loura mais velha estava lendo.

- Olá... – Yuki lhe sorriu, mas ao prestar atenção na mão da irmã arregalou os olhos e sentou-se. – Como você se machucou? – Perguntou. – Se distraiu no treino?

- Uhum... – Yoru concordou com um aceno de cabeça para dar mais ênfase. – Me afobei... – Murmurou.

- Está doendo? – Perguntou para logo perceber o que havia perguntado. - Mas que pergunta. Desculpe Yo, claro que deve estar doendo. – Yuki olhou com mais atenção para o corte.

- Na verdade agora não está, mas acho que vai doer quando for tomar banho. – Comentou pensativa.

- Eu faço curativo, vá tomar banho e lave bem o local para não infeccionar.

Yoru entregou-lhe Kitsune e sem dizer nada correu para o banheiro. Tirou a roupa de treino e empaçocou no cesto de roupas sujas. Tomou um banho rápido e voltou para o quarto. Arqueou uma sobrancelha por encontrá-lo vazio. Vestiu-se e desceu para já encontrar todos à mesa apenas a esperando.

- Venha Yoru, vou te fazer o curativo. – Milo levantou-se da mesa sem olhar para Kamus. O escorpiano estava bronqueado com o namorado, pois ele não havia cedido às investidas na hora do banho.

Yuki arregalou os olhos e levantando-se da mesa foi atrás do mestre e da irmã. – Mi-sama, eu falei para Yoru que faria isso.

- Yu... – Yoru falou baixinho.

Milo olhou de uma para outra e com um sorriso nos lábios, pegou a atadura e a pomada. – Está bem, Yuki... Eu serei seu assistente. – E ao ver os olhinhos da mais velha brilharem, sentiu-se muito bem a ponto de se esquecer das investidas frustradas.

- Yo você lavou direitinho o machucado? – Yuki perguntou segurando a mão da pequena. Ao vê-la apenas balançar a cabeça, continuou. – Vamos passar mertiolate e...

- Não... Mertiolate não! – Yoru protestou. Os olhos arregalados.

- Yoru, já passei mertiolate em você antes, não vai arder. – Milo sorriu e olhando para Yuki entregou-lhe um pote com uma pomada incolor. – Passe essa pomada no corte e enfaixe a mão de sua irmã. Não precisa ser forte, apenas que não se solte. Essa pomada vai fazer o machucado cicatrizar mais rápido.

- Sim, mas eu não gosto. – Yoru murmurou fazendo bico. – Prefiro pomada...

Yuki revirou os olhos, pegou o pote, o abriu e espalhou a pomada sobre o machucado. Após enfaixar a mão da irmã, deixou que Milo colocasse a fita crepe para prender e não deixar que o curativo fosse desfeito.

- Yu... – Yoru a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto. – Obrigado! – Soltou-se rápido e sentou ao lado de Shun a mesa.

- De nada. – Yuki respondeu. Sem ação deixara-se abraçar, ao reparar que os quatro adultos observavam a tudo sentiu seu rosto ficar tremendamente vermelho e não conseguiu fazer chacota, ou responder mal a irmã como de costume. Acompanhou Milo até a mesa e deixou-se ser servida, comendo tudo.

O jantar transcorreu bem e as pequenas quiseram ajudar a guardar as louças. Quando voltaram para sala, as duas sentaram no tapete felpudo para brincar com Kitsune, mas não demorou muito para que Yoru dormisse encostada com a cabeça e o corpo nas pernas de Kamus.

- Kamy... – Yuki chamou-lhe a atenção. – A Yo...

- Eu percebi, petite. Vou levá-la para o quarto. Você pode pegar Kitsune para mim? – Pediu o ruivo pegando a pequena no colo. - Eu já volto.

Milo bocejou. – Acho que também vou deitar, acordei muito cedo hoje.

- Com certeza! – Hyoga sorriu abertamente. – Eu pensei que houvesse pregos em sua cama. – Gracejou.

- Não engraçadinho, senti falta de meu 'cobertor'! – Milo fuzilou o louro mais novo que havia entendido perfeitamente que cobertor na realidade era Kamus.

Yuki que seguia atrás de Kamus olhou para trás e deu um sorrisinho matreiro. Havia sem querer escutado algumas poucas palavras trocadas entre seu mestre e Kamus naquela manhã que a faziam imaginar coisas. Subiu as escadas sem nada dizer. Não queria contar a irmã sobre suas suspeitas, pois temia que ela abrisse a boca e que não fosse nada daquilo que imaginava. Era muito nova para tentar entender se Milo e Kamus eram como Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, pois para a pequena que nunca os vira se beijando, o pisciano e o canceriano eram somente bons amigos. E a lourinha mais velha sabia perfeitamente que de amigos os dois não tinham nada... Não depois de vê-los aos beijos em uma noite enluarada próximo da cachoeira fora dos limites do Santuário. (Ver fic "Presente dos Deuses")

"_Eu não me importo se eles forem namorados... Não mesmo! Mas antes de falar qualquer coisa para Yoru, terei de pensar muito bem e ver se descubro algo."_ – Pensou Yuki ao entrar no quarto logo após o mestre do gelo. Em seu colo confortavelmente instalado vinha Kitsune. Colocou o animalzinho no chão e ajudou Kamus a colocar o pijama na irmã.

- Merci petite! Durmam bem. – Kamus desejou ao sair do quarto.

- Boa noite! – Yuki respondeu. Ao ver-se sozinha, trocou de roupa e deitou cobrindo-se muito bem. Antes de pegar no sono recordou-se uma última vez do que ouvira naquela manhã.

**oooooooo**

Acordara cedo demais. Havia notado isso ao olhar para o lado e deparar-se com sua irmã mais nova dormindo a sono solto. Suspirou. Espreguiçou-se e finalmente levantou da cama. Sonolenta, seguiu pelo corredor. Estava com sede e mesmo de pijama saíra do quarto. Ao passar a frente do quarto dos mestres estacou ao ouvir a voz sonolenta do escorpiano.

- Onde vai tão cedo?

Por mais que Yuki não quisesse ouvir, era impossível, pois o escorpiano parecia não querer falar mais baixo, o que fez com que a curiosidade e a preocupação da aprendiz ficassem no limite.

"_Não... Não pode ser... Logo agora... O que aconteceu com o sermão que ambos nos deram sobre não brigarmos mais?"_ – Yuki pensou preocupada e de olhinhos arregalados, Aproximou-se melhor da porta, não podia ver o que acontecia dentro do quarto e até aquele momento não havia ouvido a voz de Kamus respondendo a pergunta feita. Como que por encanto ela ouviu novamente a voz de seu mestre.

- Ei você ruivo gostoso... Estou falando contigo. Onde pensa que vai tão cedo?

- Milo... Quero correr um pouco antes da petite Yoru acordar. Hoje quero ficar um pouco com ela, pois vou lhe explicar algumas coisas. – A voz calma do aquariano passou baixa pela fresta entreaberta da porta.

- Mas ainda é muito cedo. Veja o dia está apenas clareando, por favor... Volte para cama, Kamy. Sinto frio sem você aqui para me aquecer. – Milo fez beicinho. Se Yuki tivesse visto talvez até achasse engraçado, mas sem poder ver, contava apenas com sua boa imaginação.

- Você tem um coberto de peles ai, Milo.

- Mas que não esquenta o mesmo que você, meu cobertor ruivo. – Gracejou.

- Milo... Sabe que non posso parar de treinar também. Você me teve uma noite toda. – Sorriu sem graça. – Volto daqui uma hora para preparar o café.

- Está bem... Então venha cá. – Chamou o escorpiano, que ao ver o namorado próximo de si, o puxou para um beijo exigente e sedutor.

Do lado de fora a aprendiz que não via o que estava acontecendo, só conseguia pensar que talvez as coisas não estivessem tão ruins assim. Ela queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali, ou melhor, o que conseguia imaginar. Foi desperta de seus pensamentos pela voz do aquariano.

- Volto logo mon scorpion...

Arregalando mais os olhos, Yuki finalmente se mexeu e correu em disparada de volta para seu quarto. Fechou a porta com cuidado. O coração aos pulos no peito e a incerteza de como os mestres levavam a vida.

**oooooooo**

Sorrindo Yuki virou de lado na cama. Ela tivera tempo suficiente para pensar durante o dia todo sobre o que ouvira. Queria apenas ter certeza, para poder quem sabe questioná-los pelo silêncio de ambos. Bocejando deixou o assunto de lado e caiu nos braços do sono.

**oOoOoOo**

Com a agitação dos acontecimentos entre as irmãs, Milo via-se tão preocupado e até mesmo bravo com a situação, que sua raiva e desapontamento por Kamus não ter tido o mesmo pensamento romântico que o aquariano mais novo havia sido esquecida. Mas tudo seria novamente reavivado em sua memória dois dias após a briga das pequenas.

- Mi-sama eu já posso tomar banho? – Yuki perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela estava estudando desde muito cedo. Parara apenas para o horário do almoço e voltara para o quarto onde Milo juntara-se a ela próximo do final da tarde.

Despertando de seus pensamentos o escorpiano encarou a jovem aprendiz. – Perdão Yuki. O que foi que você disse? – Perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Mi-sama? Kamus e você discutiram novamente? – A escorpiana aproximou-se dele e desviou seus olhos para a janela de onde pôde avistar a irmã e o ruivo treinando em meio à neve que voltava a cair.

- Não Yuki. – Milo respondeu olhando na direção em que a pequena olhava. Sorriu ao ver Yoru tentar imitar os gestos de Kamus. – Por que achou isso?

- É que você não me escutava e estava com o olhar perdido... Sonhador...

Milo riu divertido. – Eu estava apenas pensando um pouco, Yuki. Não se preocupe. O que havia me perguntado mesmo? – Quis saber.

- Se eu posso ir tomar banho, ou se vai me perguntar mais alguma coisa sobre o que foi visto hoje. – Yuki cobriu a boca com uma das mãos tentando conter um bocejo.

- Pode ir, Yuki. Você deve estar cansada demais, temos acordado muito cedo ultimamente. – Milo torceu os lábios e olhou mais uma vez pela janela.

Yuki sorriu divertida. – Viu... Quando eu digo que você e Yoru poderiam dar as mãos e sair pelo mundo, você me diz que não são em nada parecidos, pois são sim.

- E você lembra a Kamus... – Milo sorri. Aquilo para a pequena era um grande elogio, pois ela adorava o aquariano tanto quanto o louro ao seu lado. – Agora vá, ou Yoru entra e quererá ir tomar banho primeiro que você.

- Ah não! Ela faz muita bagunça no banheiro. – Yuki revirou os olhinhos e saiu de perto do escorpiano que já se levantava para sair do quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

- Non Yoru, assim vai se machucar. – Kamus corrigiu a postura da pequena endireitando-a pelos ombros.

- Mas assim dói... – Yoru choramingou. Ela já estava ficando irritada e cansada. Nada que fizesse estava dando certo.

- Concentração.. Você precisa se concentrar, petite. Além é claro de prestar atenção ao que faz. Se fizesse isso non iria sentir dor. – Kamus olhou para trás como se sentisse que era observado, mas não viu ninguém quando olhou na direção da janela do quarto das pequenas. – Yoru, se conseguir fazer o que estou pedindo direito, poderemos entrar e encerrar por hoje. – Sorriu de lado.

- Está falando sério? – Yoru perguntou surpresa. Ao ver o mestre apenas concordar com um movimento de cabeça foi tudo que ela precisou para que se concentrasse ao máximo.

- Isso, se concentre! – Kamus deixa que um sorriso divertido lhe ilumine a face. Yoru de olhinhos fechados não pôde ver aquilo e muito menos ver a pequena cosmo energia entre seus dedos da mão direita. – Abra os olhos, petite e faça como eu já te ensinei.

Abrindo os olhinhos azuis devagar, Yoru olhou surpresa para sua mão. Sem pestanejar esticou o braço para frente e gritou. – Pó de diamante! – A cosmo energia fora toda direcionada para o alvo, um tronco velho que ficou todo congelado. Pulando feliz, Yoru correu até Kamus e o abraçou feliz.

Pego de surpresa, Kamus acariciou os cabelos dela e a abraçou também. – Viu o que eu disse... Agora vamos entrar. Amanhã continuamos.

- Ok! Eu quero treinar mais para poder ficar forte e não desapontar a Yuki, Milo e você. – A lourinha soltou-se do aquariano e aos pulos entrou na casa.

Milo que já se encontrava na sala, sorriu divertido ao ver a pequena passar daquela maneira por ele e ainda sem o notar. Segui-a com os olhos até que ela sumisse no andar de cima aos gritinhos chamando pelo cachorrinho de estimação.

- O que foi que deu nela? – Perguntou ao ver o ruivo.

- Está contente por que acertou um golpe. – Sorriu de lado. – Devo estar ficando mole.

- Mole? Eu não achei isso há alguns dias atrás. – Milo comentou malicioso. Nos lábios o sorriso sedutor de sempre.

- Milo... Você sabe sobre o que estou falando. – Kamus protestou com o rosto ficando levemente rosado. – As petites... Elas conseguem algo que somente você consegue. – Tentou mudar de assunto.

- Te deixar excitado é que não podem, ein? – O escorpiano aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Kamus. Suas respirações se misturando.

- Milo, as petites podem nos ver... E non distorça tudo o que eu falo!

- Ah... Mas é tão gostoso te ver constrangido... Melhor seria sobre nossa cama e a minha mercê...

- Milo! Creio que você precisa de um bom banho frio para acabar com esse fogo e talvez seja melhor eu o levar até o banheiro e me certificar que fez isso.

- Estraga prazeres... Banho frio não... Talvez morno com você junto na banheira... Uma massagem... – Os lábios roçando nos do namorado.

- Milo... – Kamus afastou-se um passo para trás e olhou para cima. Tudo estava quieto. – Vamos, venha comigo.

- Para a banheira? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Talvez. – Sorriu de lado. Milo e as pequenas eram os únicos que conseguiam fazer aquilo com ele.

**oOoOoOo**

- Precisa ficar quieta. – Yuki pediu ao fazer uma nova atadura na mão da irmã.

- Yuuu... Tá doendo. – Choramingou Yoru.

- Se você não tivesse bancado a teimosa não teria reaberto o machucado, Yo. – Encarou a irmã. – Agüente só mais um pouquinho. O remédio logo fará efeito.

A lourinha mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Kitsune que dormia aos pés de Shun.

- Yuki, falta muito? – Perguntou Milo ao chegar perto de onde elas estavam sentadas.

- Já estou terminando, Mi-sama. – Yuki respondeu enquanto cortava esparadrapo para prender a faixa. – Pronto, Yo! – Terminou o curativo. – Tenha cuidado agora, não vá mais bater a mão no corrimão.

- Eu ia cair...

- Nada disso aconteceria se você não estivesse correndo. – Kamus mirou-a nos olhos. – Por isso vai para a cama na hora certa. – Voltou seus olhos para o relógio e ordenou. – As duas para cama. Ainda estão de castigo e terão de acordar cedo amanhã.

- Mas... – Yu tentou protestar.

- Sem mas nem meio mas, Yuki. – Milo cortou-a. – Já para cama as duas. Já passa da hora de meninas bonitas e educadas estarem na cama.

Sem dizer mais nada, Yuki levantou-se, ajudou a irmã, e após despedirem-se dos mestres, de Shun e de Hyoga, seguiram para o quarto com Kitsune nos braços de sua dona.

Assim que os dois casais ficaram a sós na sala, Hyoga trocou um rápido olhar com Shun. Tomando ar, segurou na mão do noivo entrelaçando os dedos.

- Vocês querem dizer alguma coisa não é? – Milo sorriu. Nos olhos um brilho divertido. – Podem falar, não vamos dar castigo a menos que seja alguma traquinagem.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha. Milo seria sempre daquele jeito. – Podem falar.

- Faz algum tempo que Shun e eu estamos juntos e... – Hyoga sentiu seu rosto ficar em chamas por ter se tornado o centro das atenções e parou de falar.

- O que Hyoga quer dizer, Kamus, é que gostaríamos de lhes dizer que estamos noivos. – Shun acabou por contar, e para confirmar mostrou a mão com a aliança.

- Mas quando ficaram noivos que não percebemos? – Kamus parecia confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

- Diga por você, Kamus, eu vi no dia de Natal. – Milo tentou ser cordato, mas acabou passando muito longe disso. Sua voz estava carregada de ironia. – Você é distraído por isso não notou. – Voltou os olhos para o jovem casal e controlou-se para não descontar sua frustração neles. – Parabéns! E pato, quando marcarem a data, faço questão de ser um dos padrinhos.

- Pode deixar, vamos chamá-los sim. – Hyoga respondeu sem entrar na provocação do escorpiano.

Kamus havia ficado sem fala, Milo o atacara de graça... O pegara de surpresa. – Fico feliz por vocês, já tem idéia de quando e onde será o enlace? – Perguntou para não deixar a conversa morrer.

- Ainda não pensamos, mestre Kamus, mas talvez em um dos países que permitem a união entre casais do mesmo sexo. Mas ainda não decidimos nada a respeito. – Hyoga sorriu ao olhar para Shun. Os dois estavam enamorados e não havia quem dissesse o contrário. Feitos um para o outro.

A conversa prosseguia e para Milo parecia um tormento. Não que ele estivesse com inveja, ou que não quisesse aquilo. Ele era o primeiro que queria que o Pato casasse para não ser mais o eterno 'fantasma' em sua relação com o ruivo, mas... Ah! O problema era com o ruivo. O escorpiano queria muito que Kamus tivesse tido uma idéia como aquela, mas ele não tivera. Podiam dizer que era inveja, criancice, mas estavam juntos há tanto tempo e, era raro o francês falara sobre aquele assunto.

"_Casamento... Sei, o máximo que terei é um namorado para o resto de minha vida!"_ – Milo bufou. Olhou para os lados e depois voltou os olhos para o casal bronzeado e para o ruivo ao seu lado. Desejava que parassem de falar para poder dar uma desculpa e sumir de cena, mas nada acontecia. Ficou em pé, espreguiçou-se para não dar muito na cara que estava irritado com a situação e com Kamus, principalmente com Kamus.

- Bem... - Fingiu um bocejo. – Se me dão licença, vou subir. Já estou com sono. Boa noite! – Desejou virando sobre os calcanhares e seguindo para o quarto.

- Kamus o que aconteceu? – Shun perguntou.

- Non sei, Shun. Talvez seja só o sono. – Kamus respondeu também ficando em pé. – Vou indo também. Precisarem de ajuda para alguma coisa, sabem que podem contar comigo. – Despediu-se dos jovens e seguiu para o quarto.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Hyoga perguntou ao virginiano assim que ficaram sozinhos.

- Acho melhor deixarmos os dois para lá, sabe como Milo e Kamus são... – Sorriu de lado. – Vamos pensar em nós desta vez. – Hyoga sorriu divertido e ficou em pé. Ajudou o noivo e foram para o quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

O quarto já estava na penumbra quando Kamus abriu a porta.

"_Mas o que aconteceu?"_ – Pensou ao fechar a porta e ir no escuro até perto da cama. Acendeu a luz do abajur em seu lado da cabeceira e acabou por arquear as sobrancelhas com o que viu. Milo estava todo coberto e deitado de lado. Bufou. Tirou as roupas, dobrou-as e colocou-as sobre a poltrona. Vestiu somente a calça do pijama e deitou-se apagando a luz.

- Boa noite, mon amour! – Murmurou próximo a orelha do louro.

Milo não se moveu e não disse nada. Aquilo estava deixando o aquariano muito preocupado. Seu escorpiano não era daquele jeito, nunca se fechava, muito pelo contrário, era sempre falastrão, colocando tudo para fora doesse a quem doesse. Era estranho vê-lo daquela forma, e Kamus sabia que não adiantaria muito perguntar, talvez ele nem respondesse. Sabia que ele não estava dormindo ainda, mas era melhor deixar daquele jeito. Mexer talvez fosse bem pior. – _"Mon scorpion, por hoje vou deixar passar, mas se eu descobrir, ou mesmo você non me contar o que está acontecendo, antes de ir embora o farei falar. Non podemos ficar assim." _– Pensou o ruivo ao virar-se para dormir.

**oOoOoOo**

Nunca recolher-se fora tão desejado como naquela noite. Milo não via a hora de livrar-se daquele papo todo de casamento. Sentia a raiva latejar por todo seu corpo. Corroendo... Seu sangue parecia ser o mesmo veneno que seu poderoso golpe Antares destilava nas vítimas. Sentia-se amargo, mas não queria falar com Kamus naquele momento, já estava cansado de sempre ser ele a protestar e reclamar com o francês sobre tudo. Era impossível que ele fosse tão desligado assim. Bufou. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e entrou embaixo das cobertas, fingiu dormir. Não deu ouvidos, ou melhor, fingiu que já dormia para não responder ao ruivo e ser agressivo sem necessidade. Só conseguiu relaxar quando ouviu a respiração ritmada e calma do namorado. Custou a dormir, mas forçou-se, pois no outro dia ainda teria a continuação do castigo de Yuki.

Adormeceu quando o dia já ia quase clareando e só não estapeou o ruivo ao ouvi-lo falando alto com a pequena Yoru por ter se controlado. Abriu os olhos devagar, a claridade o cegando e resmungou palavras sem sentido. Espreguiçou-se e levantou da cama. Olhou para todo o quarto e não encontrou o aquariano. Ótimo! Evitaria um bate boca matinal. Suspirou e seguiu para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar seu café. Encontrou todos à mesa e com um leve sorriso cumprimentou-os todos. Desalinhou a franjinha de Yoru e puxou o rabo alto que Yuki havia feito aquela manhã.

- Mi-sama, não faz isso... Levei um tempão para prender os cabelos. – Yuki protestou. A seus pés, deitadinho bem quieto estava Kitsune. Ficaria com a pequena mais um dia, pois Yoru sairia com Kamus para outro treino nas cavernas geladas. Milo sorriu de lado e sentou-se ao lado do francês, mas sem o encarar. Observadora a jovem escorpiana franziu o cenho e suspirou.

- Venha Yoru, está na hora de começarmos seu treino. Faremos diferente hoje... – Kamus levantou-se da cadeira e sem olhar para Milo saiu devagar. Não pôde ver o olhar que sua aprendiz trocara com a irmã.

- Já estou indo... – Yoru respondeu levantando-se. – Tome conta de Kit para mim, Yu. – E sem esperar resposta saiu atrás do mestre que já se encontrava perto da porta de saída. – Hyoga e Shun não irão conosco?

- Claro que sim, mocinha. – Shun respondeu logo atrás dela. – Prometemos ajudar novamente. – Segurou na mão da aquariana e saiu sendo puxando por ela.

Hyoga parou ao lado do mestre e sorriu. – Onde fica o botão de liga e desliga dela? – Perguntou sem desviar os olhos do namorado e da pequena que tentavam correr pela neve fofa.

- Boa pergunta, sempre quis descobrir. – Kamus respondeu. Deu um tapinha no ombro de Cisne e apressou os passo para alcançar ao virginiano e a pequena.

**oOoOoOo**

Mesmo que alguém tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo entre o aquariano e o escorpiano, faltando três dias apenas para o Ano Novo, não conseguiriam descobrir nada. Yuki e Yoru já haviam sentido que algo não estava bem com eles, pois Milo havia parado com suas brincadeiras e muito raramente ouvia-se os dois brigando. Pareciam estar evitando ficar muito tempo sozinhos. A pequena sentia mais, pois sabia que após aquele dia, a irmã e seu mestre iriam embora, assim como Hyoga e Shun. Voltaria a ser sozinha, ou melhor, voltaria a ficar sozinha com o mestre tendo apenas algo de diferente: Kitsune, o border collie arteiro.

Logo cedo o cheiro delicioso dos quitutes e assado que Kamus estava fazendo tomava conta da casa toda. Naquele dia as pequenas haviam sido dispensadas de seus castigos e brincavam no quarto. Bem... Era isso que os mais velhos achavam que as duas estavam fazendo. Yuki havia mentido dizendo que iriam brincar no quarto, mas na verdade o que ela queria era falar com a irmãzinha.

- Mas ainda não entendi por que teve de mentir. – Yoru, sentadinha no chão entre os brinquedos de Kitsune, brincava com ele. Parecia confusa com tudo o que a irmã havia lhe dito.

- Foi uma mentira por uma boa causa. – Yuki suspirou. – Yo, preste atenção, pare de brincar um pouco. – Yuki ajoelhou-se a frente da irmã e sentou em seguida. – Concordamos que nossos mestres estão estranhos, não é?

- Sim, é sim. – Yoru prestou atenção e ficou pensativa. – Mestre Kamy tem estado diferente... Parece mais exigente, mas ele é sempre exigente, se pensar bem. Ele parece não querer sorrir, por mais que eu faça graça. Será que fiz alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Não creio que o problema seja você. – Yuki a tranqüilizou. – Mi-sama também está estranho. Mais irritadiço e, explode por qualquer coisa. – Comentou. Lembrava-se de seu mestre no outro dia. Fora tão grosseiro. – Acho que Kamus e ele brigaram. Eles mal se falam!

- Então poderíamos fazê-los aproximarem-se mais uma vez. – A pequena sorriu. – Podemos fazer os dois conversarem novamente, o que acha?

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia tentar fazê-los voltar a se falarem como antes. – Yuki encarou-a preocupada. – Talvez o melhor fosse deixá-los se entenderem sozinhos. Não sabemos de verdade o que aconteceu.

- Yu... Eu não quero voltar para o orfanato... – Choramingou Yoru ao segurar Kitsune entre os braços. O cãozinho lambeu-lhe o rosto todo, mas mesmo assim a pequena não conseguiu sorrir.

- Eu sei...

Naquele momento a porta abriu-se assustando as duas.

- Do que estão brincando? – A voz de Milo soou por todo o cômodo. Ao ver as carinhas de espanto, fechou a porta e reparou que Yoru fazia o possível para esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por seu rostinho redondo e infantil. Arqueou a sobrancelha, fechou a porta e aproximou-se das duas. Sentou-se entre elas no chão e olhou feio para Yuki.

- Eu não fiz nada. – A loura mais velha levantou as mãos a frente do corpo e encarou o mestre com os olhos rubros arregalados.

- Mi... A Yu ta falando a verdade. – Yoru largou Kitsune e sentou-se mais próxima ao escorpiano. Olhou para a irmã e suspirou. Não queria fazer-lhe ciúme nem nada, mas sentia necessidade em abraçá-lo, e foi exatamente o que fez. Abraçou o louro apertado e sentou em seu colo.

- O que foi? Não diga que está triste por que logo iremos embora? – Perguntou ao dar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e afastá-la um pouco. – Calma, o que foi?

- O que Yo quer dizer, Mi-sama... – Yuki começou e também aproximou-se do mestre. – É que estamos com medo. – Incluiu-se ao falar, pois também estava mesmo sentindo que talvez a família iria se desintegrar.

- Mas medo do que? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Medo de que não sejamos mais uma família. – Yoru choramingou. Grossas lágrimas correndo por seu rostinho. – Mestre Kamy e você estão diferentes. Não gostam mais de nós? Ou não se gostam mais?

Milo ficou sem palavras e olhou para Yuki. O que viu nos olhos de sua aprendiz fizeram com que ele arregalasse os seus. Apenas poucas vezes havia visto o brilho de lágrimas nas íris rubras da pequena. Suspirou, não sabia que seu gênio forte e por vezes ruim atingiria as duas. Puxou Yuki para mais perto e abraçou-a também.

- Não fiquem assim. Às vezes os adultos são difíceis de serem compreendidos. Temos muitas coisas em que pensar, muitos problemas para resolver e nem sempre conseguimos conter nosso humor, nossas frustrações e nossas tristezas. – Milo tentou explicar. Queria poder dizer-lhes toda a verdade, mas não sem Kamus, não sem ele concordar com tudo.

- Mi-sama... Você vem sempre dizendo isso para nós. Não é justo... Yoru está com medo de que possamos voltar para o orfanato e, eu começo a concordar. – Yuki encarou-o, e rapidamente limpou o rosto. Nunca chorava, ou quase nunca.

Milo encarou-as carinhosamente. Nunca deixaria que aquilo acontecesse, não com elas... Não com ninguém. Abraçou-as apertado e ficou em silêncio. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Yuki e depois a de Yoru. – Pequenas, isso nunca acontecerá. Vocês duas são nossas aprendizes, nossas filhas queridas... Papai Noel não faria uma coisa dessas, dar-nos de presente a vocês para depois mais para frente o presente ser perdido. Não se preocupem! – Pediu ao acariciar-lhe as costas.

- Como não nos preocupar, Milo? Já percebemos que mestre Kamy e você mal se falam. – Yoru fungou.

- Tudo vai se resolver eu prometo. Não se preocupem. Acreditam em mim? – Perguntou encarando as duas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Yoru olhou para Yuki desconfiada, não sabia se acreditava, ou não. Mas ao ver a irmã mover a cabeça positivamente, sorriu. – Acreditamos. – Respondeu esticando o braço e segurando na mão da irmã.

- Então agora eu quero ver um sorriso bem bonito no rosto de ambas. – Beijou-lhe as bochechas e tirando Yoru do colo, sentou-a ao seu lado. Acariciou os pelos negros das costas de Kitsune e levantou-se. – Agora voltem a brincar... Sem preocupações está bem? Deixem para que os adultos preocupem-se com vocês. O almoço já deve estar pronto, não demorem e não se esqueçam de lavar as mãos, ou Kamus ficará muito bravo com vocês duas. – Saiu devagar deixando-as sozinhas.

- Eu sei Yo... – Yuki falou assim que viu o olhar de sua irmã. – Vamos esperar para ver se Mi-sama e Kamus vão mesmo voltar a serem como antes. Venha, eu estou com fome e a noite vamos demorar em jantar. Sabe que a ceia é demorada. – Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro com a irmã logo atrás. Após terem lavado as mãos, seguiram para a sala. Kitsune as seguia de perto tentando pegar-lhes os calcanhares.

**oOoOoOo**

Por mais que Milo tentasse esquecer o modo como Yuki e Yoru olhavam para Kamus e ele durante o almoço, ele não conseguia. Ressabiadas, as lourinhas haviam conseguido deixá-lo inquieto. O ruivo estivera mergulhado em seu jeito frio e distante, não tinha registrado que as duas já haviam ligado os pontos e percebido que não estavam bem. Ao escorpiano aquilo não havia passado despercebido. Suspirou. Olhou para as irmãs que agora estavam brincando no tapete perto da lareira. Seus pensamentos estavam a milhão e sem esperar parou ao lado de Shun que terminava de tirar as coisas da mesa.

- Shun, preciso que Hyoga e você tirem as duas de casa agora à tarde. – A voz séria e baixa. – Que tal levarem-nas para o vilarejo? Assim vocês podem aproveitar para comprarem para nós o que está faltando? Preciso falar com Kamus e com elas aqui perto não vai ser nada fácil.

- Por mim tudo bem, agora resta saber se Kamus não irá ficar bravo, ele já anunciou logo cedo que iria para a cidade buscar algumas coisas. – Shun esfregou a nuca com uma das mãos e com a outra pegou a lista que o escorpiano tirava do bolso. – Pelo visto pensou em tudo, não é?

- Tenho que pensar. – Riu divertido. Pegou o dinheiro da carteira e entregou ao virginiano. – Se quiserem já sair é melhor. E se Yoru quiser levar Kitsune, não deixe. Ele é muito filhotinho para passear por ai e foi recomendado que ele não saia sem completar todas as doses de vacinas que tem de tomar.

- Pode deixar, Milo. – Shun olhou para as pequenas, voltou seus olhos para a cozinha e dirigiu-se juntamente com o escorpiano para lá. Encontrou Hyoga guardando algumas coisas ajudando seu mestre.

- Kamus, eu pedi para que Shun e Hyoga fossem até o vilarejo comprar o que está faltando, assim eles podem levar Yuki e Yoru para darem uma volta. – Milo encarou-o. O jeito sério do ruivo a mirar-lhe nos olhos não o intimidou. – É só você dizer a eles como quer as coisas, pois eu já lhes dei a lista que você deixou sobre a bancada.

Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Achei que nós iríamos para a cidade, mas se quer ficar aqui, será melhor, preciso adiantar algumas coisas na cozinha e isso poderá vir bem a calhar. – Olhou para os dois bronzeados com calma e passou mais ou menos o que queria. Tudo deveria ser muito fresco e depois de um blábláblá quase sem fim, terminou pedindo para que assim que tudo já tivesse sido comprado que voltassem logo para casa.

**oOoOoOo**

- Venha Yu, Yo... Temos de ir logo para o vilarejo. – Shun chamou. Estava parado no começo da escada olhando pra a porta entreaberta do quarto das pequenas. – Hyoga já está nos esperando com o carro ligado. – Sorriu ao ver dois furacões loiros saírem aos tropeços do quarto. – Não precisam correr, tenham calma.

- Desculpa a demora, Shun. Eu me atrapalhei com minhas botas. – Yoru sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem, vamos indo. – E olhou para Yuki. No colo da garota estava Kitsune. – Desculpem meninas, mas Kitsune não pode ir junto.

- Eu te disse, Yo. – Yuki colocou o cãozinho sobre o sofá e se afastou.

Yoru olhou para o border collie e suspirou. Ao ver Milo saindo da cozinha parou a frente dele, respirou fundo e pediu. – Mi-sama, toma conta de Kitsune para mim.

- Pode deixar. Agora vão, ou Kamus tem um ataque se não voltarem logo do vilarejo.

Despediram-se e em pouco tempo o escorpiano já não escutava mais nada lá fora. Aproximou-se do sofá e aninhou o cãozinho nos braços. Pegou uma almofada e a levou para a cozinha. Colocou-a em um canto longe do caminho, deitou Kitsune sobre ela e voltou os olhos para o ruivo que continuava atarefado com as coisas para a ceia de ano novo.

- Já foram? – Kamus perguntou ao voltar-se para o namorado.

- Sim, já foram. – Milo respondeu ao sentar-se a pequena mesa. Começou a picar algumas coisas.

Após checar o assado no forno o aquariano parou ao lado do louro, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Milo, acho que precisamos conversar e, creio que não teremos outra oportunidade sem as pequenas por perto. – A voz fria, o olhar sério.

O escorpiano mirou-o nos olhos. Havia chegado a hora de acertarem a situação entre eles, não havia escapatória.

- Sim, concordo que não teremos oportunidade melhor. – Fez uma pequena pausa sem desviar os olhos dos do namorado. – Kamus, acho que precisamos repensar nossa situação.

- Oui, concordo com você, Milo. – Kamus estivera esperando por aquela conversa desde o dia de natal. Não haveria como fugir. – Você mudou de repente e non te dei motivos para tanto. – A voz baixa soando chateada.

Milo deixou que um sorriso irônico surgisse em seus lábios. – _"Kamy, como você é desligado!" _– Pensou. Sustentou-lhe o olhar sem dizer-lhe nada. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer dar o braço a torcer, ou mesmo desviar os olhos primeiro. O silêncio entre eles estava começando a ficar constrangedor, pelo menos para Kamus. Pela primeira vez, Milo viu o namorado começar a se impacientar ao remexer-se na cadeira.

- Kamus, você alguma vez já pensou em assumir o que temos? – Perguntou o escorpiano sem fazer rodeios.

O aquariano arqueou as sobrancelhas e sustentou o olhar do namorado. – Milo, acho que já fizemos isso perante à todos no Santuário. Somos namorados...

Milo torceu os lábios. Kamus estava demonstrando ser desatento com algumas coisas e detalhes.

- Sim, somos namorados. – Milo concordou. Suspirou. – As pequenas perceberam que alguma coisa não está bem. Elas temem que nós não sejamos mais uma família... Que separemo-nos e as deixemos órfãs novamente...

- Mas isso nunca! – A voz séria do francês interrompendo o grego. – Você foi quem mudou do nada comigo. O que quer? Que contemos para elas? – Fez uma pausa e observou os gestos de Milo, que balançava a cabeça em negativa. – O que é então? – Perguntou ainda não acreditando que estavam tendo uma conversa com aquela.

- Quando tivermos de contar, nós contaremos, Kamus. O problema não é esse.

- Então qual é? Se você não disser como eu poderei resolver, ou mudar? – Perguntou o ruivo ao segurar fortemente as mãos do louro.

Milo suspirou profundamente, não queria parecer infantil ou algo parecido, mas estava quase chegando as vias de fato. – Kamus, sei que não é o exato momento de contarmos para elas. São muito novas, mas isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de contar a Yuki e Yoru ou não. Você pelo visto acomodou-se com nossa situação, ótimo! Agora é melhor voltarmos a fazer as coisas para a ceia, ou ficaremos atrasados. – Soltou as mãos e levantou-se.

- Milo, não é assim que... Não é desse jeito que vamos resolver. – Kamus também levantou. – O que quer de mim?

Ao ouvir aquilo, o escorpiano sentiu vontade de colocar tudo para fora, mas novamente conteve-se. – O que eu quero de você? – A voz baixa e falsamente dócil. – Quero que pareçamos uma família feliz, nada mais que isso. As pequenas não merecem nada do que está acontecendo. Não quero estragar a noite de Ano Novo. – Voltou-se para a pia e foi lavar as mãos. Ele queria fazer novamente um brigadeirão para Yoru, que adorava aquele doce.

Sem fala Kamus balançou a cabeça, bufou e voltou sua atenção para as coisas que teria de fazer. Milo e ele falaram muito pouco, ou quase nada. Orgulhosos não deixavam transparecer o quanto estavam magoados.

Algumas coisas já estavam prontas, quando o silêncio em que a casa estava foi quebrado. Yoru fora a primeira a aparecer na cozinha. Trazia nas mãozinhas duas sacolinhas. Animada, começou a contar sobre a ida ao vilarejo e o tombo do aquariano ao não ver uma poça congelada.

- Então, Hyoga tomou o maior tombo e deslizou por uma boa parte da rua. – Yoru terminou de contar e riu divertida.

- Você deveria contar também, Yo, sua pestinha, que eu escorreguei por que estava dando-lhe atenção. – Hyoga agachou à frente dela e fez-lhe cócegas na barriga. A gargalhada da pequena tomou conta de todo o lugar.

- Ok! Ok! Agora as duas petites para fora da cozinha, e Yoru, leve Kitsune junto. – Pediu o ruivo ao ver o cãozinho sair de onde estava deitado. Até parecia que só estava esperando a dona chegar para sair de onde estava.

Yoru recompôs-se e olhou para a irmã que adiantou-se em dizer.

- Está bem! – Yuki respondeu pelas duas. Esperou Yoru alçar o cãozinho em seus bracinhos e em seguida pegou a almofada saindo logo atrás da irmã.

Ao ver as duas saírem sem maiores problemas da cozinha, Hyoga e Shun começaram a tirar as coisas das sacolas.

- Conseguiram tudo? – Milo perguntou curioso.

- Sim, tudo e compramos alcaçuz para as pequenas. Espero que vocês não se importem. – Shun encarou os dois cavaleiros dourados.

- Não, nós não nos importamos. – O escorpiano respondeu antes que o ruivo ralhasse. Voltou seus olhos na direção deste como que previnindo-o para não falar nada que se arrependesse. Viu-o bufar e sua franja erguer-se, sorriu de lado, conhecia aquele gesto e sabia por experiência que o aquariano nada diria. – _"Orgulhoso como sempre!"_ – Pensou morrendo de vontade de dizer-lhe algo para deixá-lo mais nervoso, mas segurou-se. Não era o momento.

**oOoOoOo**

- Yoru, vamos! Eu não acredito que todas as vezes é sempre você que se atrasa. – Yuki terminava de colocar o sapatinho quando a irmã finalmente apareceu no quarto. Já estava trajando o vestidinho branco com graciosos detalhes na cor de seus olhos. O azul lhe caía muito bem. Arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha ao notar que a pequena havia finalmente conseguido colocar a meia calça branca. – Não desfiou, não é? – Perguntou olhando minuciosamente para as perninhas da menor.

Yoru bufou e sustentou o olhar da irmã. – Eu não puxei, Yu! Coloquei a meia calça como você me explicou. – Balançou os cabelos soltos que lhe caíram à frente dos olhos.

- Quando é que vai dar um corte nesse cabelo? Está ficando feio. Veja... – Mostrou algumas pontinhas duplas. Yoru ficou calada, pois sabia ser verdade. Não deixava que o mestre lhe cortasse o cabelo, mas a irmã mais velha não precisava saber disso. – Venha, vou lhe prender pelo menos a parte da frente para que não lhe caia no prato quando for comer. Fez com que a irmã sentasse em uma cadeira e puxando toda a frente do cabelo da aquariana, prendeu com uma 'Chiquinha' sem bichinho e colocou uma linda fita azul combinando com os detalhes do vestido. – Pronto está perfeita! – Sorriu olhando para a irmã pelo espelho. Os olhos azuis translúcidos, tão diferentes dos dela avermelhados... Era incrível como Yoru tinha puxado tanto a mãe delas, enquanto ela herdara do pai os olhos e algumas outras características. Certo que ela não se recordava muito deles, mas raramente algo lhe voltava a mente. Afastando os pensamentos de si, sorriu de lado e ajudou a irmã levantar-se. – Venha, ou daqui a pouco Mi-sama vem correndo nos buscar.

- Ele não precisará vir, Yu! – Yoru falou ao pegar Kitsune no colo. – Venha pequeno, você vai ficar conosco lá embaixo. – Sorriu ao receber uma lambida no nariz e saiu apressada do quarto.

Yuki a seguia de perto, não adiantava ralhar com ela sobre não pegar o cãozinho no colo, ou que iria ficar cheia de pêlo na roupa. Yoru nunca daria ouvidos. Dando de ombros a mais velha desceu as escadas mais devagar, observou como Hyoga e Shun estavam trajando roupas bonitas e discretas. Eles pareciam conversar baixinho perto da janela. Sorriu de lado ao ver os dois sendo surpreendidos pela irmãzinha e o cãozinho arteiro que pedia para ser posto no chão a todo o momento.

Ao avistar Kamus e Milo aproximando-se, mirou-o com os olhinhos estreitos. Queria saber se ainda estavam estremecidos, mas pareciam não estar. Pelo menos Milo parecia sorrir com mais facilidade do que nos últimos dias. Kamus continuava com seu jeito sisudo, mas não parecia estar como antes. Yuki suspirou aliviada e correu para perto deles. Abraçou o aquariano e olhou para cima.

- Veja Milo, temos uma linda dama aqui. – O ruivo acariciou os cabelos lisos que estavam parcialmente presos em uma linda trança frouxa entre muitos fios soltos.

- Sim... E veja, lá está a outra daminha. – No exato momento que o escorpiano indicava onde estava Yoru, esta deixou o pequeno cãozinho com Hyoga e correu na direção dele. – Não pequena, não se jogue! – Pediu sem sucesso, pois a danadinha lançara-se em seus braços obrigando-o a pegá-la.

- Mi, você 'tá tão bonito! – Sorriu ao ser alçada para o colo do loiro e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- E você logo, logo não será mais carregada... Está ficando uma mocinha e pesada. – Riu ao piscar para Yuki ao lado de Kamus.

- Mas eu sou magrinha... – Yoru ralhou fazendo bico entrando na provocação do escorpiano.

- Milo, non provoque... Ela vai acreditar e non vai querer comer nada do que fizemos, em especial a sobremesa que ela mais gosta. – Kamus pegou-a dos braços do outro e abraçou-lhe carinhosamente. – Non ligue, petite, Milo só está querendo brincar contigo. – Beijo-lhe o rostinho corado e a colocou novamente no chão. Pegou Yuki no colo e a beijou também. – As duas mocinhas mais lindas.

Yuki corou um pouco e passou para os braços de Milo. Recebeu com carinho o abraço do mestre e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Suspirou ao perceber que ambos pareciam bem. Assim não teria de ver a irmãzinha com carinha de choro. Talvez até pudessem ficar sem preocupações.

"_Ainda somos uma família..."_ – Pensou a loura mais velha. Parou ao lado da irmãzinha tão logo foi colocada no chão e mirou-a nos olhos. Ela parecia pensativa. – O que foi, Yo? – Perguntou.

- Estou curiosa. – Murmurou sem desviar os olhos do escorpiano. – Mi-sama, você fez minha sobremesa favorita outra vez? – Perguntou entrelaçando os dedinhos nervosamente.

- Não sei... É surpresa! Vão sentar, vamos começar a servir a ceia. – Sorriu e mesmo sobre fortes protestos da lourinha, ele não contou-lhe sobre a sobremesa.

Yuki puxou Yoru pela mão e sentaram-se à mesa. Logo se juntaram a elas Shun, Hyoga, este último deixou Kitsune no sofá antes, e por fim Milo e Kamus que terminavam de colocar as travessas sobre a mesa.

**oOoOoOo**

- Mi-sama, posso pegar mais um pedaço de brigadeirão? – Choramingou Yoru fazendo beicinho.

- Não Yo... Pode te fazer mal. – Milo sorriu ao dirigir-se a ela. – Deixe um pouco para amanhã.

- Acho que já vi essa cena antes. – Kamus comentou ao acaso fazendo os dois jovens sorrirem.

Yuki que estivera quieta até aquele momento, levantou-se e, pegando a irmã pelas mãos, levou-a para o tapete de urso onde ambas sentaram e ficaram brincando com o cãozinho.

- É bom vê-las assim. – Hyoga comentou.

- Sim... Desse jeito, parece que elas não têm que se preocupar com o futuro. Que são garotinhas normais. – Shun sorriu.

- Oui, mas non vamos pensar no que ainda está por vir. É véspera de ano novo e vamos aproveitar esse momento. – Kamus levantou-se levando consigo algumas coisas para a cozinha.

Milo fez o mesmo. Ainda tinham tempo até a meia noite e aproveitaram para guardar as coisas para o almoço do outro dia. O casal mais novo ajudou-os e em pouco tempo estavam reunidos na sala. Apenas a claridade da lareira iluminava o recinto.

Hyoga e Shun divertiram as pequenas contando-lhes de coisas divertidas que lhes aconteceram no orfanato, quando foram para a Fundação e como acabaram indo parar com seus mestres.

- Ainda bem que não precisamos ser sorteadas, né Yu? – Yoru sorriu, coçando os olhinhos.

- Se tivéssemos tido sorteio talvez não tivéssemos tido a sorte de parar com nossos mestres. – Respondeu pensativa.

- Ai que se engana, petite... Vocês duas já estavam predestinadas para ficarem conosco. – Kamus encarou a escorpiana.

- Entendo. – Yuki respondeu baixando os olhinhos pensativa.

Determinado momento Yoru não conteve um bocejo. Sentou-se ao lado de Milo deitando a cabeça a seguir em suas pernas. Parecia estar com os olhinhos pesados. Seguindo seu exemplo, Yuki deitou sua cabeça nas pernas de Kamus.

- Petites... Non durmam... – Pediu.

Yoru bocejou novamente e se encolheu no sofá.

- Não vou dormir! – Yuki protestou, mas também não conseguindo conter os bocejos.

- Estamos vendo que não vão dormir. – Milo gracejou e acariciou os cabelos da lourinha mais nova. – Veja, Yo já está quase fechando os olhinhos.

- Pudera, Yoru correu em todas as vitrinas possíveis arrastando Yuki junto consigo. – Shun sorriu divertido ao ver o jeitinho cansado das duas.

- Então está explicado. – Kamus ajeitou melhor Yuki e olhou para o namorado.

- Mestre Kamus, será que esse ano conseguiremos ver os fogos? – Hyoga perguntou mudando um pouco o assunto.

- Fogos? – Shun e Milo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles não sabiam que naquele lugar também existia aquele costume.

- Talvez sim. – Kamus respondeu pensativo. – Da outra casa tínhamos que seguir até um dos amontoados de gelo e neve para podermos ver um pouco. – Coçou o queixo em um tique e voltou os olhos para os bronzeados. – Eu acho que sim. Perto da meia noite podemos ir lá fora para ver se conseguimos ver alguma coisa.

- Se elas dormirem podemos deixá-las aqui dentro. – Milo falou pensativo vendo Yoru já começar a ressonar.

- Milo, talvez elas nunca mais tenham a oportunidade de verem como fica bonito o céu para esses lados quando os fogos começam espocar e iluminar o céu. – Hyoga sorriu. – É uma coisa inesquecível, ainda mais quando se é criança e nunca teve a oportunidade de ver algo assim tão bonito.

- Hyoga tem razão, Milo. – Kamus interveio. Voltou seus olhos para o relógio de pulso e sorriu. – Se quisermos sair para tentar ver os fogos, temos de já ir para fora. Até conseguirmos acordá-las. – Olhou para Yuki que também dormia a sono solto.

- Então melhor acordá-las. – Sorriu. O primeiro sorriso genuíno em dias.

Kamus sentiu seu coração aquecer-se e antes, porém, de acordar as duas pequenas, segurou fortemente a mão de Milo acariciando-a devagar. Não importava que os dois cavaleiros mais jovens estivessem à frente deles, não queria mais ficar com aquele teatro sem sentido. Queria reparar a situação se lhe fosse permitido.

Soltando a mão devagar, Milo desviou os olhos do francês e começou a chamar Yoru, que resmungando coçou os olhinhos ao entender algo como surpresa.

- Já é hora de acordar? – Perguntou a pequena mal contendo um bocejo.

- Não Yo... Vamos sair lá fora, ainda nem é Ano Novo. – Yuki respondeu também coçando os olhos e passando a mão sobre os longos fios dourados. – Vamos ver os fogos lá fora.

Os olhinhos de Yoru rebrilharam de felicidade. – Vamos mesmo? Daqui dá para ver? – Começou a perguntar e segurar forte nas mãos do aquariano mais velho.

- Oui, petite. Dá para ver alguma coisa. Agora vá buscar um agasalho, pois lá fora está muito frio. – E ao ver a carinha brava de sua aprendiz apenas sustentou-lhe o olhar. Não era necessário dizer mais alguma coisa.

**oOoOoOo**

- Falta muito? – A voz ardidinha de Yoru se fez ouvir pela terceira vez seguida desde que se encontravam lá fora, isso há apenas cinco minutos.

- Tenha paciência, Yoru. – Milo pediu sorrindo. – Ser impaciente não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum. Falta pouquinho. Fique olhando na direção que Kamus disse. – Pediu.

Yoru suspirou e voltou a segurar na mão do escorpiano. Voltou seus olhos para Yuki e sorriu. Como por encanto, ou por alguma razão mais forte, a loura mais velha dirigiu-lhe o olhar. Estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu ao sentir a mãozinha segurar-lhe com força.

A claridade dos primeiros fogos no céu anunciaram a meia noite de um novo ano que se iniciava. Um novo ano, com novas esperanças... Um ano novo que prometia muito para todos ali.

- Olhem os fogos! – Shun sorriu apontando para o céu. – Eu achei que nunca veria isso aqui.

- Mas aqui na Sibéria também temos um pouco disso. – Brincou Hyoga o abraçando apertado. – Feliz Ano Novo, Shunny! – Acariciou discretamente as costas do amado. Sentia uma vontade tremenda de beijá-lo, mas não o fez por causa das pequenas.

- Feliz Ano Novo, koibito! (amado) – Murmurou Shun aproveitando-se da proximidade. Fazia tempo que não chamava o namorado daquela forma, e sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos brilhantes. Voltaram seus olhos para as pequenas que próximo a eles abraçavam-se olhando para céu.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Yu! – Yoru abraçou apertado a irmã e escondeu o rostinho no ombro dela. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rostinho infantil quando separaram-se.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Yo! – Yuki beijou o rosto da irmã enquanto esta o escondia. Quando a viu afastar-se não entendeu por que ela estava chorosa. – Mas o que foi?

Kamus e Milo que até o momento apenas trocavam olhares sem de fato terem se desejado alguma coisa, voltaram os olhos para as duas irmãs e as viram próximas.

- O que foi querida? Por que está chorando? Hoje é um dia de festa, não de tristeza. – Milo a abraçou beijando o rostinho de bochechas rosadas. – Vamos não chore, seja o que for esqueça, não sofra por antecipação. – Enxugou-lhe o rostinho e abraçou-a novamente. Puxou Yuki para o abraço e beijou-as uma de cada vez. – Felicidades neste ano que inicia pequenas. – Voltou seus olhos para Kamus que se aproximava para abraçar aos três.

- Felicidades! – Kamus repetiu beijando-lhes as cabeças e lhes afagando os cabelos. Sorriu para o escorpiano e voltou seus olhos para o céu. – Vejam que lindo! – Chamou atenção de todos para uma chuva de luzes azuis, brancas, de todas as cores possíveis e imagináveis no céu.

- Que lindo! – Yoru bateu as mãozinhas, esquecendo-se do choro de felicidade e olhou para Kamus. – Mestre Kamy, por que não compramos fogos? – Perguntou desenxabida.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para Milo e os demais.

- Yo, contente-se com o que já tivemos. – Yuki ralhou com ela. – Não precisamos de fogos... Não acha que estarmos todos juntos é melhor que fogos? – Perguntou.

Yoru sorriu balançando a cabeça envergonhada. Abraçou novamente a irmã, soltou-a tão rápido como a abraçou e girando em seus calcanhares desembestou a correr para a casa.

- Yo aonde vai? – Kamus a chamou. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Deixei Kitsune sozinho! – Gritou sem olhar para trás e entrou na casa.

Olhando para os quatro cavaleiros, Yuki deu de ombros e despedindo-se de todos, voltou para a casa também. Ainda estava desconfiada, e até mesmo por isso resolvera deixá-los sozinhos. – Hei, Yo, espere por mim. – Chamou a irmã, seguindo-a devagar.

Yoru parou a entrada da casa, acenou para os demais e entrou correndo. Bufando Yuki correu atrás da irmã e quando finalmente entrou na casa, encontrou-a procurando pelo cãozinho, que com medo havia se escondido.

- Yo, ele está aqui! – Yuki falou baixinho saindo de trás da árvore de natal. Em seu colo Kitsune tremia muito. – Ele está com medo. O ouvidinho dele é mais apurado que o nosso e deve ter escutado algo que não gostou. – Sorriu.

- Yu, como você sabe disso? – Perguntou pegando o bichinho do colo da irmã.

- Eu li nos livros, Yoru. – Sorriu. – Vamos para o quarto por que já está na hora de irmos para a cama.

- Está bem. – Bocejou. – Vamos Kitsune, hora de neném estar na cama também.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Shun olhou de um jeito diferente para Hyoga e o puxou para longe de Kamus e Milo. Os dois jovens haviam percebido que algo estava diferente com os mais velhos e nada melhor que as duas pequenas dormindo e um jovem casal também saindo de cena.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas onde eles foram?

- Talvez achem que precisemos conversar mais um pouco. – Milo deu de ombros e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco novo que havia ganhado naquele natal de Hyoga e Shun.

- E precisamos? – Kamus perguntou encarando-o. – Ou agora que as petites foram dormir o teatrinho acabou? – A voz baixa e fria soando carregada de mágoa.

**Maybe I didn't treat you**

_Talvez eu não tenha tratado você_**  
Quite as good as I should**

_Tão bem quanto deveria_**  
**

Milo encarou-o bravo. Seus olhos azuis pareciam dardos ao voltar-se para o namorado. – Escuta Kamus, eu não estou com vontade de brigar, então não me venha com provocações. Se achou um teatro não posso fazer nada, mas talvez seja a hora de repensarmos mesmo sobre nossa situação.

Kamus baixou um pouco os olhos. Suspirou. Reordenou os pensamentos antes de começar a falar. – Milo, estamos juntos há muito tempo. Sei que muitas coisas fizeram nossa vida muito conturbada, mas non acho que seja necessário fazer o que está prestes a fazer.

Milo suspirou. Sabia que Kamus não era nenhum bobo. Ele havia entendido que o escorpiano estava quase colocando um ponto final no romance dos dois.

- Talvez eu non tenha demonstrado a você o quanto o amo, non sou romântico. Talvez non tenha sido com freqüência um ser apaixonado como queria. Estou errado? Foi por isso que mudou comigo? Ou non foi? – Perguntou. A voz mantendo seu tom baixo e frio.

**Maybe I didn't love you**

_Talvez eu não tenha te amado_**  
Quite as often as I could**

_Tão freqüentemente quanto deveria_

- Talvez Kamus... Talvez seja esse o motivo. Sei que não posso exigir de você que me ame como eu o amo. Sei que sempre serei o que irá demonstrar mais os sentimentos, mas espero que você... – Suspirou antes de cometer uma gafe. – Eu gostaria que você prestasse atenção que existem pequenas coisas que poderiam me deixar feliz. Eu sou feliz ao seu lado, mas também desejo certas coisas.

- Me desculpe, Milo se non consigo entender seus anseios e desejos. Talvez fosse mais fácil se conversássemos, ou se você me dissesse o que gostaria. Evitaríamos isso. Evitaríamos que muitas brigas acontecessem. – Kamus tentou ser prático e quase arrependeu-se de ter dito tudo aquilo, pois ao mirar o escorpiano nos olhos, levou um choque. A carranca assustaria qualquer um.

**  
Little things I should have said and done**

_Pequenas coisas que deveria ter dito e feito_**  
I never took the time**

_Eu nunca separei um tempo para isso_

Milo passou as mãos pelos cabelos, andou um pouco antes de voltar a encarar o namorado. – Kamus, desde quando eu tenho de lhe dizer tudo o que quero? Não sou uma jovenzinha em seu primeiro namoro, que tem de derreter-se para que você compreenda o que quero. Já disse, são pequenas coisas, francês, que me fazem feliz. Pequenas coisas... – Deu-lhe as costas novamente e começou a andar. Sentia ganas de pular no pescoço dele, mas precisava conter-se.

- Milo, entenda... Tudo que aconteceu entre nós foi envolvente... Desculpe-me se non demonstrei como deveria, se dei mais valor a treinos e à nossa vida de cavaleiro. Sabes muito bem que a Deusa vem em primeiro lugar, somos fadados a relegar nosso amor ao segundo plano, mas isso non quer dizer que eu te ame menos. Em todas as vezes que me afastei eu nunca me esqueci de você. Non conseguia esquecer-te... Tem idéia de como é isso para um cavaleiro de minha estirpe? Que non deve demonstrar sentimentos. Je t'aime mon amour, mas non é fácil e nada é como queremos. Se quiser terminar vou entender, non aceitarei facilmente, mas quero você feliz. E se sua felicidade for ter a liberdade novamente, prefiro que a tenha, a que fique querendo algo que eu non possa lhe dar. – Suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo em um tique nervoso. Estava sendo difícil para ele, nunca imaginara que um dia passaria por aquilo. Olhou para o escorpiano esperando por sua reação. Haviam começado, então que terminassem logo com aquilo.

**You were always on my mind**

_Você sempre esteve em minha mente_

Milo arregalou os olhos surpreso, voltou-se para Kamus e caminhou até ele. – Kamy... – Murmurou. – Não fazia idéia de que você poderia querer tanto ver-se livre de mim. – Sorriu, um sorriso triste.

- Você está entendendo errado, non o quero longe de mim, mas se sua felicidade se resume a achar um outro alguém que o entenda melhor que eu, esteja livre para procurar outra pessoa. Já te disse, mon scorpion, te amo... Non duvide disso. – Deu um passo na direção do louro e o abraçou. Achou que seria lançado longe, mas foi correspondido. – Diga-me o que quer, Milo. – Murmurou antes de beijá-lo com ardor.

**You were always on my mind**

_Você sempre esteve em minha mente_

Ao finalmente separarem-se a procura de ar, Milo olhou o francês nos olhos. – Kamy, se quer saber o que de fato aconteceu, tente descobrir por si só. Compreendo que não adianta tentar mudá-lo, eu o amo assim do jeitinho que é... Desligado, frio e sério. Mas não vou dizer-lhe o que aconteceu para que eu tenha ficado deste jeito e quase estragado as festividades. Talvez precisemos ficar um tempo longe um do outro, talvez nesse tempo você analisando um pouco a situação compreenda o que quis lhe dizer com assumir-me. – Encostou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo e suspirou. – Por favor, não quero mais falar a respeito, Kamy.

- Está bem, mon amour. Vamos para dentro, já está esfriando demais e você pode resfriar-se por non estar acostumado com as baixas temperaturas. – Deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios e o levou para dentro.

**oOoOoOo**

- Calma, deixa que eu tente. – Pediu a voz baixa, as mãos delicadamente se fecharam nos braços do louro o puxando para longe da mala que ele tentava inutilmente fechar ao sentar-se sobre a mesma.

- Mas... Eu consigo fechar isso sozinho. – Milo fez beicinho ao ver o francês abrindo a mala novamente e começar a dobra melhor as roupas.

– Se você dobrasse as roupas e non as empaçocasse, garanto que teria conseguido fechar sem problema nenhum sua mala. – Sorriu divertido ao finalmente conseguir fechar sem esforço algum.

Milo fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. – Isso não é justo. – Sorriu ao ver o sorriso lindo no rosto do namorado. – Amanhã bem cedo teremos de partir, será que Yuki está conseguindo arrumar a mala dela?

- Tenho certeza que sim, mon scorpion. – Kamus suspirou. Ainda estava chateado com a situação. Milo estava indo embora sem ele conseguir descobrir no que havia errado com ele, mas talvez tivesse razão em uma coisa... Ele precisava pensar muito bem.

- O que foi? Não pense mais naquilo agora, ruivinho! Eu já esqueci... Deixa para lá. – Tentou tranqüilizar o namorado, mas não conseguindo.

- Milo, non tente me enganar. Você non é uma pessoa que se esquece fácil. – Acariciou-lhe o rosto e em seguida deu-lhe um selinho.

- Kamy, pode ser, mas vamos deixar para lá por enquanto, está bem? Melhor assim... – Beijou-lhe profundamente e sorriu de lado. – Melhor eu ir olhar como Yuki está se saindo. Ela e Yoru estão enfiadas no quarto desde depois do almoço. – Esticou-lhe a mão após pensar um pouco. – Venha comigo.

O ruivo aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida e seguiu junto de Milo até a porta do quarto das irmãs. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o silêncio lá dentro. Beijou a mão do namorado antes de soltá-la, e anunciou a chegada de ambos com algumas batidinhas na porta. Antes mesmo de ouvir o consentimento para que abrisse a porta, entrou e olhou para o namorado que também parecia tão, ou mais espantado que ele.

Yoru tinha a cabeça no colo da irmã. Parecia chorar abraçada a casquinha enquanto Kitsune mordia-lhe a ponta da longa trança.

- O que aconteceu?

**oOoOoOo**

Sentadinha na sala brincando com Kitsune, Yoru tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Milo mandando Yuki ir arrumar as malas. Arqueando uma sobrancelha a pequena olhou para trás a tempo de ver a irmã começar a subir as escadas. Eles tinham acabado de almoçar. Como explicar aquilo? Com o coraçãozinho na boca, a lourinha levantou-se apressada, pegou o cãozinho no colo e subiu as escadas como um furacão.

Ao entrar no quarto, Yuki tinha acabado de pegar sua mala e ao bater a porta fez com que ela a olhasse com carinha brava.

- O que foi, Yoru? A porta lhe escapuliu da mão? – Perguntou continuando o que fazia e abrindo as gavetas.

- Não, não me escapuliu. – A lourinha respondeu ao colocar o cãozinho no chão e aproximar-se da irmã. – Por que está arrumando as malas, Yu? – Perguntou temerosa.

- Ué, imouto (irmãzinha)... Vamos embora amanhã. – Respondeu tranquilamente. – Você sabia que iríamos embora depois do ano novo. – Viu o bico que ela começou a armar.

- Mas é tão cedo. Não podem ficar mais tempo? – Perguntou começando a ficar triste e desolada. – Vou ficar sozinha aqui. – Fungou.

- Não, não irá ficar sozinha. Mestre Kamus vai ficar aqui contigo e parece que Shun e Hyoga vão estender a estadia deles por aqui. – Comentou, pois havia escutado algo na cozinha enquanto ajudava.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa sem você e Mi-sama. Vou sentir muita saudade. – Murmurou pegando algumas coisas para ajudar a irmã.

- Eu também sentirei, mas você sabe que temos de voltar para a ilha de Milos. – Sorriu de lado ao recordar-se do local. – Meus treinamentos têm de ser continuados e imagino que o seu também. Conosco aqui estamos atrapalhando o seu treino e o meu.

- Mas você pode treinar por aqui também. – Yoru não queria enxergar que a irmã tinha mesmo de ir.

- Não Yo... Eu não posso. – Yuki respondeu com calma. – E você sabe muito bem por que eu não posso. – E viu quando o bico da irmã dobrou de tamanho. – Vai, desmanche esse bico. Tenho de voltar para a ilha por causa do clima que também me prepara, assim como para você o clima frio não te atrapalha. Sabe que eu detesto frio... – Confidenciou tocando o narizinho arrebitado. – Agora me ajuda com a mala, vai. Se terminarmos antes podemos ficar juntas brincando, o que acha?

- Vamos lá, Yu... Onde estão as coisas que quer colocar agora na mala? – Perguntou com um sorriso traquina nos lábios.

Sorrindo a escorpiana indicou para a irmãzinha de qual gaveta queria que ela pegasse as coisas e em pouco tempo as duas terminaram de arrumar a mala e guardar os presentes que ela havia ganhado em outra maleta. Suspirando, Yoru fechou a última gaveta. Olhou para o relógio e sentou-se no chão ao lado de seu mascotinho, que dormia sem importar-se com a movimentação das duas meninas.

- O que foi, Yo? – Yuki perguntou ao colocar as malas aos pés da cama.

- Temos somente mais essa noite. – Murmurou olhando para a irmã e suspirando sentida. – Queria ter aproveitado mais e não ter brigado tanto com você.

- Vem cá. – Chamou Yuki sentando em sua cama. – Traga o Casquinha e Kitsune também. – Sorriu ao ver o jeitinho da irmã. – Não chore, por favor. Não sofra! Muito em breve estaremos juntas novamente. Vem, deite aqui. – Ajudou a irmãzinha deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Recostou as costas no travesseiro que colocou recostado na parede e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça da aquariana.

- Eu não queria que vocês fossem. Por que tudo não pode ser diferente? – Choramingou Yoru.

- Por que imouto, nada é como a gente quer. Está no nosso destino e tem de ser assim. Lembra o que Shun e Hyoga nos contaram? – Ao vê-la assentir, continuou. – Pois bem, temos de agradecer por que ainda pudemos nos ver nesse final de ano. Eu a verei no Santuário.

- Mas vai demorar. – Sentiu um puxão na trança. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu Kitsune brincando com a ponta do penteado. – Não, não pode. – Puxou o bichinho para si, mas este voltou para o mesmo lugar. Suspirou e abraçou mais apertado o bichinho de pelúcia.

- Shii... Não chore! – Pediu a escorpiana. Cada lágrima, cada resmungo da irmãzinha pareciam lhe cortar o coração.

Naquele momento as batidas na porta chamaram-lhes a atenção. Antes mesmo de pedir para entrar, Kamus e Milo entraram.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Milo aproximando-se da cama e sentando na beirada.

Kamus aproximou-se em silêncio. Admirava o jeito meigo e cheio de emoções de Yoru. Ele tinha certeza que a pequena chorava devido à partida eminente.

- Yo está triste por que vamos embora amanhã cedo. – Yuki respondeu sem parar de acariciar-lhe os cabelos trançados.

- Mas não fique assim pequena. Vamos todos nos encontrar no Santuário depois. – Comentou olhando para o aquariano. – Agora pare de chorar. – Tomou Yoru nos braços e a estreito em um abraço apertado. – Você sabe que vamos sempre estar juntos. Somos uma família. – Sorriu olhando de Yuki para Kamus.

- Isso mesmo, petite. Agora enxugue o rosto e tenha calma está bem? – Pediu ao afagar-lhe a cabeça.

Nos braços de Milo, a aquariana olhou para seu mestre e abriu um sorriso triste. – Está bem, mestre Kamy. Vocês têm razão, vamos todos nos encontrar na Grécia. E você vai se orgulhar de mim Yu... Vai sim!

- Isso mesmo, agora vamos lavar esse rosto, já está quase na hora do jantar, melhor vocês duas banharem-se, esperamos as duas lá embaixo.

- Hai, Mi-sama! – Responderam as duas levantando da cama e entrando juntas para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

- Já está tudo na pick-up, Milo. – Hyoga e Shun haviam ajudado ao escorpiano com as malas.

- Obrigado rapazes. Vemo-nos no Santuário quando aparecerem por lá. – Sorriu apertando-lhes as mãos e em seguida pegou Yoru no colo e beijou-lhe a bochecha estreitando-a em seus braços. – Comporte-se pequena e treine direitinho.

- Pode deixar, Mi-sama. Vou me esforçar o máximo. – Beijou-lhe mais uma vez e esperou que a irmã fosse posta no chão por Kamus.

- Yuki, tome conta de seu mestre, ele é meio louco, mas só meio e é muito boa pessoa. – Sorriu beijando a menina na bochecha.

- Pode deixar mestre Kamus. – Sorriu indo abraçar a irmã.

Milo trocou um rápido olhar com Kamus, eles já haviam se despedido dentro do quarto com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Mas mesmo assim abraçaram-se aperto.

- Tome conta de tudo francês, e olhe principalmente o que vai ensinar para Yoru. Não a deixe sem sentimentos. – Sorriu soltando-se dele e entrando no carro. – Vamos Yu. – Olhou para a aprendiz que ainda estava abraçada a irmãzinha.

- Cuide-se, treine direito e obedeça sempre ao mestre Kamy, está bem? – Perguntou Yu e antes de entrar na pick-up beijou estalado o rosto dela.

- Pode deixar, Yu. Vou sentir muito a falta de vocês. – Suspirou. Ajudou a irmã a fechar a porta e deu alguns passos para trás. Segurou na mão de Shun e a apertou.

O ronco do motor quebrou o silêncio do local. Assim que a pick-up arrancou, Yoru não pode mais segurar as lágrimas e soltando das mãos de Shun correu atrás do veículo.

- YU... VOCÊ PROMETE QUE ME ESPERA SE CHEGAR PRIMEIRO? EU VOU VOLTAR PARA O SANTUÁRIO, EU VOU! - Gritou a pequena.

Dentro do veículo, Yuki colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora e berrou em resposta. – ESTAREI ESPERANDO POR VOCÊ, IMOUTO! NÃO DEMORE!

Yoru parou no meio do nada acenando para a irmã e para o mestre escorpiano, até que a pick-up tornou-se uma sombra disforme no horizonte. Suspirando, voltou para perto dos demais e para vida cotidiana que tinha antes das festividades.

Aquele natal nunca mais seria esquecido... E de agora em diante, mesmo com muitos falando o contrário, eles eram uma família.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A.:**

OK! Sei... Tanto alarde para um fim assim. Calma, antes que me crucifiquem vou explicar. Essa fic é uma side history da Presente dos Deuses. Muita coisa que aconteceu aqui, não irei revelar por lá, por que não há necessidade. Mas para saber o que virá após esse fim, basta seguir o conteúdo da Presente. Nela muita coisa será revelada.

Bom... Quero agradecer quem teve a paciência de ler todo esse capítulo e me perdoem por ter demorado tanto para dar o encerramento a essa fic. Não tenho desculpas... Mas ela finalmente saiu. Obrigado de coração a todos que leram e deixaram seus reviews.

Vejo vocês na Presente e nos novos projetos da dupla Insane Dreams.

Agradeço a Nath/Dragonessa por ter betado este capítulo para mim. Querida obrigado de coração.

Beijos

Theka

22/01/2009


End file.
